Belief at Dawn old
by J.Whitnee
Summary: It all started with just one question: Who the hell are you! And now, I'm up to my neck in mysteries I can't seem to solve. Shady friends, unknown pasts, crazy Pokemon and worst of all, I'm stuck in all this chaos and can't get out. So much for adventure.
1. The Boy Next Door

_Author's Notes: 16.03.09_

_I edited this chapter and redid the introduction. The old one? Sucked. I wasn't getting many new readers and I was thinking that this chapter overall was the reason why. I mean, it didn't even have to do with the plot…_

_I really didn't do much to the actual chapter but added some details and fixed up some grammar- it still is lackey but that's how most chapters are._

_I got rid of the obnoxious and ridiculously horrible Author's Note and put this one in instead- and I really think its much better than an eyesore. I plan to somehow make chapters 2 and 3 slightly longer or merge them together- but that's a slightly big hassle with me having to go back and edit every chapter because it says the chapter number up top…_

_If editing the first chapter helps, I plan to continue and edit the first ten or so chapters because compared to my later ones, they look like crap. No, seriously, a cow ran through the site and shitted on the first ten chapters of this fic and ran out. But- reading over it, looks like the crap wasn't that smelly, so hopefully I can get away with no editing._

_I don't feel like rereading 25% of the whole fic, afterall. _

_If this is your first time reading __**"Belief at Dawn" **__then welcome and excuse my ranting :) The first few chapters are quite horrid but after that it's a bit more bearable. Trust me. The beginning of all fics or stories, or most that I have seen, are like that. So, bear with me for the first few fairly short chapters. You won't regret it!_

_

* * *

_

**Introduction.**

Sunny skies, warm weather, light breezes.

That was pretty much all there was to Kinya Town. Smack dab in the middle of the map. And the middle of the map was pretty much just flat terrains. Nothing much at all.

Not many people came by to visit. Actually, no one came by to visit. Not even to pass. Maybe that was because Kinya was in the shadow of Paranana City right next door- which was big and mighty, and Pokémon breeder heaven. It is also home of the infamous Pokémon School of Paranana, which I plan to attend very soon.

But, this isn't a story of an outshined town with cliché weather patterns, or about my excitement of becoming a Pokémon Researcher, or even pursuing my dream, for that matter.

Nope. This story, as a matter of fact, isn't even really about me, but rather, just me happening to be in the wrong places at the wrong times, and finding the wrong people who had the wrong friends who did the wrong things and had the wrong Pokémon.

Well, maybe I'm just exaggerating. No, make that I _am _exaggerating.

I must say, before you read on and get engulfed by the drama, the action, the mysteries and surprises...there is one thing left you must know.

If you have a dictionary, can you look up the words "Belief" and "Dawn" for me? Even if you think you know it, please do. And if you have time, please read the following entry. It's what ties those two words together, and it is what break those two apart:

"Trust: the trait of believing in the honesty and reliability of others."

**Chapter 1: The Boy Next Door.**

I woke up feeling drowsy and cold. If it wasn't for me trying to find Akeno during the strong winds last night, I would be in Paranana City by now, signing up for the Pokémon School. If I didn't get there before tonight, I would have to wait a whole year before I could sign up again. And who wants to be a whole year behind?

I rounded up all the strength I had and got out of bed to get dressed. After all, just sitting and sneezing won't get me to Paranana. I grabbed an apple on my way out of the door, and began jogging down the rugged road to Paranana. I would've taken the shortcut and go straight through the woods, but without Papa or Akeno with me, the only protection I had against wild Pokémon were pretty much sticks and stones.

Speaking of Akeno, have I told you who he was? Akeno is my next door neighbor. He's like a good friend, but still a little bit of a rival. We bragged to each other about almost anything while growing up. Who could throw the heaviest rock. Who could skip pebbles on the lake the longest. Who could catch their first Pokémon first.

Things like this came up often. But even though Akeno may have a Pokémon, it really isn't his. It's his brother's.

I reached the curve on the road and decided to stop and take a rest; you really do start to lose stamina when you turn thirteen. I sat down on a nearby tree stump, thinking about my enrollment into a Pokémon School. It would seem awkward, sitting in a classroom learning endlessly about Pokémon, but if I was to be a Pokémon researcher, this was necessary.

I was going to be more of a Pokémon trainer, but since I don't live by a research lab or know any Pokémon Researchers, I couldn't get a starter Pokémon or all the gear I need to catch and battle them. Pokédex, Pokéball, Pokétch…I couldn't name them all.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and decided to continue walking along to Paranana. From here on it was all up hill and boy… I wish I could fly over that thing instead of climbing it.

"Kira!!" A voice shouted from somewhere distant. I looked around slowly to see whom it was, but no one seemed to be in sight.

"Kira!!" The voice called again, this time louder. It must've came from the forest, and it must've been…

"Kira! Hey! Over here!"

…..Yep, guessed it. Akeno.

He was tall, much taller than me despite being only a year older, wearing his oversized Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle pajamas. I really wanted to laugh- he was so kiddish yet all "grown up" at the same time. He had dark, navy blue eyes and dark, messier than usual Maroon hair that flipped up, out, and away from his face. His bangs needed a trim, dragging over his eyebrows and brushing his eyelids. And to top it off- blue slippers.

"Hey," I gave a half-hearted reply. Akeno ran up to me with his unchanged ear-to-ear smile, swinging his arms like crazy. In his right hand was a shining Pokéball: a metal ball the size of a man's fist colored top half red, bottom half white, with a button in the middle. Clearly, he was ready to brag about something.

"Hey, guess what?" Akeno cried and stood up tall and proud with his little grin-of-confidence on. He threw me the Pokéball and proudly said, "I caught a Pokémon!"

"Okay," I said dully and began to walk away, "oh, and thanks for it."

"Thanks for what?" Akeno asked in his distorted way of asking and ran after me.

"The Pokémon."

"NO! THAT IS NOT FOR YOU!!" Akeno screeched and yanked the Pokéball out of my hands. I gave a small laugh and continued up hill to my destination.

"Wait!! KIRA!!"

"Now what? Did you change your mind?"

"N-no."

"Then I'm off now."

"Come on… don't you want to know what I caught?"

"No…not really."

"Come ON!!!"

"Okay okay, now hurry up and show me then."

I stopped and watched as Akeno backed away a couple feet. When he stopped, he gave out what seemed to be a well thought cry, "GO! POKÉMON!!"

Akeno sent the ball flying in the air. Gravity seemed to have quickly brought it down as the poke ball landed with a thunk and opened up. Bright red mist-like light shined and came out, molded itself, and there it was. A Pokémon. Blue and white in color and around two feet tall. It was one of the cutest **Poliwag** I've seen.

"Okay…a Poliwag," I announced, "Congrats on your first Pokémon, Akeno."

"Thank you, but It's a **Poliwhirl**." Akeno replied, truly mistaken.

"Uh, no….Poliwhirl don't have tails," I corrected, "Plus Poliwhirl have arms."

Akeno squatted down and took a close look as his so-called "Poliwhirl."

"You're right…this guy doesn't have arms!" He finally said and scooped the Pokémon up and hugged it, "But it's still soooooooo cute!!"

"Thanks for sharing, but I gotta go," I quickly said and starting to walk… again. Akeno was being such a drag for a girl in such a hurry like me.

"Wait!!" Akeno called and ran up to walk with me, "Where you going?"

"Paranana."

That was pretty much all that Akeno had to know. He stood there with his new Poliwag in his arms and watched me walk on, probably feeling a little lonely. Knowing me, he knew I was going to that school; that I wasn't going to go with him and "be the Pokémon Master!!" He knew I was going to study hard. And he probably knew that I wasn't coming back….anytime soon.

* * *

***If you like then please give feedback! You can give via Review, PM, or at my forum "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf"!!**

**Also, if you have the time or the patience, or if you want to see where this fic is going, conintue on to the next chapter (its REALLY short, like, 500 words long) and then the next (which is also short, only like 1200 words long). Keep on going until you reach at LEAST chapter 11- where it starts getting good :)**


	2. Stop that Bird!

Chapter 2. Stop that bird!

I walk, and walked, and walked for hours under the scorching light of the sun. It was hours after noon and I was starving. So starving I think it really shouldn't be called "starving" anymore. After a few moments I was on the outskirts of the city, walking along with hundreds of people on the streets. The Pokemon School was located just miles ahead, but right at that moment all my senses of direction were pointing to that little Fried noodles resturant, telling me to go there…now. I was going to get my lunch, or should I call it dinner? Normal people don't have meals between lunch time and dinner time. But ah…such dellight food brings us, especially when you are so hungry.

"Stop that bird!!"

I turned around, both alert and ready to run. There was some type of bird pokemon flying in towards me with a brown sack in it's little beak. It's determinded bloody red eyes contrasted it's dark, night sky colored feathers, and in the background I could see a lot of people running and shouting, "Stop that bird!!"

The pokemon flew past me, squaking loudly as the group of people ran after it. For the sake of peace and quiet I ran after the bird pokemon at full speed. Most people that were running after the pokemon pretty much ran out of gas, and stopped to desperately catch their breath. They were old. It was obvious they couldn't catch the pokemon at their speed.

The bird pokemon flew up and took a right turn at the entrance of a dark ally between two tall tenements. I hurried and ran after it when- CRASH!

"oof!"

"ow!"

I was blown back and knocked to my feet so fast I wasn't really sure what I'd ran into. Clutching onto my forehead, I looked up and saw a figure, definatly human, laying down a few feet away from me trying to get up. But when the person got up, he(or she) walked back a few steps and seemed to have tripped over something, making them fall back down.

"Are you alright?" I asked politly and stood up. I could clearly see now that that person was a boy, or should I say man? Oh, a boy in his late teens. Yes, that seemed right.

The boy didn't answer. He just quickly stood up and backed away into the shadows where it was hard to see him. "Murkrow! Attack!!"

Startled, I backed away as quick as possible. Murkrow? A pokemon? I didn't get my chance to think before a shadow came flying over my head. I ducked and tried to crawl away, but it seemed so useless. The boy grabbed me and pulled up by the arms in a dead-lock fashion, dragging me back and away from the light of the ally entrance. Where was he taking me? What will happen to me? Who was he?


	3. Thief Boy

**Chapter 3. Thief Boy**

Adrenaline was constantly running through my body as the fight-or-flight response kicked in. I started banging myself at whatever part of his body I could hit. Arms flying, legs kicking; I was going crazy just to get his hands off of my arms. I shouted for help and screamed so loud my voice rang inside my head. I couldn't see him; he was dragging me backwards. Finally he let go, throwing me against the ally wall. We were far from the entrance, just so far.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" I screamed as I stood up. I could only see patches of light on his face…that's how dark it was. Dusk was arriving.

"WILL YOU JUST KEEP QUIET!?!" The boy shouted. His voice was young and full of anger. It was both frightening and desperate; I couldn't help but do as he said.

The boy let out a moan-like breath, and slowly sat across from me against the other wall. This made it seem like the ally wasn't really wide, since his long legs could easily brush the opposite wall when he stretched them.

"Murkrow," he murmured and looked over at the bird pokemon that I was chasing. Murkrow, which either was the pokemon's name or the pokemon itself, jumped little steps off to the boy and handed him the brown bag. The scent of warm bread came swarming out of the bag as the boy opened it; it reminded me of how hungry I really was. So tormenting…

The boy began ripping the bread apart, into large nice pieces, and then he let out a loud whistle. Some clattering sounds came after from the wall, and out of a hole in the wall came two pretty large pokemon, which I automatically know one was either a **Quilava **or **Typhlosion, **and a brown, ferret-like pokemon. Just as I thought, the boy called over his pokemon to share the bread with them.

"Some light please, Quilava," the boy stated quietly and like that burning flames were coming out of the Quilava's uniquely built holes on it's head and back. I could clearly see now how dirty the ally was, and what this mystery man looked like.

The boy looked a little younger than I guessed; around sixteen to seventeen. He had bushy, messy brown hair that seemed really dark due to his living conditions, and dull, pale green eyes that seemed to have loss it's glare. He was very underweight, and his clothes were … not the best. Torn up and worn down. That explained him the best.

I watched him closely, both scared and in question. He too looked at me in his awkward fashion; with his head back against the wall and looking at me with his lifeless green eyes. The moving shadows from Quilava's light casted shadows on his face, making him seem so terrifying to me.

The boy stopped staring and continued to rip his bread and feed his pokemon. I didn't even dare to make a sound. I just watched his Murkrow on his shoulder, his brown, ferret thing curled on his lap, and his Quilava's fire light.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrr………_

Guess my body is demanding some attention.

Everyone froze and turned to look at me. I tried not to do anything much, but my stomach couldn't stop growling.

With out a word, the boy sat up, crawled up to me, and gave me his unbitten loaf of bread.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry," I lied.

"Just eat it," the boy said for the first time in what seemed like a long time. His voice seemed so much more different to before; much more clam and in control.

"I can't--"

"Just eat it," he demanded once more.

"Look I'm not hungry so you can just take it and I'll go now," I requested before handing back the bread. He didn't take it, though.

"You're such a bad liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You want the bread but you're scared of what I'll think of you."

"No I'm…not."

The boy gave a small chuckle and petted his Murkrow.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"K-Kira," I answered, both stunned and confused.

"Nice name," the boy said and laughed, "Call me Yoshi."

Yoshi? Yoshi?! He kidnapped me and asked me to call him Yoshi? That's just wrong. I have places to go, you know… YOSHI!

"Look, dude, I got somewhere to go, and I have to be there now," I quickly said, ready to stand up.

"You're not going, are you?" he asked. He stood up next to me as I got up to leave.

"Yes, I am leaving, so goodbye--"

"What's the rush?" Yoshi laughed. His personality change was really creeping me out.

"I need to go to the Pokemon School."

With those words, Yoshi's laughing expression turned to a frown.

"Did he steal your pokemon, too?"

Steal? Steal? Pokemon School? Steal? How did those two go together?

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't you know? There's a thief boy around here stealing pokemon. He got me too," Yoshi replied, a little pissed off at the moment.

"He stole your pokemon?"

"Yeah, my precious one too."

"What was it?"

"Look kid, never mind," Yoshi finally stated. He paused for a moment, then asked, "What pokemon you got on you right now?"

A little freaked, I answered him a tiny little, "None."

That really must've turned him on, because he was laughing his head off like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my, and I quickly locked your arms so you wouldn't pull out a poke ball and get me into a fight!!" Yoshi laughed and banged his hands on the ally wall, "You've got guts chasing a pokemon when you don't have a pokemon to battle it with!"

"Yeah yeah, har har. Enough with the laughter," I said sarcastically and made my way passed him, "I still got places to go."

"What? You're enrolling at _that _school?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Well good luck getting through life at that place. It's horrible. I've been there and I ain't goin' back so soon," Yoshi said and reached down to pick up what seemed to be poke balls, "But I guess I am."

"Whaaa?"

"Come one, kid. You're gonna need some new pokemon."

**_Thanks for reading! Sorry if it took me a while to post it i'm very busy with school since 3rd quarter is almost finished._**

**_Chapter 4 will be in by the end of the month._**

**_._**


	4. Gotcha! My first pokemon!

_02/24/09_

_Hey peoples. I just wanted to make a couple notes. My word processor has auto-correct, so, whenever i type "pokeball" it will be corrected as "poke ball." I know originally "pokeball" doesn't have spaces but because i am tired of clicking back and editing it i will leave it be. Also, this will be my last upload in a while. Currently, i got many community/school programes i have to practice for. I have to practice the music for my school musical, practice thai dance routines for the Asian Cultural Celebration Festival, and work(not to mention homework). _

_So, i really won't be writing at all until around the end of march and mid- April. Sorry._

_ps. Don't forget to review._

* * *

**Chapter 4. Gotcha!! My First pokemon!!**

I bought dinner for me and Yoshi on our way to the Pokemon School. Yoshi had kept all three of his pokemon, which were **Mukrow**, **Quilava**, and the ferret-like scout pokemon, **Sentret**, in his dirty poke balls. Yoshi suggested we head to the lake on our way to the school, but I still really didn't want to. It was dark and almost time for the school to close it's sign-ups, and I really was in somewhat a rush.

Yoshi had told me that he used to be a student of the Pokemon School. The teaching was complex and the training was harsh. Exams were even tougher. There were many bullies that often bullied him, and the payments to enroll were high. His father was an unsuccessful pokemon researcher and his mother bred pokemon for a living. Yoshi's real name was was actually Yoshiro, meaning "Good son." But, he liked to be called Yoshi.

"Here we are," Yoshi announced and led me into the forest to the small lake, "I got only one extra poke ball, so pick your pokemon wisly, kid."

"Pick my pokemon?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, look around and you'll find pokemon," Yoshi stated.

"But how am I supposed to catch them?"

"Here, take Murkrow." After saying that, Yoshi pull out one of his poke balls and sent out his Murkrow, "Murkrow, help Kira catch a pokemon, please."

Murkrow gave a loud _kukaw _and led me into the forest away from the lake. Clutching on to the poke ball Yoshi gave me tightly, I scaned the grounds for any pokemon possible. I did know many kinds, but not a lot compared to how many pokemon there really were.

Murkrow came to a stop and pointed out a shaking bush. A little terrified, I carefully tip-toed in to see what pokemon was rustling in there. But maybe I came a little too close.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a pink **Nidoran **jumped out at me. Startled, I quickly threw the poke ball at it and squated down for cover. I watched the ball shake and shake as the captured Nidoran try to escape.

"You fail," I heard Yoshi say from behind me. Happy as hell I somehow caught a pokemon, I picked up the shaking ball, just to hear Yoshi laugh again.

I think I found out what he was laughing at.

The poke ball opened as the Nidoran came jumping out and running away. Yoshi walked up to me and patted my head, saying, "You got to wait until the ball stops shaking to call it your win, kid."

"But I caught him," I whined.

"Temporarily doesn't make you his master," Yoshi laughed, "You gotta weaken it and tire it out, _then _catch it."

"Ok….by using Murkrow?"

"Exactly."

"OK!!" I said, determined to catch myself a pokemon for real this time. I marched down and headed to a clearing, in which I saw pokemon scattering away, scared. I gave it another try, and walked close to the nearest pokemon I saw… a **Budew**.

"Okay, Murkrow--"

"No no no no no." Yoshi butted in, "You're not expecting to actually _catch _that pokemon, right?"

"Yeah….HEY!!" I cried and watch the Budew run away, "You made me lose it…"

Ok… That was IT!! By this rate I won't be getting a pokemon _or _getting to the Pokemon School. Like Akeno, Yoshi was being such a drag.

"Will you just let me choose my own pokemon!?" I shouted.

"OK, ok. It's _your _pokemon."

Then again, I marched down deeper into the forest. Pokemon scattered in all directions, except one. There it was … a mighty **Turtwig.**

"Ok, Murkrow, attack!!" I shouted and pointed at the Turtwig. Murkrow dived in and began pecking at the pokemon quickly, leaving no room for Turtwig to counter. I cheered Murkrow on wildly as it sent Turtwig rolling back. Now was the time! I aimed at the Turtwig and threw the ball with high hopes of catching it.

I closed my eyes and laughed with excitement. I heard a thug and looked up to see not the Turtwig, but some other pokemon getting sucked in by the poke ball's ray of red lights. Yoshi laughed loud from the background once more.

"I can't believe you threw the ball right when that pokemon was passing by," he laughed and pointed at the ball. I looked at it and watched as my Wanted-Pokemon-to-be walked away as Murkrow retreated. The poke ball on the ground was motionless: whatever I caught, it's caught.

"I caught it…." I said half-heartedly, "But I really wanted that Turtwig…"

"What did you catch?" Yoshi asked, grabbing the poke ball out of my hand and throwing it lightly to the grown. The poke ball bounced off the ground and opened up, letting out the mist-like red lights that molded into a figure. Finally, I could see my new pokemon; it's yellow fluff and blue skin. It was unmistakably…

"…..a Mareep…" I sighed

"Hey…look at this cute thing," Yoshi chuckled and bent down to pet the pokemon. Surely, this **Mareep **didn't like him very much, since it gave a little static shock. Yoshi quickly pulled his shocked hand back and sucked on it, before laughing and poking the pokemon again.

"Stop it, Yoshi," I growled and bent down to pick up my new pokemon. Mareep was probably the softest pokemon I've ever touched. It was like a fluffy cloud of yellow softness and electric static.

Yeah, I got shocked.

"Ow!" I cried and made an atempt to put the pokemon down. The Mareep wriggled and jumped out of my arms before sitting on the ground, it's back faceing me.

"Ah, no hard feelings. Pokemon don't really love their trainers the moment they're caught. Give the thing some room," Yoshi smiled and called his Murkrow back. I held my pokeball up and pointed to Mareep, ready to call him back also.

"Mareep, return."

A thin red laser-like beam came out from the pokeball's middle button and sucked Mareep into the poke ball.

"Alright with that let's head on to the pokemon school!!" Yoshi shouted, grabbing my arm and dragging me along the path out to the street. Although it wasn't what I'd expected, I've gotten my very first pokemon.

If only Akeno were here to see it.


	5. Battle in the School Grounds

_02/26/09_

_It seems I got this posted a little earlier than i had expected. I spent yesterday on my computer, bored, so i continued this and posted it up today. It took me a while, since my internet seems to be undergoing some problems. I also got my profile written out so now you guys can check it out._

_Still, like i have said i cannot guarentee when the next chapter will be up. Somewhere in March. I've finally been able to check my views. I've recieved reviews from Hong Kong O_O'' My total views haven't reached 20 but i hope it'll get up there soon._

_IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU HAVE READ UP TO CHAPTER 5, YOU SHOULD REVIEW!! I feel lonely hear and only Rayshia (i bow down to thee) has reviewed so far TT^TT. But people can be lazy or they just don't like it and don't know how to word their feelings. I totally accept that._

_OK, enough about me blabbering about nonsense. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Battle in the School grounds.**

We were there: in front of the Pokemon School. The sky was dark and I was tired. Yoshi stood slightly in front of me, making sure I wouldn't walk an inch past him. For what reason, I do not know, but as of his determination, I knewit must be a lot more than I thought. Yoshi had once said that his prized pokemon was taken away by the thief boy. I wondered why...how...did all this happen. But there was no room for questions. Yoshi had began climbing the giant fence. It was tall, old, rusty, like a gate to an abandoned graveyard.

Once Yoshi had reached the top, he balanced on the rusty metal to stand up no handed(I prayed he wouldn't fall and crush his head).

"Coast clear," he whispered, "Now climb up."

It had to be much harder than it looked. I grabbed the bars and found footing, slipped, climbed again, fell, and was flat on my back after what seemed like a thousand tries(it actually was only around three but, oh well). I was frustrated, all wet from falling into a puddle near me, and I really wanted to go home.

"Come on hurry up. Is that all you can do?" Yoshi whispered loudly at me, trying to maintain his balance. He had gone from no handed to sitting on the non-pointy parts of the fence, looking down on me.

"If you would give me a lil' HELP here!" I whispered even louder back, trying to get over the fence once more.

"Ugh, alright alright."

After saying that, Yoshi jumped down onto the side of the fence I was on. He gave a heavy sigh, and asked quietly, "Are you heavy?"

Confused big time. I looked at him with a dumb look, as if I didn't hear what he just said. Yoshi rolled his eyes and gave another sigh, before bending down and sweeping my legs up to carry me.

"Gahhhhhh what are you doing?!" I cried out in surprise.

"Seeing how heavy you are," Yoshi laughed and put me down, "You're not too heavy. I can help you."

With that, Yoshi got up to the fence and put his arms out in a "I'm-ready-to-hit-the-volleyball" stance. With his hands cupped and opened, I automaicly stepped onto them, grabbed the rails of the fence, and Ta-da!! I was high enough to jump over to the other side of the fence with a boost from Yoshi.

I landed with a slightly unbalanced pose, but good thing I didn't fall over or I would've landed in more muddy water. Without warning a crack of lightning flashed in the sky, and seconds later I could hear the sound of thunder. I turned around to see Yoshi climbing up the fence and jumping over not far from me. I quickly walked over him, as if I knew I would have to take cover behind him. Boy, I was I right.

Moments after we walked forward headed to the school building, shouts could be heard just paces away. People seemed to be running from all over the place, flashing their flashlights into our eye, blinding us, and crying obnoxiously at us. Terrified, I hid my face behind Yoshi, clutching onto his shirt, daring not to open my eyes. I could hear sounds of barking pokemon, booming voices of young men, histerical laughs and grunts and growls. Not once did I think of fighting back. Retreat was all I felt like doing. Cowarding and taking cover behind someone's back. I was a fool.

"Heya little filthy rodents," I could hear one of the men snarl, "Nerves. You've got nerves trespassing into private property."

"Yeah," another replied with a snort, "The student council _did _say to take down anyone who wanders in past nine."

The bunch laughed at one another loudly until one man had said, "Poor children. So unlucky they are to chose _our _patrol night to trespass."

_Gulp! _Whatever they were up to didn't seem so good to me. I was pertified, shriveling up and shaking all around. Taking hold of Yoshi's arm this time, and now opening my eyes and looking around. What I saw brought me to shock.

There were a total of five tall, crazy looking young men all dressed in high society clothing with red bands around their right upper arms, which read in white text, "Patrol". Each had a medium-large pokemon, all with terrifying traits and stances. I noticed in the few pokemon a **Poochena**, two **Luxio**, a **Combusken, **and also an unknown pokemon to me at that time in which I found out later was a **Croagunk.**

"Yoshi…" I whispered softly to Yoshi in fright, "What do we do?"

"Now, kid," Yoshi started, looking at me with a smile, "is where you start battling."

Without a word, Yoshi reached into his jacket pokets and pulled out his miniaturized poke balls, all three of them, and threw them out. Quilava, Sentret, and Murkrow were out and ready in the blink of an eye. In the dark, cold night I could see Quilava's body burst into might flames as a signal it was ready for battle. Sentret balanced on it's large tail and scouted the area for the enemys. Murkrow circled above us all, crowing loudly. As of I…I was watching them all, now knowing that I had to stand ready also.

With hopes of receiving a bit of courage from Yoshi, I pulled out my own poke ball. I stared at it, knowing exactly what to do, just not knowing how to do it. I threw the ball up, and sent Mareep into the battlefield, not knowing what else to do. What moves did it know? How experienced was it? Would it listen to me? My head was spinning with these type of answers.

But what stopped me from finding more questions to ask myself was Yoshi's typical laugh.

"Don't be so serious," he laughed, "Just relax and feel the flow."

I nodded once to say I understood, yet I didn't quite get all of what Yoshi was trying to tell me. Looking up I could see dark clouds forming, and lightning flashing in the distance. Whatever was going to happen, let it happen quick.

Without warning the five men sent out their pokemon as if they were generals sending out their troops. The pokemon sprinted ahead, waiting for further commands. I backed away from Yoshi to give him room. I remembered that at that moment I felt isolated. I felt like I was drifting away from Yoshi. His aura was definite. I knew his fighting spirit had awoken. Although i hadn't known him for very long, a couple hours, not even a day, i knew he was a totally different person from before.

"Murkrow! Use peck and wing attack!" Yoshi cried at Murkrow before turning towards his Quilava and Sentret, "Sentret, Quick attack then fury swipes! Quilava, ember!"

Everything happened fast and almost all at once. Murkrow flew straight at the Combusken, which was sprinting to attack Sentret, and Murkrow started jabbing its beak at Combusken rapidly, catching it off guard. Sentret, on the other hand, did a light attack on one of the Luxio so quick I could hardly see its movements. It then jump over Luxio and started scratching wildly at the Poochena standing behind it. Quilava was sending flames everywhere, hitting a bunch of random pokemon. Yet, there was the Croagunk that was headed to me and Mareep.

Think think think, I told myself. Ask Yoshi for help? He was far more busy looking out for three pokemon at once. I stuck to the basics: Mareep is an electric type pokemon. What electric type moves did i know? OK, Thundershock… thunder wave… volt tackle…spark…thunder fang…discharge…so many moves, but which could Mareep use? I couldn't make up my mind.

"Mareep use Thundershock!" I guessed randomly.

I guess I still had a bit of luck.

Mareep looked at me blankly. It started running, no, jogging to the croagunk and simply knocked itself into it. Croagunk flung it's arms around wildly, hitting Mareep. Mareep rolled away a bit, got up, and sent jolts of electricity at Croagunk. It caught the foe of guard a bit, and to finish it off Mareep rammed its head hard in Croagunk's body, sending it flying.

Yet that wasn't enough for Croagunk. It got up, opened its mouth and shot what seemed to be needles out of it. I later learned that that move was Poison Sting.

"Mareep use Thunderwave now!" I cried. Mareep jumped and sent electricity flying toward Croagunk, hitting it hard. Croagunk seemed unable to move for a while, so I decided to finish this once and for all.

"Mareep, ram it now!"

Mareep sprinted forward with determination. I could hardly stop cheering inside my head, Go Mareep GO!! It rammed Croagunk in it's stomach. Croagunk collapsed, knocked out.

I jumped for joy for _my,_ or I should say, _our_ first victory. Mareep cried happily and ran up to me with excitement. I picked it up, twirled around, and gave it a hug, forgetting completely that we had barely known one another. Barely? I've known _Yoshi _longer than Mareep!

"Good job," Yoshi praised and grabbed my arm, "Hurry before they get more pokemon to battle us with."

Yoshi dragged me with my Mareep in my arms toward the other end of the school. It was still dark, still scary, yet I felt so much better than before.

I've had my first victory on my first battle with my first pokemon. How cool could that get?


	6. Yoshi's Rival

_08/09/09_

_Author's Note:_

_Ok...so this is like my first post in a year. I decided to come back and contintue Belief at Dawn, now that my life isn't as crowded as it was before. Actually, i got to chapter 11, but i got rid of it all just because i didn't like how the story was going. I did a remake of chapter 6 and I am working on chapter 7. I hope I upload 7-10 soon. _

_This chapter i really liked. My grammar and use of words has slightly improved. I'm trying to keep the story nice and wet so readers won't dry out and quit on me. It's very hard to keep strangers hooked or even make them continue reading without the hessitation of moving the mouse and clicking the giant red X in the corner. I really want reviews, positive and negative. If the dialoge is boring, tell me. If my grammar is bad then tell me how I can improve. Tell me what you didn't like about the story, or what was your favorite part. Every writer needs to know what they are good at and what they need to improve. _

_In anycase thank you for coming in to read Belief at Dawn. ^_^ Hope you like Chapter 6. It's my favorite one yet :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Yoshi's Rival.**

Yoshi and I had crept into the greenhouse on the side of the main school building, careful not to make any sound what-so-ever as we continued down isles of thorny plants and sweet smelling flowers. I had just noticed that I still had mareep in my arms as it wriggled to break free. Completely ignoring it seemed to be the wrong thing to do, since I got a big shock out of the pokemon.

Startled and partially in pain, I scream out and let go, just to find Yoshi tackling me to the ground trying to find my mouth. Since hitting the ground wasn't enough, I just had to get my mouth covered up again by Yoshi's big 'ol hand and have half my body being squashed by his weight. I don't know where that guy is from, but I sure hope that they don't treat all women like this in that city.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Yoshi hissed at me with a stern look on his face, "Don't make me use duck tape on your big fat mouth!!"

"Duck tape?!!?" I questioned him madly and pushed him off of me.

"Yes, Duck Tape," Yoshi replied with a minor laugh, "You know; has a dark side, a light side, and holds the universe together."

"Sounds like you're talking about the Tri Force," I mumbled to myself.

Yoshi and I finally stood up, and with caution, continued to walk to the other end of the greenhouse, where there was a door to the school. We had just walked a couple of feet when suddenly I heard a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush left of me. Frightened, I jumped up and grabbed hold of Yoshi's right arm for dear life. Another histerical laugh excaped Yoshi's mouth.

"Shutup. I'm not scared," I stated immediately, letting go of Yoshi.

"Wow, kid. That's like pleading guilty to federal agents," Yoshi replied. He laughed again, and with that he pushed me forward gently and pointed at the door "We're here, kid," he stated, "Heads up."

I quickly grabbed the doorknob and turned it carfully, not knowing if it would creak or not. I opened the door and stepped into the school building, where it was as dark as ever. After Yoshi closed the door behind me, it was pitch black, but thank god for Quilava, which Yoshi pulled out just seconds ago.

The two of us walked along the hallway, passing many rooms on our way with Yoshi as the lead. He looked over at all the doors and checked it's number, but we never seemed to reach the room where Yoshi wanted to go to. We walked up a few flights of stairs and turned a right to find giant oak doors at the end of the passage way. It read "Student Council Office".

"There it is," Yoshi whispered as he peeked over the corner of the wall, "That's where he is."

"Huh?" I muttered in question, "I'm sorry, who exactly are we looking for?"

"Denzi," Yoshi replied half-heartedly and stood up.

"Den-who?"

"Grrrr…Just…follow me, ok kid?"

I nodded to Yoshi right before he looked around and started to tip-toe closer to the giant oak doors. I tried to stay as close behind him as possible, not daring to make any noise, or even breathe. We came up to the doors; they seemed much smaller from down the hall. Yoshi stood up straight, took a deep breathe and grabbed onto the brass doorknob in the center of one of the doors. He turned it, and what seemed to be all his might, pushed inward. The door slowly and painfully creaked open as light came pouring out onto us.

'Well, its so nice to see you again, isn't it?"

I turned at the sound of a young man's voice. It was dry, and very sarcastic like. The sound echoed throughout the room, repeating the word "isn't it" in an odd and creepy way. Yoshi stepped forward with his chest held high as I followed him inside.

The décor was rather nice; much like an old castle-like look with a fireplace on one side of the room under a case filled with trophies and expensive looking items. The room was filled with scenery-type paintings, all in a brass colored frame. On the other side of the room was a fairly large oak desk that had many stacks of papers sitting neatly on it. In front of it was two empty and comfortable looking chairs, and behind it sat, what seemed to be, the owner of the cunning voice.

He was in very good shape and equally well dressed in neat, prince-like clothing. His blond hair was like gold compaired to Yoshi's messy trash, all neat; combed and fixed. He looked to be right around Yoshi's age, roughly sixteen to seventeen. He had a devilish smile on his face, his dark eyes looking up at Yoshi, as he calmly held his hands together on his lap. I didn't dare walk up and stand next to Yoshi. In fact, I'd rather crouch and hide away in the darkness outside the room than to be in that man's pressence.

"Look, you brought a friend!" The man laughed to himself as his eyes slowly moved to look at me. As if he was Medusa, my body stood dead still, to frightened to move. Yoshi turned his head partially and took a glance at me, then looked back at the man, saying, "She has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone."

"Oh?" The man chuckled, "well, she seems pretty involved to me, breaking in with you."

"I told you she has nothing to do with this!" Yoshi raised his voice and pounded his two hands on the desk, "Now, gimme my pokemon back, you basterd!"

The man pretty much ignored Yoshi, and stood up from his master chair with a minor laugh from the back of his throat, before putting his hands in his pockets and walking over towards me. I, on the other hand, was so scared out of my mind I could only move back a few rough steps and stand there like a stone statue. The man was already a few inches in front of me when I stopped breathing in, his aura drowning me with fear. There was just something that made me seem so scared. I was being such a coward. Foolish of me.

I slowly looked up at him as far as my eyes could look up without moving my head. He looked at me numbly and revealed a tiny smile from his lips. He opened his mouth and said quietly in a whisper, "Never trust him, you hear me?"

Confused, in shock, and frightened, I looked over at Yoshi. He looked at me, then without hesitation he grabbed the man's shoulder and spun him around, repeating once more, "Leave her alone, Denzi."

With a huff, the man -or should I say- Denzi pulled out a small, black poke ball and looked up at Yoshi.

"If you want that precious pokemon of yours, then trade it for your little friend here," he said, repeatingly throwing the poke ball up and catching it in his hand. Denzi took another glance at me and chuckled.

"Don't joke around, Denzi," Yoshi muttered through his teeth.

"I figured you would say that," Denzi sighed lightly, "I guess things with you always have to be settled with pokemon battles."

Yoshi quickly pulled out one of his small pokeball and pushed its button in the middle, making it grow to the size of his palm. He was ready, as he replied to Denzi's statement.

"You bet they do."


	7. Yoshi vs Denzi

_Author's note._

_Heads up to all readers who like "Belief at Dawn."_

_Right now I'm doing a collaboration with Silver Leafx between my pokemon fanfic, **"Belief at Dawn"**, and her pokemon fanfic, **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt."**_

_It's actually very cool, since it molded Belief at Dawn into a much more stable and interesting fanfic. It helped me get my plot in place and also created a nice attraction to the story not only for the reader but for me as well. It makes it so much funner, and it gets me going most of the time. Silver Leafx and I have so much fun discussing the collaboration. Once I upload Chapter 8, 9, and 10, you will finally get to see the collaboration at work. I'm guessing that Silver Leafx will upload her part before I do, since I still got a few more things to edit on all three chapters PLUS I need to write out chapter 11 also…But feel free, no, make it necessary to go ahead and read Silver Leafx's "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt."** I love it. I think you all will to. It's awesome seeing my characters from someone elses point of view.._

_Don't forget about checking out Silver Leafx's **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt."**_

_And now.. What you have been waiting for._

_The one and only, epic and heart thrashing Chapter 7:…**Yoshi vs. Denzi**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yoshi vs. Denzi**

Yoshi, Denzi, and I had gone down from the Student Council office to the school's battle room, where it was said that Yoshi and Denzi would have their pokemon battle. As we entered the room, Denzi turned on all the lights that seemed to have flashed brightly, blinding our eyes that were so used to the dark. I looked around the battle room. It was just unbelievably huge!! There were lights everywhere, a giant scoreboard on the left wall, and giant black bleachers on the two longer walls of the room. In the center there was a gym arena, outlined by white tapes on the hardwood floor. I almost couldn't believe that this was actually in an actual school. It was too overwhelming.

"This will be a KO battle, Three pokemon each. KO all three and you win," Denzi had announced, walking to the far end of the arena, his footsteps echoing throughout the room, "Oh, and no time limit."

"That seems fine with me," Yoshi had replied, taking his place on the other side of the arena across from Denzi. He seemed not at all afraid to lose. I could feel his confidence rise through the roof as he threw his poke ball into battlefield.

Jumping out of the red mist-like flames was his Sentret. It stood ready for battle on its giant tail, waiting for its opponent. With that, Denzi threw his poke ball and out there in a blink of an eye was a mighty looking **Luxio.**

"Cute little pokemon you have there, Yoshi," Denzi cried, his bursting laughs echoing throughout the room as he watched Yoshi flare up with madness, "You've certainly lost your taste for tough pokemon."

"Never heard of 'Cute and dangerous'?" Yoshi replied with a smirk, "Go, Sentret!!! Furry Swipes!!"

With that, Sentret jumped off its tail and ran wildly straight for Luxio. Alarmed, Luxio jumped dodging it, but Sentret was too quick. It jumped onto Luxio's face and began scratching it like there was no tomorrow.

"Luxio, use spark!!" Denzi's voice could be heard from across the arena. Luxio gave a giant static shock that broke it free from Sentret, which layed hurt on the floor.

"Sentret!!" Yoshi called, looking at Sentret in panic. He was relieved when he saw Sentret get up, although it was having trouble standing up a bit.

"Can you handle it, Sentret?" Yoshi asked his pokemon. Sentret nodded, and with that Yoshi yelled his next command.

"Sentret, Quick attack!!"

Suddenly I couldn't see Sentret anymore. I really thought it was running towards Luxio at the speed of light. If not, it was teleporting.  
Luxio was hit multiple times by Sentret so fast it couldn't react. The attacks were pretty light; didn't seem like Luxio was hurt too much. Not long Sentret slowed down and came to a stop, all tired out. Luxio decided to take this advantage and charge into Sentret hard, knocking it off its feet and send it flying a couple feet back.

"Finish it with Spark, Luxio!!" I heard Denzi holler out. My stomach churned and did some backflips. Was Sentret really going to lose so early on in the battle?

Before Luxio could use its KO move, however, the battle room doors flung open, and running in came two fairly large boys, both wearing school uniforms. I turned around and looked at them in confusion, and soon recognized them as two of the boys from the Patrol Squad that fought us in front of the school.

"Denzi sir, we can't find the intruders…" One of the boys began to say, but after looking around the scene he stopped dead, most likely in humilitation.

"I'm busy, Henry..Alex," Denzi shouted madly at his two grunts, "What are you waiting for, Luxio!! Finish it!!"

Luxio nodded and, with a roar, shot bolts of electricity out of its body to Sentret, shocking it hard. Sentret was motionless.

"Sentret!!!!" Yoshi cried, and ran up to his fallen partner. Sentret got up slowly and painfully, looking at Yoshi, giving him a nod. Yoshi nodded back, standing back up ready to give orders.

"Don't push Sentret too hard, Yoshi!!!" I screamed at Yoshi right when he opened his mouth to say something. Yoshi looked at me rather pissed off, scratching at his scalp as if lice were having a party up in there.

"Alright, I know that!" Yoshi called back to me, turning back to the battle, "Sentret, Fury Swipes!!"

Sentret slowly got up and stood on its two back feet, but just fell back down. I looked back at Yoshi.

"Yoshi, return it it obviously can't fight anymore!!" I cried.

"A good trainer always knows his pokemon's limits, kid," Yoshi replied, looking back at me, "And also a good trainer can always tell if his pokemon is inflicted with status problems or not."

I looked at Yoshi confused. In any case, I guess it really would be better if I had left him be. Luxio was already coming towards Sentret. It opened his mouth wide.

"Sentret!! Use Façade!!" Yoshi cried.

Sentret's body suddenly began to glow, as it jumped up high and hit Luxio with the back of it's tail. Sentret then did a backflip and kicked Luxio in the chin hard, before head butting with a TWANK!!

I watched in awe. What was this Façade? Just a few seconds ago Sentret was unable to move because of Paralysis…

"Luxio, Bite now!!"

"Sentret, Endure!!"

Luxio darted in and dug its fangs into Sentret's arm that it used to block. Sentret held its ground as Luxio's impact pushed it back. Sentret and Luxio were looking eye to eye, then Yoshi's voice broke the silence.

"Sentret!! You can't take anymore! Fall back and use Reversal. Then finish it with Last Resort!!"

"_Sen!!" _Sentret confirmed as it dislodged itself from Luxio's fangs and scurried back. With one last move, Sentret rushed forward with a leap and kicked Luxio straight to the jaw, almost cracking it. It took a step back and glowed, dancing under appearing glitter and it spin around and slapped Luxios side of face multiple times. Luxio fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"Luxio…return!!" Denzi muttered, gritting his teeth. He looked over at Yoshi, sending out a **Scarmory. **Yoshi smiled, walking up to Sentret sitting tired on the floor, before sending it back to its poke ball.

"Hey, you two, Alex and Henry," Denzi said, looking over at his two grunts that just entered the room, "Finish him off, will you? This time make sure you don't mess up."

I looked at Denzi in shock. This is pure cheating!! They are going to gang up on Yoshi to make sure he loses? I couldn't let that happen. I knew Yoshi was good, but three people ganging up on him was probably too much for him to handle. There had to be a way to prevent this and to get Yoshi a fair pokemon battle.

What I was going to do was probably one of the stupidest things I have done in my life.

"HEY YOU STUPID UGLY BASTARDS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the two grunts, sticking my tongue at them in a derisive matter, "IF YOU'RE NOT MAGIKARP, THEN CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!"

With that I ran full speed passed the two and out the door, my heart thrashing the walls of my chest. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my poke ball, ready to send out Mareep. Then something occurred to me that almost broke my heart into itty-bitty pieces: _I never returned Mareep._

"Oh..craphole how could I lose my own pokemon!!?!?" I cursed under my breath, turning around to find the two grunts running after me with poke balls in their hands. Why did I have to be so stupid? I need to start thinking before doing something, obviously.

I ran down the coridor and up a flight of stairs before running out into the greenhouse where Yoshi and I entered the building. I ducked down behind some bushes, crawling through trying to find Mareep. It was nowhere in sight, and I could hear the sound of footsteps coming my way. I quickly huddled and crouched in a ball, daring not to move while I was in some horrible smelling bushes.

"Where is she!?!" One of the grunts yelled out, rampaging through the plants looking for me, "Hurry up and find her!"

I could hear them getting even closer, the rustling of them looking through trees became louder and louder. I slowly got on my knees and began crawling away, trying not to make a sound. Finally, I saw the exit of the greenhouse. I was just feet away to "freedom". Without thinking I jumped out and grabbed the doorknob. The grunts turned to look at me looking at them. I smiled and turned the doorknob, ready to jump out the door and run for my life.

Well, that is if the door opened.

I stood there in denial as I shook the doorknob, twisting it and turning it like crazy. The door was locked, and I was disappointed to know that I was trapped inside, facing a dead end, exposed, and going up against two knuckleheads without having a single pokemon. If matters could get any worse, might as was speak and happen now, so that I may call this a worse case scenario.

I stood there, my back against the door, gulping air down my throat ready to embrace the future. One of the grunts sent out a Pokemon; that Croagunk I demolished earlier. Oh, how I wished I had at least _one _pokemon with me at that time.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a high-pitched _reeeeeeepp _that must've shattered my eardrums. A ball of yellow and blue came soaring from a bush and knocked right into Croagunk, sending it backwards into the bushes. There she was!! There was my dear Mareep!

I jumped down and gave Mareep a huge hug, cuddling her soft, fluffy wool and rubbing my cheeks against it. I was so happy to see her. Did she come at a good time too!

"_Reeep!" _Mareep cried her high pitched and cute voice. I almost screamed at how adorable she was.

"Ok, Mareep!!" I stood up and looked at the two grunts. One was on the floor looking at his crogunk, the other ready to send out his pokemon.

"Mareep.. Use Thundershock!!"

"_Reeeeep!!!" _

Mareep jumped out of my arms and released a trail of electicity, shocking the grunts on the spot.

"Good Job!! Hi five!!" I laughed, patting Mareeps paw lightly. I grabbed her and began running passed the two and back into the building. I ran back down the stairs through the hallway to the battle room, where I found Yoshi finishing up his battle.

"…finish it off with Flamethrower!!"

Right when I walked it I was witness to a spectacular sight. Yoshi's Quilava shot a burst of flames from its mouth straight to Denzi's **Nidorino **head on. Nidorino fell back, collapsing on impact and knocked out by the time it hit the ground. One part of me was going _"Hoorah!! Go Yoshi!!" _The other _"Aww…fudge. I missed the most epic battle ever."_

Denzi went into an outburst of rage, clutching his poke ball as he returned his Nidorino.

"Well, Denzi, time to give me back my pokemon!!" Yoshi shouted, also returning his pokemon. Denzi looked at him, both in denial and in surprise.

"Fine. Go get it if you can," He smirked, throwing a shining key over to Yoshi as he walked passed us an out the door, "Great job, Yoshi. Haven't changed, have you?"

I watched Denzi walk out of sight, before turning to Yoshi with a wide smile on my face.

"That was so awesome, Yoshi!!" I cried, laughing and cuddling Mareep in my arms, "How did Sentret have such a good come back with it's battle against Luxio?"

Yoshi said nothing, ready to walk out the door. I grabbed his jacket sleeve and jerked it lightly.

"Aren't you gonna tell me?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, then smiled.

"I trained Sentret for that," He said quietly.

"Really?" I muttered, drifting off in thought, "What about those moves at the end, like Façade?"

"Oh, Façade…Façade is a move that is strongest when the pokemon who uses it is inflicted with a status problem," Yoshi muttered, thinking for a moment, "And as for Reversal, it's strongest when the pokemon is about to knock out. Since I knew that Luxio's Bite would have knocked Sentret out, I used Endure to keep Sentret barely conscious, which easily made Reversal really strong."

I looked at Yoshi in awe. He really had thought everything through. It was stunning how Sentret could turn the tables just by using a chain of moves. Heck, I never knew there was moves such as Façade and Reversal. Yoshi was truly remarkable.

"I wish me and Mareep could be that good…" I muttered, looking down at Mareep in my arms. Yoshi laughed his usual laugh, reaching his arm out to pat my head.

"I don't even think the sky is your limit, kid," Yoshi whispered softly, giving me a warm smile, "It's more like the edge of the universe."

Those words he said that night…I will never forget them.

* * *

*** I really liked how this turned out. It seemed interesting and the battle is not at boring. I will be uploading Chapter 8 pretty soon, so set me on alert and stick around to find out what exactly _is _this pokemon that is so important to Yoshi. :P Please feel free to compliment and discriminate.***


	8. Prized Pokemon

_Author's Note: 21/09/09_

_Okay, not the best chapter, but its more like the link between chapter 7 and 9 more than a chapter anyway. I couldn't think of a better tittle, but Prized Pokemon isn't the end of the world, is it?_

_I promise, Chapter 9 will be better than this, so set "Belief at Dawn" on alert and wait for Chapter 9!!_

_Also, don't forget to check out Silver Leafx's **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt", **which I'm doing a collaboration with!! Also, don't forget about those OCs ;)  
A few people have already submitted and they all look more than awesome XD. Check Chapter 6 for the forms!_

_Well, that's all i really want to say right now (I bet tomorrow I'll be smacking my face wondering why i forgot to mention something...=.=;;)_

_Enjoy!! Chapter 8, Prized Pokemon!!!_**Chapter 8: Prized Pokemon**

* * *

Yoshi and I ran over to the other end of the school, where the storage room was. Holding on to the key tightly, Yoshi sprinted pass all obstacles, which consisted mostly of those knucklehead boys from the Patrol Squad. Yoshi didn't care to spend anytime on them; he just used his Quilava to dominate them in less than a minute.

We finally reached the storage room after such a long while. Yoshi inserted the shining key and turned it, unlocking the door with a feint _click. _Without waiting Yoshi barged into the room, desperately looking around for his pokemon. I rubbed my hand over the wall and found a light switch. I flicked it on, the light partially blinding us for a split second. I looked around; the room was filled with clutter and a bunch of crates stacked about and around the walls. There was a desk near the back, topped with stacks of old papers tied together with string. In the corners I saw **Spinarack **webs, which really creeped me out.

Yoshi leaped to the desk, pulling out the drawers and rampaging through its contents. When he found nothing, he began tearing open the carboard boxes and peeping through holes of the crates. Finally, after tearing the room apart, Yoshi dropped to the ground, screaming and wildly pounding his fist on the concrete floor.

"Y-Yoshi….?" I whispered, bending down on my knees and kneeling in front of him, watching him bang his head on the ground.

"I need to find it…" he muttered, drasticly getting up to his feet. He began looking again, slowly and carefully this time. He looked throughout the whole room again; the boxes, the desks, the ripped cardboard boxex, but came up with nothing at all. I gave him a hand and searched also, but found nothing but bundles of papers and useless things. I began to sigh.

"Yoshi…I can't find anything," I murmered, taking a deep breath to look at him.

"It's gotta be here," he replied, looking up at the Spinarack web. I turned to look at it also, noticing something I didn't see before. I stepped over and tapped Yoshi's shoulder lightly.

"Yoshi, can you help me reach that Spinarack web?" I said. Yoshi looked down on me, chuckling at my height before kneeling down.

"Get up, shortie."

"Shutup," I replied, getting on Yoshi's back so he could give me a piggy-back ride. He stood up (this made me realize he was so darn tall) and walked over to the corner just in my reach. I took deep breath and dug my hand into the slimey, stickey, and gooey Spinarack web. I winced at the oozy feeling, pushing in hard enough to reach something hard. I grab hold of the circular object and pulled with all my might, my hand only inching its way out.

"Hurry up, kid!!" Yoshi whispered loudly, "I think I hear someone coming!"

"I know I know, I'm trying!" I muttered back, using my other hand to help pull my arm out, "I think my hand is stuck…"

Yoshi looked up at my hand, letting out a depressing sigh.

"I didn't think you would put your hand in a Spinarack web…" he said, "Great. You're gonna be stuck forever!!"

With that, Yoshi used his leg to hook an old chair and drag it over next to him. He stood on it, boosting me up all the way to the ceiling. Pulling out a pocket knife, he carefully cut away at the thin parts of the web, releasing my hand from the web. Well, not entirely.

"Hey, help get my hand out, not get the web out from the wall!!" I cried, just to get another whack to the mouth as Yoshi put his hand over my face.

"Shh!! They're coming!! Let's hurry and find my pokemon."

Yoshi set me down on the ground and began looking once more. I tapped his shoulder with my free hand, showing him my Spinarack web fist, saying,

"Here is your pokemon!! Let's go!"

Yoshi and I had sneaked out of the school, running out through the city in the depths of night. We passed the ally where I first met Yoshi, going on to the outskirts of town. I stopped dead when I thought my lungs would collasp if I went further, gasping for air as if I had been underwater for hours.

We stopped at a park, and sat down on a bench, both tired and sleepy. I looked at my Spinarack web fist, sticking in front of Yoshi's face as a sign I wanted him to cut it. Yoshi sighed, taking out his pocket knife before starting to cut the webs off. My hand went numb as he sat there cutting for half an hour, finally able to see my skin. My hand slowly released, giving a tingle as it woke from its sleep. I saw a blue miniaturized poke ball roll out of my hand and into Yoshi's lap, clunky and dirty with remains of Spinarack web over it.

Yoshi picked the ball up and looked at it with a fixed face, throwing it on the ground lightly as it released red mist-like flames that materialized into shape. The figure was a little more than 2 feet tall, standing gracefully perking its tail up while using its hands to scratch its floppy black ears. I looked more closely, trying to see in the dim light. The pokemon looked back at me, also curious, its red eyes glowing lightly in contrast of the black mask-like spot around them. It's ear were like the end strips to its "mask", coming out from its small head right under triangular bumps that would represent the ears other wise. Around it's neck was fur that was yellow as if a collar, setting it apart from the black legs and paws and its blue skin. It gave me a smile.

"Oh goshhhhhhhhhhhh!! This is adorable!!" I screamed, picking the pokemon up from underneath the arms. It let out a small, feint "_Rio!_" in a high-pitched voice, so cute I had to scream once more.

"Kid!! Can you shut your big fat mouth!!" Yoshi cried, using his fingers to plug his ears. He batted his arm around to my mouth, slapping it shut painfully with a _smack! _I pushed his hand off, rubbing my mouth and scratching it as it tingled.

"What'chu do that for!!" I yelled, giving Yoshi a demon glare.

"Shut up!! You're gonna wake this whole city up, kid!" Yoshi gritted his teeth in reply, taking the pokemon from my hands, "I'll be taking my pokemon now."

"Let me hold it!!" I whined, reaching out to touch the pokemon's soft blue fur.

"No."

"Please!! Just a little bit!!"

"You already got your chance, kid. Now beat it."

"Yoshiiiii!!!"

"Oh my word, what are you? Five?"

"Let me hold itttttt!!!!"

"Knock it off, kid."

"But-" I muttered, frowning at Yoshi. He looked at me coldly, staring into my eyes without a single emotion. I heard him sigh, reaching down to grab the blue poke ball off the ground. Yoshi stood up, placing the pokemon on his shoulder before throwing me the poke ball. I caught it with both hands, feeling the stickiness of the leftover Spinarack webs.

"I don't need the ball," Yoshi stated, putting his hands in his pockets, "Riolu doesn't like being in a ball."

"So it's a Riolu?" I asked softly, glancing at the pokemon flopping on Yoshi's head. Yoshi, nodded, letting out a deep sigh.

"Well, I got business to do, kid," he muttered, bending down to pat my head softly. Yoshi gave a small, depressing smile, looking at me in the eyes. He stood straight back up, turning around to walk away, waving his hand in the air without looking back.

"Hope we meet again someday, kid."

I looked at Yoshi, sad and confused. I took a glance at the night sky that was clouded by gray sleepless clouds that blocked the moon and the stars. I stood up and looked back at Yoshi, now almost out my sight.

"Yoshi!!!!" I cried, taking off running at full speed down towards him. He didn't stop or look around, just kept on walking at his usual pace. I saw Riolu look back at me, poking his master's head as if to tell him something.

"Yoshi!!" I repeated, jogging now, slowing down to a stop as I caught up to him. Yoshi stopped dead and turned around, his cold face looking at me like usual. I took a deep breath, tired. I could see Yoshi scratch his head as he sighed once again.

"What is it, kid?" he said in one out breath.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, innocently looking at him with a frown.

"Business."

"What business."

"Just…business."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Can you be more specific?" I whined, tired of his aimless answers. He sighed yet again, looking down, and sighed one more time.

"I have business in Kanto," he finally answered, looking up, "I need to get going now, kid."

"Can I please come with you?" I whispered, bringing up the "Pikachu eyes" along with the innocent child look. He looked at me, a little taken by surprise, denying the offer.

"Why not?" I begged, leaning in his face before intensing the Pikachu Eyes effect. His stuttered, looking away, denying the offer once more.

"Please, Yoshi the fairest one of all…" I dragged, sniffling a bit as I frowned, "Pretty pretty please with a Stritus on top?"

"I h-hate Stritus B-b-berries," Yoshi stuttered, trying to keep his face calm and cool before looking away, even though it was obvious he was affected by the guilt and shame.

"Then how about Cherri Berries?"

"I-I-I hate those two."

"How about a Pretty Pretty Please with a Riolu on top?" I whined, hugging Yoshi around his waist as he jumped in surprise, sighing deeply.

"Alright Alright just stop the torture!!" Yoshi cried, patting my back. My reaction was stunning, changing right away from depressing to all Rainbows and Sunflora. I jumped up and gave Yoshi a huge hug around the neck as he choked silently for air, Riolu crying out in replacment of it's master. I finally let go, grabbing onto Yoshi's arm, yelling,

"Ahoy!! Set foot for Kanto!!"


	9. Papa's Crisis and the Golden Pokemon

_Author's Note: 22/09/09_

_I finally finished Chapter 9, after what seemed like forever. My calculation's were far off, and in order for a certain something to be in Chapter 11 i had to mold Chapter 9 and 10 into the same chapter. So, what you see below is two Chapters put together, and that's why it is so long. Hehehe... so, "Papa's Crisis" + "The Golden Pokemon"= "Papa's Crisis and the Golden Pokemon". ^^;_

_I know its long, but by far I like all the things that happen in the Chapter. Many happenings are put together, so there is a variety of settings and its actually very random...  
Oh well... I tried to put dividers in the right places, but if its confusing or anything then please do tell me. I put a horizontal ruler in where the two original Chapters were divided, to kind of help you out a little. _

_Overall, I've gotten more hits for this Fanfic in the past week than i have gotten from the last 5 months put together!! I have encouraging fans too, and i really want to thank everyone that reviewed and everyone who reads "Belief at Dawn". Special thanks to my new friends Legendary Fairy , Ki-nee-chan , Claroosoo , and the amazing author that's doing the collaboration with me, Silver Leafx !! Don't forget to check them out! They all have amazing fanfics and i love how they write. _

_Don't forget about those OCs and to read the "other side of the story"...my collaboration with Silver Leafx's "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"._

_In anycase, enjoy one of my favorite Chapters so far.. (i say that every chapter don't i...)_

_CHAPTER 9!! _

_;)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Papa's Crisis and the Golden Pokemon.**

Yoshi and I hand spent last night sleeping on the park bench. I was okay, dispite the cold breezes thanks to Yoshi's jacket he let me borrow. I still don't know whether he was cold or not; just a plain T-shirt for warmth. I woke up finding him curled up on the floor beside the bench, his Riolu in his arms. I did feel guilty hogging the whole bench PLUS the jacket to myself, so I decided to go out and buy some breakfast so that he could eat as soon as he woke up.

I returned with two boxes of fresh, hot fried rice, the fragrant smell excaping the cracks between the foam. I sat next to the asleep Yoshi, examining his calm, peacefull face. I couldn't help but smile; he looked like an innocent little boy, clutching on to a stuffed pokemon toy, his dark, messy hair dancing on the breeze. I quietly placed the fried rice next to him, not once looking away from his face. He was just a whole new person, not the moody seventeen year old that towered over me (mocking my shortness) and always scolding me as if he were my father. A single night can change people's relationships. I never knew I would grow onto him so much in just _one _night.

I almost jumped when I saw Yoshi's eyes twitch, his body beginning to move in tow as he slowly perked his head up and opened his eyes halfway, still looking tired. His peridot colored eyes moved from the box of rice to my feet, slowly crawling up to my eyes. Yoshi stared at me for a second before shifting himself to sit up slowly. He let out a fairly large yawn, revealing his sharp canines and surprisingly long tongue. His eyes watered as he rubbed them, one side at a time. Yoshi finally looked a bit more awake.

"Morning.." he sniffled, yawning once more, this time using his hand to cover it.

"I bought you some fried rice," I muttered, handing him his breakfast with a smile. Yoshi looked at it curiously, opening the foam lid and sniffing the drooling smell of fresh fried rice with a hint of orange chicken.

"Thanks…" he trailed, picking up the plastic spoon and taking a bite. He froze in shock, scarfing down a few more bites fast.

"Whoa..take it easy!" I laugh, taking a bite out of my own. I was stunned, the mouth watering taste bursting my taste buds like popping swollen balloons. I took another bite, closing my eyes as I chewed off bits and pieces of fried rice heaven. Turning to the orange chicken, I stabbed it with my fork, biting the whole thing off like a carnivore and ate it so fast that all the flavor had washed down my throat. I didn't know why, but it was the most delicious thing a hungry girl could eat.

Yoshi and I had finished fast with the help of Riolu, and for a moment the three of us just sat there on the bench, half ready for a nap. I layed my back against the bench, mentally rubbing my stomach gleamingly. We all were enjoying it.

Yoshi and I had finally set off for Chyline City, which was a ways past Kinya. We agreed to take a shuttle from Chyline City to Versuaz City, which was all the way West of the small region and next to the ocean. From there we would take a ship and sail North-west all the way over the ocean to Kanto's Pallet Town.

"Yoshi!! On our way to Chyline lets stop by Kinya," I had asked.

"Kinya?" Yoshi muttered, looking at his map, "Nuhuh. If we stop my Kinya, we would have to walk and extra two miles and a half to get to Chyline."

"So?"

"So?" Yoshi laughed, "So it's pointless to stop by Kinya."

"Its not pointless."

"Yes, it is. There's nothing there, and it makes us have to walk even farther to get to Chyline."

"What do you mean there's nothing there!?!?!" I yelled madly, "For your information, Kinya is where I live, smartface."

Yoshi sighed on que with Riolu, "Alright, Kinya it is."

With that we both turned and walk slightly up the hill towards Kinya, this time cutting through that "forest" I didn't dare go through before.

*************

Yoshi and I walked through the thickening bushes, trampling weeds and rotten fruit fallen from trees. I was really excited to go home after a long…long night. In my imagination Akeno was whining about how my pokemon was better than his, unrealistically bowing down to me as I taunted him with an evil laugh. My bubble of fantasy had popped when I heard a loud rustle of leaves from near by. Alert, I clutched onto Mareep's poke ball, ready to send her out in any moment. Yoshi stopped also, Riolu perking its head up as it sat ready on his head. I slowly crept to the shaking bush, Yoshi close behind me.

"Careful, kid," I heard Yoshi whisper. I nodded, reaching out to move the branches of the bush to see what was in there.

Suddenly, a pokemon came flying out at me. I screamed and fell back out of surprise as the gold and yellow blur soared past my face and jolting out of sight. I didn't get the chance to see what it was, but the colors just dazzled me enough to keep me wondering. I got up with the help of Yoshi, patting dirt off my butt and back.

"What was that?" I hurried and ask, glacing around to find it.

"I didn't see it either," Yoshi muttered, checking if I was okay, "Whatever it was, it was really fast."

"Yeah.." I trailed off, walking around and peeking around trees to find it. I found nothing but scattering Bellsprout and Metapod. Seemed like the golden pokemon was gone.

I half heartedly walked after Yoshi, dragging my legs in depression. All I thought about was that golden blur that soared from the bushes. Yoshi had to call my name three times for me to come back to my senses.

"What!!" I screamed, startled and alert, ready for battle. Yoshi snickered.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw the humble houses of Kinya Town, and with a big smile on my face I ran along the sidewalk towards my house, Yoshi in tow. I sped past Aunt Gerda's mini Villa, her Snubbull sleeping in the yard as always. I turned right around the corner, The Mechanic shop in sight (Mr. Mossa was the owner. He was mean and he threatened the Town's children that if they bothered him he would shock them usuing his Magneton). After creeping past the shop I saw Lilian's treehouse, the evil Spinarack hanging from there as always. I picked up the speed and turned left, ran past the Anna Bel Clinic, and there it was. My little wooden house next to the giant Stritus tree. I looked back at Yoshi.

"See that?" I pointed proudly, "That's my house!"

"Nice…" Yoshi coughed his voice in sarcasm as he gasped for air. He stopped and sat down right there, Riolu's eyes spinning as it flopped on Yoshi's head half awake. He looked at me.

"There better be some nice food," He huffed, "I'm starving."

Papa did a nice job welcoming Yoshi into our home (when I mean nice, I'm being sarcastic). Papa had always disliked teenage boys, including Akeno. He always told me never to trust teenage boys, because they will slaughter me and feed me to hungy Houndoom. Of course, I stopped believing this story when I was eight, but during those years which I did believe him, Houndoom haunted my dreams.

I left the house after Yoshi decided to take a rest in the living room (we had no guest bedrooms, and Papa wouldn't even let Yoshi go upstairs to where all the bedrooms were). I took a stroll down the street, deciding to give a visit to my good friend ( / rival ), Akeno. I felt like I haven't seen him in forever, but then again I only left for two days.

Akeno's house was plotted right on the corner, its tacky roof half repaired and its walls half painted as a clean, white color. It seemed like it finaly was undergoing some fixing and repainting, after being worn and torn down for almost 20 years now. I zoomed up to Mr. Dokaro that was siting on his rocking chair set on the porch, his generous face beaming as usual.

"Oh…sweet Kira. I haven't seen you in a while," he greeted with a hug and smile, his shakey, old voice trailing off slowly, "how have you been?"

"I'm better than ever!!" I shouted, punching my fist up in the air.

"Energetic as usual, I see," Mr. Dokaro nodded. I gave him a nod back.

"Where's Akeno?" I asked lightly. I saw his gray beard twitch as he rubbed his bald head.

"Ah…that boy. I never know where he is," Mr. Dokaro sighed, "He's gone now. As soon as I gave permission to go he zoomed right out that door without saying goodbye to his old geezer. What a grandson I have."

I quirked in surprise.

"Where?" I muttered.

"Oh..off on some pokemon journey," Mr. Dokaro whistled, "He's been wanting to go ever since I started telling him about my pokemon journeys when I was about your age, sweet Kira."

I partially winced at his statement. When he was my age? Wow, that must've been quite the few centuries ago…

"Oh, thanks anyways, Mr. Dokaro," I waved, walking back to my house. He nodded and continued to rock in his chair peacefully.

*************

I walked around the neighborhood, which was pretty much the whole town, and said hi to some of the neighborhood children like Rick, Lee, and the Magayami twins Suno and Miyu. Nothing was fun without Akeno, even if everything was about who was better. I was half wishing to see him run around the corner and show me his Poliwag. I really wanted to battle him and that Poliwag so bad. I sighed, walking up the stairs to my home entrance.

Papa greeted me at the door, leading me into the kitchen where Yoshi was feeding Riolu some formula and such. I gave Riolu a nice scratch on the back before giving Papa a hand with dinner. Yoshi stood up, asking if we needed any help.

Of course, because of this Papa sent him to the living room. I frowned; it would've been nice to tell Papa all about what happened at the Pokemon School in Paranana. I jerked my head slightly when I felt a soft hand touch my leg, looking down to find Riolu tapping my calfs. I bent down annd smiled.

"Go hang out with Yoshi for now ok?" I spoke sweetly, giving off a radiant smile, "I'm busy right now, alright?"

Riolu nodded sadly, skipping along adorably out of the kitchen and into the living room. I turned back to cutting up the vegetables as silence swept over the kitchen. I spoke nothing with Papa; I felt like some barier kept me from doing that. I cut the Stritus from the tree in front of our house slowly, the juices flowing from the knife to the cutting board, not daring to look up or speak a word. Me and Papa didn't speak at all even after dinner was ready and we sat down to eat, Papa sitting at his usual spot at the head of the table with me sitting on his left hand side and Yoshi sitting on his right. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of forks clashing with the bottoms of our glass plates. I cursed in my head why the fried stritus have to be crunchy, trying my best not to make crunching sounds as I chewed on them. I gulped down another bite, and looked over to Papa.

Papa was looking as cold as ever, his goatee uncleaned and his eyes glaring at the main dish through his black spectacles. I glanced at Yoshi, then back at Papa, deciding to break the silence.

"The Stirtus is really good, Papa," muttered, my voice cracking slightly. Papa said nothing, nor did he look over at me at all. I looked back at my plate.

"I had a lot of fun in Paranana.." I spoke up, hearing Papa's spoon hit his plate lightly. Yoshi let out a small cough, lowering his head slightly. I waited for Papa to say something back, but it looked like nothing was going to happen.

"Umm…" I began, this time looking at Papa, "Yoshi also helped me catch a Pokemon, Papa. She's really cute and we even won a battle togeth-"

I was interrupted by the sound of Papa's chair sliding against the hardwood floor. Papa got up and put his plate in the sink, walking out of the dinning room out the back door to the backyard. The door shut loudly behind him, echoing deadly in tow.

I looked down at my plate, a half bitten piece of fried Stitus stuck on my fork. I saw Yoshi look up slightly in the corner of my eyes. I sighed, grabbing my fork and playing with the rest of my leftovers. Yoshi grunted.

"I'm sorry, kid," Yoshi finally muttered. I didn't look up.

"I was really excited to tell him all about what happened and show him Mareep.." I sniffled, tears filling my eyes, "I thought he would be proud of me that I finally caught my first pokemon…"

I glanced at my hoodie pocket, slipping my hand in and taking out two Pokeballs, one, the dull, dirty Pokeball that I used to catch Mareep, the other was the dark blue Pokeball Yoshi gave me that once held Riolu.

"Kid…" Yoshi whispered, leaning forward to look me closely. I looked up, wiping my watering eyes.

"What…" I sniffed, trying to cover my depressing face. Yoshi stretched his long arms out and rubbed the top of my head lightly.

"Your dad just doesn't feel ready for you to grow up and have so much responsibility," Yoshi whispered, setting his hands down, laughing lightly, "He still wants you to be his little girl."

"How do _you _know?" I muttered, looking away from his dying smile.

"Because when you were out of the house, your dad told me he thought you weren't ready for the drama of the world outside," Yoshi smiled as I looked back at him, "I told him everything about what happened, kid. He really didn't like me for bringing you into my world."

Yoshi laughed a bit, making the corner of my lips curl. Papa, of all people, thought I wasn't ready for something? For as long as I can remember, Papa was the one saying to me "Of course you can do it, silly!". Why was it now that he thought I wasn't ready to travel around the world, across the Yori Region and setting foot all the way to Kanto. And if I could, I would go around Kanto and head out west to Johto, and then Hoenn and Sinnoh. Nothing could come in my way. Not even Papa himself with this old soul and heart.

I got up without saying anything, setting the leftover plates in the sink before heading out the door and through the living room. I crawled up the stairs, the boards creaking under my feet. I fell on my bed, the lights off and the only light that could be seen was a dim flare from the moon. I turned over and grabbed my alarm clock the shape of a Pikachu, and set it to 5:00 a.m. before setting down and digging my face into the cool blankets. I fell asleep fast enough to not think about tomorrow.

* * *

The sound of music from the infamous band "Blazikiss" went off before the sun was up, waking me from my slumber. I had no dreams at all, what a relief, and I rubbed my eyes before shutting off the Pikachu alarm clock. I slid across the room, picking out clothes and tallying things I would need on my trip to Chyline City. I packed everything from flashlights to canned food to many sets of clothes, all crushed in a tiny shoulder backpack.

I inserted the two Pokeballs I had into my hoodie pockets before tip-toeing downstairs to the lumpy couch where I found Yoshi dead upon, his mouth wide open and his legs flopping off the edge of the couch and over the heading part. He was shirtless, his arms drooped on his chest and under his head, and Riolu was curled asleep on his stomach, covering his six-pack abs. I smiled, kneeling down to blow in his ear.

Yoshi jumped, sitting up straight as a post, looking around at me, while Riolu went flying off his stomach and onto the floor, hurt and wide awake. I couldn't keep the laughter in, but instead of Yoshi's I used my own hand to shut my mouth.

"What the HELL did you do that for!?!" Yoshi whispered loudly in a rampage, rubbing his ear wildly as if a bug just flew through.

"Shhhhh!!" I cracked a laugh, snorting and holding my stomach, "Let's go!! Before Papa wakes up."

"Bad girl!" Yoshi pointed at me sternly, failing to keep a straight face. He got up and reached for his wallet, then Riolu, pulling out a shirt from behind the couch ready to put it on. A creak could be heard coming from upstairs.

"He's coming!" I whispered in shock, reaching for the rest of Yoshi's stuff left on the couch, getting hold of his bag. One of his bag pockets were unzipped, and I didn't seem to notice a Pokeball had dropped out from it. I grabbed Yoshi's wrist with my free hand, ready to pull him out the door. Nothing I did seemed to go right.

I accidently stepped on the fallen Pokeball, slidding backwards into the armrest of the couch. My knees were at the same height, unluckily, and they bent on impact making me fall back. I still had my grip onto Yoshi's wrists, and I pulled thinking I could stop the fall, but it backfired. Yoshi couldn't hold the weight and ended up falling forward too.

I couldn't imagine the sight Papa had seen coming down the stairs and looking at the two of us on the couch. Yoshi and I was stoned as we looked at him, his glaring eyes staring back. Yoshi was on all fours on top of me, his elbows resting on each side of my face and his knees resting on each side of my hips. His face was just a quarter of a foot away from mine, close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my neck. He was shirtless, stunned, and shocked as he turned to look at Papa, gulping down his last prayers. I let out a yeep, knowing exactly what everyone was thinking, and everyone knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. I said to Arceus my last prayers and ask him to accept my soul in heaven, and not to send me to hell.

What happened…I don't really want to tell. Lets just say I got a whack in the head, and Yoshi was…kicked.

"See, you are careless," Papa anounced shortly after all the misunderstandings were straightened out. I looked over at Yoshi, his left leg slightly bruised. I felt bad for him, but then again, he doesn't have a giant lump on his head.

"I can take care of myself and I am old enough to go on Pokemon journeys, Papa!!" I cried, stomping my foot on the ground. Papa looked at me like I was some problem child, snorting air out his nose and rolling his eyes.

"If you think you can so much be on a Pokemon journey, then go out to the Kinya Woods and catch me an appealing Pokemon!" Papa shouted, pointing out the door to the forest that stretched all the way to Paranana. He was full of rage, making up bad excuses.

"Fine!!" I cried, stomping my sneakers on wildly, "I'll catch you such an _appealing _Pokemon that you have no choice but to let me go with Yoshi!!"

With that I stomped out the door, digging my hands in my hoodie pocket and pulling out the two Pokeballs. Grabbing the dull, worn down red ball, I threw out Mareep and put it back in my pocket. I clutched onto the blue, Spinarack-web-sticky one in my hand, pushing onto the middle button to enlarge it to the size of my palm.

"Ok, Mareep! Let's find an awesome Pokemon and hunt it down for Papa!!"

"_Reep!"_

Mareep and I set out into the woods, trampling through the dead fruit and weeds on the ground and knocking lone branches out of our way. I didn't see any Pokemon, just dead bushes and a bunch of trees trees trees! After a while I thought to myself, where were all the Pokemon?

Just as I thought there was nothing left to find, a rustle of leafs could be heard somewhere off to the left. I turned, pointed to the bush, ready to go into battle.

"Mareep! Drag out whatever is hiding in that bush!" I cried. Mareep darted forward, diving into the bush. A bunch of racket could be heard as a Pokemon jumped out, Mareep in pursuit. I looked over at its gleaming fur, yellow like gold with its three tails burning shining orange. It was the golden pokemon I had seen earlier with Yoshi. No doubt.

"Mareep!! Use Thundershock!!" I cried, pointing at the fleeing pokemon. Mareep missed by just inches, turning to fire the attack again. The golden pokemon was quick, running around to come back and attack Mareep in the sides. It backed up, looking at Mareep with its glaring honey brown eyes, twitching its pointy ears as Mareep moved slightly. Just as I was about to give Mareep another command, it turned to run away.

"Don't let it get away, Mareep!!" I shouted, running after the golden Pokemon. It was fast, jumping lightly over branches and bushes as if on air. I had a hard time following, not only because I wasn't fast, but also because my big body couldn't get through the small spaces the Pokemon could, making me take a few detours. My skirt got caught up in branches and lone twigs, thorns cutting through my arms and legs. I trampled through as the woods got thicker, finally reaching a random cave that I never knew existed.

"Mareep!!" I called franticly, looking around for my Pokemon. I had lost her somewhere when I was after the golden Pokemon. I felt a rush of panic sweep over me.

"Mareep!!" I called once more, this time even louder. Luckily, Mareep wasn't lost; she jumped out of some bushes and into my arms safely. I rubbed her wool and looked into the cave.

"We got to get that, Mareep!" I muttered, Mareep letting out a small "_Reep" _before nodding. I sulked into the cave, dark as it was, determined to find that golden Pokemon.

Inside was dark, the only light came from the entrance of the cave. I hugged Mareep close to my chest, as if she would make me feel a bit safer. The air had the stench of rotten fruit, adding on to the damp cave walls and floor. I could make out a few rock formations, but nothing else could be seen. It was dark, and it would've been nicer if I just brought my backpack with me.

"Looks like I'm out of luck, Mareep," I sighed sadly, turning around to head back to the entrance.

_Fwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!_

I barely dodged the needle that came zooming out of nowhere, and past my face. I jumped, looking around for the attacker. I saw a Zubat come out at me at full speed, its wings spread wide and its eyeless face snearing at me. It came so fast I didn't have time to think at all as the Fight-or-Flight response kicked in, making me duck and take cover. The Zubat's wing was inches away from my face, when suddenly it burned in a line of flames, the heat trickling from my nose down my spine. It flew away afraid, and I turned to look at my savior, the golden pokemon.

I just stared at it, it's honey brown eyes looking back at me. I smiled and stood up, rubbing the dirt off my skirt and tights before kneeling down before the pokemon. I slowly reached out to it, my palm face up, holding it right in front of its face.

"Thank you," I muttered, letting out a slight laugh. The Pokemon sniffed my hand and rubbed the side of its face against it, letting out a light "_Pix.."_

I giggled, petting it on its head, "That's one fine attack you got there."

The golden pokemon just looked at me confused as I got up and returned Mareep to her ball. I looked back at the Pokemon sadly. No matter how much I wanted that Pokemon, I couldn't take it by force now that it saved me. Stupid? Yes. To me it was the right thing to do.

"Hey, little one," I spoke softly, not to startle it, "Would you like a battle?"

The golden Pokemon nodded happily, trotting off to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Go, Mareep!!"

I sent out Mareep, her wool already crackling with jolts of electricity, ready to take on the Golden Pokemon. I didn't wait to give a command, pointing at the Pokemon with a cry for Thunderwave.

As I thought, the ray of electricity missed, striking the ground. The Pokemon shot a string of fire at Mareep, almost hitting her directly. Mareep got away with just a slight burn to the foot, but it was enough to make her limp.

"Mareep!!" I cried out, "Growl!!"

"_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!" _Mareep cried loudly, the high pitch sound almost breaking my eardrums. It just occurred to me that it was Growl that Mareep had used back at the greenhouse, the ear shattering noise that almost make me break down and cry. The golden Pokemon flinched, wincing at the noise, leaving itself wide open. Perfect.

"Mareep!! Thunderwave!"

The earsplitting noise was over, although the sound still rang in my ears. Mareep shot her light jolt of electricity, hitting right on. The Pokemon was now Paralyzed. Can't run now.

"Mareep!! Tackle it then use Thundershock!"

"_Ma-Reep!!" _

Mareep ran forward and rammed the golden Pokemon head on, sending it flying. Without hesitating Mareep electrocuted the Pokemon, shocking it hard. It feel to the ground, its golden fur now rubbed with dirt and dust. I automatically knew what to do.

I dug my hand into my hoodie pocket and pulled out the Spinarack-web-sticky ball and threw it at the golden Pokemon, sucking it into the red mist-like flames and into the Pokeball. The ball fell to the ground with a _thump, _shaking back and forth chaotically as I cheered in my heart for it to stop. Finally, just as I wanted, it stopped shaking, and the button in the middle no longer glowed red.

"Yess!!" I cried, punching my fist up in the air as Mareep jumped for joy. I skipped over to the ball and pick it up, throwing it to the ground as it let out the Golden Pokemon, the ball bouncing back to my hand. I grabbed the Pokemon up, its soft fur flowing through my fingers.

"You're my new best buddy now? Ok?" I told it sweetly.

"_Pix!_" it cried happily, wagging its three tails in synchronization. I giggled and looked at Mareep. She danced around in circles like a sign to welcome the new partner.

"Papa will be proud!!"

I emerged out of the woods with Mareep by my side and my new golden Pokemon in my arms. I saw Yoshi standing there with Papa, both happy to see me and surprised at what I brought them. Yoshi looked like he really wanted to come hug me, but then again Papa was there…

"Welcome back!" Yoshi waved, glancing at Papa a bit. Papa spoke nothing as I walked on over to him, in contrast. I finally stood in front of the two, both looking at my new Pokemon that I now held up high in their faces. Papa stood slightly shocked, and Yoshi gasped loudly before taking the Pokemon from my arms.

"W-where did you find this!?" He muttered, examining the fine yellow fur and its puff of orange hair on the top of its head. Yoshi was fixed on the Pokemon, looking at every inch.

"She's beautiful," Papa finally spoke, petting it's three tails.

"I know it's so cute!!" I laughed, about to take back my Pokemon. Yoshi pulled the Pokemon out of my reach, looking at me sternly.

"Do you know…what this is?" He asked, thinning his eyes. I shook my head.

"I was wondering if you could tell me," I replied simply. Papa coughed.

"This is a Vulpix," Papa said.

"Really?!" I jumped, "I thought it was a Pix since it kept saying 'Pix Pix Pix'"

"This isn't some ordinary Vulpix, kid!" Yoshi spoke up, petting Vulpix's fine gold fur, "It's an extremely rare Vulpix."

"How?" I asked, now a bit frustrated. Papa pointed at Vulpix.

"Its color is different from normal Vulpixs," he said, "This Vulpix is a shiney one."

"A shiney Vulpix…" I trailed off, looking at Vulpix. It looked back at me, wriggling to break free from Yoshi. When it did, it jumped into my arms and cuddled my face. My lips curled into a Meowth smile.

Now I really felt like seeing Akeno again.

* * *

*** i also liked how this turned out. Compared to the first chapter, my Author's Notes are getting better. What was i thinking..."May your day be blessed" ...?**

**Wow.. in any case please Review ^_^ every author likes knowing they have people that actually WANT to read their stories. It boosts confidence. Just take me for example. Compare this chapter's Author's Notes to the Author's notes on the very first chapter. Big difference?**

**Woo hoo. Can't wait to finish chapter 10 and post it ;3 I know exactly what's going to happen and im STILL excited!! I wonder how it's like for you guys...**

**Stick around and put "Belief at Dawn" on alert!! This next chapter is zooming in soon!!**


	10. To the Docks!

_Author's Notes: 23/09/09_

_Wow..I uploaded this faster than I thought I would. I'm starving but I couldn't hold in the excitement as I wrote Chapter 10. _

_Sadly, I couldn't come up with a very good Title, and I changed it around eight times, the names varying from "Chyline City" to "Road to Versuaz" . Since both we lame i just went with "To the Docks"... although after a few days i think i will come up with a better one and say , "....what the heck."_

_I didn't really like this Chapter as much as the last, mostly because I didn't make it as detailed as I wanted it to be. I didn't want to stretch it any longer, so I pretty much summed the trip from Kinya to Versuaz in one chapter. A lot of things were taken away, including a whole page filled with events that in the end i thought wasn't nessesary. If it sounds like it has a hole somewhere, well, it does. _

_This chapter is also pretty long, and like the last it has alot of different events and settings put together. I'm really afraid about Writer's Block at the moment. I've experienced it quite the few times in the past and i hope "Belief at Dawn" gets through to the end. Its going to be long, and the story is going to be hard to write. Fans of "Belief at Dawn", speak up, so I know i can't just bail out on you all and quit this story just because of writer's block._

_Okay, one more thing i'm afraid of when i write long chapters consisting of multiple small events : the reader forgeting the tone/small events at the begining in the chapter. But, for now i'll set that aside and worry about how I will write the next chapter. (which is actually already finished and waiting for editing...)_

_Besides the part where i remind you about Silver Leafx's **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **and about the OCs, theres nothing much left to say except_

_ENJOY!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: To the Docks!!

The next day Yoshi and I departed early in the morning. Papa had packed a bunch of great food for both of us on our way to Chyline City (although I swear I feel my stomach churn whenever I consider the fact that Papa might have put poison in Yoshi's food). The trail going to Chyline from Kinya was mere a rugged dirt road, and it was another mile or so before we finally found an actual paved road.

I felt myself fall down to sit on a nearby rock, using the map for a fan to cool myself down. I saw Yoshi's sweat fall down his neck as he wiped his forehead. The sun was beating down hard on us. Torture.

"That's it, off it comes," Yoshi huffed, pulling off his shirt and using it to wipe the sweat off his body. I looked in envy; the most I could take off was merely my hoodie. I longed for rain.

"Of all the Pokemon we have, not one water Pokemon!" I shouted to the sky. I really felt like I was about to drown in the sunlight.

Like an angel from heaven, I saw a white convertible drive past us and come to a stop. The door opened and in lead was a long, sexy woman's leg in bright pink high heels wearing a short, hot pink skirt. A tall, beautiful woman with lush, blonde and wavey hair stepped out, pulling off her pink shades with a red-lip smile. She walked straight toward us, bumping her hips with each step. She looked down at me sitting on the rock, then at Yoshi who took a seat beside me.

"Need a ride?" she smirked at me before turning to smile at Yoshi, her voice bouncing on the wind. Yoshi looked up.

"We are perfectly fine-"

"Sure!!" Yoshi interrupted me big time, standing up straight, ignoring the fact that Riolu just slipped off his sweaty shoulder. The woman smiled, eyeing me in a way I didn't like. She looked back at Yoshi.

"Long time no see, Yoshi," she spoke lightly, leading the way to her fancy convertible. Yoshi looked at her sheepishly, completely forgetting that there were other people AND Pokemon that came with him.

"You know her?" I whispered to Yoshi. He turned an looked at me with a smile.

"She's…an old friend," Yoshi laughed, taking Riolu from my shoulder. I handed him his bag madly. "Oh REALLY.." I dragged before hopping in the back seat of the car. Yoshi got in the passenger's seat as the woman got in the driver's seat, adjusting the top mirror with her long and skinny hand with hot pink for fingernails. I saw her glaring eyes look at me through the miror as she flashed it into place steadily.

"Let me guess, Chyline?" The woman said. Yoshi nodded.

"I don't see why we have to come," I snorted, my nose in the air, "It's so much funner walking there on our own. We don't need no car."

"Tsk tsk," the woman started, "Such bad grammar and attitude."

I glared at her.

"Who is this old hag?" I turned to Yoshi and questioned him, speaking up with furry. He winced, scratching his temples.

"Her name is Helena," he stated, "Like I said, we're old friends…"

I looked back at Helena. Like I thought, her name is as hellish as she was. The car took off, the wind hitting me in the face, wiping the sweat away from my body for me. I felt so much cooler now; in the sun I can be such a hothead.

We've been driving for a while now. I sat quiet in the back, listening to the conversation between Helena and Yoshi. They talked about the randomest things, from cookies to computers to Pokemon battles. I learned somewhere along the way that Helena and Yoshi have been friends during Pokemon School in their early teen years, and that they haven't seen each other ever since. Yoshi and Helena both had Ralts given to them for Pokemon study in their school, and when Yoshi quit Helena had apparently kept the Ralts for him. She told him that her male Ralts and Yoshi's female Ralts had somewhat of a liking for each other, but nothing had happened between them. They both evolved into Kirlia quite fast with the help of Helena's ulimate Pokemon Breeder skills. They were raised with great care on Helena's farm back in Sharcreeke Town. Sharcreeke was all the way back in South-Eastern Yori; I wondered why she was all the way past Kinya and headed West.

"Once we get to Chyline I'll get your Kirlia for you," Helena laughed along with Yoshi.

"Thanks so much, Helena," Yoshi smiled. I smirked and opened my mouth wide, shouting louder than the sound of wind blowing in my ears.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!?"

*************

Yoshi received his Kirlia right after we reached Chyline City's Pokemon center. Helena and Yoshi let out their Kirlia to say goodbye to each other for the last time before the two were to be separated. (it was sad and depressing and it also reminded me of a Kanto love movie about a Wigglytuff in love with a Phyduck). Helena had paid for all of our lunches, although I swear I wanted to eat Papa's cooking more. We ate and chatted (well, I was more like the observer), and after a few hours, Yoshi and I went to the shuttle station to buy tickets to Versuaz City. The shuttle was to take off at 5:00 pm.

"Well, we got to get going," Yoshi sighed, giving Helena a tight hug. They let go, looking in each others eyes for a split second, before Yoshi turned to walk into the Gateway.

"Wait!! Don't forget my Poketch number!!" Helena shouted, running to Yoshi and giving him a paper with a bunch of digits on them.

"Thanks…" I heard Yoshi whisper. Helena's face was in a deep frown, and I swear I saw tears run down her face.

"Take care…Yoshi.." She stated, looking at her feet. Her humble appearance was so different than before. Yoshi nodded sadly, watching as Helena ran out of the shuttle station and out of sight.

"Take care…" he muttered to himself, turning his back to walk through the Gates before handing the bellboy his ticket on his way in. I followed closely, pacing myself to keep up with his long strides, Riolu tight in my arms.

Yoshi seemed to turn back to normal after a while on the shuttle. It would take around ten hours to reach Versuaz nonstop, so Yoshi had paid extra for a comfortable booth of our own. The booth was luxurious, the glass door rimmed with gold designs, and the seats that faced each other were like two mini couches against the walls, padded with cusions filled with the finest quality Mareep wool. Sitting on top was a silky blanket, waiting to be touched.

I layed back on one of the long bench seats, kicking off my shoes and throwing my backpack to one side while letting Riolu jump down to the ground. I stretch and yawned, staring at Yoshi that was taking his spot on the other seat. I laughed when I saw that his body was longer than the bench seat itself, half of his calfs dangling out. He smiled and put one of the silky blankets over his face, going to sleep. I saw Riolu climb to sleep on top of Yoshi's stomach once more happily.

I tossed myself to one side, closing my eyes, thinking about Versuaz City. I thought about the map; what a waste we had to go past all those cities between Chyline and Versuaz. Like Fuutawa City, for example, which was the capital of Pokemon contests, and also between the Tri-cities: Moskalia, Kingslia, and Gerhilia, which was said had the toughest trainers in the Yori Region and the rarest Pokemon mankind could find. But the place I wanted to go the most was Jinhoo Capital, the home of the best Pokemon researchers ever lived. What a waste, all going down for a ten-hour ride on a shuttle nonstop to Versuaz.

Dispite all the excitement, I let the drowsiness overcome me and drag me into the world of slumber. I fell asleep fast and deep, before the shuttle took off, and I was on my way to Versuaz, sleeping.

*************

"Kid…" a familier voice came floating in my head. I was somewhat trying to find out whose voice it was, but I couldn't think of anyone. I gave up after a few seconds, consentrating on my rest.

"Kid…" the voice repeated. I waved my had to get it out of my head. I was trying to sleep, and this person calling was just bugging me big time.

"KID!!"

"AHHHHH!!"

I screamed as I jumped with surprise and fell face flat on the floor, a hysterical laugh echoing in the background with that. I rubbed my forhead, where it hurt most, frowning as I turned around to see Yoshi clutching onto his stomach, lying on the floor, his face red from laughing like crazy. He occasionally banged his fist on the floor, gasping for air just to laugh out loud some more. I didn't feel like laughing at all. I saw Riolu eye him confusingly, as if he were a freak in some circus. I gritted my teeth.

_Thwank!!_

I kicked Yoshi in the chin out of fury, my eyes glaring with madness. Dispite that, Yoshi never stopped; he just clutched onto his chin instead and laughed on, inserting an "Ow" in between some breathes. I glanced back at Riolu; he was hiding under the silk blankets for dear life. Poor pokemon…I must've scared it bad.

Finally, after what seemed to be five long minutes, he came to a stop. Yoshi's face was red as he clutched to his cheeks that were in pain.

"You should've seen your face!" Yoshi chuckled, trying his best not to laugh. I smirked.

"Yeah. Very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"I know right?" Yoshi laughed, letting out a deep breath.

"Why did you wake me up!" I screamed, rubbing my eyes.

"It's been four hours. I just wanted to check to see if you haven't died yet."

"And that consists of yelling in my face to knock me off my bed!?"

"Yes."

"….." I looked blankly at Yoshi, standing up to look down on him. He just smiled and stood up, zooming past my height more than a foot.

"….Cheater."

"Cheater? You're the one that's SHORT!!" Yoshi laughed.

"DIE!!"

_Thwankkk!!_

__

Five hours had passed by so fast with Yoshi. We discussed many things, hid out in the kitchen to steal extra food, and also watched a bunch of episodes of "Battle Breaker" that came all the way from Sinnoh, which was a show that hosted a bunch of epic pokemon battles between some of the toughest Pokemon Trainers in the world. Yoshi got real addicted, and whenever the cermercial came on he would cry out "DANG YOU ARCEUS!!" , which I found pretty entertaining myself. Surprisingly Riolu did also, and whenever Yoshi said those words Riolu would giggle silently, trying not to let his master see.

That night Yoshi and I feel asleep right in front of that mini TV we brought in to set between the two bench seats. I didn't sleep for long, for there was a clanging going on and I woke up realizing the shuttle had stopped and people were already starting to get off. I raised my head, looking at myself lying on the floor of the booth. I felt presure on my waist, so I turned and found Yoshi using the side of my body as a pillow. I automatically sat up, his head just sliding down to my lap. He twitched and stretched, getting up to find me glaring at him.

_Thwankkk!!_

*************

"Hellooooooooooooo VERSUAZ CITAAY!!!!" I shouted as soon as Yoshi and I had stepped off the shuttle and got out of the underground stations. Some nearby people turned to look at me as I retreated my arms, embarrassed. I skimmed my eyes across the scenery; truly wonderful. The buildings were low to the ground, most not more than five stories tall, all having that nice, silver finish with sparkling black windows. In the background I heard bells at docks and the chattering of people, but the most beautiful of all was the sounds of waves crashing on the shore and the docks filled with people and Pokemon. The winds coming from the ocean had a magnificent smell of fresh salt and rain mixed together. By far the best city in the Yori Region, in my mind. Even in the night sky the city looked wonderful; the clear stars twinking in the sky and the moon shining bright, bigger than ever.

"It's almost sunrise," Yoshi stated, looking at his Poketch. Riolu was perched on his shoulder, looking over in curiosity. Yoshi looked around us and saw a telephone booth, and decided to run to it. I followed him in intrest, wondering what he was going to do. Yoshi picked up the ear piece and threw in some coins before dialing a number. The black screen came on, all black, white and frizzed.

"Damn…" Yoshi muttered, thumping the phone with his fist. Nothing happened to the screen, but seemed like the audio was working fine.

"Hello?" an old, cheery man's voice spoke through. Yoshi cleared his throat.

"Hello? Professor? It's me, Yoshiro Kaname," Yoshi replied in a formal tone. An "_Ahhh!!" _could be heard from the other end.

"Yes, yes. Yoshiro! How nice to see you again," the man said, coughing a little, "You seemed to have changed a lot since I last saw you."

Yoshi smiled sheepishly, "Well, the video feed doesn't seem to work over on this end, but I'm sure you still look old -I mean- great yourself!"

A brief silence swept over.

"Ahh, well look at that! I didn't notice the cute Riolu on your head there!" the man cried in surprise almost seeming like he was trying to change the subject, "When did you get that?"

"A while ago," Yoshi replied casually.

"Yes, yes. And who may that young girl be?" the man asked, "Your new girlfriend?"

At that Yoshi almost spat water out of his mouth, "No, no!! She's a friend of mine!! I'm actually calling for you to help her with something!"

"Oh, how can I help you then?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help her and give her a nice Pokedex…" Yoshi trailed off, scratching his head as I looked at him in confusion.

"Ahh, sure sure I'll get right to it!" The man declared as a few sounds of racket came on, "Alright! Got my pencil and paper. I just need her name, age birthday, and where she is from."

Yoshi turned to look at me, handing me the phone's ear piece for me to speak through.

"H-Hello?" I rumbled shyly. A small laugh came from the other end.

"What a cute voice you have there," the man commented, flattering me.

"Why thank you.." I muttered, sheepishly smiling and running a finger through my brown, shoulder legnth hair. Yoshi tapped my shoulder and made a gesture for me to hurry up. I looked over and saw our time was running out.

"Oh! Umm… my name is Kira Uriwa, I'm 13 years old, born on January 23rd, and from Kinya, sir!" I hurried and spoke in less than two breaths.

"Alright, th-"

_Doot..Doot..Doot…_

The connection cut off. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, lets go ahead and get some tickets for our boat before they run out," Yoshi huffed, turning to head to the docks, me following him close by.

Yoshi and I got tickets just in time for dinner. We ate the rest of Papa's cooking on a bench by the shore near the docks, the sun rising slowly, spreading color to the sky like smearing rainbow colors on a cavas topped with fluffy clouds and light stars. The horizon was a burst of orange and yellow against the black ocean that reflected the half cirle of the sun and its warm rays. Probally the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yoshi whispered, munching on his last bites of Papa's food. I nodded, thinking to myself that this would be the perfect scenery to look at with the love of my life. My imagination churned, the handsome Prince Charming with long, sunshine blond hair and sky blue eyes would kiss my lips gently, as a wave would crash 10 feet high in glittering sunslight. Before the wave would die, Starmi and Stayu would jump and spray water in a lovely heart, waiting for a giant Mamoswine wearing beautiful flowers around his neck to freeze the heart using Icy Wind. Icy Wind would make all his flowers break off and fly with the breeze, flying pass the floating heart on the water, sparkling like fresh cut diamonds.

I sighed at the wonderful scene that was crazy beyond reality. Not realizing I had come back to the real world, I looked over to my right dreamily, Prince Charming's face ringing in my head. His messy brown hair, his peridot eyes, his Riolu sitting on his shoulder…

Huh? Brown hair, peridot eyes, and a Riolu!?!!

I rubbed my eyes for a split second and saw that in place of the blond Prince Charming, Yoshi was sitting there, staring at me in an awkward fasion. I felt my face turn burning red as I turned away. How dare he mess up the look of the guy in my dreams!!

"We're…getting…on the boat now, alright?" Yoshi leaned in, speaking slowing while poking me with his fork. I nodded before he got up and stretched, Riolu in imitation. I stood and subconsciously did the same thing, twisting my back and stretching my legs. Yoshi laughed, and began leading the way to the S.S. Mary, our cruise to the spectacular Kanto.

"How long will it take us to get to Pallet?" I asked, breathing out as I began climbing the long staircase up to the docks. Yoshi, who was in front of me, turned around.

"Hmm..not more than a couple days," he murmur, looking up in thought. I heard a yelling from behind us.

"Yeah, yeah we're walking! Shush!" I hollered at them.

Our room wasn't the fanciest; it was just a business-class room below the deck that consisted of two twin-sized beds pushed oppositely against the side walls, a working desk in between the two beds, and two chests at the foot of each bed. In the middle of the room was a fan that had 4 lights in the middle, and right above the work desk was a circular porthole to look outside at the ocean.

"Well this sucks," I sighed, throwing my stuff on the bed to the right. Yoshi frowned, sitting on the other bed as he waited for Riolu to climb off.

"Well, how 'bout _you _pay for a change?" He muttered, rather pissed off at the moment. I climbed up on the desk and peeked through the porthole.

"So much for a luxurious cruise…" I dragged, looking at the boring scenery that consited of only a purple sky and black water.

"Yeah. Suck it up, kid."

I climbed up on the deck, the sun was whole and touched the water no more. Color was added to coming waves, and the sky was more like an orange and blue contrast than a rainbow canvas. A soft breeze blew as the shipped rock slightly. I looked down at the water rushing past the sailing ship, a twinkle from the sunlight shown. I looked far off, seeing a heard of Pelipper flying in the distance. I smiled, watching as they all came closer towards me. I waved at them in delight, the herd passing over my head with loud sounds of flapping wings as if they were banging the air. I watched them zoom over and away, smiling. They were headed towards the horizon, the beautiful sunrise flashing shadows of the lot on the water. Oceans. They are like love at first sight.

I yawned, realizing I was having an abnormal sleeping schedual for the past couple of days. I rubbed my watering eyes, returning from the dock to my room. I opened the door. It creaked, sliding roughly along the gray carpet. Looking over to the beds, I saw Riolu poking a dead Yoshi, him snoring as usual. I knelt down to pet Riolu.

"Lonely?" I asked. Riolu nodded in response and gave my skirt a tug. I laughed and picked Riolu up, standing to walk to my bed's chest. I opened it and pulled out the two Pokeballs inside.

Throwing them lightly, they dropped to the ground. From the red mist-like flames came Mareep and Vulpix, looking up at me in delight.

"You three go and have some fun," I whispered to the lot that smiled back. If we were on a ship, we all might as well enjoy it.

"Be careful!" I giggled, realizing something. I looked back at Yoshi. He was sleeping with his back to me, on top of the blankets that he was _supposed _to use. I crept up on him, looking at the bag he held tight in his arms.

I slowly reached for the outer pocket that held his Pokeballs, pulling open the loud zipper. I winced at the sound, sighing in relief when it finally opened all the way. I slidded my fingers inside, grabbing hold of the first Pokeball I touched, and slided my hand out more careful than before. Yoshi twitched.

In a split second his hand darted for my neck, clenching on and digging his fingers in as I choked. Yoshi let go in surprise, sitting up real fast to examine any damage he might have done. He breathed out loudly.

"Don't do that again, kid," Yoshi scolded in relief. I rubbed my neck where it hurt, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright!" I coughed, reaching for the remaining Pokeballs in his bag. I sent out his Pokemon.

"I'm protective of my stuff," Yoshi dragged, scratching his head as he watch the room crowd up with Pokemon. The seven Pokemon and Yoshi looked at me, who was looking back sheepishly.

"I just figured that not only _we _should get all the fun," I laughed, herding the Pokemon out the door, "Have fun!! Take care of the little ones, Quilava!"

"_Quil!!" _Quilava replied, following the hopping Sentret and a gracefull Kirlia out the door. Murkrow flew over and sat on Quilava's back happily before I shut the door behind them.

"What was that all about?" Yoshi muttered, laying back down on his bed.

"Oh.." I yawned, "Just getting the Pokemon unbored."

Before anyone else could speak I pulled the blankets over my head and closed my eyes, going into a deep sleep. I had to get my Sleep Marathon out of the way, so I could have all the energy I needed to embrace Kanto with open arms. I believed right then that I was finally on a journey. I didn't believe it before, not on the shuttle or in the car, or even while breaking sweat on the dirt road from Paranana to Kinya to Chyline. Nope, that wasn't part of the journey in my eyes. Maybe a trip, but not a journey. I believed that the true journey was starting from now, on my way to Kanto.

The sun coming up from the ocean, the sky finally glowing up from the night, the darkness now being pushed away by the light. Now was the true beginning. Now I certainly could believe that I was on a journey.

It was belief at dawn.

* * *

***_Wow, cliche ending a bit?_**

**_Oh, i dont care. I like the ending alot. Wasn't 100% where I got my title from, but it was somewhat close and alike. Review please, since you've read THIS far. Comeon...  
I see a bunch of views but rarely any reviews. Read this far and haven't liked it?_**

**_Oh well, can't make people say their mind when they don't want to. In anycase, if you are reading this, i love you._**

**_no, i really do._**

**_Really._**

**_I do._**

**_*bottle comes flying and hits in the head*_**

**_ow..See ya next chapter! _**


	11. Kanto's Forest Fight

_Author's Notes: 24.09.09_

_Wow, i've been uploading a chapter per day for the last few days now!! I'm progressing faster than i expected. This is great._

_Yesterday Silver Leafx posted a chapter called "Electric Wool" in her FF "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt."** that is actually like another side to this chapter. Ok, screw chapter 9, because by far i think this chapter is the best (and longest) and certainly rocks POKEMON SOCKS!! Silver Leafx's version is actually the stuff and so much more funny than mine is ;) If you like this FF be sure to check out **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **and take the time to compare/contrast between her chapter 4 ("Electric Wool") and my chapter 11 ("Kanto's Forest Fight")!!! It's awesomeness!!!_

_Okay, besides that i'd like to say that "Sophie Ng" is Silver Leafx's OC and i do not own her ;) _

_OH!! Cannot forget! Read and Review, and also keep in mind there's only a certain amount of OCs i will accept!! Get those OCs in so i can include them in my story (i need some spots filled). You can find some more detail on Chapter 7 ("Yoshi vs. Denzi") and get a form from there if you aren't sure what to include with your OC. I love OCs. It's so much more fun tingling around with them than knocking my head into a knife trying to think of a good charactor. :ll_

_In anycase ima stop my jabber now. I hope to post the next Chapter soon and show you some more overlapping of "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt." **and **"Belief at Dawn."**_

_Enjoy!! Sorry its so long, but i hope its worth it!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Kanto's Forest Fight.

Finally, Yoshi and I arrived at Pallet Town, after what seemed to be like forever. No, seriously, spending two days on a rocking boat is _not _very entertaining.

Even after the whole day delay, I finally get my first glance of Kanto (Vulpix was just a little _too _adventurous, sleeping in the ship's coal burner causing some serious clogging, almost getting me a float for swimming my way to Kanto. Flash Fire just made Vulpix a little TOO special…).

Kanto was unusually green, the shores were clean and the sand was nice and white. The water was magnificently clear, so clear, I could see the bottom and the inhabitants; water Pokemon of all kind, varying from Goldeen to Starmi to flopping Magikarp. I leaned against the dock's steel brim, looking down at the Pokemon, craving to catch them. I glanced up at the tall trees, most with unusual fruit that I haven't seen in my life. A flock of cute bird Pokemon (that Yoshi pointed out as Starly) flew over the trees in the distance as a few Butterfree emerged from the leaves. I gasped in delight at the scenery which was so different than I had imagined.

Finally the ship had come around to a more populated area ( when I mean populated, I just meant I could see a few buildings). It pulled up next to a lonely dock with only a single port and no other ships in sight. I squinted and looked past the thin trees and saw a cottage and a few houses, and then a middle-sized station to buy boat tickets at, but other than that it was pretty empty of people.

"Yoshi…" I murmured in thought. He turned to look at me.

"Hmmm?"

"Why is there so…little people?" I asked, grabbing my bag ready to go. He shrugged.

"Most people don't get off here. They get off on the ship's last stop at Cinnabar Island," Yoshi yawned, getting his stuff as well, "Plus Pallet Town is like a Kanto version of Kinya. Not much to it."

I hopped down off the last of the S.'s stairway step and landed on the dock, bowing down and kissing the wet, soggy wood, part of me thinking _Landdddd….at lastttt!!! _and another thinking _Ew, that was gross._

I got up, and saw Yoshi staring at me in an awkward fashion, like I was a mentally handicap thirteen year old that excaped from an Insanity institution. Riolu was flopped over on his head, looking at me in confusion. It quirked its head to one side, letting out a small _Luuu…_

"What you want?" I looked at him, giving off a look of unforgiveness, my face burning with embarassment.

"Kid, I want you to be _normal,_" Yoshi stated, applying presure to the word "normal" a bit too much. He rubbed his face deadly before turning around to walk away.

"W-Wait!!"

We came to the heart of Pallet Town, Yoshi in lead, happily playing with Riolu that was on his shoulder. At that I realized he was completely ignoring me, since I had tripped over the uneven terrain more than five times and Yoshi never noticed one bit. Finally we were walking on a few walkways (thank Arceus) headed towards a small red roof building labled in giant letters "P.C".We stopped at a Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon real fast and I convinced Yoshi to let me buy a few Pokeballs. Soon enough Yoshi had led me up a hill towards a fairly large, white building, which Yoshi pointed out was his professor's lab. When we finally reached the top of the hill (oh my, it was hell of steep), I saw a fairly large crowd of people, mostly a bunch of kids and a couple of teenagers. I took it as a bit of surprise, since I thought that Pallet was close to being deserted like explained to me that these kids were Pokemon-trainers-to-be, and that the infamous Professor Oak was giving them a starter Pokemon and a Pokedex for their journey.

I looked over at the variety of kids, from the jumpy joyful _"the-world-is-filled-with-Roselia-and-Sunflora" _little kids, to the "_I-wish-I-was-a-mentally-unstable-Magikarp" _teens. I couldn't help but notice a magnificent Rapidash that was galloping here, its beautiful fire mane blowing in the breeze. Three girls were on its back, all of them looking somewhat like one another, with the one in the back looking slightly younger. The Rapidash came to a stop, and the young one dismounted in such a way that she ended up on her butt to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the crowd at the sight, but before I could see what happened afterwards Yoshi grabbed my wrist and dragged me trough the occupied crowd to near the front of the locked glass doors of the giant white lab.

A figure could be seen walking towards the glass doors. After a small _click _it slid opened and standing there was a middle-aged man wearing a white robe around his casual dressing. His hair was unevenly grayish and whitish balding above the forhead slightly. The crowed grew silent as all eyes were on him before he began to speak.

"Ah," he began, sweeping his eyes amoung the people, "Glad to see you all here on this most pleasant day. I am Professor Oak as some of you may know."

To his statement there was a scattered bunch of "_Mm-hm" _as a reply. Of course, none coming from me. And even if I _did _know him, I wouldn't be going _Mmmmmm-hmmm!! _as a reply anyways. After a long moment I finally realized that his voice was the one of the man Yoshi called a couple days ago back at Versuaz.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting," Oak continued, "So I need to ask you all to enter calmly and quietly. The starters are all out in the pens. If you find the one you would like, please notify an assistant."

With that, Oak turned around and retuned into the lab, people following him close by. Yoshi hurried and dragged me through the crowed, clawing his way to reach Professor Oak. In my mind I was repeating Oak's words, and every time I did I realized that Oak had mentioned we follow him _calmly _and _quietly._

Not long things were getting less and less like canned Barboach, as everyone scattered around and looked at the pens, debating which pokemon would be the best one. I saw a really cute Charmander, so I drifted away from Yoshi to go see it closer. Before I could however, Yoshi grabbed my hand and dragged me again, passing the pen filled with a bunch of Squrtle in a mini pool and a few Bulbasaur's in the neighboring pen that were using their vines to touch the excited children.

Yoshi and I were the first one's to reach Oak, unsurprisingly. I could see little kids eyeing and pointing at Riolu that was pearched on top of Yoshi's head, enjoying the chaotic view. I knew they envied Yoshi and wanted that cute and unusual Pokemon…so did I.

"Hello, Yoshiro. Long time no see," Oak greeted Yoshi with a smile, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Umm…nothing important that you should know right now ," Yoshi replied, "I've came here for the Pokedex I've ordered for Kira."

"Oh, that," Oak muttered softly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, bright red Pokedex, "I've already entered Kira's information, so you should be good to go."

"That is great," Yoshi said, grabbing the Pokedex with one hand and my wrist with the other, "We'll be off now, alright?"

Yoshi left no room for Oak to say goodbye. He hurried through the crowd once more, dragging me along without caring who's feet I stepped on.

"Why are we in a hurry again?" I asked, adding a "sorry" the person next to me which I just bumped into.

"We have to get to Celedon City fast, or else I'll be late for my business," Yoshi replied. We had finally gotten away from all the people and were now headed down the hill, my mouth still complaining.

"Ahh…and I wanted to do some Pokemon hunting with the new poke balls I just bought…"

Yoshi and I had already arrived at Viridian City, but Yoshi didn't stop to eat like he said he would. He told me the food was much better at Celedon than Viridian, but I really took it as a lie. We had reached the outskirts of town, the Viridian forest in sight. Yoshi and I followed the trail that led around the forest and to an underground passage way that Yoshi claimed would get us to Celedon faster. I didn't know about him, but I would rather take the hard way around and go through a giant, spooky forest filled with Pokemon rather than a stupid underground tunnel.

"_Pi-piiii…"_

I turned around at a high pitched cry dragging from some nearby trees. I looked up, seeing a small Pidgey pearched up on the branches, looking down on me in a devious manner. Excited and full of joy, I grabbed onto Yoshi arm and pointed at it, receiving a smirk from Mr. Know-it-all.

"You seriously want a _Pidgey?"_ he asked, snorting.

"No, but I do want a _Pidgeot_!"

Soon enough the Pidgey hopped off its branch and started flying into the forest, me running after it in pursuit. I could hear Yoshi's voice yelling at me in shock, but I didn't have time to make up his words. I trampled through bushes, keeping a good eye on Pidgey, daring not to let it get away. The forest got thicker and bushes were coming up to my knees, its thorns tearing through my black tights and catching onto my skirt. I brushed leaves off my head, and suddenly in a blink of an eye the Pidgey was out of sight, gone with the wind. Furious, I stopped and looked around. It was several minutes later I spotted it sitting on another tree branch.

"_Pi-piii…" _it called, once again hopping off to fly away, hopping on the ground, tired.

I wasn't going to let it get away this time. I pulled out one of my brand new Pokeballs from my hoodie pocket and aimlessly threw it at the Pidgey. Disappointingly, before it could reach the Pidgey it had smacked into another Pokeball, and fell to the ground with a _plop. _Confused, I walked towards it and ended up in a clearing where the sky could actually be seen. I kneeled down to pick up my ball, and saw someone standing across from me. Looking up, I saw a girl that seemed to be around my age. Her short hair was tied into a tight ponytail, and grabbing onto it was a small Cubone sitting on her shoulder.

"You idiot!" She yelled suddenly, her dark eyes glaring at me with fury "What were you thinking? You knocked my pokéball right out of the air!"

"I could say the same about you!" I snapped suddenly, unable to control my anger. Usually I was polite and very lady like, but this girl with an attitude was enough to get on my bad side.

"Of all the one's you had to catch, why that one?" She snarled wildly, "Or was it just the _perfect_ one?"

"You make me sound like an airhead," I replied with a snort, giving her a glare.

"Oh my. How silly of me. How could I _possibly_ mistake you for one?" The girl added with a tone of sarcasm. If there was one thing I hated the most, it was sarcasm.

"Oh you…." I kepted my glare, looking at her with an expression of filth. I examined her; Papa's words telling me that you can sometimes tell how people were by looking at their appearance echoed in my mind. The girl looked rather devious, someone you wouldn't want to mess with, with her short-sleeved hoodie and jeans. Taken back negatively of the similar dressing style, I soon came down and saw a Bulbasaur clamped hard on her leg. The sight was both appealing and priceless.

"No..no…you couldn't…you couldn't…" I stated, unable to keep my laughter in. Tears were dripping down and I gasped desprately for air. The girl gave me a demon glare, muttering something under her breath.

That was my cure from laughter.

Her Bulbasaur came soaring at me, its mouth wide open. It chomped down on my leg, its teeth sinking in as I cried in pain. I did an idiotic dance of "get-the-pokemon-off-my-leg". Before anything else could happen, though, I heard a feint sound coming from not to far away, and I looked over to see the Pidgey I was after looking at us, wondering what on earth was going on. It shrugged lightly, before flying away.

"Oh no you don't…" I growled under my breath, and looked at the girl. She looked at me looking at her, franticly, and in a split second we took of like runners towards the Pidgey, both with Pokeballs in our hands.

Halfway across the clearing, right when I thought I was under that Pidgey, something came of nowhere, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the red and white blur smack right into the girl's face (which I found rather entertaining).

"What? What?" the girl questioned, looking around confusingly.

"What happened?" I asked her, squinting my eyes trying to find the owner of the Pokeball that randomly came out and hit the girl's jaw. The next thing I knew I was hearing the fluttering of wings and when I looked up Pidgey was already flying away. I sighed and put my Pokeball away as the girl returned her Bulbasuar back to her ball. I felt a fast rush through my numb leg as Bulbasaur was gone with a feint "_Saur.."_.

The girl shuffled back and forth a bit, then turned at me and began, "Hey…Are you o-"

"What in the world were you two imbeciles doing, blocking our Pokéball like that?" A voice filled with aggrovation interrupted. With that, two figures stepped out from the forest and into the clearing, revealing a tall, well dressed sassy blond with a much shorter little boy that shared very similar charactoristics from her.

"We didn't block it. You threw it at us!" The girl snapped, revealing her white fangs as she glared at the two newcomers. The tall blond thined her eyes at us, filling them with disgust.

"Why in the world would we want our Pokéball touching the likes of _you_?" The tall blond sneered.

"Why would we want your Pokéball to touch _us_?" I replied with a mental backhand to her snotty face, her body falling three feet back in my imaginations.

"Why…" The the little boy began, "…don't we settle this with a battle."

Right on spot the girl and I spoke daringly in unison, "Ha. You're ON!!"

"The rules will be... Two Pokémon each, one-on-one battle. We get first move." The little boy continued, smirking in a mocking matter. Ha! He thinks getting first move will get him very far? Nice way to get cocky.

"It won't matter if they get the first move. We'll still beat them," I leaned over and muttered in the girl's ears, making sure she wasn't intimidated by his cocky act. She mearly looked at me and smirked.

"You know, you don't sound air-headed at all," she replied.

"I should hope so," I laughed, "Go, Mareep!!"

Right then I dug my hand into my hoodie pocket and pulled out the cloudy and dull Pokeball, throwing it on the ground. The red mist-like flames spit out the now dazzling Mareep fresh from the Pokemon Center, all pumped and ready to fight as she stomped the ground and cried out her high pitched "_Ma-arrr!!"_

"Rui, take them out!!" The girl cried before turning to her Cubone on her shoulder and nodded. Cubone jumped off and did a flip before landing, its bone weapon clutched in its paw. Cubone's growl and Mareep's stomping didn't intimidate our foes. They just stood there, smiling patronizingly.

"Try this for size. Roselia!" The tall blond shouted and threw in her own Pokemon now. In the blink of an eye a Roselia was standing there, showing off it's thorns. For it's small size it did seem frightening, but something barely a foot tall couldn't scare Mareep.

"Rattata!" The boy cried, sending out the purple rat that was just a _weeeeee _bit bigger than the Roselia. The Rattata seemed to be as cocky as his trainer, licking its purple fur and making it obvious that he thought beating us was a piece of cake.

"Why that one, Ryan?" The blond whined at the little boy, who seemed to be named Ryan.

"Because Squirtle would get fried by that thing!" Ryan moaned, pointing at Mareep with a stern look, "I know my type disadvantages, Aris."

"Fine," The blond, or should I say, Aris, muttered, completely ignoring Ryan. Without warning she gave an evil glance at Cubone and shouted, "Roselia!! Absorb!"

"Rui, dodge and Bonemerang!" The girl cried without delay. Cubone jumped out of the way of Roselia's attack and threw it's bone weapon right at Roselia's skull with a loud _Clank!_

I watched in awe as Cubone and Roselia exchanged attacks rapidly, forgetting that I had my own battle to fight. I came to my senses when I heard Ryan's loud and annoying voice yell, "Rattata!! Use Tackle attack!!"

"Mareep!!" I yelled almost seconds after Ryan finished, "Counter it with your own Tackle!!"

Mareep charged forward and clashed skull to skull with Rattata. Rattata's light weight and small size was my advantage, and I saw Rattata being pushed back, skidding across the ground. Rattata didn't waste anytime there. It got right back up, and came again head on with another Tackle attack.

"Mareep, counter it again with Tackle!!"

Once again Mareep charged head first towards the coming Rattata. To my surprise, this time, instead of bashing head to head like before, the Rattata jumped up over Mareep's head, and using Mareep's face as footing, leaped over to behind Mareep. Rattata turned around and used a Tackle attack, knocking Mareep to the ground and taking me by surprise.

"Get up, Mareep!!" I whispered to myself and halfly her. Mareep got up and faced Rattata, which was coming at her quick once again. Assuming it was another Tackle attack, I yelled out to Mareep:

"Mareep! Jump back and use Thundershock!!"

Mareep let out her high pitched cry and released a large electric bolt from her wool. It missed Rattata by and inch, and by the time Mareep used another Thundershock it was too late. Rattata tackled Mareep once again, jumping back to get another head start for another attack. I was starting to get sick of this. This Rattata needed to stop moving around.

"Mareep, use Thunderwave quick!!"

"Rattata, Quick attack now!!" I could hear Ryan call out, "They can't kill us if they can't catch us!!"

Oh Fearow, I heard myself think. This bundle of purple crap can get faster?

I watched Mareep release her Thunderwave, but it missed as I expected. Rattata was now moving at blinding speed, spinning our heads as we tried to find where it was. Every few seconds I saw Mareep whine as Rattata hurdled into her sides. Rattata was coming from all directions, dominating with light weight attacks. Mareep rustled and turned, frustratingly pounding her hooves into the ground and snorting as it winced again from yet another attack.

"Mareep!! We got to slow it down with Thunderwave!!" I yelled, already knowing it was useless. The attacks were way off. They just hit the ground as Rattata went off dogding and lodging attacks. I was getting iritated.

Think..Think..Think…I cried to myself. There had got to be another way to get this dumb Rattata off Mareep. I glanced at the battle taking place next to me for just a second, seeing Roselia shooting needles franticly at Cubone as Cubone blocked using his club. If only Mareep had a weapon for blocking that Rattata, or better yet, if only Mareep had thorns that oozed poison into anybody who came into contact like Roselia. All that Mareep had was a body wrapped with electrified wool.

A light bulb went off. That was is. _Electrofied wool._

"Mareep!! Use Charge!!" I screamed to get it from my head to Mareep's head loud and clear. Mareep nodded and stood still, focusing herself on the attack. Not for long I started to see sparks go off like Super Novas on her wool. As the clock ticked, the wool got more static releases while Mareep stood there focused, trying to ignore to Rattata running around her, planning on where it would land its next attack.

"Wait for it…." I muttered to myself, keeping one eye on Mareep and the other on Rattata. Finnally, the purple rat striked. It rammed itself into Mareep's sides again, but this time it was up for a "shocking" surprise. The electricity in Mareep's wool electrified Rattata, shocking it as it fell to the ground motionless. It tried but failed to get up on all fours. The shock had Paralyzed the Pokemon, thanks to Mareep's Static Ability and Charge that intensified it. It couldn't move now.

"Mareep!! Don't delay use that electricity on Rattata with Thundershock!!"

"_Maaa….REEEP!!!"_

With a loud cry, Mareep sent a giant thunderbolt at Rattata, this time way bigger than the last. It hit Rattata so hard, that I really did think it would get roasted. Rattata was burned and knocked out, and Ryan returned it to it's Pokeball with a snort.

I looked over to the other battle on my right to see how it was progressed. Cubone had a wound that was oozing toxin, and it was just laying there. Obviously, the girl had no Pokeball for it. In battle was her evil leg-nipping Bulbasaur, vivciously using Vine Whip on the guarding Roselia. Sunlight beat down hard on the clearing, and I heard Aris yell out, "Solarbeam!!"

I stood there as shocked as the Rattata on the ground. Did Roselia learn Solarbeam? Or was it a TM?

"Bulbasaur! Tackle and bite her head! Don't let it see sunlight!" The girl yelled. Bulbasaur leaped forward, chomping down real hard. The roots all over Roselia's body seemed to be Bulbasaur's Leech Seed, and it seemed to be doing a great effect on the battle. Aris was growing in panic.

"Roselia! Use Poison Sting, Absorb, anything!" She cried, her voice cracking with madness. Roselia, however, was done for. It fell to the ground knocked out. Another down. This girl and her Bulbasaur was better than I expected.

The girl returned her Bulbasaur and pulled out a potion to heal her Cubone. It was about time, I thought in the back of my mind. I really felt like asking how it was doing, but it occurred to me that this wasn't a good time.

"Go Squirtle!" Ryan's voice filled the clearing, and I turned to pay more attention to Mareep.

"Aipom, make my time worth it!" Aris called, throwing out an Aipom that I saw mocking Cubone from the corner of my eye.

I looked at Mareep. It was so worn down that it was barely standing. All those attacks from Rattata had really beat her, plus that Thundershock at the end must've drained all of what she got. I could switch her out with Vulpix, but all the type advantages were pointing to Mareep, telling her to stay. It was a hard dicision to make, but I decided to use Mareep to wear Squrtle down enough and finish it off with Vulpix.

"Squirtle!! Use Bubble!!" I heard Ryan call out for the first move. Squrtle began blowing bubbles out from its mouth. The bubbles floated lightly to Mareep, bursting on contact with a loud _POP!! _Mareep whailed as she tried to move away from the attack.

"Mareep, use Thunderwave!!" I called out, thinking of moves randomly by now. Mareep was too occupied to use the attack, which came to my disapointment. Mareep was so tired she couldn't prepare the attacks fast enough. She was too tired to dodge the Bubble attack. It seemed like Mareep was at her limit, but in the back of my heart I knew she could go on. Like Yoshi said, a good trainer knows his Pokemon's limits.

"Mareep!! Charge!" I cried, thinking if only Mareep could get just a little bit more electricity she could land somewhat of a Thundershock. Mareep stood there once more in focus, aborbing electricity as her wool began to puff up and crackle.

"Squrtle! What are you waiting for!?! Use Water Gun!" Ryan cried at his Pokemon. With that, Squrtle was like a hose, squrting gallons and gallons of water from it mouth onto the charging Mareep. I couldn't wait any longer. It was hitting Mareep.

"Mareep! Take whatever you got and turn it into Thundershock!!"

This had really back fired on me.

Mareep released her Thundershock, only to get shocked back. The Bubbles and the Water Gun attacks got her wool soaked before she could use Thundershock. Mareep cried out in pain, falling back half conscious. Squrtle didn't hesitate. It zoomed right in with a Tackle attack merciless.

"Mareep!!" I cried, bending down to look at my Pokemon. Mareep got back up steadily, and nodded at me with a _"Reep!" _She wanted to fight till the end.

"Alright!" I flared up, "No holding back, Mareep! Use Thunderwave right now!"

With a loud battle cry, Mareep sent bolts of lightning right at Squrtle. Unfortunatly, Squrtle saw it coming, and used Withdrawal, hiding its body in its shell to weaken the already weak attack. Squrtle used another Tackle attack, and Mareep was lucky enough to dodge it with just a graze. Squrtle took a sharp turn and leaped into the air, shooting out water from its mouth again. The attack gave me a great idea.

"Mareep!! Dodge and use Thundershock from the side, but don't attack Squrtle!! Attack it's Water Gun!!"

"_Reep!!" _Mareep replied, and jumped out of the way of the Water Gun attack. Mareep shot her lightning at the Water Gun. Just as I thought, the lightning didn't go straight through, but it took a sharp turn and followed the water up straight to Squrtle's mouth.

"_Sqquuurrrrr!!" _Squrtle cried as it rolled on the ground electrocuted. That wasn't enough. Squrtle easily got up and stood mad, blowing bubbles towards Mareep.

"Dodge it, Mareep!!" I cried, but Mareep was too slow now. She jumped but got attacked, and was blown back as Squrtle dashed forward with yet another Tackle. Mareep was at her limit. She did well.

"You were awesome out there, Mareep," I muttered and smiled at the half unconscious Mareep. She looked at me sadly and failed to reply as I sent her back into her ball.

"Hahaha, what is this? Water beating Electic?" Ryan mocked at me, holding his stomach as he cracked himself up, "If you can't win with a Type advantage then you're Pokemon is just plain weak!!"

"I'll show you a win with type disadvantage, you cocky jerk!" I cried furiously out as I replaced Mareep's ball with Vulpix's, "Go, Pix!!"

Out of the red mist-like flames came the beautiful Vulpix, its yellow fur and gold tail shining brighter than ever. Although I haven't even used Vulpix in a battle before, I felt like Vulpix could pull this off smoothly.I saw Ryan watch Vulpix growl with confusion, and he finally opened his mouth.

"I thought Vulpix were red!" He hollered. I simply smirked.

"Ever heard of shiney pokemon?"

* * *

I glanced off to the right and saw Cubone dominating the Aipom with bare hands and extremely stunning fighting attacks that wasn't even pokemon moves at all. Heck, I never knew a Cubone could fight like a fighting type pokemon. Seems like Swipe wasn't a good move for Aipon to use with a Cubone and it's weapon. I smiled, turning back to Vulpix, thinking harder than ever. If I were to beat this Squrtle, I'd have to find a way, other than attacking it with some fire attacks.

I remembered Yoshi's battle with Denzi. Defense and a good comeback was just as important as offense. Vulpix would be ok for now, since she had high Special Defense, but soon enough those Water Guns and Bubbles will get to Vulpix deep. I just had to try.

"Pix, use Confuse Ray!!" I cried. Vulpix's eye's turned light as she sent a colorful orb flying at Squrtle. It flew round and round Squrtle, confusing it. It hit itself trying to snap itself out of confusion, but failed.

"Pix!! Hurry and use Flamethrower now!!"

"_Pixxx!!" _Vulpix replied, shooting super hot flares of fire at Squrtle. It was a direct hit, but it wasn't hurt that much at all.

"Pix! Try Ember!!"

Vulpix nodded, and breathed in a gasp of air before blowing out a large fire ball towards Squrtle. It hit it right on it's stomach, but like before nothing seemed to happen.

"This isn't going to work," I muttered to both myself and Vulpix. I tried to think of more Yoshi Wise Words, because the one about defense wasn't working right now. Sadly, nothing came up, besides the one where he kept on saying during the "Battle Breaker" epidsodes and cermercials: "_A good trainer learns from experience." _

(no, not "DANG YOU ARCEUS!" )

Oh, well, that was nice, I thought sarcastically. What _possibly _would I have done in the past to get me out if this situation!!? Would it have been the time where I won a battle just by using a random attack off the top of my head? Or wait, what about the time where I ran stupidly away from the grunts and ended up revealing myself because I didn't think the door was locked!? Oh, I know, I _certainly _got experience from the time where I just shot Thunderwave at a Rattata running around with Quick attack at the speed of lightning!!

I had no time to think and talk sarcastically with myself. Squrtle had snapped out of confusion and used Bubble as Vulpix barely dodged out of its way.

Think!! Come on, there has got to be a way out of a bad situation like this. Obviously, fire attacks aren't going to work. This was a big loss on my side. I thought about what I've done in the pass, and thought about what Yoshi has done, and even thought about what the girl next to me has done, but nothing came up right.

Oh..that was it!

"Pix!! I cried out of excitement, "Use Quick Attack now!! Overwhelm them with speed!!"

Yes, why didn't I think of that before. The battle between Rattata and Mareep, how I couldn't counter Rattata's Quick Attacks at all. Looks like Yoshi's words came in handy once more.

Vulpix was almost imitating Rattata exactly, becoming a blur of yellow and gold, striking Squrtle from everywhere. Squrtle squinted at each concussion, trying to counter. I saw Ryan smirk, and opened his mouth to yell.

"Squrtle!! Use Gyro ball!!" This took me by a large surprise. I never knew Squrtle could learn Gyro Ball, or was he using a TM like Aris? No, he couldn't be. Is his Pokemon even at a high enough level to handle that attack?

"Pix!! We can't let it attack!! Occupy it with Confuse Ray!!" I cried. Vulpix stopped as her eyes turned light once again.

Confuse Ray hit, but was too late. Squrtle had already shot it's Gyro Ball, and Vulpix's speed had gone against it as it enhanced the attacks power. If only she were still using Quick Attack she would've had a better chance of dodging it. Vulpix didn't get hit by the giant silver orb directly, but she still fell to the ground so hard I thought she was knocked dead. Notheless, Vulpix got up, and I saw Squrtle suddenly beat up and gasping for air tiredly. The Gyro ball must've been too much for it. Squrtle shook its head, trying to snap itself out of confusion once again. I needed to end the battle now. It was my only chance.

"Pix!! Take all that you've got and use you're best Flamethrower ever!!" I cried. Vulpix shot a line of fire out of its mouth again, but Squrtle snapped out of confusion just in time to counter the attack with Water Gun. The burning fire and super fast glimmering water collided in the center. Steam arose viciously as the battle came to a stalemate.

Both sides were tired, giving it their all to outlast the opponents attack. It was down to whoever ran out of gas first. I watched irritatingly, waiting for someone to just knock dead. My heart pumped out of my chest and into my throat, pleading that Vulpix would just hold on a little longer.

Seems like I was in luck.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Aris's Aipom flying in the direction of the Water Gun-and-Flamethrower frontline, tossed by the girl's Cubone. It blocked Squrtle's line of fire and allowed the Flamethrower to advance as Squrtle aborted the attack out of surprise. Squrtle was hit head on with Vulpix's best Flamethrower yet. Squrtle was done for. The match was over.

I looked over to my right at the girl, both of us smiled ear to ear.

"YES!" we cried before jumping up and hugging each other, forgetting we were total strangers. I turned to look at Vulpix trotting to me, looking hurt and half dead but happy as ever. I was about to reach down to give her a hug, when..

"I can't believe you would cheat like that," The sound of Aris ruined the fun for all of us. She stood there with a sour look on her face, sassy as ever.

"You would accuse us of cheating?" The girl said, watching as Aris brushed her blond hair off her shoulder.

"Hmph. It _is_ the obvious conclusion to draw," Aris replied, perking her nose in the air.

"Just because we won doesn't mean we cheated," I took a step forward, frustratingly controlling myself not to run up there and punch her in the face, "After all, we didn't use TM's or anything like you did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Aris said cheaply.

"Oh, come on! Don't be thick!" the girl next to me rolled her eyes with irritation, "Roselia doesn't learn Solar Beam on its own. I would have _thought_ you would know that,"

"Well, I would love to prove you wrong, but you are a waste of time. Come along, Ryan," Aris spoke loftily, turning away to trot out of the clearing like an 8-year-old would, her brother Ryan dragging his feet behind her.

"What a bunch off.." the girl started, trailing into a long line of swearing that really made me want to back of before they came around about to me. She turned to look at me and stopped,

"Sorry. I don't think you know my name," she held out her hand, "I'm Sophie Ng."

"Kira," I replied short and simply, and shook her held out hand.

"Eh... I'm sorry about earlier... I was kind of... You know..." She looked over sheepishly and smiled, "You aren't really bad at all."

"It's fine," I laughed, "I hope you'll forgive me too."

Sophie gave a quick nod.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends"

I laughed at Sophie as she breathed out in relief.

"We should probably get back to Viridian, these girls need to get a check up," she said, nodding to her Cubone and Bulbasaur.

"Mine too.." I muttered, looking down at Vulpix and patting her head. She made a soft sound that was similar to purring, before beginning to rub her head on my hand. I looked over to Sophies two pokemon.

"Erm... If you don't mind, what is wrong with your Bulbasaur?" I finally asked, seeing the Bulbasaur clamped on Sophies leg right back where it started. She sighed deeply.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

* * *

***Woo more awesomeness!! its a long chappy!! Did chu like the battle...or was it too long to bare?! :(**

**Lol i have nothing better to do. I typed some random stuff down here to get the words up to 7k. Its not going to well, aparently lol!!!**

**Aw, Fearow ( i love saying that instead of...you know XD ) screw this. I got 100 words to go lol. JUUUUUUUSSST wasting your sweet time here, you know.**

**Why are you reading this? Hear me laugh. Muahahahahaa!!**

**Exactly 7000 words "NOW"**


	12. Sophie's Erie Companions

_Author's Notes: 23.09.09_

_Guess what? That's right, another upload. I'm having a "one-a-day-upload" marathon! This is my what...fifth day in a row? I'm rolling by, baby!!_

_Okay, so, i update fast. That's good, right? Nobody likes waiting a whole week just to find out what happened to the good guys right? I mean, i know how it feels to wait on an anime episode everyweek. It sucks. If you love Hitman Reborn, i feel your pain when you wait every saturday for the next episode._

_But i'm not here to talk about waiting for anime episodes or how fast i update. I'm here to talk about OCs.  
Yes, do get them in quick. For people that has sent an OC i will send you a msg telling you where and how i'm going to use it, and let you confirm if you want it that way or not, or...yeh. Keep the OCs coming. I'm still accepting!_

_Alright. Got that out of the way. Have you checked out **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"** yet? If not, what are you waiting for? _

_I don't wanna drag on that since i do that almost EVERY chapter. I'm sorry, i'm spreading her story to you! Oh, for a small gift for a friend ;D  
Ki-nee-chan = **Y** x** K** fan ;P_

_Alright, thats all i got to say for now. I'm sorry, Silver Leafx, but i didn't have a better chapter name than this ^_^;  
And also, sorry every one that this chapter is SOOOOOO DARN LONG!! It's almost as long as the last one!!!_

_Enjoy!!!!! (after that review kufufufufufu!!)_

* * *

Chapter 12: Sophie's Erie Companions.

Sophie and I trampled out of the knee-deep forest, both smiling from our close win victory. We hadn't gone anywhere when suddenly a familier voice rang in the air.

"Kira!! Where have you been!?" Yoshi's voice came, followed by his usual tall self and Riolu perched once again on his shoulder. He was slightly alarmed, sweating minorly on his forhead and cheeks, and breathing for air. He paused a bit, looking aside to Sophie in an awkward fasion. Eh? Was this the first time he referred to me as "Kira?"

"Who are you?" he muttered to Sophie lowly, staring at her as if she was a criminal. I looked at him and his bad manners.

"Be polite," I said simply to him, watching as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Sophie spoke up, "I'm Sophie. Sophie Ng."

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied quickly, turning back to lay his eyes on me, "Kira, I wish you wouldn't run off like that."

"Sorry…" I dragged on…looking at my feet in guilt.

"You could have gotten hurt, what if you fell and broke something, and I wouldn't be able to find you?" Yoshi continued, his tone changed from worry to scolding in a split second.

"Sorry.." I repeated. Yoshi gave a sigh.

"And what were you thinking, blindly running after a Pokemon in such a thick forest like that? This isn't the Kinya woods, you know. This is the Viridian Forest! You're in Kanto now, understand!"

"Yes…" I nodded, glancing at Sophie who was slightly fidgetting. I felt a rush of embarrasment come over me.

"And look at this? What have you gotten yourself into? A Pokemon battle, I'm guessing," Yoshi looked at me straight the eye, piercing me sharply like Papa would, "And what is this? Going with strangers, what on Earth were you thinking? She looks like can snap you in two!!"

"Yeah, she probably can, but she didn't," I finally found an entrance for me to say something.

"Exactly," Sophie randomly agreed with me, speaking in third person.

"She's really not that bad, Yoshi. And you shouldn't be talking about going off with strangers, should you?" I spoke up with an innocent tone in my voice, trying to send him the message that I'm old enough to subconsciously know about strangers.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so trusting," Yoshi finally sighed in defeat, placing both of his hands on his waist before looking at his feet.

"Well, I have to get to the Pokécenter." Sophie announced, glancing at her Cubone in her arms, "Are you going to come, Kira?"

I gave her a quick nod.

"What hotel are you staying at?" I finally asked her, "We need to book some rooms."

Sophie winced at the question, lightly sighing under her breath.

"I don't know, exactly. I kinda just gave Seth the money and let him do it," she answered.

"Seth?" I questioned.

"A kid I'm traveling with," Sophie replied briefly, looking over at Yoshi, "Yoshi, are you coming too?"

Yoshi looked back at Sophie in an untrusting fasion, squinting his eyes as if examining if there was any hint of evilness in her. He soon looked at her with a normal stare, finally coming to his conclusion.

"Hm. I'll get Kira and I some rooms. You guys can get to a Pokémon Center."

Sophie nodded accepting his answer and began leading the way back towards town.

"I'll see if I can find -"

"SOPHIEEEEEE!" A red blur came flying and crashing into Sophie, interrupting her while drowing her with dead weight and an unusual popping and smacking sound. I looked down at the girl glomping Sophie; she was wearing a bright red, wide neck shirt brimmed with pink laces, and cute white plad shorts with a glittering belt topped with a strawberry belt buckle. Her bright red accessories gave her a look that really described her as a giant piece of candy. The girl's dark brown hair was beautiful and flowing with the wind as she got up, Sophie in tow. Seems like Sophie was a magnet that attracted red and white things, like Pokeballs and human lolipops.

The girl blew another bubble from the bubble gum in her mouth, popping it with a _smack._

"What's the hotel like?" Sophie finally asked, brushing dust off of herself.

"It's pretty!" The girl clapped her hands, lightly bouncing off the tip of her toes. She stopped when she finally saw me and Yoshi, staring at her with a face of "What-the-Fearow?"

"Oh! Who's this?" she finally asked in a joyful manner. Yoshi and I looked at each other slowly, as if wondering who was going to answer her first.

"Candi, Kira and Yoshi," Sophie decided to introduce us, making a gesture with it, "Kira and Yoshi, Candi."

Wow, I thought to myself. Her name _is _candy.

"Want some gum?" Candi questioned blankly, handing out a stick of gum.

"Eh, okay!" I smiled, taking the gum and poping it into my mouth. The lush, fruity flavors crashed into my tastes buds as chewed on it.

"Where's Seth?" Sophie turned to Candi. Candi looked up in thought for a breif moment, then with a slight frown she said;

"In his room, I might have said something about going out, but I don't remember."

"Right," Sophie replied, "Do you have my room key?"

"Nope!" Candi giggled happily before she shook her head and smiled,"Seth does."

I saw Sophie let out a moan and sigh.

"Do you know what room he's in?" Sophie began tiringly. Candi went on in a trail of answers.

"Um... I think it was either Room 108, 109, 110, or it might have been 201, 202-"

"Forget it. I'll ask the bell boy," Sophie hurried and interrupted before Candi could go on, and turned back to me, "I guess we should head to the Pokécenter. Yoshi, why don't you follow Candi-- Huh? Candi? Where did she go?"

I looked up and saw Candi skip away in her lolipop outfit to some random store sitting down remote from where we were. A Meowth was happily trailing behind her, bouncing happily like its trainer.

"Did I just hear her say, 'Pretty shiny thing'?" I quickly asked, watching as Sophie looked up at the sky in dread. Candi was already at some trash can by the shop, frowing at shining piece of aluminum foil she held up.

"But it looked so pretty…." I swear I heard Candi say disappointingly. A slight chuckle came from Yoshi.

"Does she even know where the hotel is?" I looked just in time to see him smirk, eyes on Candi. From the corner of my eye I saw Sophie glare at Yoshi, and opened her mouth to answer him distinctively, "Yes."

"Hmm. We'll see about that," Yoshi muttered, curling the ends of his lips.

"Candi!" Sophie shouted loudly to Candi, her voice carrying over the street, "Wanna get Yoshi to the hotel?" She looked up and gave a rather cheek ripping smile.

"Sure!!" She replied joyfully, jogging back. She tripped and fell on the curve so suddenly with an _"Oof!" _and got back up with a big smile as if nothing had ever happened.

"I remember the name!" I heard her say, followed by a sigh of relief from Sophie.

"Oh good. What is it?" Sophie question.

"The Viridian Inn," Candi giggled, tossing her hips back and forth with a wide smile still shown, "Viridian Inn. It's fun to say! Vir-i-di-an Inn."

Candi took off in a skip once more, the Meowth still happily following her as she gestured to Yoshi.

"Come on, dino boy and fancy Pokémon! Vir-i-di-an Inn!" She shouted. I looked at Yoshi's (and Riolu's) depressed face as he dragged his feet off, following Candi. He gave Sophie one last look of exasperation before glancing at me and motioned a sigh, as Sophie said farewell to Yoshi with a soft taunting, "Have fun."

"Ready?" Sophie turned to me after Yoshi and Candi were out of sight. I nodded slowly.

The two of us made our way to the giant glass structure which was the Pokemon Center. The sliding doors opened automatically for us as we strided in, the bright pink haired nursed bowing a greeting.

"Hello girls! What can I do for you and your Pokémon on this wonderful day?" She smiled radiantly, her hands folded neatly in front of her white gown. Wonderful? I really couldn't say if today was "wonderful" or not.

"Just a check up for mine." I heard Sophie say, stretching out her arms and letting her Cubone climb over to the nurse. She handed over Bulbasaur's Pokéball to her, also adding, "Careful. She bites."

The nurse smiled and nodded, taking the Cubone in her hands before turning to look at me cheerly.

"And what can I do for you, dear?" she asked me.

"Just a basic healing, I guess," I looked over sheepishly and smiled, digging into my hoodie pocket and pulling out Mareep's and Vulpix's balls. I handed them to her nervously.

"Fabulous!" her cry was almost a squeal, "They'll be done within a half hour. Sit down and make yourselves at home!"

With that, a small group of Chansey waddled in to help carry the many Pokeballs, annoyingly chanting their names over and over and over again. Sophie walked a few steps over to the plush, blue couches aside from the front desk and plopped down. I decided to take a seat across from her.

After unzipping her hoodie to show a white tank-top, she looked over to her left and saw a basket, pulling out a magazine tittled "Colosseum Monthly", rapidly flipping through its contents. I looked over at the basket and saw a partially ripped newspaper. Remembering the newspapers back at home, I cleared my throat, thinking of all the neat stuff they had in the "Y." ( "Yori's Top News" ), from the latest technology, to the newest Pokemon discoveries, to the cutest Prinplup comics ever called, "Prin Prin Grins."

"Pass me a newspaper?" I spoke up, receiving an eyebrow lift from Sophie. Notheless, she handed me a newspaper with out a word. As I received it I saw on the front page, in giant bold letters, the words; **"Team Galactic, A New Threat?"** stamped down. I looked at it for a few seconds and thought nothing of it, tunring to where the comics were. To my disapointment there was no "Prin Prin Grins", but a different comic just as cute titled simply, "Donphan Days".

Fifteen or so minutes later, the nurse and her chanting Chansey returned with stoned plastic smiles on their faces. They handed us our Pokeballs and Sophie her Cubone, bowing to us once more.

"If your pokémon ever need help, don't hesitate to come to our center!" The nurse smiled. I thought sarcastically to myself, _I wonder where-the-Fearow else we can go…_

"Thank you very much," I fake smiled at the nurse, wondering how she can smile all the time like that.

"Thanks," Sophie grunted lowly.

"You're very welcome. Ta-ta, dearies!" The nurse waved as Sophie and I power-walked out the automatic door. Finally, we were outside, and ready for some relax time!

"So, where is that Inn?" I turned to ask Sophie as she balked big time. She scratched her head.

"It can't be hard to find. Viridian is hardly a Celadon or Saffron," she stated. Saffron? Was Saffron a city? Because I knew Celadon was….

"Never mind. It isn't big, that's all," Sophie concluded. I nodded as we set off, roaming through the streets for Viridian Inn.

We walked pass calm and humble houses, each having a better garden in front than the last. Sophie and I turned on the curb and I pointed at an old wooden sign hanging from a seemingly deserted place that you might find on top of a mountain, tittled "Viridian Inn".

"There," I pointed outto Sophie. She looked over quickly.

"Great," She murmured, looking at the sign. Together we walked up to it and Sophie turned the door to push it open, both of us half expecting it to be broken or creak. To my surprise it opened as if gliding on air, welcoming us silently.

I learned that you should never judge a building by its exterior. The room was rather overwhelming, a more modern style with silver rimmed glass tables set off to one side, topped with shining artistic steel statues that contrasted with the soft green carpet flooring. On the other side was a row of public telephones, a black fabric screen coming to shut the sides away for privacy. Sophie and I walked forward; straight ahead was a front desk with the same silver touch style that sort of repeated thoughout the room, its body covered half way with a calming tone of green computer designs. Behind the platinum desk was a young woman, dressed very formal with her dark hair tied very tightly in a bun on the back of her head. She was dressed in a black, silver-pinstriped suit giving off a look of seriousness and formality. She gave us a small smile.

"May I help you?" she spoke in a minorly casual tone, very different from the nurse back at the Pokemon Center. I swear this city needed to clone this woman and replace the nurse with her.

"Yes," Sophie spoke in a tone of seriousness, "Could you tell me in what room Seth Corrals is staying?"

The woman gave a firm nod and turned to the computer that I didn't notice was sitting on a shelf behind the front desk, gliding her fingers rapidly along the keyboard. I heard a feint, impatient voice come from behind me.

"--Well, I need to go now. No, don't be ridiculous! I'm busy right now…"

I turned around to find, just as I thought, Yoshi, hurrying to hang up the earpiece, tapping his long fingers against the steel bars.

"Whatever. Bye!" He said simply, thrusting the earpiece down with a loud _click _and emerging from the black fabric flaps, his face looking a little pissed.

"Who was that?" I ran up to him and asked him. Yoshi rocked side to side uncomfortably and looked at me.

"Just calling to postpone my business," he replied softly, obviously not in a mood for a conversation. I tilted my head in wonder.

"Postpone?"

"Yes, postpone," Yoshi raised his voice, "Because of you're little trip with your new friend over there I had to tell them I was having a delay."

I twisted my lips in guilt.

"Thank you," I heard Sophies voice, as she spoke to the young woman, trail on to me, adding, "Oh, you have some hair loose."

The woman looked like someone just pulled out a knife and stabbed her face. She dug her hands in her pockets, rapidly pulling out a mirror. After realizing nothing has happened, she eyed Sophie like she wanted to pull out her guts.

"Sorry, my mistake," Sophie snickered, walking off to the elevators. I jogged to her side.

"Do you do stuff like that to everyone?" I asked lightly, watching as Sophie rubbed her mouth to smother upcoming giggles.

"Eh... Not really. It's only the people that have something I can mess with," Sophie replied with a fiendish grin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yoshi running up to join the two of us before we stood in front of the elevators.

"Someday, someone is going to lose it and attack you," Yoshi suddenly added out of nowhere as Sophie reached out to push the up button. She looked at Yoshi standing, still rather pissed, behind her before turning back.

"Which is why I'm a black belt," Sophie spoke briefly. Yoshi let out a puff of air.

"You'd think that you've been planning this for a while now," Yoshi looked at Sophie as if she was some mentally unstable Magikarp.

"Think what you will," Sophie shrugged lightly. The elevator doors slid open and we all walked in, Sophie in lead. She pushed the "1" button and the doors shut swiftly after. Catchy elevator music came on, and I bobbed my head lightly to the soft beat. Sophie stepped back to lean on the back wall, her Cubone perched on her shoulder. I looked at Yoshi that was using his elbow to push himself up from the wall, Riolu up on his head. What was with people and Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs!?!

The short ride up went by rather fast. The elevator came to a stomach churning stop, the door sliding open once more. Sophie stepped out and looked back at me.

"So I'll see you two at dinner?" Sophie was the first to speak throughout the whole eight seconds since we got on the elevator. I glance at the digital clock above the elevator doors, before nodding to her.

"How does six-thirty sound?" I asked. There really was no need to mention the resturant, since there was only a single one in town. The elevator doors were about to shut.

"What time is it now?" Sophie pressed her hand hard on the elevator doors, opening them back up. I saw Yoshi glance up at the digital clock with his eyes.

"Quarter 'til," he replied softly, adding a sigh.

"Sounds good to me!" Sophie bobbed her hand and let go, the doors beginning to slide shut. I watched her turn around and walk down the green carpeted hallway until the doors closed, Yoshi pressing the "2" button and allowing the elevator to zoom up. To tell the truth, there was only "1", "2", and "L" for lobby. I sighed, Riolu letting out a "_Lu?" _

"I'm so tired…" I dragged, receiving a look from Yoshi, "What's my room number?"

"_Your _room number?" Yoshi chuckled, scratching the side of his face as he looked away. I squinted my eyes and looked at him in question.

"What do you mean?" I muttered.

"WELL…you see…" Yoshi began, trailing his voice off to somewhere, "This hotel was pretty exspensive."

"So?" I snorted, watching as the elevator doors slid open before walking out, Yoshi following me close behind. He quickly led and walked down the hall, stopping in front of a room labled "209". He inserted the key and unlocked it.

"So…I could only afford one room," Yoshi finally finished, pushing me inside. I looked around; the design was even better than the lobby, following the green/silver color scheme, with a king sized bed set off to one corner next to a nightstand topped with a lamp. There was a cloudy glass door that led to the bathroom, and I could make out the shadow of the sink and such from where I stood. There was a large window in the back of the room, the blinds green like the bedding and carpet. A wardrobe was in another corner across from a desk with a lamp on it, a soft sofa for a chair.

I looked back at Yoshi.

"Seriously?" I spoke, looking at the bed that covered half of the room. Yoshi shrugged.

"The cheapest room they had, and it took all my money just for a single night."

I looked at the ground in dispair.

"WHAT THE FEAROW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Since I had so much time to kill and so little I felt like doing, I decided to let Mareep and Vulpix out of theirs balls to play with Riolu, who was getting lonely again. Yoshi refused to let his Pokemon out, since he found out the hard way that Kirlia wasn't the best of friends with Sentret. I threw the thought to the side, feeling bad for the Pokemon for having such a lame Master.

I emerged from the showers and wrapped one of the white towels they provided around me, darting out into the cold room, my hair soaked. I crouched and grabbed some clothes out of my bag, pulling out a bra and trying to hook it behind my back.

Yoshi slowly glanced at me and quickly turned away, unsteadily flopping to one side of the bed, his back facing me. He pointed at me without looking.

"GET DRESSED IN THE BATHROOM!!" He yelled, his voice in a shaking surprise. I snorted and rounded up my clothes and got changed, coming out fully dressed and half dry.

"You make it such a big deal," I muttered.

"Because it is a big deal," Yoshi glared, trying to keep his face straight while looking at Riolu tackling Vulpix to the ground playfully.

I sighed, sitting on the chair and putting my legs crossed on the desk. I pulled out my new Pokedex from my bag and looked at it shiny red covering, before flipping it open like a book. In the middle were a bunch of buttons under a black screen. I pushed the "On" button.

The Pokedex booted up and the screen flashed a picture of me (which I wondered where it came from), my light, shiny brown hair coming down a few inches past my shoulders slick and straight. On my head was a giant black, pokedotted bow. My eyes were sparkling bright and joyfully, the creamy café color setting off from my slightly tan skin. I half smiled at the awkward picture.

"_**Kira. Uriwa. From. Kinya. Town." **_the Pokedex spoke in a man's voice, unflowingly and sounding like a humanized computer. It was like it had taken a breathe between each word in the sentence. I imagined trying to make it say an entire paragraph.

I closed it, sliding it in my backpack's front pocket next to my four brand new, shining red Pokeballs. I smiled, thinking of all the different Pokemon I might use them to catch with. I dreamed of a shining Dratini, the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever seen. I've always wanted that Pokemon since forever. I let out a sigh.

"Hey Yoshi," I turned to see Yoshi feeding Riolu, Mareep, and Vulpix some Pokemon treats. The three were huddled around him, Riolu taking its usual spot on his shoulder as Mareep leaned joyfully on his leg. Yoshi was sitting criss-cross on the floor, Vulpix on his lap.

"Yeah?" Yoshi looked up in wonder.

"What is your favorite Pokemon in the world?" I asked. He looked at me in a funny way, then, after a long pause, said,

"Magikarp."

"You're kidding, right?" I said with uncertainty, almost falling to the ground at the statement.

"Yes."

"Then, what is your favorite Pokemon?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me!"

"Alright," Yoshi sighed, and gave Riolu another treat. I looked at him eagerly, wondering what kind of Pokemon Yoshi would like. Knowing Yoshi, he probably would pick an awesome, cool, tough Pokemon, that was rare or unusual. What was it? Tyranitar? Donphan? Maybe it was some rare Pokemon like Kangaskhan, or something really really beautiful, like a Kingdra or Milotic! Or even something really unespecting and cute like Smoochum!!

I leaned in as Yoshi paused to wipe his hands on his pants, crumbles of Pokemon food dropping to the floor. Yoshi turned to look at me and sighed again after seeing my eager face shining brightly, like a puppy Growlith waiting for its Master to throw the ball and say "Go catch!"

"Well?" I spoke out of impatience, mentally wagging my tail in excitement.

"My favorite Pokemon--"

"In the whole wide world!" I added, interrupting Yoshi as he dragged on.

"Ok, _in the whole wide world, _is-"

"A KANGASKHAN!!"

"…no."

"What is it then!?" I rushed. Yoshi twitched the end of his lip.

"I'm not going to tell you if you keep interrupting me, kid."

"OHHHHH sorry sorry, tell me!"

"Fine. My favorite Pokemon-"

"In the whole wide world!"

"_IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!"_

"Is?"

"Will you stop?" Yoshi glared at me. I closed my mouth with my hand.

"Very good," Yoshi praised, "My favorite Pokemon, _IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD, _is…"

Yoshi cleared his throat, now enjoying the kind of mental suspense and torture he was giving me. I winced, wishing he would just tell me!!

"Slowpoke."

I blinked multiple times.

"Huh?"

"It's Slowpoke, kid," Yoshi declared, petting Riolu that tugged his shirt, beggin for more treats. I looked at him blankly.

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

I grunted in disappointment, "Of all Pokemon, why Slowpoke?"

"People usually don't see how great Slowpoke can be," Yoshi laughed.

My right eye twitched. No way there was anything cool about a Slowpoke.

Yoshi's Poketch read 6:15 p.m. when the two of us decided to walk down to the resturant, "Kowl's Dinner Bash" that wasn't too far away from the inn. We walked in, finding a bunch of different faces, most were excited kids holding up many of the three same Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squrtle. Yoshi and I took a seat near the back across from each other, waiting for our dinner friends to arrive.

The door opened with the sound of a bell and a familiar feint giggle of a girl. I leaned and poked my face out into the walk way between all the booth tables, seeing lolipop red and white clothing, automatically knowing it was no other than Candi. She saw me and came sprinting in, stumbling and almost comeing to a fall. She gave me a choking hug and sat next to me, pushing me down the seat.

I looked up and saw she had come with someone, a teenage boy that was probably as tall as Yoshi, his long and sleek black hair covering his shoulders. He yawned lazily, looking down at Yoshi with his eyes half closed. The boy took a seat next to Yoshi, making sure not to sit to close. His eyes trailed from the Jolly O' Sunshine Candi, to a really uncomfortable me.

The boy leaned forward with a cool boy grin, receiving a look from a tired Yoshi.

"And who is this?" the boy spoke, smoothly adding a radiant smile. I fidgeted, backing up a little.

"Oh this? This is Kira!!" Candi almost squealed the sound of my name. I smiled shyly, using my finger to scratch my cheek. I saw Yoshi roll his eyes.

"Corrals," the boy bobbed his head cooly, adding a wink, "Seth Corrals."

"Nice to meet you…" I tried my best to smile politely as Seth leaned farther over the table into my face, his dark eyes staring at me. I leaned back a little more, Seth now pretty much out of his seat.

"Sit down, boy," Yoshi spoke up numbly, eyeing Seth without moving his head. Seth let out a small "pff" before sitting back flat on the seat, turning away from Yoshi. He put his arm on the table and rested his face on it, shutting his eyes tiredly once more. I gulped down some air. Yoshi's coldness around others was so scary. Whenever we were around other people Yoshi just changes. It makes me remember that moment where Yoshi petrefied my guts, down in the dark ally, those patches of light and shadows across Yoshi's cold, lifeless eyes….

I shook the scary thought out of my head and turned to look at Candi, seeing her get up and crazily wave her arms around like a Pokemon gone wild. I saw her smile and jump up and down energetically, definatly acctracting lots of attention. Soon enough I saw the reason why. Sophie was headed her way down the rows of tables to us.

"Hey," Sophie shortly greeted all of us.

"SOPHIE!!!!" Candi let out an earsplitting cry before giving Sophie a heart stopping hug ( I swear if she hugged any longer Sophie's face would've turned purple). Sophie broke free, catching her breath and taking a seat next to me.

"Your hair smells GOOD!!" Candi decided to continue, me and Yoshi looking at her with that same "What-the-Fearow?!" expression.

"Thank you…?" Sophie muttered, not sure how to react to Candi. She looked across the table to the half aleep Seth and a smirking Yoshi that had tauntingly mouthed the words "Have fun" to her. I looked in a bit of confusion, but figured out the joke after what seemed like forever. A waiter came trotting down to us, his eyes filled with boredom.

"Hello and welcome to- Oh, screw it," he sighed and pulled out a pencil and a mini booklet, "To drink?"

Everybody had murmured their order with boredom, excluding Candi who shouted hers to the extreme. I was wondering if it was that sugary soft drink she had ordered which caused her wildness.

After the waiter left, Sophie had turned back to me and Yoshi.

"So... Kira, Yoshi. What are your plans for tomorrow?" She asked, glancing between the two of us. Yoshi looked at me with a slight twist in his lips, and the shame swept over me once more.

"Pick up where we left off I suppose," Yoshi sighed, reminding me that it was all my fault we were delayed, "Looking for the underground tunnel connecting the Forest to Celadon."

"What, you weren't able to make it today?" Seth randomly spoke up, his head still on his arm and his eyes still closed, "Maybe you should have had Sophie with you. Then you would have had to make it, otherwise that thing she calls a Bulbasaur would attack you."

"I wouldn't put it past her to have something like that," Yoshi muttered seriously. I glared at him for making it seemed like he thought Sophie was just plain crazy.

"Oh, come on, dino boy," Sophie grinned, applying Candi's awkward nickname for Yoshi, "Don't start judging me, you've only known me, what, two hours?"

"Three," Yoshi yawned, "I've been counting."

Dispite the many people there was in the resturant, the food came pretty fast, and the five of us spoke nothing much as we enjoyed every bite of it. Even the more colder ones like Seth and Yoshi had a hard time keeping the pleasure in, and Candi didn't even try to keep it in at all, shouting out random comments like, "WOW!! This fork is so shiny I don't wanna use it!" or "Look!! I made my leftovers look like a Weedle!!"

We headed back to the lobby. Me, Sophie, and Candi did most the talking ( of course, noone can beat Candi..). We arrived in front of the elevators, waiting for them to decend down to us.

"So, are we going to see you tomorrow?" Sophie finally asked, looking back at Candi that had her face inches away from one of the steel statues.

"Probably not," Yoshi shrugged, "I want to get an early start, to make up for missed time."

His words hit me like a flying Bullet Seed into my face. The guilt swept over once again. In my mind I was thinking, why in the world does he have to remind me of the shame and guilt!!

"Oh, okay then," Sophie twisted her mouth as everyone entered the elevator, each pushing back against the steel walls to make it less like canned Barboach, "Well, it was nice to meet you."

"Very nice," I heard Seth add and looked at him just in time to receive a wink. I fake smiled, taken by surprise after thinking that his whole flirting deal was over.

"Yeah. I hope we see each other again," I said sadly as the elevator came, once again, to a stomach churning stop. The three companions strided out, Sophie turning around to smile at me.

"Same," She said simply.

"BYE BYE FRIENDS!" Candi screamed with a tone of unhappiness, and ran back into the elevator, giving both Yoshi and me a hug so tight I really think my back broke when it cracked. Seth walked down the hallway, meandering such a cool guy appearance as he waved to use with out looking back. Candi rushed past him, entering her room. The doors slid shut as I looked through the crack between the doors, having my last glance at Sophie with a rock sinking to the bottom of my heart. It was sad having a personality like mine. You bonded with people so easily and quickly, and then you have to say goodbye.

Yoshi and I came into the room, feeling rather tired. Yoshi sat on the edge of the King sized bed, letting out a sigh as he set his alarm clock on his Poketch. I jumped on the bed and crawled pass Yoshi to lay next to the wall, closing my eyes and yawning. This bed was so soft it was like floating on clouds. With a bed this sweet I would sleep well and be prepared for the trip to Celadon tomorrow.

"I'm sleeping on the bed," I declared and turned to sleep on my side. Yoshi looked at me madly.

"No, you're not. I paid for this room and you won't come around hogging the king," Yoshi spoke up, patting his hand hard on the words "paid", "you", "hogging", and "king".

"Well, I'm not moving, so if you want to sleep, sleep on the floor," I yawned. Poor Yoshi. I'm only polite with strangers.

"No. I'm NOT moving," Yoshi hollered, laying down and pulling the covers from me for himself. I looked over at him madly, pulling the covers back. He eyed me, puffing up his two pillows under his head before yanking the covers over once again.

"What is this!?!" I cried, using my feet to try to push him off the bed.

"Don't be selfish," Yoshi spoke up, "I slept on the ground while you slept on the bench. When we finally got to your house I was made to sleep on the stupid lumpy couch even though I was a guest. I'm not giving up the good sleeping place this time."

"Well, I'm not either!!"

"Don't be so selfish!"

"Don't be so picky!!"

"Start acting less like a pampered baby!!"

"Start acting like a real gentleman!!"

"I'M SLEEPING HERE!!"

"I'M SLEEPING HERE TOO!!"

"FINE!!"

"FINE!!!"

And with that we both turned our backs toward each other, pulling tightly on our own side of the covers. I breathed fury as I closed my eyes to sleep, resting my forhead against the wall I was pinned to. It was like forever before I could fall asleep. The madness just kept me awake for so long.

* * *

***Hahahaha the ending made me laugh ;P**


	13. Celadon Attraction

_Author's Notes : 26.09.09_

_Woohoo! Another upload to continue my daily update streak!! After posting yesterday's chapter my hits shot up like crazy, from the 25th having only 4 hit to having 68 hits by the end of the day!! I uploaded at midday. I wonder how many hits i would've gotten if i uploaded it in the morning..  
I had to post my chapter now to keep the winning streak, since im busy for the rest of the day. I'm hurring as i speak.(or type, whatever)._

_In any case, Silver Leafx has finally uploaded her next chapter!! It's called **"Fancy Pokemon, Fancy Laptop"** and it overlaps with yesterdays chapter **"Sophie's Erie Companions".** I really liked the two. I tried to make it close to the same, but still keep it unique. I hope i portrayed that nicely :) Candi is my favorite charator from "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt**" , besides the Bulbasaur chomping machine XD_

_Also, OCs are booming in a high speed. I got 3 in one day i think! I'm running out of room fast, so sorry to some of you all. I love all the OCs!! From the heart!! Please understand that i might have to get others in later in the story, or even towards the end :( Since there was more OCs than i expected, i decided to let the OCs have all the Pokemon they were supposed to "catch later on", and have some of the Pokemon already evolved. That also means less room to "develop". T_T ...If you don't like how its being run, have any questions, or want to give some nice ideas for the OC or even the story, send me a PM and we'll chit chat ^^;_

_OK!! Well, this chapter i hurried to edit, so it might not be as good. I hope its exciting and that i kept some suspense like i intended to. I have to hurry and go ( got to grab my violin and head to school for a concert). Wish me luck at Homecoming!! ^^;;; _

_Loving all my fans!! ;)_

_-J. Whitnee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Celadon Attraction.**

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding…_

I rubbed my eyes, awaken by the super annoying sound of computerized Diglett. I drowned my face in my pillow, trying to ignore it, but it was too hard to bare.

Slowly opening my eyes half way, I saw that it was still dark outside. A flashing light came from somewhere near my face, in sync with the sounds of the Diglett. I glanced over and saw a small square of light, numbers on it blinking "3:30" in bright green. I poked it, too sleepy to know how to shut the thing off.

I heard a muffling noise and a groan from in front of my face. I saw a large shadow move slightly, coughing once or twice before stopping. I was too tired to try and figure what it was or even why it was there. I closed my eyes, hearing the Diglett chant louder.

_Click!_

The light stopped flickering and the Diglett stopped chanting after something came and pushed a button off the side of the glowing square. With a rustle of the covers, the shadow in front of my face let out a yawn, stretching out its limbs. I rubbed my eyes once more.

"Kira…?" a tired voice cracked the night silence. I let out a feint groan.

"Wake…_a..hhhh_up…." it yawned as it spoke, blowing warm air the scent of minty toothpaste on my forheard. I curled in a ball and put my pillow over my head, annoyed. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

"Wake……up………"

"No……" I muttered, pushing the hand off of me. I felt the bed shake a bit followed by the sound of soft footsteps. I raised my head from the covers, trying to make out what was going on.

Suddenly a light flashed and I was blinded as it pierced my eyes, sending a quick headache to my forhead. I ducked under the covers, closing my eyes. The bed shook again.

"Wake up!!" I heard once more, this time I could define it as Yoshi's voice. I didn't react to it at all.

"I said…" I felt Yoshi come under the covers, as I tried to grasp on to the ends to keep it from sliding off my shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake UP!!"

I felt a surge like electrocution on my ribs. I broke out laughing, wriggling wildly to get free from the tickling torture. I looked under the covers and found Yoshi tickling my sides as I pushed him away, kicking him hard. Yoshi just laughed, falling backwards off the side of the bed.

"I'm awake!!" I laughed, looking at the hurt Yoshi on the floor. He tried his best to smile, clutching on to the back of his head.

The two of us began our trip as soon as we got ready. I looked back at Viridian Inn that now stood behind me, thinking of Sophie, Candi, and Seth. I sighed, following Yoshi, as we made our way to the Viridian Forest, reaching the underground tunnel way before the sun came up. The two of us continued down the rugged dirt path, the damp air making me drowsy.

"How long is this tunnel anyway?" I muttered, kicking a random rock on the path. It bounced and rolled a few feet away into the dark, hitting something with a _clank!_

I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" I spoke up. Yoshi shrugged. Riolu, which was in Yoshi's arms, held up an ear to listen.

"Let's go check it out."

Yoshi trotted down the path ahead of me after handing me Riolu, to the next section that had light. I followed him quickly, hearing Yoshi yell out, "Go! Quilava!" before I could see what was going on.

I finally reach where Yoshi was, in front stood Quilava with flames pouring from its back, standing off against another Pokemon that stood only a foot off the ground. The Pokemon reminded me of those steel statues back at Viridian inn, its head like shiny metal, reflecting the light from Quilava's flames. It had deep blue eyes on its big head which seemed to be larger than its body. It seemed to have somewhat of a Squrtle shell, only it was pure metal. I looked at the Pokemon, wondering what it was.

I slapped my forhead. The Pokedex! Pulling out the shiney gadget, I turned it on, ready to point the black scanner on top at the Pokemon.

"Quilava!! Flame Wheel!!" I heard Yoshi cry. I pointed to the Pokemon; a time glass popped up on the screen.

**"Quilava. The. Volcano. Pokemon. It intimidates. Foes. With the. Heat. Of its. Flames. The. Fire. Burns more. Strongly. When it. Readies. To. Fight."**

I looked at the Pokedex and saw a picture of a Quilava on it. I looked at confused, scratching my head. I saw the Pokemon fly back as I looked up, Quilava dominating it with flames. It fell to the ground within seconds, failing to get back up. I pointed the Pokedex at it once more.

**"Aron. The. Iron Armor. Pokemon. It. Usually. Lives. Deep in. Mountains. It. Can eat. Metals. To. Resolve. Its. Hunger."**

Yoshi tossed a Pokeball and hit the Aron, sucking it into the red mist-like flames and into the Pokeball that bounced back to Yoshi's hands. Yoshi put the Pokeball back in his pocket smiling brightly.

"You sure caught that fast," I muttered, looking at Yoshi. He looked back in wonder, and smiled, returning his Quilava with a praise.

"Fire dominates Steel," Yoshi smirked, taking Riolu from me and walking on, "Its no wonder Quilava defeated the Pokemon so easily, especially when he's a much higher level."

"The Pokedex said that Aron lived in moutains," I muttered. Yoshi laughed.

"Sometime Pokemon end up in places they don't belong," He replied, his smile dying as he looked at his feet. His eyes twinkle faded. _End up where they don't belong? _I quirked my head in wonder.

"Do you not want that Pokemon?" I asked, giggling and jumping ahead of Yoshi, "If you don't want it I'll be VERY happy to take it!"

"No way!! Do you know how cool this Pokemon is!?" Yoshi shouted, "I've been waiting for a chance to hunt down and catch one of these!!"

"Oh REALLY..?" I teased, making Yoshi chuckle.

"You'll see how cool it really is."

*************

"Yes!! SUNLIGHT!!"

I thanked Arceus the moment I stepped out of that underground tunnel. The sky was glowing a nice baby blue, the sun half way up the sky. The underground tunnel was longer than I had expected, and I felt like I was breathing in the fresh air like a heroine addict. The fresh oxygen made my nose tingle with happiness. I rushed to a nearby fountain surrounded by people and park benches, taking a seat.

"I am NOT going back in that tunnel ever in my entire life!!" I huffed, slouching like a dead body. Yoshi stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets, Riolu now flopping on Yoshi's head.

"Quit whining, kid," Yoshi smiled, petting Riolu lightly. Riolu smiled, leaning into Yoshi's hand with delight. I rolled my eyes, looking off to the many people walking around the plaza. In the back ground were many, many tall buildings that crammed in next to each other. Houses filled the area, only a few trees popping up randomly here and there. It seemed like the only part in this city that had lots of space was this plaza right here, with this Kingdra statue water fountain as the center.

"Hey!! You with the face!!" I slightly deep man's voice called in a scary manner. I quietly thought to myself, Don't we _all _have a face? Yoshi and I turned at the sound of it, seeing a young man jogging his way up to us, waving his hands wildly (that reminded me of Candi…). He was wearing a black jacket that zipped all the way up to his neck with sweat pants, his face full of seriousness.

"You!! Yeah, you!!" The man called, nodding when Yoshi pointed at himself. The man came to a stop in front of Yoshi, breathing deeply as if he were tired. He stood straight, holding up a Pokeball.

"Will you battle me?" The man asked, looking straight at Yoshi.

"Nah, lazy," Yoshi gestured, folding his arms over his chest.

"Please, will you battle me?" He pleaded again, this time flashing a look of desperation in his eyes.

"No!" Yoshi spoke up.

"Battle me, boy!" The man demanded. Yoshi lifted an eyebrow.

"Boy?" Yoshi chuckled, "Boy? You are _really _calling me a _boy?_"

"Yeah, boy. Now pull out your Pokeball and fight me!!" The man started getting rough. Yoshi curled his lips.

"No one calls me a boy and wins," Yoshi muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Pokeball, "Go!! Quilava!!"

"Take 'em down, Zubat!!"

In the blink of an eye, a Zubat and Quilava appeared on the field, prepared for battle.

"Rollout!" Yoshi cried.

"Use Wing Attack!"

The Zubat flew down with glowing wings at high speed. Dispite that, Quilava took Zubat head on, jumping up and rolling itself along the ground as a giant fireball. Zubat fully received Quilava's attack, flying back and hitting the ground with a flop, burning and already knocked out.

"Whoa. Harsh," I muttered at Yoshi that turned to look at me. He looked real mad and rather pissed.

"Don't call _me _a boy," Yoshi spoke to the man that got up with his Zubat and left. He came sitting down next to me, giving a sigh.

"That was pointless," He said, bending down to pet Quilava, "Good job anyways, Quilava."

"_Quil!!" _Quilava cried, accepting the praise, right when another boy came running up to Yoshi.

"I saw what you did to that Zubat," he said with excitement, "Please battle me!! That guy was nothing, but I'm sure you'll have trouble beating me!!"

Yoshi just ignored him, grabbing Riolu and setting it down on his lap so he could rub his messy brown hair. The boy still stared at Yoshi, determined.

"Fight this girl over here," Yoshi yawn, pointing over to me. I looked between him and the boy with confusion.

"No way!" the boy and I spoke in unison.

"I want to battle _you!!" _The boy cried, stomping his feet.

"I'm lazy, kiddo," Yoshi muttered.

"You battled him!!"

"That has nothing to do with me battling you."

"Well, I'll _make _you battle then!!"

With that the boy sent out a small Totodile, stepping a few feet back and pointed at Quilava.

"Tody!! Use Water Gun on that Quilava!!"

Totodile sprayed a ray of water onto Quilava, causing it to jump up in surprise. Yoshi looked up at the boy.

"You don't' know what you are getting yourself into, kiddo," Yoshi murmured, slowly standing up, "Quilava, Quick Attack. Please, make this fast…"

"_Quil!!" _Quilava nodded, accepting Yoshi's calm order. It almost flashed, running up to the Totodile in a split second and knocking it down. The Totodile sent a Water Gun spraying, hitting Quilava head on. Quilava didn't flinch one bit. In fact, it didn't even look like it felt anything at all.

"Tackle," Yoshi yawned. Quilava went running straight through the water, hitting Totodile smack in the jaw, sending it back, knocked out.

"Tody!!" the boy called, going up to hug his Pokemon. Yoshi strided to stand over the boy, beaming down on him like a shadow in a nightmare. The boy looked up, afraid.

"I told you, I'm lazy," Yoshi spoke coldly. The boy went speechless.

"Scram," Yoshi let out a puff of air, "Trouble beating you? I didn't even _think _about trying."

The boy looked petrified, hurrying to get up and run away, on the brink of crying.

"You're mean," I muttered. Yoshi turned around.

"Do you wanna battle me instead?" He smirked.

"No," I replied.

"I will, though!" A sound of a girl came with confidence. She threw out a Murkrow, smiling.

"What now?" Yoshi looked off at her, "You wanna follow those two knuckleheads to the Pokemon Center, too?"

"You're the one who is going to be running off, jerk," The girl replied.

"Ok, this is how it's going to work," Yoshi spoke up, "I'm going to warn you, which I already did, and you will take that warning and go home and play dolls, alright?"

"Cocky much?" The girl smirked, "Go!! Aerial Ace!!"

The Murkrow came soaring so fast that Quilava couldn't dodge. Quilava recovered, rolling into a ball again with Rollout. The Murkrow flew up not to get hit as Quilava jumped and released from the ball, spraying a line of flames at Murkrow. The bird dodged nicely, coming back down and hitting with another Aerial Ace. It topped that move off with Assurance, doubling the amount of damage Quilava received. Quilava retreated, waiting for Yoshi's orders.

"Smokescreen," Yoshi spoke calmly as Quilava poured black smoke into the arena. The air was filled with smoke, and I couldn't see anything that was going on.

"Look at that!!" I heard someone speak. I looked around and saw that Yoshi had been attracting attention. A lot of attention. People croweded around, excited.

"_Krowww!!" _Murkrow cried, coming out of the black smoke all beat up and torn. The girl returned Murkrow, her lips twisted.

A round of applaused went off, Yoshi looking around confusingly. The girl stomped away, mad.

"What is this?" Yoshi spoke to me. I shrugged.

"Battle me next!!" a voice went off. It was interrupted by another.

"Don't battle that weakling!! Battle me!!"

"No, no, no!! I'll show you something real!!"

In no time a crowd of Pokemon trainers grouped a circle around Yoshi, who stood annoyed. I made my way through the crowd, pushing for dear life to get to Yoshi. He helped pull me through, letting out a sigh.

"Help me," He said simply.

"EVERYONE BACK AWAY!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could, "Give the man his darn SPACE!!"

The crowd expanded into a wide circle, everyone whispering to one another. All but one boy, around the age of Yoshi, didn't back up and stood there, looking as cold as ice. Yoshi turned to look at him, flashing his own icy coldness over. The boy almost gave me a shock, with his lovely lower-neck length, messy golden hair that looked unkept like someone who just woke from their bed after sleeping on one side all night. His shining turquoise eyes were glimmering in the sunlight, looking warm even through the coldness he shown. The boy skin was a light tan color, close to Yoshi's. He wore a stripped and rather formal shirt, dark red in color, with a pitch black vest over and black slacks that matched his loose tie and shoes. The boy just stared at Yoshi, and Yoshi stared back. Cold and cold met, both wearing the same emotion as the other.

"You look like you know what you're doing," Yoshi muttered, smirking. He walked up to the boy, who was just inches shorter than Yoshi's height, and met up with him eye to eye. The boy smirked back.

"So do you," he replied, taking a step forward. Yoshi was just inches from his face, smiling.

"You gonna try to entertain me this time?" Yoshi muttered, his voice getting softer.

"I won't be like those other imbeciles that wasted your time," The boy whispered. Yoshi's lips curled, calling over Quilava without taking a single eye off his new opponent. The boy pulled out a small Pokeball and smiled.

"Better keep your word," Yoshi's voice was down to a loud whisper now, "how would you like the rules?"

"Best out of three. No replacements, no using the same Pokemon twice, no time limit," the boy grinned, taking a step back. Yoshi did the same.

"Brace yourself!!" Yoshi cried, jumping back and pointing at the boy, "Quilava!!"

"Armado!! Go!!"

The boy threw out his Pokemon, a tall, scaly, ancient reptile looking thing with eyes that stuck out from the side of its head. The Pokemon stood on two back feet, it's spine lined with white feather-like scales, and its pinchers snapping loudly. The tail looked like pure scale to me. Scary, yes. Have I ever seen it? No.

"Nice Pokemon," Yoshi grinned in a taunting mannor, "Quilava!! Rollout!!"

Quilava once again rolled up tight in a boll, rapidly rolling across the ground like a blur of red and blue. The boy just smirked, pointing calmly at the Quilava.

"Protect."

Quilava hit right into an invisible barrier, falling up and back, unrolling in the process. Yoshi didn't wait. "Flamethrower, now!!" Yoshi yelled out, watching as his Pokemon twisted in midair and blew a streak of burning fire out of its mouth.

"Rapid spin!" The boy spoke up before the Flamethrower hit. Armado started spinning rapidly, blocking the flames with ease.

"Now, Scratch!!"

Armado darted forward fast, right when Quilava landed to the ground. Luckily, Quilava dodged it by an inch, Armado still in a slight rampage.

"Fury Cutter!!"

"Quilava!! Hurry and use Defense Curl!!"

Amado was rapidly and wildly using its pinchers to swipe at Quilava, who was partially dodging and taking in attacks at the same time. When Armado finally stopped, it wasn't over.

"Cross Poison!!"

Armado held up its pinchers like an "X", looking down on Quilava emotionless. It swept its pinchers down diagonally, creating a wound on Quilava in the shape of a puprle "X", toxins oozing badly. Quilava flinched, retreating a few steps.

"Quilava, Ember!"

"Use Dig now!!"

Armado dived through the concrete and into the earth just in time to dodge Quilava's fireballs. Yoshi was starting to feel uneasy. He ordered a Smokescreen, and Quilava set the area into black smoke, blocking everyone's eyesight, making my eyes water and my throat itch to cough.

"Qui-lava!!" Yoshi coughed, covering his mouth with his elbow, "R-rollout…to f-ind Arma…Ambu-bush!"

Somehow between those coughs and words Quilava understood his master, once again going into Rollout and riding along the ground. Armado came zooming up, barely hitting Quilava asit took a sharp turn and came rolling for Armado. Armado didn't see it coming. The smoke was in its eyes.

_Wham!!_

Armado was hit head on, slidding back and tumbling down as the smoke cleared. It quickly got up, dispite its heavy scale body, and stood firm.

"Ancient Power!!" I heard the boy cry out. Armado's eyes turned white as the ground shook. Chunks of the earth and cement broke from the ground, floating in the air before it came soaring for Quilava.

"Use Lava Plume to destroy the rocks!" Yoshi reacted fast. Quilava's flames suddenly burst out like a volcano eruption, shooting all diretions. The rocks that were close enough broke into small, harmless pieces, but there were a few that got through.

"_Quil!!" _Quilava cried as it slid back. It looked up just to see Armado running straight for it, pinchers out and ready. Armado swiped, missing by inches.

"Rapid Spin!"

"Quilava!! Use Flame Wheel with Rollout!!"

Two spinning Pokemon collided, one spinning like a torado top, the other like a rock rolling down a mountain, caught on fire. The crowd watched in awe as the two were in a stalemate, ending when both trainers decided to retreat their Pokemon. The two Pokemon jumped back, looking at one another grimly.

"Flamethrower!!"

"Water Gun!!"

It was like De ja vu, only in extreme version. Quilava's fire and Armado's water collided in the center, steam arosing. In my mind I was thinking, Wow. That happened to me to.

"Quilava!! Retreat and use Quick Attack!!"

Quilava jumped out of Water Gun's way as it shot into the dodging crowd. Quilava flashed, running to Armado. That wasn't enough.

"Dig!!"

Armado dug into the ground once more, disappearing under the earth before Quilava's Quick Attack could hit.

"Don't let it get away!! Use Rollout and follow it down!!" Yoshi yelled, watching histerically as Quilava turned into a ball and darted down the hole after Armado. A moment of silence rang, everybody watching in suspense. I pondered there, standing on my toes, waiting for something to happen. My heart beated in my throat, pumping my air valve wildly. I breathed out, looking between Yoshi and the blond boy, as both of them waited, their breathing visible.

Finally, the moment of truth.

Armado came soaring out, Quilava in tow, shooting stars out at Armado. Armado grabbed Quilava by its pincers, holding it above its head as if it was to snap the poor Pokemon in two.

"That's right, Armado!! Seismic Toss!!!"

"QUILAVA!!! FIRE PLUME!!!"

Quilava busted flames like an erupting volcano once more, burning Armado that was right next to the blast. In surprise and in pain, Amado used its Seismic Toss, throwing Quilava to the ground before Armado too, fell. Armado was too burned from Quilava's attack to recover. The two Pokemon fell to the ground, the earth crumpling beneath them with the sound of breaking rock. Dust flew in the air as the crowd coughed, looking despratly through watering eyes. I squinted and watched closely to see what had happened. Both Pokemon made craters under their bodies. Both Pokemon looked on the brink of death, beaten up, and scarred.

But only one Pokemon stood up.

The winner.

* * *

***Hee hee -.^ not telling who won. Guess yourself. **

**By the way, "the boy" is Claroosoo's OC. I do not own him in any way. **

**and Claroosoo... SHHH!!! Don't say anything about him!! Not even his name!!! ;P**


	14. Fight Fighting with Fighting!

_Author's Notes: 27.09.09_

_Yes!! Right when i thought i wasn't going to finish it today, i did!! This chapter is short compared to the few previous ones, but oh well. Don't want my fans to read and hurt their eyes by staring at the text for 20 mins lol. I find the chapter name catchy, although it is...revealing...maybe._

_The last Chapter was fun to write!! It was really hard to write, though, but i hope all that hard work came through. You don't even want to see that pile of notebook paper in the trash can. I just couldn't come up with a good battle between a Quilava and an Armaldo!! It was so hard, and after giving it my all i got it down!  
__  
This chapter pretty much took me through the same torture, making my brain wrack as i scribbled down hundreds of scenarios like crazy. Actually, after i got a nice battle down and even wrote the whole thing out, i decided to take it to the trash and start out fresh, making Yoshi use a different pokemon instead. So, this chapter was double torture. But, i hope its enjoyable._

_Ok, seriously, i don't think i have to remind you all about Silver Leafx's,**"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt".** You're just missing a bunch of things by not checking it out. Also, OCs OCs OCs!! Do not forget!!_

_So, if you are dying to find out who won, no need to worry. My blabbering is over._

_Enjoy!! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fight Fighting with Fighting!**

The dust finally thinned, the watching eyes watering and wondering, whispering and worrying, who was the winner of one of the most exciting battle yet? I coughed as I exhaled the dust, covering my nose and mouth with the ends of my sleeves. I looked over at Yoshi who was biting his lip hard, his eyes looking around the arena both shocked and in worry. His eyes were wide as the winning Pokemon emerged, half dead.

The crowd gasped and went into silence, everyone looking at Yoshi, who was paralyzed. Yoshi was a stone statue, his eyes wider than ever now, as his mouth dropped open. He had lost his breath.

There was Quilava, in its crater, lying there, seemingly dead. It didn't look like it was breathing, and it wasn't moving at all. Yoshi looked back to Armaldo, which trying its best to stand, its scales scorched black on the places it was burned. Amaldo limped on its leg, and one of its eyes were swollen and bruised. It headed back to its Master that seemed to be in quite the shock as well. The boy returned his Pokemon as the crowd stood in awe.

Quilava's winning streak had come to an end.

Yoshi clenched his fists tight, his eyes looking at the boy with fury. Yoshi stared angered at the boy, who was pleased with all this. Yoshi breathed in to control himself, glancing over at Quilava, not knowing how badly hurt it was. If it was dead, or alive.

Yoshi took small, shaking steps and slided down the crater walls to Quilava, slowly crouching down to look at it. Yoshi laid a soft hand on it, softly rubbing back and forth. I felt a rush go through me; what if Quilava was dead?

Yoshi let out his held breath, taking out Quilava's Pokeball and returning it. Yoshi stood back up, climbing out of the crater. He made his way back to where he was standing in mere seconds.

"Better rush to the Pokecenter after those losers you beat," the boy smirked, "Remember my name while you're at it."

Yoshi just smiled and looked at the boy with determination.

"The name's Yoshi Kaname. The chances are you're the one whose gonna need to remember it, since that's as far as you're gonna go," Yoshi smirked, "Riolu! GO!!"

The crowd was looking at one another, slightly confused. Riolu? Yoshi was going to make a cute baby Pokemon like Riolu battle!!?!

I saw Riolu dart out from the crowd. Apparently, I had forgotten it back at the bench. Riolu jumped and stood smiling in front of Yoshi, it's fists up and ready to fight. I looked in shock. Yoshi was going mad.

"Yoshi what are you doing!!" I screamed at him over the whispering voices of the crowd. All eyes looked at me as I stood frozen, looking at the lot. Yoshi turned.

"You know I'm getting serious when I use Riolu," he merely smiled. The crowd turned to look back at Yoshi.

"Interesting," the boy grinned, pulling out a new Pokeball. He brushed his golden bangs away from his turquoise eyes, before throwing the Pokeball.

"Go show him what a real fighting Pokemon looks like!! Combusken!!"

Emerged from the red mist-like flames was a Combusken, looking well trained and pretty tough as it kicked its legs for a warm up.

"We wait for nobody, right?" Yoshi spoke softly.

_"Lu!!"_ Riolu replied, not turning away from Combusken. Yoshi pointed at the opponent.

"Quick attack!!"

Riolu rushed forward and in the blink of an eye, was us in front of Combusken, looking at it eye to eye. There was a slight pause before Riolu used its fist to punch Combusken smack in the jaw.

"Fire Punch!" The boy said through his gritted teeth. Combusken lit its wing on fire, curling it into a fist and diving it in to punch Riolu.

"Low Kick and a Force Palm!!" Yoshi cried, allowing Riolu to duck the punch in time and kick Combusken's legs. Combusken was on the brink of recovering its fall when Riolu pushed it back with a open hand thrust to the stomach. Combusken fell back, doing a summersault to recover back to a fighting stance.

"Mirror Move!!" The boy called as Combusken came in with that same open hand thrust to Riolu's stomach, "Now, Slash and Scratch!!"

Riolu fell back before Combusken came up to it in high speed, slashing its wings around wildly. Riolu, who wasn't standing steady, had a hard time dodging as it tried to take a firm stand against Combusken. In the end, Riolu had taken in a direct Slash attack, sliding back and rolling into one of the nearby craters. Combusken waited for nothing. It jumped up high over the crater, ready to swoop down and attack Riolu.

"Riolu!! Feint Attack!!" Yoshi's voice carried over the arena. Riolu nodded, disappearing in a fading black smoke as Combusken came down with a kick where Riolu was just standing. Riolu appeared once more behind Combusken, black fading smoke trailing behind it, as it kicked Combusken hard in the back.

"Riolu!! Add to it a Bullet Punch!"

Riolu used both its fists to rapidly punch Combusken with blinding speed, blurs of black and blue for arms that hit Combusken until it fell to the gound. Riolu jumped back and out of the crater, waiting for Combusken's next move. That was a bad idea.

With a Quick Attack Combusken was out of the crater and right in front of Riolu's face as serious De ja vu occurred. Combusken looked eye to eye with Riolu, and after a brief pause it punched Riolu right in the cheek, causing Riolu to slide back in surprise. Riolu rolled across the now rugged cement, trying to get up.

"Combusken!! Focus Energy!"

Combusken cried a reply, its body glowing fire red as it stood focus, reminding me of Mareep and her Charge. I wasn't certain if this was a similar move, but Riolu better get up fast before it was too late.

"Riolu!! Stop it!! Hurry and use Vacume Wave!!"

_"Lu!!"_ Riolu cried, accepting Yoshi's commands. In a split second it hit Combusken right in the skull with a powerful blinding head butt, flinching Combusken.

Riolu went in for another few punches, some hitting Combusken and some missed. Combusken dodged, backing away in defense. The boy's voice carried over the arena loudly.

"Double Kick, Combusken!!"

_"Combusk!!"_ Combusken cried, using its long boney legs to kick Riolu, one to the stomach and another to the face. Riolu flew back, its head hitting the ground as it landed. It looked like Focus Energy has increased the power of the attack. Before Riolu could even get up, Combusken sent a trail of flames towards it, burning wildly. Riolu got up in time to jump out of the way, but Combusken was a step ahead.

"Peck now!!" I heard the boy cry. Combusken was over Riolu's head, casting a shadow over it in a taunting manner. Riolu got jabbed by Combusken's beak, crying loudly as it tried to block the attacks.

"Counter!!" Yoshi called out, gritting his teeth. Riolu's body glowed dark blue, reflecting Combusken's Peck as Combusken jumped back, hurt in recoil.

"Use you're Flying Type moves against it, Combusken!!" The boy called. He just reminded me that Fighting Type Pokemon were weak against Flying Type attacks. Obviously I was stupid enough to forget that Combusken was part Flying Type, "Aerial Ace!!"

_"Busk!!"_ Combusken nodded, darting towards the hurt Riolu. It slashed it's wings across Riolu, a feint _"Luuuuuu!!"_ crying in the background. Yoshi smiled, his eyes seeking revenge.

"I've been waiting for you to use a move like that!" Yoshi cried, laughing coldly as if he was a comic book villian, "Copycat, Riolu!!"

Riolu darted forward just like Combusken did, mimicking its every move as it slashed Combusken using its paws. Combusken cried loudly, falling back to the ground. As it fell it shot a fireball out at Riolu, but the running Riolu dodged it with ease. Riolu jumped up, coming down and kicking Combusken right in the face.

"Now, Brick Break!!" Yoshi called out to Riolu, although Riolu already looked like it knew what to do. It did a karate chop right between Combusken's shoulder and neck, and also added a random kick to the stomach. Combusken fell back, attempting to stand.

"Give it the pain Quilava went through, Riolu!!" Yoshi snickered, "Reversal!"

With one last move Riolu ran up to Combusken, rotating to do a round house back kick, straight to the stomach. Combusken was sent rolling down a crater, making dust fly. As the dust cleared, half the crowd cheered, watching the Combusken knocked out, eyes spinning. Yoshi grinned at Riolu as it painfully skipped on towards him in open arms. Yoshi bent down, accepting Riolu's hug with a joyful laugh, picking it up in the air with an honorable praise. I smiled and laughed at the sight. It was quite adorable for someone that was looking cold like Yoshi.

"Nice battle," Yoshi frowned at the sound of the boy, who was walking over to the crater to return his Pokemon, "I didn't think I'd have to battle a full three rounds to beat you."

"Like it said after you beat my Quilava," Yoshi went into cold mode again, placing Riolu on his shoulder, "That's as far as you're gonna go."

"We'll see about that," The boy grinned evilly back at Yoshi. Yoshi just stared back, looking rather pissed. The boy put away his Pokeball, pulling out his final soldier.

"What? Not gonna tell me your name? Yoshi taunted, snickering as he too, pulled out his final Pokemon, "Oh, that's right. I'm not gonna need it."

"Broly Banes," The boy grinned, "And yes, you are going to need it."

"We'll see about that," Yoshi muttered as the two sent out their Pokemon for the tie-breaking round. The crowd went into silence once more, watching as that last two Pokemon stood ready to clash and claw the opponent.

And maybe, just maybe, even kill in the process.

* * *


	15. The TieBreaker

_Author's Note: 28.09.09_

_Aha!! Oh Yeah!! 'Notha upload!! For da streak!!_

_Come on, cheer with me!! It's been how many days in a row? I haven't counted. I'm getting used to this daily upload!! Upload chapter, start writing next, finish and post next day, and continue the process. On weekends i get the WHOLE chapter done and ready, and i post it first thing the next day, and it helps keep me a bit ahead just in case i got business to do ;)_

_For some odd reason, i looked back at my chapter 1 and found many odd things. First, the A/N was terrible, so i edited that. Second, in the Introduction section of chapter 1, my charactors name was "Kari" and throughout chapter 1 her name was "Kira". I think originally, the OC was supposed to be Kari, but maybe (i was watching death note at the time) I must've accidently put "Kira" by mistake and it stayed that way..._

_Oh well. I corrected it and there's no turning back, that for sure. Don't forget about Silver Leafx's "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **and those OCs, yada yada yada..._

_Alright. Are you dying to see who sent out what pokemon and who wins the tie-breaking round and the whole match?_

_Then, Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Tie-Breaker.**

A Pokemon crackling thunder in its intimidating mane.

A Pokemon twirling on its toes like a beautiful ballerina.

Both Pokemon looked like opposite worlds, beating the ground angrily, ready to fight. Ready to clash. Ready to kill. I looked over at Yoshi, sweat broke and ran down his face as the midday sun broke out from the clouds, hot as ever. Broly, too looked like he was having a hard time keeping cool, his golden hair wet and sticking to his skin as if magnetic. The crowd fanned themselves using a notebook or a piece of paper, and me being smushed in between other hot, sweaty people didn't make me feel so good. I made my way out from the crowd and stood behind Yoshi as he turned to look at me.

"Oh, glad you're here, kid," He huffed, "Take care of Riolu for me, will ya?"

Yoshi took Riolu off his shoulder and handed the beated up Pokemon to me. I cradled Riolu in my arms as it looked up at me and smiled tiringly, on the brink of falling asleep. I laughed at its cuteness.

"Take a rest," I whispered to it, "You deserve it!"

"_Lu!" _Riolu cried softly, and happily closed its eyes. I looked back onto the battlefield. In front of Yoshi stood his green and white Kirlia, twirling around in circles. It looked like a child in a white tutu and green leggings, its head like a green pony-tailed wig over its entire face except for its shining red eyes. The opponent looked a little less kind, however, growling and sparking its yellow mane viciously that contrasted the blue fur. It too, had red eyes that burned without fear, and it seemed almost intimidating.

"Interesting," Yoshi laughed, mimicking what Broly had said earlier.

"How 'bout we cut the chit-chat and start the action?" Broly said coldly, curling his lips.

"Oh? You like things to get done fast, huh?" Yoshi snickered, "That better be a very strong Pokemon if you want that to happen."

"Underestimating Manetric is the last thing you wanna do," Broly muttered, erasing his smile, "Crunch!!"

"Future Sight, Kirlia!!" Yoshi cried. Kirlia's eyes turned into a rainbow color, shining brightly. Manetric came in with open fangs, chomping down hard onto Kirlia's arm. Kirlia shook the Pokemon off quick, its eyes turning back to the piercing red color. It jumped back, landing lightly on its pointy toes.

"Fire Fang, Manetric!" Broly called out to his Pokemon. I raised an eyebrow, watching as Manetric flashed his fangs covered in red-hot fire as it came charging for Kirlia.

"Kirlia!! Use Confusion!" Yoshi's voice rang. Kirlia nodded, its eyes turning a pale white tone as suddenly Manetric was floating up in the air, slightly surprised as it glowed sakura pink. After a brief pause the floating Manetric was sent flying to the cement, smashing into the rocks. Dust flew up as the crowd gasped, waiting for what might happen.

Just when I had my guard down, a yellow beam came out of the dust and shooting into Kirlia at high speed, shocking it with bolts of electricity. Kirlia flinched, falling on it knees. At blinding speed a blur of yellow and blue slammed into Kirlia, sending it flying back. Kirlia quickly got up to find flashes of Manetric running around it, attacking Kirlia every now and then with light weight attacks. It was Quick Attack. Use it repeatedly and it becomes a flashing nightmare that everyone always gets the chance to use.

Kirlia didn't know where to attack. It tried using its Confusion, but there was no success. Yoshi gritted his teeth, thinking hard.

"That's it!!" I heard him yell merely seconds later, "Kirlia!! Use Magical Leaf!"

"_Kirli!!" _Kirlia nodded, its eyes turning a light green tone this time. Nearby trees shook, its leafs falling off and flying towards the arena. The leafs were floating in a line around the arena, snaking rapidly around with no aim. I didn't understand what the Magical Leaf was doing.

"What is this!?" I whispered to Yoshi. He looked back at me annoyed before turning to the battle. Manetric had hit Kirlia once again, and seconds later the Magical Leaf snake zoomed past Kirlia, its leafs rustling wildly.

"Magical Leaf never misses," Yoshi rushed without taking his eyes off the battle, "So that means it homes on the target until it hits."

"Huh?" I looked back to the battle, confused. The leafs took a sharp turn after a the blur of yellow and blue. Kirlia stood clam, watching the leaves as it came rushing toward it. It jumped and let the leaves go under it. I sort of understood the concept. Yoshi used Magical Leaf so that Kirlia would know where Manetric was headed.

"Right there, Kirlia!! Shadow Sneak!!"

"_Kir!" _Kirlia cried. Its eyes turned black as its own shadow suddenly moved along the ground and shot at were the leaves were headed to. Manetric was now no longer a blur as it fell to the ground, attempting to get up. Magical Leaf came zooming in before Manetric could stand, however, and shot at Manetric, cutting it in multiple places. The leafs fell to the ground, motionless. That wasn't all that anyone had expected.

The wind blew out of nowhere as the crowd whispered in surprise. The leafs on the trees rustled, trash on the ground blew lightly, and the dust in the arena was blown in all directions, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Yoshi just grinned, using his arm to cover his face as he squinted his eyes, looking tauntingly at Broly. Broly frowned, knowing what was coming.

"Get up!!" Broly called out to Manetric. Manetric tried its best to stand, but failed. Broly gritted his teeth with fury as he looked back at the smirking Yoshi.

The crowd behind us screamed and scrammed to the left and right. I turned to look at what was going on, squinting at a giant rainbow orb that came flying my way as the wind and dust got in my eyes. I winced, rubbing my eyes with the free hand from Riolu to get the dust out. I heard a feint sound of Yoshi's voice over the blowing sound of rough wind.

"Kira!!"

I felt Yoshi wrap his arms aound me, his hand on the back of my head as I was pulled forward, falling to the ground. I felt a cold front pass over me, the wind sounding as loud as ever. I opened my eyes. I was a little bit frightened, I won't lie. The only thing I saw was Riolu in my arms. I came back to my senses and raised my head, breaking free from Yoshi's arms and finding myself sitting in an awkward position on Yoshi's lap. Yoshi was sitting on the ground, wincing a bit in pain, looking at the rainbow orb that was rushing to Manetric.

"Light Screen, Manetric!!"

A pink glass-like screen materialized in front of Manetrick right when the orb was about to hit. The orb was almost twice the size of Manetric when it rammed into the screen, the wind roaring with impatience. The glass-like screen cracked and the orb's size decreased, now blowing a bit slower now. Finally, after I thought the barrier could hold, it shattered into a million pieces, and the degraded orb rushed to hit Manetric head on.

"Manetric!" I heard Broly shout in worry, taking a step forward. Manetric got up, shaking on its four legs. It shook its head and in a few moments now stood firm, ready to fight. A feint growl came from Kirlia, probably mad at why this Manetric wasn't done for.

"What was that…" I whispered, overwhelmed by the whole rainbow orb and Manetric's Light Screen that failed to block it, even though it was able to bring the orb down to sighed.

"That was Future Sight, dummy," Yoshi spoke briefly and got up, pulling me up in tow. I looked at Yoshi in confusion.

"Since when did you use that!?" I cried, looking at Riolu that was roughly awoken from its sleep.

"The beginning of the battle!!" Yoshi exaggerated, turning to look at Broly. Broly was no longer smiling or smirking. He looked dead serious.

"Nice defense," Yoshi smiled, glancing at Manetric, "Without Light Screen you would've been dead by now."

"Like I said," Broly curled his lips with the imitation of Yoshi's words, "Underestimating Manetric it the last thing you want to do."

"I may imitate people, " Yoshi's smile faded, "But I never like being imitated."

"Again, let's cut the chit-chat," Broly spoke, "Manetric! Headbutt!!"

"Kirlia!!" Yoshi cried, "Counter with Zen Headbutt!!"

In the center of the arena the two Pokemon clashed skull to skull with a loud _thump!_ The two gritted madly, giving their all to push the other aside. The crowd stared in suspense, waiting desperately for something to happen.

"Manetric!! Thunder!!" I heard Broly cry. From the red hot sky came a lightning bolt, brightly hitting the ground with a loud, crackling sound. It had missed by inches, even though Kirlia was standing still. Dispite that Kirlia was taken off guard and jumped in surprise, allowing Manetric to knock it of its feet.

"Let's get rid of this sunny weather!" Broly gritted, sweat running down his face, "Rain Dance!"

"_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!" _Manetric roared as the clouds turned gray and crackled with lighting. The beating sun no longer shown and rain began to pour on the hot crowd. People scattered to nearby shelter and trees, still determined to watch the battle to the end. I took my back pack and put it over my head, protecting Riolu from getting wet. The water seeped through my hair and clothes and washed away my sweat, now turning me cold as I shivered. I was drenched in just seconds. That's how much rain there was.

Yoshi turned around to look at me, blinking repeatedly as drops of water got to his eyes. His hair that turned dark was all flat and stuck to his face, his cloths soggy and sticking to his skin as he spat water out of his mouth.

"What are you doing here, kid!! Get some shelter!! The last thing I need is for you to get sick!" Yoshi cried, scolding me in a hurry. I nodded, running to a nearby tree with Riolu clutched in my arms. I stood under it, listening to the hard pats of water as rain showerd the plaza. It was now clear of people, excluding the two teenage boys who stood soaked with their Pokemon.

"Now, Thunderbolt!!" Broly's voice could barely be heard. Yoshi stood a little pissed at the moment.

"Oh!! I totally forgot that Thunder almost _never _misses in the rain!!" I heard some man say to a woman behind me. I turned around to see the woman nod in agreement and looked back quickly to look at the fight, worried. With a Manetric roar, a giant bolt of lighting came shooting down from the clouds to Kirlia, hitting it directly. I heard Kirlia's painful cries, wincing at the thought of it. I saw Kirlia standing there, tiny electric bolts crackling over its wet skin. It was most likely Paralyzed.

"_Maneeee!!" _Manetric suddenly cried. Everyone turned to look at the wincing Manetric. It too, had tiny electric bolts crackling over it's wet skin. Yoshi snickered soflty.

"Didn't intend to Paralyze Kirlia, huh" Yoshi laughed over the sound of the pouring rain. Broly looked at Yoshi madly, glancing at Kirlia.

"Of course. I never forgot about the chances that Kirlia might have Synchronize ability," Broly replied in a low tone, "But that doesn't mean Manetric can't use this!! Spark!!"

"_Maaaaaaaaa!! _Manetric roared, sending sparks of lighting towards Kirlia. Yoshi wasn't surprised at all.

"Kirlia, dodge!! No, wait, Teleport so the water won't carry his attack to you!!" Yoshi cried. With a slight nod Kirlia vanished, Manetric's attack hitting nothing. Kirlia quickly reappeared behind Manetric, using its unusual Magical Leaf attack on Manetric. Manetric retreated, the rustling leafs following it and cutting its skin. Manetric winced, waiting for orders.

"Manetric use Shockwave!!" Broly called out, smirking. With a roar, a sparkling ball of bright electricity came hovering at Kirlia.

"Teleport!!" Yoshi called out. Kirlia disappeared once more, reappearing back in front of Yoshi. The electric ball took a sharp turn and zoomed at Kirlia. It was a direct hit.

"Don't think that Magical Leaf is the only homing attack, Yohji!" Broly smiled briefly, looking at the electrocuted Kirlia. Yoshi clenched his fist.

"THE NAME'S YOSHI, AND I KNOW THAT THERE'S MORE THAN ONE HOMING ATTACK, F-Y-I!!" Yoshi was practically screaming his lungs out in anger. I coughed to hide my laughs.

"Grr…" Yoshi growled, "Kirlia!! Double Team!!"

"_Kir-la!!" _Kirlia cried, quickly making "clones" of itself around Manetric. With each "clone" came a loud, mimicking "_Kir!!" _that echoed, getting louder as the repeating _Kir_'s got on my nerves.

"_Kir!! Kir!! Kir!! Kir!! Kir!!" _The sounds continued until there was a giant circle of Kirlias surrounding Manetric, all twirling around and dancing, as if to mock the opponent.

"No means to deal with this one-on-one," Broly muttered, "Discharge, Manetric!!"

The loud, vicious roar of Manetric echoed as it release billions of lightning bolts in every direction, hitting each and every one of the Kirlias that stood afraid. They all vanished except for one; the real Kirlia, that stood all shocked and on the brink of passing out.

"Finish it with a Thunder Fang and Body Slam combo!!" Broly shouted, pointing at Kirlia. Manetric painly rushed in, biting down Kirlia's arm and shocking the Pokemon. After letting go, it slammed into Kirlia hard, making Kirlia tumble back into some nearby puddle. Kirlia winced, slowly sitting up, shaking terribly.

"It's soaking wet! Use-"

"Enough!!" Yoshi interrupted Broly through clenched teeth. Looking defeated, his wet hair dripping watter down his face as if to represent tears. Yoshi pulled out Kirlia's Pokeball, ready to return his Pokemon.

"You did great, Kirlia," Yoshi tried his best to smile at Kirlia, "Good girl."

The laser beam shot out, ready to suck Kirlia in as it looked at Yoshi sadly.

"_Kir!!!!" _Kirlia cried, jumping out of the laser's way. Yoshi looked at it confused, reattempting to send Kirlia back into its ball. Kirlia just kept dodging the lasers madly.

"What are you doing!!" Yoshi scolded, clutching onto the Pokeball tightly, "Do you want to wait 'till after you get shocked to death before you get back in your ball!?!"

"_Kirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-la!!" _Kirlia snorted, stomping the ground. A feint beep came from my pocket.

"**Kirlia. The. Emotion. Pokemon. It is highly. Perceptive. Of its. Trainer's. Feelings. It will. Dance. Joyfully. When. It. Senses. Happiness. And will. Be. Unhappy. If its. Trainer. Is. Unahppy."**

I looked over at my pocket to the sound of the annoying spell-and-speak machine.

"Oh shut-up, stupid Pokedex!! Who told you to speak!! You are terrible at talking go become a mute!!" I whispered madly at the Pokedex. Looking back at Yoshi, I realized that Mr. Spell-and-Speak had given me some good info.

"_Kirrrrrrr-la!!! Kir-li-a!!!"_ Kirlia was on a rampage, stomping on the puddles that formed from the continuous rain.

"Why are you being so stuborn! Get back in your ball!!" Yoshi cried, attempting to send Kirlia back. He failed. Kirlia probably knew how Yoshi was truly feeling inside, dispite how hard Yoshi was trying to cover it.

"Are you going to fight, or not?" Broly spoke up, the rain almost drowning his soft voice.

"No we aren-"

"_Kirrr-la!!" _Kirlia interrupted Yoshi, taking a stand in front of him. Broly smiled.

"Fine, then!" He called, "Thunder!!"

Another Manetric roar echoed the plaza, the blinding lighting bolt coming straight for Kirlia. Kirlia tried to dodge, but the wet ground carried the electicity over to shock Kirlia some more. Yoshi took a step forward in worry as Manetric came in and Body Slammed Kirlia, sending it flying. Manetric hit Kirlia with another Body Slam, this time harder than the last.

"Kirlia!! Stop!! Get back in your ball!" Yoshi cried desperately. Kirlia just kept on dodging those red lasers, refusing to go in its ball.

"_Kirrr!!" _Kirlia stood up, shaking. It looked at Yoshi, a determined look flashed in its eyes as they turned pale white. Kirlia floated a few feet off the ground, its legs hanging down and it's arms straight out to the sides. Slowly, Kirlia glowed white and became a white shadow with the outline shape of Kirlia, shining brightly in the dull and wet plaza. I looked in awe, not knowing what Kirlia was doing.

The rain came pouring down and bouced off the shadow silently. The outlines of Kirlia began to change drastically, the limbs for arms getting longer and the outlines of the legs and "tutu" becoming what seemed as the outline of a beautifull, stunning gown that reached all the way to the ground, dispite the fact Kirlia floated many feet off it. The white shadow continued to reshape, adding and subtracting things until it was something totally different. Finally, the color died and Kirlia no longer glowed as it landed on the ground elegantly, looking beautiful as ever. Yoshi stood there, shocked and in awe, as Kirlia now stood almost as tall as I would against Yoshi. The crowd gasped as Kirlia let out a cry in a beautiful voice, as if it was singing.

"_Gaaaaarrrrr!!!!"_

* * *


	16. Evolution

_Author's Note: 28.09.09_

_Woo!! Yup, another upload this time on the same day!! I've been thinking to myself "i have so much free time..." and I've been drowning myself in "Belief at Dawn" so much i think my head had screwed off. I've been thinking of writing a short branched off of BD but i though to myself "Hmm...what do people think about BD?" _

_Ok, so it's been decided that **IF I GET ENOUGH SUPPORT** I'll be accepting fanmade shorts of "Belief at Dawn" and i will post them in a new "story" for everyone to read/review. Just send them in as PMs but I think this will be an epic fail =.= They can include ANYTHING!! OCs, Romance, Action, Fantasy, or even a crossover. Whatever you want. Just keeping it open for you all to know.  
Yeh, this will be an epic fail....  
But in anycase if you do, then cool!! AWESOMENESS!!! Get half of the chapter to yourself XD I really don't know what to give in return._

_BUT ANYWAYS, i know this chapter is SUPER short (well, not as short as chapter 2, which was like 500+ words long) but i didn't want to add anything besides the battle. Yeh, it seems weird. But i hope it's ok. The reviews have been quiet for the past few days. BD getting boring already? :s _

_Oh, well. Don't forget about Silver Leafx and her "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **that has THE MOST AWESOMEST BULBASAUR ON EARTH XD. Love your FF, Silver Leafx. Oh! Also, the doors are about to close on OCs, so hurry before it's too late!!!!!_

_That's all i got to say. Enjoy the rest of the battle :) _

_P.s. my favorite Pokemon is Absol. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Evolution.**

"Its…beautiful…" I heard myself say. I looked at Kirlia, its white legs covered by what looked like a white long "gown". It no longer had "pony-tails", but now looked like a woman with short, green hair that still covered it's whole face except for the burning red eyes. The two red horns that used to be on it's head was now on its chest, and its arms that used to be white was now green.

"_Gar!!" _Kirlia called, it voice sounding like sweet harmony.

"K-Kirlia?" Yoshi whispered, looking at the stunning beauty of Kirlia's new look. Kirlia smiled at Yoshi and shook it's head.

"_Gar-de-voir!!" _It rang, Yoshi smiling brightly, face palming himself.

"Right, Gardevoir!!" Yoshi laughed, turning to look at Broly. Broly had no emotions by now, watching as Kirlia -or should I say- Gardevoir took a step forward, ready for battle. Broly smirked.

"Impressive," he muttered, poiting at Gardevoir, "Spark!!"

The rain yet to pour down couldn't cover up Manetric's roar as it ran forward, sending jolts of electricity from its mane to Gardevoir.

"Kirli-I mean-Gardevoir!! Use Calm Mind!!" Yoshi called out. Gardevoir closed it's eyes, and did nothing that I could see, as the sparks came flying at it. For some reason, the sparks stopped right when it hit Gardevoirs skin, as if there was some magical suit that Gardevoir wore. Gardevoir opened its eyes as the attack came to a stop.

"Manetric!! Quick Attack!!" Broly shouted. Once again, it was like Major De ja vu as Manetric turned into a blur of yellow and blue, randomly hitting Gardevoir from every direction. Wincing at every hit, Gardevoir tried to hit it, but failed. Yoshi smiled.

"Magical Leaf!!" He cried, the nearby tree rustling wildly. Like before the leafs formed a snake, trailing closely behind Manetric. Broly laughed.

"Manetric!! Let's perfect your Overheat now!!"

I raised an eyebrow. First Fire Fang, now Overheat? Was this secretly a Fire Pokemon in disguise, or did this trainer have a bunch of TMs up his sleeve? No matter. There was no time to think.

The rain that fell onto Manetric's skin sizzled and disappeared as steam. It was like the sound of a giant walking frying pan, steam rising from Manetrics skin as it no longer was in Quick Attack mode. Manetric jogged up to Gardevoir, allowing the leafs to catch up to it. Magical Leaf was useless as it shrivled up and burned once it got near Manetric's hot skin. Gardevoir recoiled in surprise, watching as Manetric flashed once again after the Magical Leafs had died. The Quick Attack seemed a bit different, now that every time Manetric hit Gardevoir it burned where ever Manetric came in contact, wincing as the sizzling blur zoomed past and away. Yoshi gritted his teeth in anger.

"Alright, lets give them something to chew on!!" Yoshi cried through his teeth, "Torment!"

"_Garrr!!" _Gardevoir cried, its eyes turning black as Manetric suddenly stopped, a black collar wrapped around its neck. I could hear Broly cursing under his breath as Manetric tried to use Quick Attack.

"It's no use, Manetric," Broly spoke to his Pokemon, "You can't use the same attacks in a row until that collar falls off."

"_Maaann…" _Manetric growled, glaring at Gardevoir.

"We got plenty of moves up our sleeves, Manetric," Broly muttered, squinting through the rain at Yoshi, "Thunderbolt!!"

A small black cloud materialized a few feet above Manetric's head, flashing a streak of lighting at Gardevoir. Gardevoir was able to dodge it as the collar fell off, allowing Manetric to send a few more streaks, both missing. Yoshi smiled and pointed at Manetric.

"Mimic the Thunderbolt, Gardevoir!"

"_Garrr-de!!!" _Gardevoir cried, raising its arms as it eyes changed to a light yellow tone. A small black cloud, identical to Manetric's, formed above its head, crackling with electricity. With a wave of the arms Gardevoir sent streaks of lightning flying to Manetric as Manetric jumped out of the way. Instead of the electricity hitting the ground however, it turned and hit Manetric, electrocuting it. Yoshi squinted in surprise.

"Oh?" Yoshi snickered, looking at Broly, "What is this? Lightning Rod?"

Broly just stared angry at the laughing Yoshi, glancing at his Manetric.

"No worry," he said, flashing a feint smile, "Abilities never get in our way."

"Well, let's see if THIS gets in your way!!" Yoshi sneered, "Thunderbolt the crap out of that thing, Gardevoir!!"

"_Garrrrrrr!!!" _Gardevoir cried, waving its arms as if it was an orchestra conductor. The many streaks that shot out from Gardevoir's black cloud were all attracted by Manetric, flying towards it like a herd of torpedos. Broly breathed out to calm himself.

"Charge, Manetric!!"

The sight was remarkable, like a firefly in the night Manetric slowly glowed, sucking in all the electricity Gardevoir was giving it like a sponge. Yoshi's eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen.

"Gardevoir, stop!!" Yoshi cried, watching as Manetrics mane crackled madly with electricity, its whole body glowing brighter than a lantern. The crowd watched, frozen, and for a breif moment all that could be heard was the sound of pounding rain and the vicious cracking of Manetric electric mane. Manetric had received so much electricity that it was wincing by its own power, trying to hold it and make it grow as much as it could. Broly smiled, this time his white canines showed evilly.

Yoshi looked at Gardevoir with defeat. I read his lips as he whispered terrifying words.

"I'm sorry, Gardevoir."

Broly took a step back, inhaling a deep breath of air, still wickedly flashing his canines like a blood eating carnivore. He pointed to Gardevoir, his long finger firm yet shaking.

"Give everything you got!! DISCHARGE!!!!!!!!"

"_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!"_

It was like a nuclear bomb hit the earth. Manetric let out the loudest roar I've ever heard from a Pokemon, the rain sizzling and the electricity crackling, as the light expanded rapidly and blinded everyone, brighter than the sun on a hot summer day. I tried not to close my eyes, watching as the electricity not only traveled through the sky but crawled viciously along the wet ground, coming dangerously toward the scattering crowd. I hopped up onto the tree's roots and on the soil, watching the electricity flashing and snaking around my feet.

So many sounds hit my ears, from the sounds of screaming people to the sounds of the rain still pouring down to the flooding plaza. Manetric's roar shook the earth as it clashed against the sound of Gardevoirs scream, which was no longer sweet harmony but more like a screeching violin as the violinist grudged while it was out of feint sounds that almost shook my spine, though, was the painful cries of two teenage boys as if they were screaming bloody murder. I looked up as the light dimmed, and the screams and cries had died down, glancing around to see what had happen. The sight was overwhelming.

The cement of the flooding plaza was scorched, water steaming up as it went through electrolosis. The rain was now a trinkle as people emerged from their hiding. The arena was dead, the craters filled up with water and tiny rivers formed in the cracks. Four motionless bodies were soaked in the center of the plaza, two slightly shaking with pain. My eyes widened as I took Riolu in my arms and rushed over to Yoshi, who was laying face to the ground, his forhead resting on his arms. The rain splashed with every step, water soaking in my shoes and flooding over the brim. It felt like it took forever just to reach Yoshi, my heart thumping with anticipation. I blinked as water fell into my eyes before I fell into my knees next to Yoshi, carefully laying a hand on his shoulder blade.

"Yo….Yo….shi…?" I coughed, giving him a nudge. Nothing happened. Riolu climbed out of my arms and limped over to its Master, patting him on the head.

"Yoshi!" I shook him harder, my heart now pumping in my throat with worry. I heard a small splash of water and found Broly a distance away, shaking to get up on all fours. I glanced at the two Pokemon in the center of the arena; both knocked out cold. Looking back at Yoshi, I shook him a third time.

"Yoshi!!" I spoke up and called his name even louder. Riolu let out a whine as it too, shook Yoshi. I was beginning to think the worst of things.

"Yoshi!!!!!" I cried, tears flouding my eyes. I shook Yoshi wildly, his body still cold and still, "Don't die!! Don't die on me!!"

Yoshi still was motionless. I sniffed, holding back warm tears from my numb face. The worst of pictures ran through my mind, the last being the picture of Yoshi stuck to the wall as we gathered around his dead body in a coffin to say goodbye.

A feint snicker shook Yoshi's body as I looked ineffably. The snicker turned into a small histerical chuckle as Yoshi turned himself over and laid on his back, his eyes closed tight as he broke out in a silent laugh. I looked, confused more than anything, partially relieved that he was..alive. Yoshi clutched his stomach, laughing his lungs out.

"_Yoshi! Yoshi!! Don't die on me!!" _Yoshi imitated using a high annoying voice, still doing his best to try and keep the laughter in. I looked at him in shock as he layed on the ground, careing less that he was soaked. I felt my face go red, not knowing if it was from fury or embarrassment.

"_Don't die on me!!" _Yoshi breathed, his laughs getting on my nerves. I clenched my fist tight.

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled out, bringing my fist down on his stomach. Yoshi winced in pain, still trying to get breaths of air. I looked at Riolu, muttering madly.

"Riolu, Brick Break."

_THWANK!!_

After that karate chop to the chest Yoshi finally shut up, getting up to return his Pokemon. Broly was leaning to one side, looking down at Manetric that was knocked out cold on the ground. He turned to Yoshi with a glare. Int the end the battle was a tie? Arceus, you have _got _to be kidding me.

"What did you do?" He muttered madly, pulling out a Pokeball and returning Manetric to it. Yoshi sighed, taking a shakey step towards Broly to give him his reply.

"The one and only, Destiny Bond."

* * *

***Eh, don't forget about my opening to fanmade shorts of Belief at Dawn. I just want to see what people would do if they got the chance to take over the story for a day XD This is actually opening me up for new ideas, since i've squeezed all that i've got with the last 16 chapters ^_^;; Please, help give ideas. I'm running out fast and it's not even funny.**

* * *


	17. A Bomb, a Bomber, and a Broly

_Edit: Author's Note 30.09.09_

_Woo! Last day of Septemer and i'm feeling a fresh new breeze coming along. It's sad that the veiws reset every month, but after half a month and recieving 528 veiws, i think i can surly look forward to next month._

_Many of you might not know this, but before this last half of September, hits for Belief at Dawn was a BIG FAT ZERO!! Not counting the 14 hits i had in January when BD was first posted. I totally dismissed the project after a week of writer's block, and ever since February to September hits remained zero. Today i checked my story stats (the old version). 528 hits. Looking on the traffic page they all came during the last half of September. I am shocked. I'm sorry, but half a thousand sounds alot to a lonely writer like me._

_I made tons of friends during the past few weeks. It's awesome how just putting a little effort in a long lost FF can change everything about FanFiction . net. I actually have now found people to write to, people who have actually WANTED to read what i give them. Its just amazing :)_

_I celebrate the end of the month with a nice chapter, including a Pokemon extra i wrote a while ago and posted yesterday. ^_^;; It actually was a time buyer, since i didn't have enough time to post anything yesterday to maintain my upload streak. Cheers. Let's welcome the month of October with open arms!!_

_If you don't want to read the extra just skip down, i don't mind. The extra is in the Pokemon's view, not Kira's, so it's kind of interesting. It takes place on that boat ride to Kanto, and if you remember Kira let all the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to go have fun on the ship, and Vulpix was a little naughty and made the boat get to Kanto slower by a day..._

_in anycase, enjoy, both the extra and the Chapter!!_

* * *

**Extra: Ship Ride.**

Just another nomal day in the old suite inside the Pokeball. Mareep yawned, letting out a puff of warm smoke as she opened her eyes. The room shook, and Mareep's eyes opened, knowing what was going to happen.

Suddenly, after a stomach churning sensation, Mareeped blinked, and she was in a small room in front of her beloved Master Kira. The room consisted of two small beds that where pushed to the sides of the room, in the center set a small work desk topped with a lamp and a small backpack. Right above the desk was a small, round port hole, opening the wall to view the purple sky and ink black ocean. Mareep cried happily, running around in circles to catch her Master's attention.

Seconds later, emerging from flashing red mist-like flames came Vulpix, her shining fur gleaming bright gold. Riolu came wobbling over.

"Mareep!!" Riolu cried in his own PokeLanguage, hugging Mareep tightly. Vulpix looked over at Riolu, smiling.

"Rio!" Vulpix cired, walking over to Mareep and Riolu, "Where are we?"

"We're on a ship heading to Kangko!!" Riolu sqealed in joy, looking over to Yoshi and Kari. Kari had all of Yoshi's Pokeballs in her hands, ready to throw them to the ground.

"Here come the others!!" Vulpix giggled, trotting over to the appearing Pokemon. Out came Quilava, Sentret, and Murkrow, and also an unknown someone.

"Who are you?" Sentret spoke in her high PokeLanguage, looking over to the newcomer.

"Kirlia," the Pokemon sighed, almost ignoring Sentret completely. Kira bent down and let out a laugh.

"Quilava, take care of the little ones too, ok?" She smiled, "Have fun on the ship!!"

Everyone let out a happy cry, slowly marching out the door. Mareep skipped up the stairs with Vulpix and Riolu, looking around at everything around them in awe. The ocean was beautiful, the sounds of waves crashing against the boat could be heard. Vulpix jumped up, happy.

"Let's go look around!!" She cried, running around into an open door, her three orange gold tails trailing behind her. Mareep followed her, Riolu in tow. Sentret and Kirlia came trotting in before Mareep and Riolu could enter the room, however, the two glaring at each other angrily.

"No, I was Yoshi's first Pokemon!!" Sentret's screamed, her face turning red. Kirlia dismissed her attitude quickly.

"I don't really care if you choose to believe me or not," Kirlia muttered, balancing on it's toes as it walked ahead through the door Vulpix just went through. Mareep sighed, turning to Sentret.

"What happened?" Mareep asked. Sentret let out a puff of air.

"I don't like her! She just won't accept the fact that I am Yoshi's first Pokemon!!"

"Kroww! Mareep!" Murkrow crowed, making Mareep turn around. A gallon of water splashed in her face.

"What was that for!!" Mareep growled. Murkrow was laughing, trying to maintain flight.

"That was funny!!" He laughed, flying away from a jolt of lightning Mareep sent flying at him. Quilava walked on over.

"Don't mind him. He pranks everyone," Quilava spoke calmly, slowly nudging Riolu away from the edge of the boat. Riolu frowned, complaining about wanting to see the water Pokemon. Mareep hurried into the room where Kirlia and Vulpix entered, finding a large fireplace and a super large stacks of coal set up to one side of the wall. In the fire burning viciously was Vulpix, sleeping in there like ready to melt gold. Kirlia stared at Vulpix, glancing over at Mareep.

"That Pokemon is ridiculous," she muttered, crossing her legs as she sat on a nearby crate, "Just because you have Flash Fire doesn't mean you have to LIKE fire…"

"Well, I'll be…going…" Mareep backed out of the door, afraid of Kirlia's burning red eyes. Upon walking out the door, another gallon of water splashed on Mareep's head, making her grit her teeth trying to calm herself down.

"Haha!! That is hysterical!! Water to the head!! Water to the head!!" Murkrow cried in his annoying voice, laughing his head off. Mareep let out a small Thundershock, electrocuting Murkrow, causing him to fall into the ships pool.

"AHHHHhhhhh!! Help me!! I can't swim!! CAN'T SWIM!!"

"Grr…that stupid bird…" Quilava yawned, returning to its nap next to Riolu who was curiosly playing with some shiny rocks and spoons like a toddler.

"Hey, Mareep!!" Riolu called, showing up a steak knife that was bent in the middle, "What is this?"

"Oh, that?" Mareep muttered, taking a close look," I think I've heard it being called a Nyfu!!"

"A Nyfu?" Riolu repeated, squinting at the bent knife. He poked the sharp end, screaming in shock as it cut him, dropping the knife on Quilava.

"RIO!! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" Quilava shouted, slapping the knife out of Riolu's hands, "THAT'S DANGEROUS!!"

"Yes!!" Riolu threw away the knife like a bomb. Mareep looked at Quilava with confusion before shrugging and walking away. She walked over to the pool where Murkrow was splashing the sunbathing people wildly. All the humans eyed him with annoyance.

"Get out!" a Politoad kicked Murkrow out of the water, Water Gunning him in the process, "And stay out!!"

Mareep giggled at the sight.

"Shut it, wooly."

Mareep walked over and took a nap with Quilava and Riolu, dreaming of this so called Kangko that Riolu spoke of, wondering how it would be like. Were there lots of people and Pokemon? What was Kira going to do?

Mareep yawned, soon falling into a deep sleep. She wasn't sleeping for long.

The ship shook, coming to a screeching stop. Riolu jumped in surprise, toppling over and the ship tilted forward. Riolu kept on rolling like a little blue stone, Quilava watching in shock. He got up and darted after Riolu, it's long body striding over the deck. Mareep looked up in surprise watching as Riolu rolled over to the edge of the ship and over the edge, hanging for dear life. Quilava didn't come in time.

Riolu fell into the water, disappearing under the waves. Quilava looked desperately over the edge, trying to find Riolu. Mareep took a spot by his side.

"I can't see Riolu anywhere!!" Quilava shouted, his voice filled with horror. Mareep lost her breath.

"I'll go find the others and tell them to come help!!"

With that Mareep darted through the screaming people and towards the room Vulpix and Kirlia was, smoke now coming from it.

"What's going on!" Mareep coughed, looking at Kirlia and Vulpix that darted out of the smoke. Vulpix's fur was all dusty and full with coal, her eyes watering badly.

"I was sleeping in the fire and the thingy clogged!!" Vulpix whined, coughing out black smoke. Kirlia sighed madly.

"What were you thinking!!" She cried, trying to brush of the black smogges on her white tutu. Sentret came running over, Murkrow close behind.

"A Politoad near the pool told us she saw a Riolu fall off deck!!" Sentret cried, her high-pitch voice screaming. Murkrow coughed.

"Where is this smoke coming from!?!" He crowed angrily. Mareep gritted her teeth.

"There's no time to waste! We all need to look for Riolu!!"

The five of them dashed across the dock, appearing before Quilava in mere seconds. Quilava turned quick, his eyes in dread.

"I couldn't find Riolu!!" he cried in worry, "Everyone, please help find him!!"

All the Pokemon set off, eyes darting across the waves in search of a small blue, drowning Pokemon. The ship's passengers calmed down as the smoke cleared, the boat finally taking off once more. The six Pokemon looked at each other in dispear, not knowing what to do. They all turned to the sound of a small voice.

"What are you all looking for?" it asked. Everyone turned to look at the blue Pokemon.

"RIO!!!"

"NO MORE SHIP RIDES FOR YOU, RIO!!" Quilava scolded loudly at Riolu on the way back to the room. Riolu, riding on Mareep's back with guilt, muttered up a "Yes…."

The seven returned to the room, the door opening rapidly with Kira standing dreadfully ready to run out the door. She stopped with relief when she saw the Pokemon.

"Mareep! Everyone!" She cried, bending down to hug Mareep tightly, almost choking her. Yoshi stood behind Kira, raising an eyebrow as he glanced over the lot.

"Two wet Pokemon, two mad Pokemon, two Pokemon that are looking like coal, and one choking to death," Yoshi sighed, face palming himself, "What did you all do in just and hour?"

* * *

**End of the Extra!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Now, what you've been waiting for!! The epic Chapter 17!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Bomb, a Bomber, and a Broly.**

Yoshi and Broly firmly shook hands and both went their own ways without a word. I tried my best to make Yoshi go to the hospital, but he just hurried on to his business, claiming that he lost track of time and might be late. His face was in shock when he found out what time it was, limping off at full speed after giving me the two Pokeballs containing Quilava and Gardevoir, along with Riolu. I made my way to the three-story-tall Pokemon Center, handing over the badly hurt Pokemon to the pink haired nurse, which in Kanto, apparently, all the nurses look like her and all are named Nurse Joy (I don't know about you, but I find that creepy on _so _many levels).

Nurse Joy took them all to the emergency room as I waited in the hallway outside, hoping the best for Quilava and Gardevoir. A few hours passed and finally Nurse Joy came toddling out, a smile on her face, bringing the relieving news that all three are doing alright and will be better by the next day. I sighed, relieved, before heading out to the lobby, flopping on one of the the soft, blue sofas around a glass table. I turned to see a newspaper and, overjoyed, I grabbed it, ready to read some more "Donphan Days". The headline this time wasn't as big or bold and read "**Galactic causes riot in Saffron?"**

Eh, what is this "Galactic"? I was suddenly asking myself. I scanned my eyes down to the headline's story, briefly reading through the unusual news.

"_**GALACTIC CAUSES RIOT IN SAFFRON**__**?**_

_(__Story by Jaime Hughes__)  
__Today at exactly 12:30 a.m, federal agents arrive at the Saffron National Trading Institution (SNTI)  
__to break up a 450 man riot that formed earlier today in front of the SNTI.  
__Bystanders claim that the main cause was from a local broadcast that consisted of a threat  
__from a man that referred himself as "The Speaker of Team Galactic".  
__  
__The threat was quoted by James Morell as the following:_"_People of Saffron. Tomorrow a bomb will blow up Celadon's PokeMart Warehouse at exactly  
__2:30 p.m. unless the SNTI agrees to cooperate with Galactic's plans.  
__The SNTI are causing you more damage than you think.  
__Tell the SNTI to cooperate, or watch as Celadon's PokeMart Warehouse and the  
__SNTI go up in flames, along with all the Pokemon and people in it."  
__  
Private investigaters are taking a closer look at this case.  
_"_We have everything under control," Officer Jenny stated, "Nothing  
__will harm any person or Pokemon."_

_Who is this Team Galactic, and do they have the power they claim,  
__or is it merely a bluff?_

_Stay tuned with Kanto's 1 News Team.  
__(This is brought to you by News Reporter, Jaime Hughs.)"  
_

After reading the entire collom I raised an eyebrow. Crazy much? Checking the date I saw that it was yesterday's newspaper. I gulped down the last of my breath. "_..A bomb will blow up Celadon's PokeMart Warehouse at exactly 2:30 p.m. unless the SNTI agrees to cooperate..". _Today will a bomb blow up in Celadon? I turned to the Pokemon Center walls to find a clock.

It read 2:00 p.m.

I took a deep breath of horror as I felt the color rush from my face. Was it true? Was it a bluff? Did the SNTI cooperate with Team Galactic? These questions swepts through my head in mere seconds.

I wanted to go find Yoshi and tell him about it.

I left Yoshi's Pokemon in Nurse Joy's care, striding out the Pokemon Center, looking left or right. The city was huge, and there was no way that I could find Yoshi on my own. I sighed, heading back into the Pokemon Center, waiting for Yoshi to come back.

Flopping back down on the sofa, I grabbed an issue of "Colosseum Monthly" and flipped through the pages, and found a bit of Yellow Journalism about the Yori Region and how it didn't "industrialize" quite like the rest of the world. It made me quickly forget about Team Galactic and bombs entirely. Yori did not industrialize _quite like the rest of the world?_ I wanted to laugh.

The automatic doors of the Pokemon Center opened with a feint beeping sound. I quickliy looked up from the article about raising Contest Pokemon, expecting to find Yoshi walking in, his hair messy as always. I glanced at the tall figure, feeling glad I wasn't standing and exposing my shortness. The shining, slick golden hair that was looking like a serious lop-sided bedhead, the shining, cold and unemotional turquiose eyes that flashed brightly in the light, the straight, handsome face of someone like a pop king ( no, not like Micheal Jackson ). It was unmistakably…

"Dude from the battle earlier!!" I accidently spoke what I was thinking, covering my mouth in embarressment and surprise. Broly looked over at me, his face straight as ever, staring at me awkwardly. He discarded the statement and walked on to the front counter where Nurse Joy stood smiling and bowing a greeting briefly.

"Welcome to the North Celadon Pokemon Center! How may I-"

"Just heal my Pokemon, will ya?" Broly interrupted Nurse Joy coldly, handing over six blue Pokeballs that were identical to the one Riolu use to be in (also which I used to catch Vulpix). Nurse Joy attempted to smile under the pressure.

"Alright, sir, we'll get right to it," Nurse Joy accepted the Pokeballs and trotted out of the room, leaving Broly to stand right there. He soon turned around and walked on over to the sofas, his hands deep in his slacks pockets. Broly took a seat across from me, laying back and looking up at the ceiling. I forced myself to turn back to the magazine, trying to flip the page as quietly as I could.

Broly's eyes glanced down at me.

"Hey, aren't you that…that…" Broly shook his finger in thought, "that…that Yohji dude's girl friend?"

"Girlfriend?" I repeated what I heard, "Whose girlfriend?"

"That…that…that….that Yohji kid I battled today," Broly squinted in thought, "Aren't you his girl friend?"

"Yoshi?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yohji, dude."

"His name is YOSHI and NO I am NOT his GIRLFRIEND!!" I gritted my teeth, cluching my fists.

"Oh, you aren't? Oh, well, I figured you were his girl friend since you seemed to know each other."

"Just because I know him doesn't make me his girlfriend."

"Oh, ok," Broly blinked, looking back up at the ceiling once more. I looked at him with fury, crumpling the page of Colosseum Monthly in the process. Nurse Joy came trotting back out.

"Sir, here are your Pokemon! They all are in _very _good condition and-"

"Yeah, I get it," Broly sighed, receiving the six Pokeballs from Nurse Joy and strapping them to his belt, "I'll be off now."

With that Broly left the building, the cold aura trailing behind him. I sighed. What a weirdo. I turned back to Colosseum Monthly. Today I seemed to have a short attention span.

"Oh…a Pokemon Horoscope!!"

_*************_

**The next day…**

"Kid, I told you, I don't want to know what Pokemon I am from my birthday," Yoshi snorted, pushing the magazine away from his face. I shoved it back, glaring at him.

"When is your birthday!!" I yelled, receiving looks from a few Pokemon trainers in the Pokemon Center. Riolu almost face palmed itself.

"Alright alright just leave me alone!! Februrary 30th!" Yoshi replied, annoyed as he waved his hand to send me away. I nodded happily and left him alone, looking for Feburary 30th. Then, I realized something.

"There _is _no Februrary 30th, stupid!!" I cried, glaring at him. Yoshi let out a horrid sigh.

"Februray 19th. That's my birthday. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"Fine!" I huffed, flipping through the pages of the horoscope section, speaking out loud as I saw the page, "Ooh!! You are a Pisces!! I thought you would be an Aquarious like me!"

"And that is important because..?" Yoshi sounded annoyed as he looked over to the newspaper on my lap.

"What's that?" he asked. I completely ignored him.

"Pisces," I cleared my throat and read the small section, "You are a quiet and calm person, always respecting others and the ways of life. You keep a large mental barrier around yourself to keep your personal self from being exposed to the world and also to keep others from coming in to you. You show others a more mature and responsible side, when really you just want to have fun and be the outgoing person you want to be. You enjoy the little things in life and you would rather keep the terrible things to yourself so others don't have to feel the pain. Once you open up to certain people, you learn to love and look after them with all your heart. You tend to close up on them, however, when bad things happen to strike."

I let out a breath of air, finally done reading the entire paragraph. Yoshi raised an eyebrow, looking at the magazine in an awkward fasion.

"Give me that!!" Yoshi muttered suddenly, ripping the magazine from my hands. He scrolled his eyes across the page, a little shocked.

"It's accurate, isn't it?" I snickered. Yoshi looked up at me and curled his lips, using his hands to wipe the smile off. He muttered lowly as he read the contents of the page.

"Hey! Your battling style!" Yoshi pointed at the bottom of the page, clearing his throat, "You don't underestimate the foe and can always find a way to taunt them by looking like you know what you are doing. You specialize in defense and good combats with great strategy to keep the foe knocked off your feet. You really don't know your Pokemon as great….as you….simple strategies….in the end….rely on….luck…." Yoshi's face turned from excitement to confused in a split second as he dragged on, his voice getting lower, "Wait, that isn't true!! This whole bottom half isn't true!! And I am NOT a Metapod!!"

"A…Meta….pod…" I laughed, holding my stomach as I bent over. Yoshi eyed me.

"Yeah…funny..shut it."

"Yeah…" I sighed, wiping away a tear, "Hey, when are we going to head to Saffron?"

"Now, if you shut up," Yoshi replied, putting away the magazine and getting up, Riolu crawling happily onto his shoulder. He seemed to be in a much better condition than yesterday.

"Ready?" He asked. I gave an energetic nod, leading the way out the door and into the plaza of Celadon City. The craters were flooding with water, the scorches of Manetric's Discharge was still visible, and really, it was a total wreck. A man in a suit and glasses was writing down things on a notepad, examining the plaza closely. He turned around to see Yoshi.

"You!! Yoshiro Kaname!! Am I correct?" he yelled, barging into Yoshi's face. Yoshi took a step back, adding a nod.

"You owe Celadon a big bundle of money for doing damage in a public area!!" He cried, pointing at the torn apart plaza madly, adjusting his spectacles, "Cough it up or get put behind bars!"

"Oh, yes sir. Just tell me how much I owe you," Yoshi coughed, glancing at me. I looked at him and he winked, grabbing my wrist tightly. I looked in confusion.

"Alright, then. You owe Celadon…." the man trailed off, pulling out a calculator and typing in some pretty large values, redoing once ever while with a snort. Yoshi tugged my arm as he slowly backed away. After seeing that the man didn't notice Yoshi was over a yard away, Yoshi broke out in a run, dragging me along at full speed.

"Alright, you owe- HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!"

Yoshi turned around and stuck his tongue out at the man, darting off as I tried not to trip and fall. Yoshi's long legs were gliding across the ground at high speed, and with short legs like me it was hard to keep up. We turned around a corner, jumped across a three-feet-tall wooden fence, and headed out of Celadon and along Route 7, trampling across bushes and dirt in the process. I looked behind me; two men were chasing us along with the man in glasses, holding out Pokeballs. I prayed to Arceus that I won't live the rest of my life behind bars.

Yoshi and I finally came to an actual dirt road, taking it without hesitation. Yoshi laughed, taunting the men chasing us, as if he were having a blast playing a kiddy game of "Tag". My eyes widened as I saw someone up ahead in our way, about to crash into him head on.

"Yoshi!! Look OWWWWWWWTTTTT!!!!" I screamed as Yoshi stumbled into the boy. Yoshi fell and slid face flat to the ground, and I, on the other hand, went flying straight into the boy as he turned around, his face as familiar as that Manetric from yesterday. I knocked right into him, landing flat on his stomach as the boy was knocked backwards, choking. I looked up, finding myself sitting on his chest, the boy coughing like crazy. His blond hair swayed as he lifted his head up to look at me, his turquoise eyes in wonder. My face went dark red in a split second.

"SORRY!!" I screamed, crawling off at high speed, hiding my face. Broly got up, wiping the dust off his slacks in a calm matter. Yoshi followed, glancing at Broly in surprise. Broly slowly looked up and glanced at him back.

There was a brief pause of silence as the two stared at each other, repeatedly blinking.

"IT'S YOU AGAIN!!" the two broke out in a scream, taking multiple steps back in high speed. Both Broly and Yoshi pulled out a Pokeball, ready to fight. I looked over at the two men that chased us, glaring at us madly as they too, held out their Pokeballs. I tapped Yoshi's shoulder lightly, Riolu leaning over to look at me with curiosity. Yoshi completely ignored me.

"Hey, isn't it Crack-cakes from yesterday!!" Yoshi smirked, looking at Broly. Broly's cold face curled, his lips turning into a small smile. Crack-cakes? Is he serious or is he a five year old!?

"We haven't decided the winner of yesterday's battle yet, have we?" Broly muttered, taunting Yoshi. Yoshi merely laughed.

"We both know that there's not going to be anymore ties," Yoshi snickered. Broly accepted his statement with a small chuckle.

"Of course--"

"Hey!! You two!! Yoshiro Kaname and Broly Banes!" one of the men cried, pointing at the teenage boys, "Surrender to authority or be arrested!"

"YOU WISH!!" Yoshi and Broly spoke in unison, turning to the two men. All four people threw out their Pokemon all at once, multiple cries ringing throughout Route 7.

"_Quil!!!!"_

"_Arma!!"_

"_Croa!!"_

"_Migh!!"_

"_RIO!!"_

Everyone turned to look at Riolu that was happily wanting to join the chain of Pokemon cries. A mental sweat drop ran down my face as I fake smiled. Riolu…please know when is the right time to have fun…

"Alright, Quilava!! Rollout them all the way back to Celadon!" Yoshi pointed at the two opponent Pokemon, Mightyena and Croagunk. Broly glanced over, looking as if he wanted to out impress Yoshi.

"Armaldo! Use Rapid Spin!!" Broly shouted shortly after. The two Pokmon darted in, spinning rapidly causing the road's dust to fly (I swear, what is with battles and dust!?). The narrow path didn't seem to be able to hold two wildly spinning Pokemon, as they clashed, sliding against each other into Mightyena and Croagunk rapidly. Riolu closed it's eyes with it's paws upon impact, not wanting to see the painful scene. The opponents flew back as Quilava rolled around with fury, trying to dodge Armaldo's enormous Rapid Spin that seemed to take up all the space as the two span in for another hit. The two hit the opponents once more, aborting their dizzy attacks and decided to run instead, Quilava shooting fireballs and Almaldo spraying segments of Water Gun wildly. The Water Gun attacks seemed to not care if Quilava was standing there, pretty much holding an attitude of "If you don't want to get wet then get out of the way" type deal. Quilava flared up angrily as I dodged another attack from Armaldo.

"Will you stop hitting my Pokemon!!?!?" Yoshi turned to bark at Broly after a couple of grazes, clenching his fist tight. Broly glanced at him.

"I'm not. I'm just narrowly missing it," Broly replied with such a straight face that Yoshi broke out with fury.

"You are unbelievable!!" Yoshi shouted, glaring at Broly.

"And you are unbelievably the worst tag team partner I've ever had…"

"You're the one carelessly using that stupid Water Gun attack!!"

"…which didn't do any harm to your Pokemon since it never hit…"

"Why you…!!" Yoshi was on the brink of punching Broly in the face. I glanced at Amaldo and Quilava, the two sitting side by side with their back to the fallen enemy, curious of what their two Masters were fighting about. As Yoshi and Broly fought on ( Yoshi really the only one that is mad here ), I saw the two men pull out another Pokeball each, sending out a Luxio and a Poochena for a total of four Pokemon against Quilava and Amaldo. The four Pokemon darted forward in offense, but it seemed like only Riolu and I noticed. The two teenage hotheads and their Pokemon were too busy with other stuff to even notice. I timidly called out to them.

"Um…guys? Yoshi? YOOOOhoo!!" I waved, trying to catch their attention. Yoshi and Broly both turned to look at me and glared, a scarey aura emitting from them that shrank me in their presence. I faked a smile and pointed to the four Pokemon about to attack Quilava and Armaldo.

"How dare you try to outnumber us!!" Yoshi growled, moving his death glare over to the charging Pokemon.

"That was the WRONG time to butt in…." Broly muttered through gritted teeth, also turning his death glare over. Both hotheads pointed to the enemy, shouting in unison;

"Water Gun!!"

"Flamethrower!!"

The water and fire came blasting at full speed towards the Pokemon, steam forming as the two slightly overlapped.

You don't even WANT to know what happened next.

*************

"Er…well…since you guys are…..you know…..going to…um….you know….Saffron….then…uh…"

This continued for quite some time. The fidgetting Broly was more than Yoshi could handle, especially after they had just gotten done with a mad verbal and physical fight. Yoshi breathed in, tapping his foot on the ground with impatience as Broly dragged on.

"Uh…yeah…would you guys……like….mind if….you know…I just….I don't know….um…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" Yoshi finally burst out screaming, unable to keep in the impatience. Broly blinked, his tuquoise eyes staring at him.

"Well… I was wondering if…you know…" Broly began, scratching his head wildly, "If you would…you know…"

"NO, I DON'T KNOW!!" Yoshi interrupted with a maddening cry. I grabbed his arm to calm him down. Yoshi glanced at me and Riolu that was in my arms, a bit frightened of its Master. He turned back to Broly, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"…Just….have me tag along!?!" Broly blurted out finally, after what seemed like forever. A cold wind brushed by as Yoshi stared at Broly, his face almost ready to be face palmed. I was almost knocked over, sighing at the ridiculously long time it took for him to say those four words. Ten minutes for four words!?!? That's a little hardcore.

"What!?!" Yoshi muttered in disbelief, "There is NO WAY I am dealing with you any-"

"Sure."

Broly and Yoshi turned to look at me.

"What do you mean, _'sure'_!!" Yoshi cried, glaring at me. I tried my best to keep my smile.

"It's not like he's doing much damage coming along," I muttered to Yoshi, giving him a look.

"Not doing much damage?" Yoshi repeated with fury, "Kid, it took him _three friggin' hours _to ask if he could come along!!!!"

I sighed, setting Riolu on my shoulder as I headed down Route 7 towards Saffron.

"Work things out. At this rate I'm never getting to Saffron," I spoke, kicking a rock down the path. In the end, it seemed like I came round and back to where I started; all boys being such drags.

I walked along down Route 7, not really caring to notice if Yoshi or Broly were dragging their legs behind me. After a while I came to a stop to rest my legs, sitting on some tree stump on the side of the dirt road. Riolu climbed off my shoulder, carefully making its way down to the ground to poke at some strange, cream colored fuzzy object that was coming out of the bush. I paid no attention, reaching into my backpack and pulling out a cylinder cantine filled with water. Gulping down the refreshing liquid, I looked over to Riolu and ask if it wanted some also. Riolu gave a happy smile, trotting over and slowly making it's way to my lap.

"Here ya go!" I smiled, pulling off the cantine's lid and pouring water into it. With two hands Riolu cutely put the cup to it's mouth and drank the water like a little child, spilling almost half of it. I laughed, pouring more water for Riolu.

"_Lu?" _Riolu suddenly perked its ear up, turning to look at the fuzzy object it was poking curiously earlier. I turned to look at it just to see it slide across the ground and into the bush that covered half of it up, disappearing out of sight.

"What was that, Riolu?" I stood up, Riolu in my arms. Riolu looked at me curiosly and pointed at the bush where the fuzzy object disappeared into.

"_Lu!!"_ Riolu cried happily, wriggling to break free. I let it on the ground as it trotted around the bush and out of sight, a slight rustling following after.

Riolu finally came out, its hand set on a Pokemon slightly larger than it. The creamy, fuzzy puffs of fur on its chest, head and tail swayed as it timidly crawled out, cautiously eyeing me with fear. I looked over at its dark, afraid eyes, matching the dark lines on its orange skin. I looked in awe at a Pokemon almost everyone knew about.

"…_Growl…." _The Growlith cried. I looked at it, surprised, as it made it's way to me, looking quite dirty with black ink on its face and back that I mistook for designs on it's fur. I knelt down and took out a hankerchief, carefully wiping away the stuff, revealing that this Growlith had no strips at all, unlike normal Growlith would. I came across a collar on it's neck that was black leather. On it was a golden tag that read "Bomber : Kristy Louise".

"Bomber…?" I read out loud, squinting at the small letters indented on the tag. The Growlith gave a bark and wagged it's tail.

"That's your name?" I asked, turning to the Growlith. It nodded with excitement. Riolu laughed and patted Bomber on the back, speaking in its PokeLanguage that I really wish I could understand. I heard dragging footsteps and a groan from behind me, and turned around to see Yoshi and Broly headed up to me, both looking like they ran ten miles each. I raised an eyebrow.

"Worked everything out yet?" I questioned, petting Bomber lightly on its head. Bomber seemed to enjoy it, sitting down and leaning into my hand for me to continue. It's fur was ragged and full of dirt, and I seemed to pull out a twig every so often. I picked Riolu up and put it on my shoulder, turning to Bomber to hold it in my arms. Bomber really seemed to like it when I cradled it and rubbed it's belly, although the Pokemon was quite heavy.

"What's this?" Yoshi huffed, making his way to take Riolu off my shoulder and put it on his own, "Who told you you could steal my Pokemon?"

"She wasn't stealing it, she was just taking it into her possesion without your permission," Broly muttered with his usual straight face. Yoshi's eye twitched.

"Shut it, Crack-cakes," Yoshi glanced evily at Broly before looking at Bomber in my arms.

"And what is _this_!?!" Yoshi looked at me in an unusual way, as if he was in mad disbelief. I glanced at Bomber and back to him

"Oh, this?" I said, rubbing Bomber's belly lightly, "This is Bomber. I found him."

"It looks like someone lost him.." Yoshi muttered, grabbing the golden tag on Bomber's collar and bending down to take a look, "His owner must be this Kristy Louise dude."

"Can you not state the obvious?" Broly butted in, scratching Bomber behind the ears. Yoshi glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Shut it, Crack-cakes."

"Do you like to repeat things that you or other people say, just like a Chatot?" Broly questioned Yoshi with a sigh, his eyes traveling from him to Bomber.

"Yes, now shut it, Crack-cakes."

"Why do you even call me Crack-cakes?"

"Because I can."

"That's a stupid reason."

"You're stupid."

"You're annoying…"

"To you maybe."

"Do you hate me or something?"

"Yes. More than I can say."

"Well, that's fine with me."

"Fine with me too."

I sighed at the fight between Broly and Yoshi before heading down Route 7 once more. Bomber let out a groan, glancing at Riolu that was patting Yoshi to get his attention. Poor Riolu. I feel bad that it has to have a knucklehead for a Master.

"No, no. You know I electrocuted your butt out there," I heard Broly mutter faintly in the distance.

"Electrocuted my butt? Crack-cakes, you know if you didn't use that Charge and Discharge at the end you would've been fried."

"Fried? You perfectly knew that I would win unless you used Destiny Bond and made it a tie."

"What!?! That is NOT true!!"

My eye twitch as the fight could be heard from where I was standing. I quickly power walked to get away from the two before another Pokemon fight broke out, catching me in it.

Seriously, can those two hotheads just get along?

* * *

***XD Broly is socially naive. Really, he thinks a girlfriend is a friend that is a girl, and kira mistook it as "girlfriend" instead of "girl friend". I love Broly and YAY!! he's traveling with Yoshi and Kira now!! As you can tell, Yoshi and Broly don't really get along ..... :S**

**And eh? Did kira just forget about team Galactic and bombings? -.^ She's just paying to much attention to the cute Growlith someone lost named Bomber!! XD**

**Read and Review!! **

**Ps. My bff came up with Yoshi's nickname for Broly ( Crack-cakes ) XDDDD!!**

* * *


	18. The Saffron National Trading Institution

_Author's Note: 01.10.09_

_Yay!!! It's October everyone!!! I'm really on a roll here, and if i manage to get an A in math by the end of the quarter i'll have my first ever set of straight A's!!! In anycase, opening the month of October i'm planning something cool, which you can see more details about it on my profile page. Some of you might've already seen it, but it's a cool "story" i'm trying to put together called  
"Pokemon ABC!!" which is just a bunch of shorts about Pokemon put together. There will be a total of 26, each one being a short about a Pokemon that represents a letter in the Alphabet!! "Ki-nee-chan" has already called the letter "E" for "Eevee" (or Espeon...), but no worries. there's still 25 more letters out there waiting for you. I'm only writing 1 short. The rest i'm looking for other people willing to help out :) I hope to get alot of cooperation from FanFiction . net.... but.. if not then i really don't care much._

_Ok, so, Belief at Dawn has been going good, no? 57 reviews seems like a nice number for only 18 chapters ;) I hope to finish Belief at Dawn soon, and most likely, start out nice and fresh with a sequal to it. Does that sound nice? I'm already thinking in my head... "Secrets before Sundown: The Sequal"!!! lol. Ah...me and my imaginations...._

_Anyways, have you read the latest chapter of "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **yet? Oh my god, i laughed so hard. Up to you if you're gonna check it out. I've mentioned this FF in pretty much every chapter, so, if you STILL don't get the message then, oh well. Miss out on all the fund :S_

_Oh!! OCs... hmm...not many are coming in now, so i think i'm ready to put them into the story on my planning board ^_^ (yes, i plan the entire story on a white board. I've already relived the ending of the story like...3000000000 times, and i can't wait to finally reach it and write it!!) I'm still open to OCs, so no hesitating!! The more the merrier, i say!!_

_Well, besides that i just want you all to check out my profile that i updated. :) I wrote down some goals, so if you support me or Belief at Dawn, then check them out and help me reach them!! :)_

_Ok, enough blabbering!! Enjoy!!_

_Ps. Claroosoo...I love Broly ;) He's so fun to write about!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Saffron National Trading Institution.**

People filled the streets and the buildings reached the sky at Saffron City. It reminded me a lot of Paranana; the tall tenements, the many street venders on the side of crowding streets, the many giant coorparations built covered the sun. Heck, the more I looked at it the more it seemed like a crossover between Paranana and Celadon, with a slight hint of Chyline. But, aren't all huge cities alike?

Yoshi, Broly, and I headed down one of the mains streets, scanning desperately for an uncrowned resturant or shop that sold food. Three stomachs played some Death Metal as we sat down on some bench, side by side, sighing in unison.

"I'm starving…." I whined, clutching onto my stomach. I threw Bomber out of a Pokeball as it took a seat on my lap, whining as well (On our way here Bomber was getting harder and harder to carry up the hill, and since Bomber was really out of shape, it had trouble walking along with us. I decided to try putting Bomber in a Pokeball, and to my surprise it worked. It was a lot easier from there on, as Bomber didn't have to walk or be carried to keep up). Riolu hopped down from Yoshi shoulder and took a seat at the edge of the bench next to it's Master, hanging its legs in depression.

"Can you not state the obvious…?" Broly sighed, laying back on the bench seat. He leaned over me (who sat in the middle between Yoshi and him) to take a look at Riolu and Yoshi, both looking like they want to slit their wrists.

"Yeah, Crack-cakes. Make our lives worst by opening your mouth," Yoshi blurted out with a tone of sarcasm, laying his elbows on his knees, "it's the _least _you can do!"

"Alright, alright, cut it out you two," I groaned, glaring at the two teenage boys on each side of me, "Fighting is _not _going to get us food in our stomachs."

The two grunted, slowly looking away from each other. I sighed.

"Let's just…find somewhere to stay, and since I am a girl I get my own room, too!!"

The three of us headed out to find a hotel, but for some odd reason they were all booked. I saw the Pokemon Center, which was just HUGE and full of people. We walked in, the chattering of people ringing our ears as I we walked up to Nurse Joy behind the counter.

"How may I help you?" She questioned with a smile, bowing a greeting like all the other Nurse Joys did.

"We need a place to stay…" I started, but trailed off when I saw the twisting face of Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry, we're full.." She stated with a frown. I sighed, almost face palming myself.

"Why is every place full?" Yoshi asked with irritation. Nurse Joy opened a cabinet behind the front desk and pulled out two large flyers before handing them to Yoshi. Broly and I looked at them over Yoshi's shoudlers curiously.

_**Ever wanted to find that perfect Pokemon?  
**__**Ever wanted to explore and see all the Pokemon that could become yours  
**__**without**__** the hassle of traveling across the globe?  
**__**Then come to Saffron's PokeCon!!  
**__**The Saffron National Trading Intitution is holding a three day only PokeCon  
**__**where you can trade instantly **__**without**__** having to sign up on  
**__**Saffron's usual trade list!!  
**__**This is the only time in the SNTI where you can interact with trainers  
**__**across the globe and make priceless deals on Pokemon trades yourself!  
**__**No more looking on that list to see if your Pokemon is eligible for a certain trade!  
**__**Visit PokeCon now, or never find that Pokemon that cries, "YOU!"  
**_

I looked off the flyer and glanced at Yoshi.

"What is this about?" I asked, pointing to the PokeCon flyer. Yoshi looked up at me and blinked.

"Never heard of PokeCon?" he asked. I shook my head.

"What is PokeCon?" Broly questioned lightly. Yoshi glared at him.

"Well, PokeCon is a giant…thing…where lots of people come together and trade Pokemon," Yoshi spoke up, adding a nod.

"Doesn't the SNTI trade all year long?" Broly asked, scratching his head.

"Well, here's how the SNTI works," Yoshi sighed, "There's two ways to trade. You either give a Pokemon and tell them what kind of Pokemon are eligible to trade with it, or, you look on a list of Pokemon and see if your Pokemon is eligible for the trade."

"Well, that's not really fun…" I muttered, looking at the flyer, "I'd rather visit a PokeCon…"

"That's the point…" Yoshi murmur in reply.

"Well…" I sighed, "Better hurry and find somewhere to stay. Stupid PokeCon booking up all the hotels…."

*************

Finally, after what seemed like ages, we got to a hotel that wasn't booked. Of all places, it was the hotel right across from the SNTI. The receptionist told us that she will be getting our rooms for us, and we were relieved when she told us there was one room open.

Wait…_one _room open? That means-

"Ok, we'll take it," Yoshi stated, receiving the hotel room key from the receptionist.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! _I'm stuck sharing a room with two guys now!?!?

"Wait, is there any other rooms?" I turned to ask the receptionist.

"No, I'm sorry. The man right before you booked it," She replied, shaking her head. I felt the doom sweep over me.

"What's wrong with sharing a room?" Broly asked, blinking repeatingly. I turned to glare at him.

"I'm a girl, you two are guys, do the math," I muttered. He looked up in thought.

"There's no math to do though," he replied, twisting his lips, "Wait…is this a trick question?"

"Yes, Crack-cakes, it's a trick question," Yoshi muttered with sarcasm, leading the way to our room. Broly frowned a bit before returning to his normal, neutral face.

"I don't like trick questions."

The boys let me have one of the two full-sized beds that was in the hotel room, while Yoshi and Broly had quite the fight over the other one. If I didn't but in, chances are they would have pulled out some Pokemon and burn the entire hotel down. In the end, the two decided that Yoshi would get to sleep in the bed the first night, while Broly got it for the second night. Dominating males. I'm glad I'm not one.

Luckily, the hotel was cheap and it included awesome room service. I had lunched served to me right to my room with just a phone call. I ate a lot, more than I had ever eaten before in my life. Yoshi and Broly just watched the little girl named Kira scarf down plates and plates, and ah…was that food good to my stomach.

"Hungry much?" Yoshi muttered, taking his last bite off his ice cream cone. Apparently, Yoshi doesn't like ice cream ( El es Loco!! ) so he let me have his ice cream, but he didn't let me have the cone because that's the whole reason he ordered ice cream in the first place. Crazy.

"Ey. Erffer disch resh grow chyak ow der OkeHon!!"("Hey, after this let's go check out the PokeCon!!") I spoke through a mouth full of food. Yoshi did a slightly disgusted face, wiping off a a drop of ice cream on his eye.

"Say it, don't spray it," he muttered. I coughed trying to laugh, choking on my ice cream.

"Die. DIE!!" Yoshi cheered as I poured water down my throat. I glared at him as he laughed, throwing my water cantine at his face. Yoshi flew back on impact and fell off the side of the bed, landing on the floor on top of Broly's nicely laid lunch. Broly had almost no reaction as he blinked at his crushed salad and spilled bottle of soda. With a fork in his mouth, Broly said soflty;

"You owe me a salad, by the way, Yohji."

"My name is friggin' YOSHI, Crack-cakes!!" Yoshi yelled in Broly's face. Broly pulled back his face away slightly, his face still looking expressionless as he blinked. There was a long pause as Yoshi took his shirt off, looking at the ranch dressing that he got all over the back of his it. Broly looked back at his salad, then at his soda that was seeping through the carpet slowly. He then turned back to a rather pissed Yoshi.

"Well, Mr. Friggin Yoshi," he muttered, "You still owe me a salad."

*************

After lunch the three of us walked across the street to PokeCon, eying the many Pokemon we passed. I brought Bomber along with me, just in case I happened to find it's Master. Upon entering the SNTI building, I saw a simply huge room filled with people and Pokemon of all sizes and shapes, chattering and making deals. Some people went around selling candy and water, others sat on mats with their Pokemon on display, waiting for interested people to come over. I gasped in excitement, watching a Butterfree pass by, and then a giant Onix caught my eye as I glanced over to the trading machines where people lined up in pairs, ready to trade Pokemon.

"Oh, my, what a superb Riolu you have there, sir!!" a random man came up to Yoshi, staring at Riolu which was perching on his shoulder as usual, "How about trading it with my Onix over here?"

The man gestured over to the Onix I saw earlier, his eyes filled with hope. Yoshi merely dismissed the offer.

"Sorry. I don't like Pokemon that can barely fit indoors," Yoshi muttered, ready to walk away before the man stopped him.

"Well, in that case, how about this fine Manetric right here? He's very well raised and he is very good with the indoors," the man spoke up. Yoshi looked away.

"I hate Manetrics."

With that Yoshi walked away, Broly and I in tow. We walked around, looking at the different Pokemon. There were so many people and Pokemon that my eyes were spinning like crazy. A lot of people randomly came us, asking us if we had certain Pokemon or not. Broly and Yoshi simply shrugged in answer, not caring about anyone. We all sat down at a table in the resting parlor near the back, grabbing a bite to eat. A girl ran up to me curiously.

"Do you have a Vulpix?" She asked me. I nodded slowly, taking a sip of refreshing water from my cantine. She gleamed in joy.

"Can I please see it?" She asked. For the sake of being polite I nodded once again, pulling out Vulpix's blue Pokeball slowly. The girl eyed with excitement, happily staring at the Pokeball. Yoshi looked over, shocked with his mouth open, ready to scream at me.

"Wait, kid, don't pull out your V-"

It was too late. I thrown the Pokeball lightly to the ground, opening it up and releasing Vulpix from the red mist-like flames. Vulpix's golden fur glimmered brightly, her three tails waving gently in unison. The girl squealed, bending over to look closely at Vulpix. Many eyes turned to look at her.

"Is that a…"

"Oh my Arceus I think it is!!"

"My, my!! Look at that!!"

All these mutters came up as people stormed in, crowding around Vulpix brightly. I hurried and grabbed her into my lap, afraid she was going to get Pokenapped or something. People looked at me in awe, everyone saying things at the same time. People swarmed in a gave me lots of nudges, some pulling on my arm and my shirt to get my attention. I felt trapped, huddled with Vulpix in my arms as people tried to talk to me, pushing around as they tried to make their way in. I looked around for someone to help me.

"Hey, little girl, want a cute Parchirisu for that Vulpix?"

"Want to trade that cute Vulpix for my Charmander?"

"Would you be willing to trade that nice Vulpix for a really rare Milotic?"

"Can I trade with you? I have a Mamoswine!!"

"My Giraffarig is really well raised!! I'll give it up for that Vulpix!!"

"OK OK!!! STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"

The crowd went quiet and everyone looked at Yoshi, who was making his way through to me. They all stared at him in confusion, watching as he grabbed my wrist tightly. He cleared his throat before glaring at each and every single person.

"Leave her alone, she's not interested in any of your hogo-bogo deals!!!" He said, gesturing them to scatter. I returned Vulpix, letting out a sigh, before turning to Yoshi.

"Thanks…" I huffed.

"Next time, don't do that," Yoshi scolded, sitting back in his seat. I nodded, returning to my own, reaching down to pet Bomber that was at my feet.

"I believe it's "Hogus-Bogus", though," Broly spoke up. Yoshi turned and eyed him evilly, turning to drink some soda he ordered.

"Hey, you there," I heard a little girl's voice. I turned at the sound, finding a small girl walking over to me, her blond hair in curled ponytails, wearing a puffy baby blue dress with white beach sandals. She had a bow around her neck, baby blue like her dress with white polka dots. Even the girl's eyes were blue, her cold face staring at me.

"I'm Kristy Louise, and that's my Growlith named Bomber," She stated coldly, almost looking like a little girl version of Broly. I glanced at Broly, looking back at her.

"You're Kristy Louise?" I questioned lowly.

"Isn't that what I just said?" She spoke in a sassy tone, glaring at me. I sighed, standing up and walking to her. Bomber didn't follow, however. He just hid under the table in fear.

"Fine, take your Pokemon," I spoke, handing her the Pokeball I used to catch Bomber with. Kristy looked at me with confusion.

"You _caught _him?" She questioned madly, her eyes looking at the Pokeball. I nodded.

"Great. Fine job you did there. Now I have to _trade _to get Bomber back."

"What do you mean? Just take him."

"I might get sent into jail, mistaken of robbery," Kristy sighed, leading me to a Pokemon trading machine that had a short line. I raised an eyebrow.

"And that is because…?"

"When you catch a Pokemon, that Pokemon's data goes into records as being officialy yours. If you have a Pokemon that isn't under your data, then its technically not yours," Kristy explained quickly, pulling out two black Pokeballs, "The whole point of Pokemon trading machines is to transfer the data to the other trainer and replacing it with the data of the Pokemon they traded away, so it can be officially theirs."

"I see…" I muttered, looking at her black Pokeballs with interest. She threw them to the ground at the same time, releasing two unfamiliar Pokemon from the red mist-like flames. She glaced at me.

"Which one do you want?" she asked. I looked over at the two Pokemon, twisting my lips lightly. Both of them looked very awkward and unfriendly. There was no attractiveness or cuteness in them at all. The one to the right had a head that looked like it was bigger than its body, kind of like that Aron Yoshi caught the other day. It's head was round like an egg, with a large, jagged crack for a mouth. Its eyes were like two small beads, stuck on both sides of its round head. It was on all fours and stood only two feet off the ground (remember, head big, body small). The entire Pokemon was a brown, red rock sort of color, with its "shellish" body having a white rim.

"_Pinch!!" _the Pokemon called, glaring at the Pokemon next to it. The Pokemon was just a giant blob of blue vines that tangled in and out aimlessly. Two eyes could be seen, but other than that and the blue tangled vines there was nothing more to it except for two pink feet that came out. I looked at the Pokemon in a weird manner, as its vine ends swayed back and forth randomly. A mental sweat drop fell down my face. I really didn't want a giant brown tick or three feet of blue blob for a Pokemon.

"Umm….well…." I faked a smile horridly, glancing between the Pokemon.

"Just pick one," Kristy sighed, tapping her finger impatiently. I pointed to the giant tick.

"I'll just take that one…" I muttered, looking as the blue blob Pokemon licked some unknown object on the floor with its long, I mean, REALLY long tongue. The last thing I wanted was to cuddle a bundle of vines that could lick someone a mile away.

"Fine," she muttered, returning the brown Pokemon. I called Bomber over, waving as he jumped and ran excitingly towards me, his eyes glimmering brightly. I knelt down to pet Bomber for a last time sadly.

"Goodbye, Bomber," I tried to smile for one last time, petting the stripeless Growlith on the head. Bomber looked at me and whined, eyeing Kristy sadly. It took at least five steps back when Kristy took a step forward and towered over Bomber, her cold eyes looking at him. Bomber looked at me for one last time before I returned him to the Pokeball.

"Ready?" Kristy asked. I nodded, walking up to the Pokemon trading machine. It was a large, white device, with a screen in the middle of two connected pipes that pointed out to the sides and down, opening up above a half sphere for a tray to put the Pokeballs in. I placed Bomber's Pokeball on the tray to the right, glancing at Kristy who put her black Pokeball on the tray to the left. Below the screen was two large, red buttons, both marked as "Confirm". Once we both pushed a button each, the green button in between the two lit up, blinking the word, "Trade".

Kristy pushed the green button, and I watched as both Pokeballs got vacuumed up into the pipes. I glanced at the screen; two shadows crossed each other, which were the shadows of Bomber and Kristy's Pokemon. Finally, the Pokeballs dropped out of the pipes and into the trays, Bomber's Pokeball now on Kristy's side and the black Pokeball in mine. I grabbed it and stared at it, a little sad about giving Bomber away. Kristy is his owner after all. It's only the right thing to do, right?

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, his name is Nitchy," Kristy spoke up and walked away, gesturing at the black Pokeball in my hands before tucking Bomber's Pokeball into her pocket. She ran off to join her friends as they chattered about the Pokemon she recived. I sighed, heading back to Yoshi and Broly sadly.

"What's with the long face, kid?" Yoshi looked up at me as I took a seat across from him next to Broly. Broly raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think her face is long," he muttered, "Isn't it rude to say bad things about how people look?"

"Shut it, Crack-cakes," Yoshi looked at Broly from the corner of his eye, breaking off a piece of his sandwich's bread and throwing it across the table at Broly, hitting him in the eye. Broly wiped the grease under his eye coldly, glaring back at Yoshi without even changing his expression from before. If I was in a good mood, I would've laughed like crazy by now.

"I got a new Pokemon.." I trailed off. Yoshi almost choked on his food, hitting his chest with his fist hardly to get it down his throat.

"What?!!" He coughed, looking at the black Pokeball I took out. He immediately stretched across the table using his long arms grabbed it, throwing it to the ground and watched as Nitchy, a.k.a, the brown tick, came crawling out of the red mist-like flames. Broly stared at the Pokemon, nodding lightly.

"Not bad," Broly muttered, bending down to take a better look. My lips twisted. Not bad? Was he blind, or did he have bad taste in Pokemon?

"I'd have to agree," Yoshi dragged, looking at the Pokemon, "Who did you get it from?"

"Kristy Louise. She wanted Bomber back so I traded her," I replied sadly. Yoshi looked at me in wonder.

"You loved that Growlith, didn't you?" Yoshi spoke softly, his half smile fading away. I looked at him and blinked.

"Yeah, but it was the right thing to do, right?" I whispered, fighting back the tears. Yoshi nodded and smiled warmly.

"But at least you didn't give him up for nothing," Yoshi glanced at the Pokemon, "You got a nice Pokemon in return."

I looked at the Pokemon, my lips twisting again, "Nice Pokemon?"

"I think it's pretty nice," Broly spoke up. He was now on the ground, examining Nitchy closely.

"Well, it's the last Pokemon _I _would've wanted," I sighed, "What is it, anyway?"

"It's a Trapinch," Yoshi butted in, "You might not like it now, but wait 'till it evolves."

"Evolves, huh?" I took off in wonder, picturing Nitchy on a larger scale, slimy tenticles coming out for legs as he opened his rugged jaw, letting out a long, gooey tongue. In my imagination Nitchy grew long horns like that of a Pinsir, a long, knife trailing behind for a tail. I shivered. Imagining what this Pokemon might evolve to look like was scary.

"I'll check my Pokedex," I said and whipped out the red device, hoping my imaginations weren't right and groaning the moment I thought of the Pokedex's annoying voice. I typed in the word "Trapinch" and pushed enter. A picture of Nitchy flashed on the screen.

"**Trapinch. The. Ant Pit. Poke--"**

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled, hurrying and pushing the "Evo-Line" button to cut it off. Two pictures came up in place of the one of Nitchy, the first looking a litte bit like a Butterfree ( not really, but, anyways) excepts instead of beautiful wings it had two pairs of green diamond shapes for wings, and instead of six scrawny legs, this Pokemon ( titled Vibrava) had only four. It had large green bubbles over its eyes that went well with its creamy yellow body. The other picture was that of what seemed like a dragon, its slick green skin contrasting with the red outlines of its diamond shaped wings and thorns on its long tail. It had three fingers on each hand, all having sharp intimidating claws. This Pokemon too (titled "Flygon"), had bubbles over its eyes, this time red. I blinked, shutting off the Pokedex.

"They look…incredible!" I muttered, glancing at Nitchy. My lips curled one last time, in wonder why it looked nothing like its evolutions.

"Trapinch isn't rare, but its pretty hard to lay your hands on," Yoshi murmured, finishing up his sandwich, "They hide so deep in desert ground, hardly anyone finds them."

"Yup," Broly muttered, getting up and returning to his seat.

"And also, once it turns into a Flygon, you can use it to fly to different places," Yoshi smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding in sastisfaction.

"Yup," Broly nodded, imitating Yoshi. Yoshi glared at Broly, sending a cold aura over the table. Broly's face didn't change expressions, as usual. He just simply blinked at Yoshi, wondering why he was acting that way.

"I _have _told you before, right, Crack-cakes?" Yoshi spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't like being imitated."

"Yes, I believe you have, Mr. Friggin Yoshi," Broly replied. Yoshi clenched his fist, trying to calm himself down.

"Then shut it, Crack-cakes. And my name is YOSHI!!!" Yoshi yelled with annoyance, "Y-O-S-H-I!!!"

"Can you repeat that?" Broly muttered, shaking the pen he just whipped out along with a notepad a second ago, "It just so happened that my pen ran out of ink."

* * *

***Dies* Oh god.. i'm sorry but i find that last line so funny XD  
Broly + Yoshi = EPICNESS!!! I should make a Yaoi short about these two... **

**JK!!!!!!!**

**Oh, btw, some of you weren't able to review chapter 17 because you already reviewed about the Extra i put in.  
That's ok. Include your chapter 17 review with your chapter 18 review!! :)**


	19. Two Mistakes and a Lie

_Author's Note: 03.10.09_

_Heheh...sorry to say that my uploading streak had ended yesterday. I didn't get the chance to write this chapter because i was at my Orchestra Retreat. I was there from 10:00 a.m. to 11:00p.m. and i got to miss school and hang out with my orchestra buddies all day XD I had tons of fun, but now my shoulder is killing me from playing the Violin from 10:00am to 8:30. p.m straight. At least the food was nice and i had a bunch of fun playing a bunch of activities after 9, so it was cool :)_

_Ok, i died when i came home, and i spent most of today sleeping XD BUT!! No fear. Chapter 19 is here with something very interesting. I was having a great conversation earlier with Silver Leafx, and she really liked the chapter, so hope you do too. Me and her are brainstorming and thinking of great ideas for future chapters and colaborations, so if you want to get the complete set of fun, better go skip off to read "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **or never know what true comedy is :)_

_Ok, Pokemon ABC.  
So far, there are three people interested, including the infamous (or about to be) Silver Leafx. Read more details about it at my profile or in the actual story itself, but i'm looking dearly for people out there ready to make a short. The letters **E **and **B **are taken, but the rest are wide open. Come Come, people. _

_Alright, one last thing. OCs. Come on, be unique!! Be that moon among the stars. Really catch my attention. Make them so different that its crazy!!! I find that alot of OCs are lacking major indivisuality. I love them all, but really make them shine!! :S_

_Ok, all for now. I'm surprised at how fast my review counts are going up for both "Belief at Dawn" and "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt". Hehe..."A Little Night Music" be watching out. Silver Leafx and i are on a roll :)_

_Well, in any case, enjoy._

_and also...expect the unexpected._

* * *

Chapter 19: Two Mistakes and a Lie.

"Wow, that Growlithe is really cute!!"

"Its doesn't have any stripes either!!"

"Isn't that Kristy's Growlithe?"

"Yeah, I think so. What is it doing with Loti?"

I turned at the sound of the chatter from little girls in the distance, my ears barely making out the words. Heading towards the voices I glanced at the many Pokemon of PokeCon, all looking tired from being there all day. The sun was setting as I looked out the grand glass windows, brimmed with lush green curtains that hung all the way down to the ground. I sighed and looked over to the right finally finding the girls.

"Excuse me.." I spoke up, silencing the four as they all turned to look at me, their snotty faces glaring with disgust. The redhead turned to look at the brunett, before turning back to me.

"I'm not up for trading with you," she spoke quickly. The brunett nodded, tapping the blond's shoulder that stood next to her. The blond looked up, discarding the interuption of her nail examining, before turning to look at me.

"What do you want?" The blond questioned.

"The Growlithe without stripes. The one that belongs to Kristy Louise. What were you talking about it?" I asked slowly, glancing around the four. The redhead looked back at the brunett, then turned to the black haired one sitting down petting her Phanphy lightly. The black haired girl looked up in wonder.

"It's none of your business," The blond spoke up, turning back to examining her nails. I heard a trail of footsteps come from behind me faintly.

"Well, I'm making it _my _business now, thank you very much," I turned to find Yoshi, looking cold as ever, staring over the group of girls. The black haired girl stood up in fear, cluthing her Phanphy tight. She took a step back, getting close to hiding behind the redhead.

"We were just wondering what it was doing with Loti, that's all," The redhead shrugged, eyeing the black haired girl that nodded in agreement. Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Is this 'Loti' a friend of Kristy Louis?" He questioned, glancing at me with the corner of his eye.

"No. Loti is Kristy's arch enemy. Loti hates Kristy's guts to death!" The black haired girl spoke up, her voice shaking minorly as she looked at Yoshi from behind the redhead. I heard the blond sigh dramatically.

"Why? You have a problem with Loti?" the blond asked, looking between Yoshi and me.

"What does Loti look like?" I asked. For some odd reason I was worried about Bomber and thinking the worst of things. Did Loti steal Kristy's Bomber right after I traded with her? I will get back at her. How dare she take someone elses Pokemon.

"Well.." the brunett trailed off in thought, "She has blond, curly hair, and she's really small and scary. I think I saw her at PokeCon today wearing two ponytails and that really exspensive baby blue dress…"

"Alright! Thanks!" I shouted, running off to find Loti. I face palmed myself in agony. How could I be so stupid and trade Bomber over to the wrong person?!

I glanced over the people in PokeCon. Why did there have to be so many? At this rate, I'll never find Loti and Bomber, and I'll live with regret for the rest of my life. _Kristy's arch enemy…Hates Kristy's guts to death…_ What was Loti going to do with Bomber, now that she got him in her hands?

"Kid!!" I heard Yoshi's voice call. I turned and found him running towards me, Broly in tow. I stopped and let them run over to me, both having worried expressions on their faces (which is very unusual for Broly in a way to have expressions). Yoshi panted, placing his hands on his knees, before standing up.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi huffed, closing an eye as if to wince. I looked at him, my face turning white.

"I traded Bomber over to the wrong person!" I spoke. Yoshi's face turned from worried to confused.

"Loti lied to me. She told me she was Kristy Louise and I traded Bomber over to her already!" I spoke once again. Yoshi sighed, scratching his head wildly.

"You didn't ask to see verification!?" He muttered, groaning with irritation. I felt a rush of guilt run through me rapidly.

"Isn't that Bomber right there?" Broly muttered, pointing over to a seat with Loti sitting there, holding Bomber tightly as he tried to griggle and break free from her grasp. Loti pulled out Bomber's Pokeball, returning him in a fog of red mist-like flames.

"Loti!!" I screamed, stomping over to the snotty girl rapidly with fury. She looked up, her face clearly confused as she tucked the Pokeball away, staring at me.

"GIVE BOMBER BACK!!" I screamed, giving her a death glare as I lifted up a fist, ready to punch her if she were to refuse. Loti smirked, standing up as she took a step forward and stood in my face. I felt Yoshi grab my forarm tightly, pulling me back so I won't get in a fist fight. I glared at him.

"Let me go!" I muttered through gritted teeth, watching as he put me in that same lock he had before at Paranana. I wriggled, hearing the mocking laughs of Loti ringing in my ears.

"You're so stupid and lame," she muttered, gliding past me. I heard a growl from Yoshi as he let me go.

"Kill her," he murmured. Oh, _now _you let me go! I thought, stomping after Loti.

"Come back here, Loti!!" I shouted, receiving looks from the people in PokeCon. Loti stopped in her tracks, turning to look at me slowly.

"What? You want to whine about poor old _Bomber _now?" she snickered, making me want to bite her face off and stomp on it like a mad Rapidash that is flaring with fury.

"I want Bomber back," I muttered through clenched teeth. Loti merely laughed wickedly, her eyes pushing me down to the ground.

"Too late, poobrain!" She sneered, "It's your fault you were careless."

"GIVE BOMBER BACK!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, releasing all that fury I had in me. Loti's expression didn't change at all. She just looked entertained. People turned in question to look at me, but there was no time to care. A disgrace or not, a lady's got to do what she's got to do.

"I don't accept trade backs," She spoke up, ready to walk away.

"Don't walk away you coward!" I shouted, taking a step forward. Loti stopped, her smile fading.

"Don't call me a coward…." she muttered, "Kristy is the coward!! Kristy is the one who should be called the coward, not me!!"

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her with confusion. What was this all about?

"Everyday…they call me a coward for doing such low things," Loti started, her eyes raging with hatred, "Everyday, I have to look up to Kristy, all because she is better at everything!! You think I'm a coward? I'm not afraid to lose everything in my life!! She used to never play it safe. She told me that life was about taking chances and risking everything for what's right!! And look at her now, wasting away her life to keep her reputation!!"

I looked at Loti confused. Was this an issue between Loti and Kristy? Was this the reason why Loti hated Kristy so much?

"I want her to lose everything!! Let's see what her life will be without the glamour and reputation. Let's see her face when she sees that she's on the newspaper's front page. Let's see her scream when she see's the headlines 'Glamour girl kills own Growlithe'!!"

Loti laughed like someone who just lost a bolt in the head. Was she crazy!? She was going to use Bomber to set Kristy up and make it seem like she killed her own Pokemon!?!! This was insane. I've never found anything this crazy before.

"See? Who's the coward now? I'm not afraid!" Loti sneered, her eyes wide and insane. I smiled.

"You are. You are a coward, Loti," I spoke up. Loti eyed me, mad and shocked. She pointed her short, shaking finger at me.

"I'm no coward!!!!" She screamed, her eyes growing even wider.

"Then prove it!!" I replied, "You say you're willing to risk everything right!?!? Then battle me!! Battle me and give up Bomber if I win!!"

Yoshi turned to look at me, shocked.

"What are you doing!!" He whispered loudly to me. I glanced at him, then back at Loti, who was pulling out one of her black Pokeballs with a mix of determination and rage.

"Finding a way to get Bomber back," I replied, pulling out a Pokeball from my hoodie pocket. With a scream, Loti and I threw our Pokeballs to the ground, the people and Pokemon of PokeCon backing away as two Pokemon appeared from red mist-like flames.

"Tangela!! Constrict!!" I heard Loti cry out as the blue vines from her three-foot tall blue blob Pokemon came shooting at Mareep, wrapping Mareep tight in a death grip. I gritted my teeth as I pointed at Tangela.

"Mareep!! Use Thundershock!!" I cried. Mareep let out a serge of elecrticy, shocking Tangela and it's vines. Tangela eventually let go, retreating the vines madly.

"Tangela!! Use Vine Whip!!"

"Thundershock, Mareep!!"

Mareep's electricity missed by inches as a pair of blue vines came zooming in, wildly whipping Mareep with popping sounds. Mareep cried in pain, trying to dodge the attacks that kept coming.

"Now, Tangela, use Power Whip!!" Loti broke out in a laugh, watching as the Vine Whip turned utterly fast and hard, knocking Mareep over with each attack. I looked at Mareep in shock, watching as she toppled and rolled over half unconscious after getting hit with Tangela's blue vine. I hurried and pulled out Mareep's red Pokeball, returning her quickly before Power Whip hit.

"Wow, what a weak Pokemon!!" Loti laughed. I growled and cursed her under my breath, pulling out the blue Pokeball from my hoodie pocket. I threw it out, sending Vulpix into battle. Her bright gleaming fur caught the crowds attention. They all looked in awe as Vulpix stood ready for battle, her golden tails waving viciously.

"Pix!! Use Flamethrower!!" I cried, watching as the line of flames shot from Vulpix's mouth over to Tangela. Tangela got hit straight on, its blue vines going up in flames. Tangela hurried and rolled, shaking the flames off as it growled, angry.

"Use Ancient Power, Tangela!!" Loti smirked, pointing at Vulpix. I felt the ground shake as chunks of SNTI's flooring floated off the ground, the pieces of tile falling apart. I saw them float in an intimidating way around Tangela. I did silent calcutlations in my head. Gound Fire. A very simple inequality equation.

"Kira!!" I heard Broly called. I turned around and saw Broly throwing me a small, shiney red disk. I caught it with both hands and looked at it confusingly.

"It's the TM 'Fire Blast'!!" Broly cried, "Give it to Vulpix!"

I nodded simply, calling Vulpix and throwing the disk lightly at her. Vulpix caught it in her mouth, and I saw the disk shatter and turn into floating dust. I was shocked. Did she just break it?

Vulpix inhaled the dust, wincing as she shook her head lightly. Vulpix turned to me and nodded, looking back at Tangela and it's Ancient Power that was floating around it.

"GO!!" Loti screamed, her voice echoing throughout the building. The chunks of earth came soaring at Vulpix with high speed. The time was now.

"Pix!! Break the rocks with Fire Blast!!"

"_Pix!!"_ Vulpix cried as she shot a giant ball of fire out of her mouth. The fireball was turning drastically into a giant kanji letter, destroying incoming chunks of rocks. The fire flared as it shot into Tangela, knocking it over.

I guess that wasn't good enough.

What I had feared the most had happened. A few chunks of earth found their way past Fire Blast and came soaring into Vulpix. Vulpix cried, tumbling in pain as Tangela did. The two Pokemon got up slowly, as Loti and I gritted our teeth.

"Pix!! Will-o-wisp!!"

"Tangela!! Use Poisonpowder!!"

A small train of mini fireballs blasted out of Vulpix's mouth at the same time that Tangela shook a mist of purple dust at Vulpix. The two Pokemon traded attacks, Vulpix suddenly shaking as toxins oozed from her skin and Tangela's vines sizzling from the burn. Loti and I traded looks of anger before I glanced back at Vulpix. She was suffering badly from the poison, and my heart ached for Antidotes that Sophie had used to cure her Cubone. With a knife going through my heart, I pulled out the blue Pokeball, returning Vulpix. I could hear Yoshi and Broly growling as Loti laughed once more.

"What else you got!?!" Loti snickered, "My Pokemon are far stronger than you think, but I guess you learned that the hard way!!"

I stared at Loti, her eyes filled with hate were wide as she looked back at me. Her blond, curly hair was gliding peacefully as she looked around the room, staring at all the people and Pokemon inside. I pulled out my last Pokemon that was contained in a black Pokeball: Nitchy.

"Let's see what your other Pokemon can do then!! Go, Nitchy!!"

I threw the black Pokeball to the ground before Nitchy was released into battle. Nitchy growled wildly at Tangela, snapping its jaws with anger. I pointed to Tangela with determination.

"Ok, Nitchy!! Use…"

I stopped and closed my mouth in disappointment. I didn't know what type of Pokemon Nitchy was, what moves it knew, how experienced it was…nothing. Nothing at all.

"Yoshi…" I twisted my lips and turned to Yoshi, who had just face palmed himself. He sighed, deciding to take over.

"Ok, Trapinch, use Bite!!" Yoshi called. Nitchy turned to look at Yoshi and dismissed the order, sitting down with its face perked up in the air. I smacked Yoshi on the shoulder.

"His name is Nitchy!!" I yelled and turned to Nitchy with a smile, "Isn't that right?"

Nitchy shook his head in denial. I frowned, bending down to look at Nitchy eye to eye.

"No Nitchy? Then how bout Crunchy?"

Nitchy shook his head. I sighed, flopping to the ground. I just wanted to get this over with. Was there some Pokemon translater out here? I just wanted him to tell me a name.

"Bob?"

Nitchy shook it's head in denial.

"Fuzzy? Happy? Grumpy? Sleepy? Sneezy? Dopey? Bashful!?!" Nitchy still shook his head as I called of names that now came from the seven Pokemon of Snow White. I gritted my teeth.

"YOU OWN ALL NAMES!! Happy!?!" I screamed in Nitchy's face as it retreated sadly. I frowned.

"Do you want a name or not?" I sighed, bringing my voice down calmly, "If you don't then I'll just call you Trapinch so that we can get this over with."

Nitchy looked down in guilt. I sighed as I let out a feint cry and nodded its head.

"You want a name? Then quit being so picky!" Yoshi muttered. I saw Nitchy glare at Yoshi evily, snapping its jaws ready to bite Yoshi.

"Hey, I don't have all the time in the world!!" Loti sneered. I looked over, irritated, glancing back at Nitchy.

"Hey, Mr. You Own All, lets get this over with and then talk about names later, alright?" I smiled to Nitchy. Nitchy snapped its jaw unhappily, erasing my smile.

"What!? It's not like I see battling better than your own name!!" I sighed, looking at Nitchy as he turned to sit with his back facing me.

"Yuuuohhhh-nall!" I spoke up, my tongue flopping around making me say "You Own All" in a weird way. I smiled at the statement.

"Ok, from now on your name is Yuonal, alright?" I whispered to Nitchy as he turned around with excitement, nodding in agreement. I stood up and glanced at Yoshi, who was face palming himself in unison with Riolu in his shoulder. Turning to Loti, I pointed to Tangela.

"Alright, Yu-o-nal!!" I smiled as I spoke each sylable happily, "Use Bite!!"

"_Traaa!!" _Yuonal cried, charging into Tangela and biting down hard on its blue vines. I could hear Tangela's cries as it tried to dislodge the Pokemon. I looked at Yuonal as he reminded me of something that just hit me hard; Sophie's leg-chomping Bulbasaur!!

I laughed as Tangela did a dance of "get-the-Pokemon-off-me", spinning around crazily and using its many vines to whip Yuonal hard. Yuonal didn't let go at all, in fact, it made him try to hang on tighter. I laughed and turned to Yoshi.

"Alright, Yohji," I giggled, adding Broly's nickname for Yoshi lightly, "What other moves does he know?"

"My name is YOSHI!! Y-O-S-H-I!!" Yoshi growled, looking back at Broly, "And don't you dare get out a pencil and paper to write that, Crack-cakes!!"

Broly hurried and put his hands behind his backs, looking away and whistling. Yoshi cursed under his breath before turning to me.

"I don't know, but there's a good chance he may know Sand-Attack, Feint Attack, Crunch, and Sand Tomb," Yoshi finally replied. I nodded, turning to the battle.

"Ok, Yuonal, use Sand-Attack!" I called, and almost face palmed myself after saying that. DUH!! We are inside a building!! No dirt = no Sand-Attack!!

"Nevermind, Yuonal" I cried to Yuonal, who just let go of its grip to Tangela, "Use Feint Attack!!"

"_Pinch!!" _Yuonal cried with a nod, disappearing in a thin black fog. A light bulb went out in my head. This was just like the move Riolu had used before.

"Crunch after Feint Attack, Yuonal!!" I cried right before Yuonal appeared behind Tangela, and heat butted it hard before jumping up to bite down once again. Tangela twirled in circles, trying to get Yuonal off.

"Tangela!! Use Growth!!" I heard Loti cry. In seconds Tangela's body was getting larger, and I saw that Yuonal had to open his mouth wider to keep his grip. I hurried and gave the command for him to let go before his mouth could rip in half. Tangela's size was now overwhelming, a whole foot taller than it was before. Tangela taunted lightly, swooshing its thick blue vines around. I gritted my teeth.

"Tangela! Use Slam!!" Loti laughed as the giant Tangela darted forward, the ground shaking lightly with each step. I ordered a Feint Attack, and Yuonal almost didn't get away. It came up from behind Tangela, head butting it in the back so hard that the oversized Pokemon fell over, its blue vines waving with anger. I backed away to dodge the vines as it got up, crying madly.

"Tangela!! Use Slam again!!" Loti cried.

"Use Feint Attack, Yuonal!!" I shouted as once again Yuonal disappeared in black mist. Loti smirked.

"Abort!! Turn around and use Bind!!" Loti laughed, watching as her Tangela turned around and sent is vines into the appearing black smoke, pulling out Yuonal tightly in it's vines. I looked in a slight shock as Yuonal was getting strangled to death.

"Use Mega Drain!!"

Tangela sent shining green orbs at the strangling Yuonal, sucking back bigger green orbs that came from Yuonal. I clenched my teeth as I felt Yoshi grab my shoulder.

"Return Trapinch, kid!" Yoshi muttered in worry. I glared at him, mad.

"No! I'm not losing this battle!" I muttered softly, "Not when Bomber depends on it!"

"Kid, return your Pokemon before it's too late!!"

"Give me three good reasons!!" I muttered, looking back at Yuonal, "Crunch, now!!"

Yuonal bit down hard on Tangela's vines, causing it to abort both the Mega Drain and the Bine. Yuonal fell it's four feet to the ground, trying its best to get up, just to find another Mega Drain attack and some Vine growled and pushed my shoulder hard, making me turn around to look at him.

"One: Tangela's a Grass Type Pokemon, and Trapinch is Ground Type!" He looked at me, his eyes full of rage.

"Types don't always mat-"

"Two!!" Yoshi interrupted me, "Tangela has a high Special Attack and a high Defense, so even though Trapinch has a high Attack, it still wouldn't help!! Plus, Trapinch has low Special Defense, and Mega Drain is a high leveled Special Attack that is Grass Type!! Do the math!!"

"So!!?!" I shouted in his face, "You still have one more reason to give me!!"

Yoshi growled with annoyance, shouting back even louder in my face.

"Tangela already knows Ancient Power!! It's capable of evolving any moment it feels like it!!"

I teared up. I was mad. Full of hate. Outraged. Powerless. I turned to look at Yuonal as he fell to the ground, wincing in pain. I pulled out the black Pokeball and pointed it to Yuonal. He looked at me, his little beady eyes sad and mad at the same time. I felt my stomach turning inside out as the feeling of total lose devoured me. It was only seconds between be pulling out the Pokeball and me calling for Yuonal to return, but it seemed like forever.

"You were great, Yuonal," I smiled sadly, "Return."

The laser shot out from the Pokeball and sucked Yuonal into the Pokeball as mist-like flames. Tangela let out a happy cry, collapsing to the ground. Loti eyed her Tangela madly, her feet landing on the ground hard with every step as she stomped her way to her tired Pokemon.

"What was that all about!! You could've been better at those Vine Whips!!" Loti scolded glaring at her Pokemon with hatred and fury, "And that Mega Drain! Pathetic!! I couldn't even tell it from a stupid Absorb!!"

Loti groaned and returned her guilt-filled Pokemon madly, stomping out the door. I've made major mistakes before, but not twice in row. I tried to fix my mistake with a mistake. Now that I looked at it, there were other ways of getting Bomber back, but I just took the stupidest one. I looked at my feet, tears flooding my eyes. I clentched my teeth and held the balck Pokeball in my fist tighly, half thinking that I was going to crush it into a million pieces. Look at how she treated her Tangela that was her own Pokemon. How was she going to treat Bomber, which was the Pokemon of her hated enemy?

"I'm sorry, Bomber…" I whispered to myself, soflty letting my tears fall and hoping that no one would see it, "I pray to Arceus that nothing bad will happen to you…"

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, my voice getting even shakier and softer.

"It was all because of me…_all because of me._"

* * *


	20. Lyrical Garden

_Author's Note: 04.10.09_

_Woo!! chapter 20!! i didn't think it would be this fast!! This chapter isn't as great as i hoped for it to be, but hopefully the next chapter will be better. _

_I was slightly caught off track. I really planned on finsihing at least half of chapter 21 but i was in a knee-deep conversation with Silver Leafx i didn't have the concentration to write!! It's not bad, Silver Leafx. I'm actually quite glad you gave me a break from writing!! The two of us did some major brain storming, and it seems like there is alot waiting in store for all you "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **and "**Belief at Dawn"** fans!!_

_Alright, about the OCs. I've gotten all i needed for Belief at Dawn, but no worries!! that doesn't mean you can't send in some OCs!! I'm open for OCs waiting to be included for my sequal. Currently i'm looking for someone a bit fun and energetic. I'm thinking of taking boys, but girls are still nessesary for Kira. I'm looking for OCs from the ages 15 to around 24, and I got alot of cold and dreadful people so i'm looking for more sunshine personalities. Also, i got alot of Trainers and Contesters, so, still looking for some variety. I still haven't come up with a title yet, but oh well. I'll put up a poll since i'm stuck between 2 good titles._

_Also!!! I'm calling for help on Pokemon ABC!!! Silver Leafx is thinking of helping, and so is Ki-nee-chan, but what about all the rest of you? Help! Please don't let Pokemon ABC become a failure :(_

_Hmm...that seems like all of that. I didn't really like this chapter, since it was a little on the short and rushed side. Oh well. Its just like a link between the last chapter and the next chapter. _

_In any case, please do enjoy :0 and don't forget about those OCs!! I'm looking for optimistic people and people that are happy and full of sunshine. _

**

* * *

****Chapter 20: Lyrical Garden.**

I opened my eyes to find the ceiling of the hotel room, the fan spinning lightly causing the curtains to sway and let light enter from the outside. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, sitting up to stretch my arms out. Upon looking to the right I found the room's other bed, with Yoshi huddling in the covers, sleeping. I glanced down to the small space between the two beds and found a giant roll of covers, most likely Broly in his blanket cocoon. I breathed in deeply, getting up to brush my teeth in the bathroom.

I turned on the lights and was blinded briefly, squinting to look at the mirror. There I saw the face of someone who looked like they haven't slept for days, with large bags under their squinting eyes. I came to a shock when I found out almost a minute later it was me.

I brushed my shoulder length brown hair lightly, glancing at my dark eyes. I sighed, my ears picking up the sound of dragging feet slowly after.

"Morn' kid," I heard Yoshi yawn upon entering the bathroom door. He looked more like a drug addict than anything, his shirt hung around his neck and his eyes half closed. He simply stood behind me and looked at the mirror, rubbing his messy brown hair into place before dropping his shirt on the floor in order to scratch his neck. A mental drop of sweat ran down my face. Yeah, I'm a whole head shorter than you, Yoshi. Don't remind me about that.

"Can you at least _ask _to enter?" I muttered, grabbing my toothbrush and sqeezing toothpaste on it. Yoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Your fault you didn't close the door," He shrugged, taking the roll of toothpaste out of my hand, "And I hereby call the bathroom mine."

"Get out. I was here first," I muttered before starting to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror, the foam filling my mouth and dripping off my lips. Yoshi nudged me to the wall, hogging the mirror for himself before he started to brush his teeth slowly. Really, a Slakoth could brush it's teeth faster than him.

"Op oggin ah eer-er!!" I spoke with the toothbrush in my mouth, the foam dripping with each word. I pushed him aside, causing him to slide on the shirt he placed on the floor. He slid backwards right into the shower curtains and eventually into the bathtub, his head hitting the tile wall with a loud _thunk!! _I hurried over to him, jumping into the bath tub to help him up.

"Yoshi!! You alright?" I called in worry, watching him sit up, his hands clutched on the back of his head. He opened an eye and looked at me, placing his hand on the shower knob.

"Oh, I'm _totally _fine over here, clutching my head in pain," he spoke sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, standing up ready to exit the tub. Yoshi smirked.

"Hey kid?" Yoshi muttered. I looked down on him as he sat up on the bathtub's edge.

"Forcaster's say it'll be raining indoors, you know," He laughed as stood up in a split second, his hand turning the shower knob in the process. I felt a rush of cold water splash onto my head, face and body, soaking me as I screamed in shock. I heard a bang from outside as Yoshi rolled on the floor, laughing. Broly came trotting in, surprised to see me going up in fury as I turned off the water. Yoshi just kept on laughing, the foam from the toothpaste filling his mouth. Broly glanced over from me to Yoshi.

"Is he going to die soon?" Broly asked, watching the foam spill from Yoshi's mouth.

"Yes, Broly," I muttered, taking a step out of the bathtub, my fist clenched tightly, "Yes he is."

*************

I sat on my bed and reached for the remote to turn on the television in the hotel room. I was nice and snug, cuddling myself in fresh warm clothes. I placed the damp towel I used to dry my hair around my neck before pushing the large, red button on the remote. The television flashed on in seconds as sounds came pouring out of the speakers.

I saw that it was the news channel, and apparently they were talking about stocks and how the Team Galactic threat had changed it. My memory of Celadon came back to me, about the bombs and how Team Galactic was going to bomb the SNTI and the Celadon PokeMart Warehouse. Right when I was going to listen to the news reporter, the topic had changed to something a little…awkward.

"_In other news," _the female reporter spoke up, shifting the papers in her hands as a picture of the ruined Celadon Plaza came up in the top right corner, "_An illegal Pokemon battle between two teenage boys took place a few days ago at the Celadon Plaza, where the massive damage has caused Celadon a fortune. The following video has been sent in by a witness of the battle."_

The screen flashed and what seemed to be a homemade video played on the screen. At the beginning the video was everywhere, pointing to the ground, the sky, rolling upsidedown and taping people's feet and tree roots.

"_No, Haunter! Here! I'm over here!" _a girl's voice could be heard over the crackling and rustling of the video camera trying to be handled right, _"No!!! Point to towards me, not the tree!! Alright right there!!"_

The camera finally stopped shaking as it came to a stop on a young, energetic girl with a large grin of determination on. Her hair was cut just above the shoulders and in a ruffled mess, swaying in the wind. Her eyes were the same color as her hair; a grayish purple tone with lighter highlights. She was wearing an elongated light yellow shirt that was wide, exposing her shoulder and the thin white straps of an undershirt topped with small pink stars going up. The shirt went down just past her hips, allowing her kahki pants to be shown. The girl held up a ball point pen like a microphone to her mouth, as she glanced around her.

"_Alright, folks, taking place behind me is a breath taking battle between two unknown men!" _The girl spoke with a tone of suspense, signaling for the camera man to include the battle in the shot. I saw, over people's heads, a Riolu exchanging fists with a flaring Combusken rapidly, craters in the background. I hurried and called Yoshi and Broly over, who were apparently fighting about if Yoshi's cup of soda was half full or half empty (how stupid is that?).

"_Ok, here we zoom in on this young man over here, who, apparently, was batting other trainers in the arena earlier," _The girl spoke up in the background as the tape zoomed in on Yoshi, who was yelling out commands in worry. His face had sweat dripping down, his peridot eyes gleaming in fury as he concentrated on the battle. Yoshi came up in time to see himself wipe the sweat off his face with his jacket sleeve.

"Hey! I'm on TV!!" Yoshi laughed with excitement as he stared at the screen, "Wow, I didn't know I'd look so sexy in a video tape."

I looked over to Yoshi and raised an eyebrow. What a weirdo, I thought to myself, before turning back to see Riolu kick Combusken right in the stomach.

"_Alright, it seems like this is the finishing blow!! Combusken can no longer fight!! The winner is that fellow Riolu right there!!" _The girl cried happily in the background as if she were a referee. I heard a rustling of blankets and found the real Riolu emerging from under the covers, half awake, staring at himself on screen. I laughed as he quirked his head to one side, watching the Riolu on screen run into Yoshi's arms. The video camera turned back to the girl, her pen still held up like a microphone.

"_And now, it seems like it's at a score of one-to-one, and looks like we are going to have to go all out with a tie-breaking match!! Stay tuned with me, Ririkuu Honozo, and see what these two men have in store for the ultimate battle of Celadon!!" _

The screen went black and the female news reporter came back on, shuffling her papers with a look of formality.

"_Federal Agents are looking to place a fine on these two teenage boy for damaging the Celadon Plaza. They were last seen on Route 7 headed towards Saffron City," _The reporter spoke before the screen went black once again, this time two pictures coming up on screen side by side. The one on the right was a picture of a younger Yoshi, his peridot eyes looking at the camera coldly with a numb look on his face. His hair was a lot shorter and neater, making him look like a cold hitman built for success. Yoshi's picture was labeled** "Yoshiro Kaname : Currently aged 17. ( Picture provided by: Paranana Pokemon School at age 15)**".

I looked over to the picture on the left. It was a picture of a boy in his early teens, his face looking numb like Yoshi's. I almost didn't regconize him, his dark brown eyes zoning out as he looked at the camera. His slick, black hair was messy and reached his shoulders, and his skin was a light tanish color that contrasted with his white t-shirt. The picture was labeled **"Broly Banes : Currently aged 17. ( Picture provided by : Vermilion City Orphanage Center at age 13)"**.

I glanced over to the real Broly, his expressionless face facing towards the open window. His blond hair swayed by the wind from the ceiling fan as I stared at his turquiose eyes. Why did Broly look so different? Why was his picture provided by an orphanage center?

"Broly?" I called. Broly turned to look at me in wonder.

"What?" he replied. I twisted my lips, trying to figure out what to say.

"Why is your hair blond and your eyes turquoise?" I asked slowly. Broly eyed me numbly, standing up to march out the door. I received a smack to the shoulder from Yoshi as the door shut. Yoshi sighed, bending down to shut off the television set. He grabbed his bag and gestured his head to the door.

"Come on," He muttered, "Let's just get out and have some fresh air."

*************

I left the hotel with only my Pokeballs inside my hoodie pocket and headed to a nearby coffee shop on the corner of the street. Upon entering a bell rang, and I found a seat on a stool at the counter. I ordered a French Vanilla Cappichino, placing my elbow on the counter to rest my head. I heard a giggle off to the right and turned to find a girl with grayish purple hair chatting on a small PokeCell happily. I quirked my head, looking as she said goodbye and flipped it shut, tucking it into her kahki shorts pocket. She adjusted her elongated yellow shirt before turning to look at me, her purple eyes gleaming as she blinked.

"Hey…" she started off, lifting a finger in thought, "I regconize you."

"You do?" I questioned, scratching my head in tow. For some odd reason I felt like I saw this girl somewhere.

"Yeah…" she twisted her lips, looking up trying to figure something out, "Oh yeah!! You're that Yoshiro kid's friend!"

"Oh, Yoshiro Kaname?"

"Yes. Am I right?"

"Yup!" I smiled as a light bulb went off in my head, "You're girl on the news this morning!"

"Oh, the one about the battle at Celadon?" The girl smiled proudly, "Yup. Me and my Haunter took that video. I also took a video of you, but apparently the Manetric's Discharge screwed up my camera and the whole tape of the battle between Gardevoir and Manetric…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I spoke up, twisting my lips. The girl smiled and waved her hand.

"Eh, no need to feel sorry. I used the money I got from the news company to buy a new one."

"Oh, well congradulations on getting big bucks!" I laughed, "Oh, I just realized I haven't introduced myself!! The name's Kira Uriwa!"

"Ririkuu Honozo!" The girl did a partial bow, "It means 'Lyrical Garden'! But you can call me Riri for short."

*************

Riri and I spent the rest of the day together, checking out a bit of the remaining pieces of PokeCon and the damage I apparently did at the SNTI. We had lunch together and decided to go to the Saffron park to give our Pokemon some fresh air. Upon entering the Pokemon allowing part of the park I saw Broly in the distance, surrounded by six strong looking pokemon. I stopped Riri in her tracks and we snuck up on Broly, watching as he happily played around with his Combusken. I glanced at the variety of Pokemon he had.

Broly was acting like a little energetic child, playing happily with his Combusken. Manetric slept peacefully under the cool shading of a tree next to a large Ivysaur that was apparently chewing on something. Broly took a deep breath and sat with the two, worked out and tired. He laid his hand on Ivysaur as Combusken rushed over to sit on his lap. Broly laughed, looking over to Armaldo that was playing with the water coming from the park fountain, getting a Rhyhorn, who was just there to drink, all wet. Rhyhorn eyed Armaldo, ponderously walking back towards Broly in the shade. A Ghastly came out of no where, floating in its purple mist over Armaldo, curious of what it was doing.

"Lots of Pokemon, huh? They all catch my attention!" Riri giggled, looking at Broly as he laughed at Armaldo trying to get Ghastly away from itself. I raised an eyebrow. The Pokemon weren't the ones catching my attention. It was the fact that Broly actually was…happy.

The sound of a little girl crying met my ears as I turned to see Broly getting up, looking at a boy in his early teens that was bullying the little girl and her Torchic. With a single glare Broly sent the boy running as he bent down to brush the little girl's tear off her face. She sniffed, hugging her Torchic tightly.

"Stop your crying, kid, he's gone now," I heard Broly scold lightly. The girl rubbed her eyes madly.

"I'm s-so weak, huh?" she sniffed, looking at the Torchic in her hands.

"Yes," Broly replied bluntly. I felt my jaw drop at the statement. That is the worst way to make a kid stop crying!!!!

The girl teared up again right before Broly bonked her head lightly with his knuckles.

"That's why you need to get stronger," He said simply with a smile. The girl looked up, still sniffling, "Start by bonding with your Pokemon more and training with it."

"H-h-how?" the girl sniffed, twisting her lips in a frown.

"Well, for starters try finding out what your Pokemon likes and dislikes, and what your Pokemon is good at and what it needs a little work on."

"That's impossible," the girl frowned, glancing back at her Torchic. Broly sighed and gave a warm smile.

"That's what I thought. I thought that it was impossible for me to get stronger and have great Pokemon and Pokemon adventures, but look where I am now.." Broly trailed off, looking at his Pokemon, "I gave it my all to save an abused Bulbasaur. I risked my life to save it, as it had risked it's life to save others. Without that Ivysaur I would never know what it would be like to care about someone…"

Broly looked back at the girl and flashed a smile. The girl smiled back and nodded, ready to take off. She waved at Broly and yelled a "Thank you!!" before running off happily. Riri giggled.

"Aw, what a cute story!" Riri laughed. I glanced back at a smiling Broly. Did he have a side to him I never knew before?

*************

Riri and I walked back towards the hotel after dark. The streets were as crowded as ever, the venders working hard to keep their consumers happy as the orders came like mad. I looked over to a phone booth, the familiar black jacket and ruffled brown hair of the person inside catching my eyes. I tugged on Riri's yellow shirt, gesturing her to follow me. I walked slowly up to the booth, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"…Yes, I understand sir. I'll be on my way first thing tomorrow."

It was who I thought it was. Yoshi.

"Alright. Vermilion Gym. Gotcha."

"Who was that?" I giggled as Yoshi hung up. He turned around with the most surprised look on his face, his eyes shaking.

"How much of that did you hear!?!" Yoshi shouted, drastically grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I frozed and mumble the answer, "Wh-where you said 'first thing tomorrow'…"

Yoshi sighed and let go, glancing between me and Riri.

"Who is this?" he muttered, "What did I say about strangers?"

"She's Riri, and she's a friend," I muttered, "No need to go coo coo."

Yoshi didn't say anything much about it. He simply sighed, scratching the back of his head wildly. What was his problem? Was the conversation some top secret government stuff or something?

"Well, we're going to Vermilion first thing tomorrow morning," Yoshi murmured, beginning to walk away, "I got some business to take care of over there."

Riri and I watched Yoshi walk away until he was no longer in sight. I sighed. More traveling? More Yoshi business to do?

"You're going to Vermilion?" Riri questioned. I nodded. Apparently, we are.

"That's great!! I have to go to Vermilion too, so, mind if I tag along?" Riri smiled. I could feel my face light up with joy.

"You're more than welcome to!!"

* * *

***So, what do we have here?!? Another OC :) Ririkuu belongs to Ki-nee-chan, and i liked her quite the lot. :D**


	21. Pasts

_Author's Notes: 06.10.09_

_Hehe. Sorry about not uploading yesterday. I was in a terrible mood. I was feeling so bad i didn't even TOUCH the computer. But, I'm here and feeling MUCH better, and i hope that this chapter is interesting._

_Ok, I just read Silver Leafx's **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"** and it's latest chapter (i get VIP specials and read them before they are posted MUAHAAHAHA!!), and it is so funny that i'm telling you this: ever heard of comedy? Have or haven't, go read it and feel the laughing pain!!!_

_Also, Ki-nee-chan has sent me her one shot for **"Pokemon ABC"** and her's is** E for Espeon**. It was awesome, and i can't wait to post it on Pokemon ABC. Silver Leafx might be doing B for Bulbasaur (her amazing Sepo :D) and i think i'll be doing A for Absol, but then again, i don't know. I'm looking for people to help right one shots for the other remaining letters!! FYI!!! HELP!!!_

_Ok.. also. Heads up for all you readers. The whole five-six days after the 16th of October, i won't be posting anything. Why? ROAD TRIP!!! I'll be flying to Oregon to meet a friend i havent seen in around 8 years, and I'll be driving on my way back to Ohio. I'll be crossing 9 states. 9 STATES!! So, sorry, but i'll still write them so i can post alot once i get back!!!_

_Last but not least. OCs. I'm looking for OCs between 15-24, non trainers, with bright personalities and unusual Pokemon. :)_

_Ok, someone asked me this the other day : If Kira is a Pokemon Researcher/Pokemon Watcher, what is Yoshi?_

_Answer? Yoshi is a Pokemon Collector and also an Advanced Strategic Trainer :))) Pretty much, he finds Rare/Unusual Pokemon that fit his strategic needs._

_Alright, enough of my blabbering. Here's Chapter 21, and try to guess why i called it "Pasts"._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 21: Pasts.**

"_It's beautiful, Kira!! I'm hanging it right..here!"_

The beautiful, warm sound of her made me smile as I handed her my best work of art yet. I tried my best to make her proud of it, even though it was just a long line of blue and white, and I gleamed happily as she taped it to the wall beside her teapot collection. She looked back at me, approaching to give me a rewarding hug. I laughed, accepting it with joy, as she lifted me up and cradled me in her arms.

"_What's for dinner?" _Papa laughed as he walked in. She simply smiled, putting me down.

"_The usual, I'm guessing," _she winked at Papa, gesturing to the picture I had drawn, _"Look, darling. Kira is a great artist, isn't she?"_

"_She's wonderful indeed!" _Papa smiled at me.

"_Mama?" _I spoke up, trying to get her attention. She looked at me in wonder, raising her two eyebrows. I pointed at the door where a boy was making his way in. Mama giggled with excitement, walking up to him to give him a great hug.

"_Sano! Welcome home, sweety!!" _Mama giggled, escorting him into the kitchen. I followed quickly with short steps, watching as Sano flopped on one of the chairs at the table. I climbed up on the chair next to him, using my knees to prop me up as I got up to his eye level. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, smiling before grabbing me under the arms to set me on his lap. I grinned widely as Mama put the steaming food on the table. She took her usual seat next to Papa, who sat at the very end of the table.

"_Sano, dear? When will you be leaving?" _Mama suddenly frowned, glancing at Sano sadly. With a breath of warm air to the top of my head Sano sighed, dragging his plate of food closer to him.

"_The day after tomorrow,"_ he muttered, taking a bite out of his food. I tilted my head straight up to take a look at him, confused and in question.

"_Where are you going?" _I asked. Sano smiled and patted my head.

"_I'm going on an adventure,"_ he smiled. I could feel my eyes widen with surprise and envy.

"_I wanna go!!" _I whined. Sano laughed, bonking me on the head lightly with his knuckles.

"_You have to stay here and keep Mama company," _he said simply, _"Don't worry. On my way back I'll give you a pretty Pokemon."_

"_A pretty Pokemon!?!" _I repeated in awe, _"Can you get me a Dratini!?!"_

"_Sure," _Sano laughed. I grinned and turned to look at Mama. She noticed I was looking so she smiled warmly, opening her mouth to speak with her soft, gentle voice once more.

"Kira?"

The scene vanished in an instant as I opened up my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blurry image of Riri, bending down to look at me closely. The contents of my dream began slipping away as I tried to remember and recap it, but it was close to no use. I completely forgot the beginning and could only remember fragments of the ending part. Worst of all, though, I forgot the people in the dream.

I slowly got up and looked around. It was still dark, with a patch of light on the floor coming from the hotel bathroom. I stretched and stood up, walking over to see who was in there. I found Broly and Yoshi growling at each other, both having toothbrushes and white foam in their mouths. Obviously, they were fighting for the mirror.

I sighed, walking over to my bed to sit down, Riri taking a seat beside me. She giggled at my sleepy face as I asked for the time.

"4:30 a.m!" She replied with excitment. I nodded, watching the two boys come out half wet, ready to go. I yawned once more before preparing to walk off to Vermilion City.

For the first few hours we were all quiet, dragging our feet sleepily. Riolu slept peacefully, cradled in Yoshi's arms as we walked along Route 6. After the crack of dawn we all sat beside the road, pulling out food to eat after laying some thin cloth sheets Riri had provided. The food was like activation energy, getting us up and alive. Riri was the first to break the sweet silence.

"So, Broly," She began, swallowing the rest of her sandwich, "Who dyed your hair? They did an awesome job at it. It really lightens your face and skin!!"

Broly dismissed her question, continuing on with his meal. Yoshi raised an eyebrow, handing his bread crusts over to Riolu in his lap. Riolu's face was like someone who had lost hope as he stared at the bread crusts.

"No? Don't know?" Riri spoke up, sighing with a shrug, "Oh well. Was gonna get my hair done, since its always in a mess. What about those contacts? I never noticed you putting them on. They look really real!"

Riri took a sip from her container and looked curiously at Riolu nibbling the bread crusts. She raised an eyebrow at Yoshi.

"Really?" She said, "Too lazy to eat your own bread crusts?"

"No," Yoshi looked at her and failed to keep a straight, cool face. His lip twitched slightly as he swallowed the remains of his sandwich, "It's not like that. I'm just sharing some of my sandwich to Riolu."

"You don't like break crusts, do you?" Riri smirked, receiving a pissing glare from Yoshi.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshi tried to smile.

"I'm talking about you not liking bread crusts."

"Who saids I don't like bread crusts?"

"Oh, come on, its rather obvious."

"No, it's not _that_ obvious."

"HA!!! You don't like bread crusts!!" Riri grimmed and pointed at Yoshi, who recoiled in surprise. Yoshi took a deep breath to calm down, eyeing Riri.

"Ok, so I don't like bread crusts!" Yoshi admitted with a tone of annoyance. Riri, smirked, turning back to her meal.

"You can't even eat bread crusts, plus you give it to your Pokemon likes its some leftovers," She giggled. I saw Yoshi's face fill with fury as he tried to calm himself down. Riri smiled, turning back to Broly.

"So, Broly, where were we?" Riri spoke up in thought, "AH!! I remember! Where did you get those awesome contacts?"

"There's no contacts or hair dye. There's nothing for me to share," Broly muttered, taking a bite out of his food. Riri raised an eyebrow.

"No contacts or hair dye?" I spoke after a long time of silence, looking at Broly in wonder.

"Ah ne ne ne, got secrets to hide? In this world there is absolutely no secret that can hide from me," Riri grimmed, leaning in to take a closer look at Broly. Broly's eye twitched lightly.

"Just, stay out of my business," He muttered.

"How come?" Riri frowned, "Does it have to do with promises on not to tell ANYONE where you got them? I find that awkward, though. Seeing how your hair and eyes were changed drastically, I say spreading the word on awesome contacts and hair dye would raise their business by lots…."

"But in anycase if there aren't any contacts or hair dye, then how come your hair is blond and your eyes are turquoise?" I questioned. Riri nodded.

"Yeah, how come?" She asked.

"Just shut up, will you!?!?" Broly finally snapped, standing up as he glared coldly down at Riri. Riri's smile faded instantly, her face now in a mix of guilt and confusion. Yoshi looked up at Broly, raising an eyebrow.

"Broly.."

"SHUT IT!! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Broly shouted, interrupting me. He breathed heavily with rage, his turquoise eyes shinning madly as he looked down at the two of us.

"Hey, Crack-cakes, you made your point. Now, let's cool down," Yoshi spoke up calmly, not taking his sight off of Broly. Broly turned from Riri and I to look at Yoshi, showing no signs of calming at all.

"COOL IT?!? HOW CAN I? WITH ALL YOU PEOPLE CONSTANTLY NAGGING FOR ANSWERS I HAVE NO REASON TO GIVE!?" Broly cried at the top of his lungs, penetrating us with surprise, "STOP REMINDING ME ABOUT A PAST I HAVE NO INTREST IN SHARING LET ALONG KNOWING!!"

I saw Riolu duck in cover inside Yoshi's jacket as we all stared at Broly being outraged and in fury. Broly grabbed his bag and began walking off the route towards the surrounding woods. He stopped briefly, not turning to look at us, before adding, "Just…stay out of it."

He continued and disappeared out of out sight beyond the thin trees beside the path. Silence swept over once again as we all kept to ourselves, finishing our now guilt tasting meal.

"We might as well camp here," Yoshi was the first to break the silence, sighing drastically as he pulled out a few Pokeballs, "It's a good thing I'm not in a hurry."

"In that case I'll set up the tents," Riri sighed, pulling out a small, black palm sized device with the picture of a Stritus berry stuck on the back. It was labeled in white "iStritus".

"What is that?" I questioned, gesturing at the black device. Riri looked at it and glanced at me.

"Oh, this?" She held the device up and touched it, revealing that the entire front side was a screen. I nodded, watching as the logo came up, a shining Stritus berry bouncing in the background.

"This is the iStritus," Riri smiled, scrolling through the menus by touch, "You use it to store diagonalizable items so it won't be so heavy on your back!! Its pretty much like and E-Poké Laptop, except its smaller and holds less. And oh!! You can't use it to transfer or store Pokemon and live objects, though."

I nodded, staring at the iStritus. My heart ached dearly for one of those things. I wouldn't have to carry a giant backpack filled with stuff around anymore if I had one. Everything would fit in a cute little iStritus and I would just put it in a little purse.

"Oh, yeah, fun," I heard Yoshi smirk as he turned to walk towards the woods, "I'm off to train my Pokemon. I'm expecting food when I get back."

"You lazy bum!!" Riri scolded as Yoshi chuckled his exit, giving a little wave.

"You forgot the word charming," He snickered. Riri let out a quick puff of air.

"You wish."

*************

After quickly helping Riri set up the tents, I decided to do some training myself. After finding a nice, fairly large clearing in the woods I threw out all three of my Pokeballs, watching as Mareep, Vulpix and Yuonal emerged from the red mist-like flames. I sat down, already defeated. How was I supposed to train them?

Ok, bonding. Yes, I needed to bond with my Pokemon more. I looked over a Yuonal, who was laying on his back, trying to get up. I sat down and flipped him over, sighing. Vulpix and Mareep took a seat next to me, looking at me in wonder. My lips twisted as I glanced back at the two.

"You two don't officially have names, do you?" I questioned. Vulpix and Mareep let out groaning sighs, lightly. I tried my best to smile back them even though I felt a brief rush of guilt.

"No worry! It's naming time!" I smiled, laughing at the delighted cries of the two. Yuonal didn't try to join in, climbing up into my lap and making a bed out of it. I felt my eye twitch as I looked at him, but dismissed the fact, turning back to Vulpix and Mareep.

"Well, I'll just call Vulpix 'Pix', since I seem to call you that on accident…" I twisted my lips, wondering if Vulpix would appreciate it or not. To my surprise, Vulpix jumped up in delight, swaying its tails lightly. I laughed, turning to Mareep. She looked up cutely with her beady eyes as if to say "Please give me a cool name, too!!"

"Mareep….well.." I dragged. I really wanted to give Mareep a cute name, but none came to mind. I didn't want to end up with a weird looking name like Yuonal, apparently.

"_Ah-reeeee!!!" _Mareep cried, spinning in circles. I raised an eyebrow, watching her repeat herself many times.

"Ari?" I muttered. Mareep looked up in delight, nodding energetically as I rubbed my head.

"Alright, then," I smiled, "Ari it is. Pix, Ari and Yuonal."

The three Pokemon cried happily, apparently loving their new names. I laughed, watching them communicate through their PokeLanguage. I really wanted to know what they were saying.

Note to self: learn PokeSpeak.

*************

I trained Ari, Pix, and Yuonal by battling some wild Pokemon in the area. I got a good chance to really familiarize myself with their moves, abilities, and their strengths and weaknesses against a variety of different types (hm, I lied. All there was were Grass Pokemon and Bug Pokemon). Secretly, I was waiting for Yuonal to evolve, but then again, would his bite be as strong?

I headed back to our camp site, the scent of cooking food filling my lungs. Yoshi was enjoying his fresh crust-less made sandwich (customized by Riri, apparently), while Riolu was happy he didn't need to eat any of Yoshi's crusts. The soup seemed close to being ready as Riri stired gently, adding some minor ingrediants to it. I looked around. Broly wasn't in sight.

"Broly's not back yet?" I questioned, taking a seat on the cloth sheet next to Riri. Yoshi tried to hide is laugh as he took another bite.

"Obviously, if he was back you'd see him by now, kid," Yoshi muttered. I glared at him, looking back at Riri in time to receive my bowl of soup. Riri sighed, turning off the mini stove to eat her own meal.

"That boy must have a messed up past," Riri muttered, blowing her hot soup, "First, he claims his hair and eye color had nothing to do with hair dye or contacts, and it seems like he used to have black hair and brown eyes. Second, his picture was provided by an orphanage center. Third, he has a past that he apparently has, quote, 'No intrest in sharing yet along knowing'."

I nodded at the details Riri has given. Surly, I didn't remember much, mostly because I was in shock. Riri seemed to have been tallying observations as she explained details in his attitude, tone, and face expression, all which I never even considered, let alone remember. Yoshi finished his meal early, climbing into one of the three tents that Riri and I set up. It was good that Riri had spares, in case something might happen to one or, like tonight, she had others to house. Riri and I climbed into the tent we were sharing together, laughing about how we should've lied and told the boys that there were only two tents. If they wanted to sleep, either go sleep together or fight to death over it. I, for one, was up to watching that, but Riri decided it was too cruel to do.

Riri and I spent the few hours after dark discussing so many things, it was crazy. I never knew having a friend the same age as me that was actually a girl would be so fun. Riri talked about how she was from the Fuwa Region, which was actually really close to the Yori Region, and about her best friend Asago and also her sister, family, and a shy family Pokemon named Shybone. She talked about how Asago's father was a well known Pokemon Expert called Professor Willow, which really caught my attention. If I could, I would deffinatly go talk to him about Pokemon.

Riri has always been looking for things to catch her eye, and she is always interested in mysteries, dedicated to solving them. Riri told me the mystery she wants to solve the most is the case of 400 missing trainers that caused fear and corruption throughout Fuwa. She really seems to have a good memory, since she can pull sets of detailed information off the top of her head as if there was a rack of files right there. She remembered pretty much every detail of my own life story, and I don't blame her. She's a great listener, and she knows right where to put the ooh's and ahh's. Soon enough the two of us fell asleep calmly. I was glad Riri wasn't a cover stealer, like Yoshi.

"Rise and shine, Kira-chan!!" I heard Riri's voice call what seemed like seconds after I fell asleep. I sat up, feeling the ache in my back from the hard flooring. I crawled toward the sound of Riri's voice, and found Riri right outside the tent cooking once again. I smiled and took at seat next to her. Looking across from me I saw a tired Yoshi with extreme bedhead.

"Is that some sort of Fearow nest?" I laughed, receiving a glare from Yoshi. I noticed once again he was shirtless, his black jacket wrapped around his neck. Did this boy like being half naked for some reason? I raised an eyebrow before turning to see vegetable omletes for breakfast, and smiled.

"Seems delicious!" I cried, digging in. The flavor rushed through me so quick it seemed like I ate the whole thing in just a minute. Yoshi smirked, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a red Pokeball in his hand. He tossed it to me quickly, flashing a radiant smile as I looked at it with confusion. Riri turned to look as she put the unnecessary stuff back in her iStritus in a flash of light, ready to clean up the trash and plastic dishes.

"Here ya go," He said simply, "A birthday present for eating all your vegies."

"Its…not…my…birthday…" I dragged, lifting an eyebrow, "And I always eat my vegies."

"Haha. Are you sure? You don't seem too tall…" Yoshi snickered, taking his last bite of omlete before handing the plastic dish to Riri. Riri eyed him, most likely thinking "Am I your maid?" before disposing of it along with all the rest of the trash in the "Disposals" part of the iStritus.

"I thought that was milk…" I raised an eyebrow at Yoshi. His smile faded as I corrected his remark about vegies making people tall.

"Same thing, ok kid?" Yoshi muttered, rather pissed.

"Not…really. Vegies is for vitamins. Milk is for calcium. Calcium equals bones," I sneered, watching as Yoshi gave me a look of "What-the-Fearow?"

"You want it or not?" He finally spoke up.

"I do!!" I giggled, tossing the Pokeball to the ground. A blur of cream and orange flew at me instantly, knocking me to the ground as it slobbered all over my face. I lifted an eye, looking up to see a giant face. A light bulb went out in my head as I realized that this was familier. I gleamed and screamed at the top of my lungs in joy once I found out who it was.

"BOMBER!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

***Muahahaha!!! Guess who's back? and guess how?**


	22. Complaints

_Author's Notes: 07.10.09_

_Haha. When writing, i have to capitalize pretty much anyword that has to start with Poke. Pokemon, PokeMart, PokeSpeak, Poketch, Pokeball, PokeCenter...  
and now i'm having a bad habit of capitalizing any P that begins a word, like, People. AH!! I capitalized it!!_

_Alright anyway, just throwing that out there in case you come over a mistake like that. In anycase, this chapter is pretty short, around 2500+ words. I didn't know what to name it, so i named it complaints, which you will be seeing alot of in this chapter. XD I had alot of fun writing this one, just something to warm you up for what's coming._

_Now, alot of you are wondering how Yoshi got Bomber back. Well, it's not revealed in this chapter, but i purposely put in alot of hints, so, keep your eyes peeled and see if you can catch something that doesn't make sense or seems wrong. It might lead you to knowing ;)_

_Oh!! Almost forgot! Pokemon ABC!! I got alot of Volenteers recently, and there's only 20 letters left, not including me. So, hurry up and talk to me about it. It's actually really cool. Give it a chance and check it out :)_

_AND...**"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"** is getting awesome XD If you don't read it, i'm ok with it, but just letting you know you are going to miss out on humor and also get slightly confused during future chapters. Just letting you know. ;)_

_AND OCs!! They are coming along nicely ;) Keep them coming!!! Forms are on chapter 6 ( Yoshi vs. Denzi ) and remember: UNIQUE!!!_

_Alright. That's all i have to say. Enjoy chapter 22!! I enjoyed writing it, so, hope you enjoy reading it!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Complaints.**

"Bomber!! Finish them off with Flame Wheel!!"

"_Growl!!" _

The Growlith leaped forward, the flames around his body spinning like a rolling barrel on fire. The Chimchar got hit head on, crying in pain as it tumbled away on the ground, coming to a stop a few yards away to reveal that it was defeated. Bomber ran back to me, happily jumping into my open arms as I gave it a rewarding hug. Riri clapped her hands together, gave a cheer and a round of applause before running up to me.

"Good job, you two!" She praised, petting Bomber softly on the head. Bomber panted, his face turning into an adorable smile. I turned from Bomber to look at the trainer I had just battled, his face reading "I hate you" all over.

"It was a nice battle," I spoke up, adjusting my grip on Bomber in my arms before walking over to him, handing out my hand for a shake. He smirked, handing me some cash into my hand turning as he tucked away his Pokeball. How fun is that, going away without shaking hands.

"Oh, fine, be that way," Riri muttered, giving a look of disappointment. I sighed, tucking the money into my pocket and looking over to Yoshi. He was still sitting on that tree stump, enjoying yet another crustless sandwich. I heard a rustling and I turned around, seeing the boy walking away, and someone very familiar coming out of the woods.

"Broly!!" Riri cried happily before running up to give Broly a large hug. Broly, taken by surprise, hurried and dodged Riri's flying glomp, causing her to continue on and fall face flat to the ground. I heard Yoshi crack up like a maniac, partially choking on his food.

"Die. DIE!!" I laughed, remembering what he said to me when I was choking back at Safforn.

"Don't--_khaakk--_immitate me, k_hhh_id!!" Yoshi coughed and choked. I smiled.

"Khid? Hahah!" I laughed. Yoshi coughed some more, grabbing a cantine and drinking the water rapidly. I was half expecting him to throw it at me. Ah…Karma. What a funny thing.

I looked over and saw Riri sit up, her mouth in a twisted frown. Broly sighed, going up to Riri and giving her a hand up.

"Well _that_ was real nice…" Riri muttered, rubbing dirt off her kahki pants. Broly scratched his head, trying his best to smile.

"Haha. Well, Crack-cakes, hello there!" Yoshi let out a large breath after he was done choking, "Tell me, why have you come back and turned my life back into a nightmare?"

"Oh, he came back just to make you miserable and choke on crustless sandwiches," I answered for Broly giving Yoshi a look. Yoshi looked at me madly before turning back to Broly.

"Well…you know…I was….you know…" Broly started, playing with his hands slowly. I face palmed myself, mentaly roaring out in anger. Riri raised an eyebrow as she patiently waited for Broly to finish, daring not to take her eyes off him.

"Here we go again," Yoshi muttered, strongly annoyed. He walked up to Broly and glared at him, his eye twitching madly.

"You were…?" Riri spoke up, her tone showing that she wasn't the slightest annoyed. Broly mumbled once more, scratching his head furiously.

"Well…I just got…you know…"

"NO, WE DON'T KNOW!!" Yoshi roared, calming down when I put a hand on his shoulder. Yoshi took a deep breath as he let it out slowly.

"I was just…." Broly mumbled, more quiet this time.

"Just…?" we all dragged, looking at him and waiting for him to finish.

_Girrrrrrrr…._

Everyone turned to look at Broly's stomach that growled like bursting acid. Broly put his hands to his it, giving a sigh and finally letting out his answer that made us all want to topple over and cry.

"I was just hungry."

*************

The sweet scent of ocean waters filled our lungs as we all strided into Vermilion City, some of us not looking as wonderous as we should. Along the whole way Yoshi had arguments with Broly about how he needed to stop complaining that he was hungry. Riri kept refusing to cook for Broly, saying that he should've came when she was serving lunch or breakfast omletts. I, on the other hand, kept on nagging Yoshi to tell me how he got Bomber back, and he was too pissed off about Broly to even come close to telling me.

We all cooled down somehow after a long walk into Vermilion, though. There were parlors and shops lined up, each one looking more colorful than the last. I heard the sound of Winguls in the background, along with the chatter of people and the sounds of bells ringing in the distance. We all came around and to the Vemilion Pokemon Center, the automatic doors welcoming us along with Nurse Joy's bow and usual smile on her face.

"How may I help you?" She smiled, laying her hands on the counter.

"Umm, just, check up for our Pokemon, I guess," Riri was the one to speak first, glancing at the remaining three of us. We all looked at each other and nodded, watching as Nurse Joy called out a few Chansey to help carry our Pokeballs away. I took out my four Pokeballs that were miniaturized and fit all in one hand, and then glanced around to the others. Broly had six blue Pokeballs, Yoshi had three old looking Pokeballs and one bright red one, and Riri had five Pokeballs of different colors. Out of everyone, I had the least Pokemon, and for some odd reason that bothered me.

We all handed our Pokeballs to the Chansey as Riolu jumped into one of the Chansey's arms, ready for his checkup. We took a seat at the lush red plush sofas aside from the counter, waiting for the Chansey to come out and give us and say that they were all good and healthy. I sighed, thinking of all of Broly's Pokemon I had seen the other day. I tried to remember what he had. A Manetric…an Armaldo…an Ivysaur…a Combusken…and some others I couldn't think of. During the battle with Yoshi, his Pokemon portrayed fine skills indeed. I glanced at Yoshi that was humming some ear bleeding tune to himself as he read a magazine. His Pokemon were also very skilled, and I've seen every one of his Pokemon battle before excluding his new and highly adored Aron (no, you don't even know how much bragging Yoshi does about it. He claims that once he trains it, it would be unbeatable). All six of his Pokemon are probably capable of beating the living crap out of me.

I finally turned to look at Riri. What Pokemon did she have? Was she a very skilled trainer? I really wanted to find out for some reason. Ever since I began traveling in Kanto, I've always looked at how certain Pokemon and their trainers just went together. It's like people's Pokemon Team define who they are. It would be so awkward so suddenly switch teams on somebody. If I were to take Broly's six Pokemon, switch them with Yoshi's six Pokemon, and make the two battle, it just wouldn't look or feel right, as if they were using a tennis ball to play baseball or something.

In a short while the Chansey came out, carrying our Pokeballs to us. I saw the Chansey give Broly his six blue Pokeballs, give Riri her four colorful Pokeballs, and Yoshi get Riolu put on this shoulder along with his five Pokeballs, three old and two new. I watched the last Chansey finally come and give me three Pokeballs, a black, a blue, and an old red one. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Bomber's Pokeball?" I asked. Yoshi looked up, glancing at his Pokeballs.

"Oh, here it is," Yoshi declared, handing me one of the shiney Pokeballs in his hands. I nodded and watched him put away his remaining four Pokeballs in his belt pockets, lining them up in a specific order. The four lined up and left the other two pockets open for future Pokeballs.

I glaced over at Riri, who had turned back to the newpaper, reading it closely and carefully. My lips twisted. I still wondered what Pokemon she had. I could just straight up ask her, but what fun would that be?

"Hey, Riri?" I called. Riri looked up from the newspaper and lifted her two eyebrows in wonder. I scratched my head, deciding to ask the question that formed in my head.

"Do you want to have a battle?"

*************

"Hey, don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a friend!" Riri smiled, pulling out one of her Pokeballs from her belt slowly. I looked around the clearing on Route 11 just outside of Vermilion City. The sky was clear, the ground was flat, no dirt road, no trees, no wind…nothing. In the distance was just a random sign that read "Diglet Cave" and pointed to the Northeast of where I stood. I looked back at Riri, pulling out a Pokeball myself.

"Go beat the crap out of her, Kid!" I heard Yoshi shout from the sidelines. Riri looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Was it a good idea to make you referee?" she let out half a laugh, her face in disbelief. Yoshi chuckled, patting Broly on the back (purposely hard).

"That's why Crack-cakes here is ref instead!" Yoshi grinned, looking at Broly evilly from the corner of his eye. Broly glared at him, giving the messege that he didn't like the fact that Yoshi was hitting him so hard.

"Ready?" Riri turned back to me, her face now in a mocking manner. I forced an evil smile on.

"Been ready!" I cried, throwing out my Pokeball, "Go!! Pix!"

"Do your stuff, Vulpix!!" Riri shouted out, sending out her Pokeball almost at the same time I did. Yoshi rooted loudly as the Pokeballs bounced off the ground and released our Pokemon into the arena. Pix's golden fur shined brightly as always, and in the sun its fur just seemed ten times more beautiful. Riri smiled as she looked at Pix, glancing back at her own Vulpix with determination. Vulpix cried out, swaying its six red tails in unison. I frowned slightly as I saw that Riri's Vulpix had twice the amount of tails Pix had.

"Interesting," Riri muttered, pointing at Pix, "Burn them to the ground!! Flamethrower!"

"Pix, don't be scared of that!! Run straight through it and use Payback!!" I cried, inside me cheering happily. I learned a whole bunch of moves by killing all those Bug Pokemon along Route 6.

Pix disappeared as she ran right through the flames Vulpix sent over. Pix knocked itself right into Vulpix, the flames now disappearing as the two toppled around, Pix pinning Vulpix down cruely.

"Pix!! Use Confuse Ray!"

"Vulpix hurry and use Quick Attack!!"

Before Pix's eyes could turn white, Vulpix head butted Pix right in the jaw, enabling it to break free. Pix shook her head lightly, watching as the red blur came flying into her and knocking her over. Pix rolled and quickly recovered, growling madly.

"Use Quick Attack, Pix!!" I shouted and watched Pix disappear and turn into a gold blur, zooming along and into the red blur that was Vulpix. The blurs clashed and the two Pokemon fell back, luckily landing on all fours. I gritted my teeth.

"Flamethrower, Pix!!"

"Vulpix use Flamethrower!!"

Two shots of flaring flames collided, sparks flying everywhere. I could hear Riri curse under her breath as she went out with another command.

"Disable, Vulpix!!"

Vulpix's eyes turned white as it flashed light out of its mouth in place of fire. I saw Pix abort her Flamethrower, closing her eyes and shaking her head. I grunted. What an annoying move.

"Use Flare Blitz!!" Riri and I shouted in unison. We glanced at each other and blinked in confusion, turning back to our Pokemon that were charging at each other, feint fire surounding them. I gulped down a large breath of air as the two clashed skull to skull, eyeing each other as they cried. The flames got brighter as if they fueled one another's fire, causing them to turn into a giant inferno ball. I clutched my hands tightly, knowing this will never end.

"Umm, I think we should call it quits.." Broly spoke up. Riri and I glared at him as he sighed, "They both have Flash Fire, so this would just go on forever."

"Just call it a tie before the fire burns down Vermilion!!" Yoshi yelled out, watching the two Vulpix. Riri and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Abort!!" we both yelled out. The Pokemon jumped away from each other right before they were sucked into their Pokeballs. I sighed and muttered a praise before tucking Pix away, pulling out another Pokeball. Riri did the same and she now stood ready.

"Ok, Ari, let's do this!!" I yelled out, throwing the old red Pokeball to the ground.

"Give them a scare, Haunter!!" Riri snickered, throwing her Pokeball. It landed and released what seemed to be a big, purple thing with floating hands, and a really big mouth. Haunter glanced at Ari that was taken back a little, sticking out its long, long tongue at her. I noticed in one of Haunter's hands was a large black video camera, similar to ones a camera man would hold on his shoulder. Riri blinked and took a look at it, her face in shock.

"Haunter!! Put that down right now!! That thing is brand new, I say!!" Riri cried, pointing her long finger at the camera.

"_Haun…terrrr…" _Haunter frowned, glancing at the camera. Riri's eyebrows met in anger.

"No, you cannot have it. Now, give it back!" She scolded.

"_Haunnnn!!" _

"NO!! No ands, ifs, or BUTS!" Riri shouted, her fist on her waist as she held out a hand for the camera. Haunter's mouth turned into an upsidedown U as it floated sadly over to Riri, placing the camera in her hand. Riri took out her iStitus and stowed away the camera before pointing at Ari.

"Ok, Haunter, Sucker Punch!!"

"Ari!! Watch out!" I cried as Haunter's fist grew ten times it's size. Ari watched it carefully as the fist drifted calmly over towards her. She just walked away confusingly as it snailed after her like a balloon tied to her tail. Haunter was sighing in the background, watching his hand that was floating around a few yards away. Riri took her two hands and rampaged through her hair like crazy.

"AHHHH!! Haunter!! Fight seriously!! This is supposed to be a blinding blur of purple doom!!" Riri yelled out in annoyance as she looked up to the sky. Haunter slowly turned around, its mouth still in a large frown.

"_Hauunnn….." _Haunter whined, sadly looking at Riri. I glanced at Haunter's giant fist that lightly followed Ari as she walked around in a giant circles, curiously looking at the attack. Riri grunted, glaring at Haunter.

"No, I didn't take it away from you!!" Riri shouted, "You're the one who took it from me in the first place!!"

"_Haunnterr…Haunnnn…" _

"I know you're my camera man, but you can't take the camera and battle!! You'll ruin it!!"

"_Haun!"_

"Yes, you will!!!"

"_HAUUUUNNNNNNNNN!!"_

"STOP WHINING WHEN I SAY NO I MEAN IT!!"

I watched in dispair as the battle just got plain weird. I was expecting something more dreadful when Riri had shouted "Give them a scare". Ari was still walking in circles, the giant fist still following her. Riri went on fighting with Haunter like crazy. Yoshi face palmed himself as Riolu sat on his shoulder with grief. Broly just stared emotionless at the what seems to be the fight between Ari and the "blinding blur of purple doom", so to speak. Ari grunted, agitated and annoyed wondering why this thing won't stop following her. I sighed and sat criss-cross on the ground, placing my elbow on my knee to rest my head.

This was going going to take a while, wasn't it?

* * *

***lol that was so fun to write. Don't forget about Pokemon ABC and such and such. :)**

**Figured out how Yoshi got Bomber? No? Didn't find the hint???**


	23. Going Undercover

_Author's Note: 08.10.09_

_Oh, wow. this chapter took forever for me to write it seems. I had alot of fun writing this. Took alot out of me for some reason!_

_Ok, i got nothing much to say besides read "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **before it's too late!! Also, send in those OCs!! Remember: UNIQUE!!_

_Oh, and also, I see lots of you are happy Bomber is back. His name is BOMBER, not Boomber, Bomer, bober, bobmer, what ever you keep spelling lol._

_Also. I decided that i didn't want to reveal too many of Riri's Pokemon. Want to save some for surprises later on. ;) She's awesome, isn't she? i love how she's nosey and all XDD_

_Um...what else...? Oh, Pokemon ABC!!! Hurry on in!!!! I think the letters that are taken are...B,C,D,E,S....wait. I can't remember. Check my profile i guess. Volenteer's names are written there, and also written who's already submitted their short. Its cool. you have to read to believe._

_Ummmmm....that's all. Not much to blabber today. Too tired and sleepy :s _

_Enjoy, then!!! Chapter 23!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Going Undercover.

_I'm going out for some business. Expecting food when I get back.  
__No crusts, please._

That was all the note read. I twisted my lips and put it back down on the hotel suite's table where I found it. I sighed and turned back to Riri. She huffed, leaning back on her chair with annoyance. I took a seat beside her, placing my hands on the table lightly.

"Well?" I spoke up simply, adding a yawn. I glanced at the clock on the side of the suite. It read 8:10 a.m.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to make food," Riri muttered standing up, adding feint and low, "Again…"

I sighed and stood up to walk to the ginormous windows of the suite, which was practically two average hotel rooms put together. I looked around. In the middle of the room sat a small and round dining table, fit for four. The two sides of the room mirrored each other: Two beds, three nightstands, and a fan hanging from the ceiling. The bathroom was on one side, and a small kitchen was on the other. The entire back wall was a window, topped with baige curtains and flower designs.

"I wonder what Yoshi's 'business' is.." I muttered to Riri, who was preheating the oven to 350 degrees. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" she asked, looking confusingly as I shook my head. I saw her eyes look up with thought.

"Never cared to tell me," I shrugged. Riri twisted her lips and looked like she was in deep thought, before deciding to start cutting up vegetables.

"Then, shall we go spy on Yoshi after I'm done with this?" she snickered, her eyes glowing with interest.

"Spy?"

"Yesh, spy," she answered, "While we're at it we might as well check out why Broly is so cold, then again, he seemed happy back at the Saffron Park."

"Yeah, it was creepy to actually see him smile," I murmured, making Riri laugh.

"I see," she huffed, "A cold boy with a mysterious past and a self-obsessed hothead with mysterious business. Interesting."

"Interesting," I added, "Yet creepy on _so _many levels…."

*************

"Ok, Haunter, I want you to take this camera--"

"_Haun!!!"_

"Yes, I know it's a camera. Now, I want you to take it and--"

"_Haunnn terr!! Haunter!!"_

"Will you stop interrupting me!?!"

Riri gritted her teeth as she handed over the large video camera to Haunter, her eyebrows curling madly. Haunter's mouth was in a wide smile, his eyes staring in awe at the black device.

"Haunter, take it and go find Yoshi. I want you to film what he's doing, ok? Also, if you see Broly try to tape him also. Remember, Yoshi is our priority!"

"_Haun!!" _Haunter replied with a Meowth smile, his free hand giving a thumbs up (I never knew he had thumbs…). Riri smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and don't let anyone see you, understand?" Riri pointed at Haunter, her face dead serious. Haunter nodded, and in a blink he was gone, out of sight. Riri clapped her hands together and took out her iStritus, extracting a variety of accessories from it. She pulled her hair back in a tiny purple ponytail and covered it with a soft gray beret, before adding square black sunglass to her face.

"Here, take this," She stated, handing me a large wig that was ink black. I nodded, pulling back all the hair I could into a bun. It was hard, since my hair was extremely layered, but with the help of bobby pins I got the wig over clean and neat. I looked in the mirror. Just that made me look so much different. I now had ink black hair that was short and evenly cut right under my jaw. I added a large hot pink headband to it, along with giant hot pink rings for earings. It went perfectly with my knee-length hotpink dress Riri had provided along with large pointy toe boots that only went up past my ankle. To top it off, humongous shades with hot pink rims for my face. I thought I was looking at someone else, to tell the truth.

Glancing back at Riri, I noticed someone else stood in her place. She was wearing a long, soft gray formal looking heavy coat with three rows of two buttons going down the middle. The coat went almost to her knees and doubled as a skirt. For footwear she wore shiney black boots with large buckles that went up to the middle of her calfs, showing light gray tights around her legs. Her lips were a dark red, making her skin look a bit pale. I blinked, a bit overwhelmed.

"How do I look?" She giggled, spinning around. My eyes widened.

"You look, awesome!" I let out half a laugh. Riri smiled, looking like a mafia business woman.

"And you look even better!" she giggled, "Come on!! Let's go! Time to find Yoshi and Broly!"

The two of us trotted out of the hotel, striding down the streets of Vermilion with our eyes open for familiar faces. A lot of people stopped and stared, but Riri and I really didn't care much. We headed off to the Pokemon Fan Club and spent a bit of time there, looking at the giant photos of the President's Rapidash and Fearow on the walls. We didn't find Broly or Yoshi, so we set out for the docks and looked around. Nope. No one of interest near the shores.

Right when we thought we visited every place in Vermilion, a spark went off in my mind. I remembered what Yoshi had said back in Saffron while I was evesdropping on his conversation over the phone.

"Vermilion Gym!! That's where Yoshi _has _to be!!" I cried as I stopped Riri in her tracks. She smiled in excitement and the two of us jogged down to the Vermilion Gym that was South in the city, near the docks. A tall, white building could be seen, a sign in front read "Vermilion Gym". Riri and I glanced at each other and giggled with excitement.

Upon opening the doors of the gym the two of us walked into a large room that reminded me of the Battle Room back at the Pokemon School in Paranana. The hardwood floor shined brightly under the many lights. We slowly took a few steps into the room, the sound of our boots echoing loudly. I gapsed and looked around, and suddenly jumped at a mutter from behind.

"What are you two doing here?"

Riri and I turned in unison to find a tall man with olive tan skin. His hair was spiked up and was short along the sides, the color being bright blond. He had extreme muscles that shown under his army green muscle shirt and kahki pants. He wore buckled boots that covered the ends of his pant leggings, tied tightly with a shine to finish. He raised an eyebrow from behind his sport shades, flashing a smile.

"You came for a battle?" he asked calmly, striding forward. His boots echoed loudly as he walked up to us, towering above us all ( I swear he was probably a foot taller than Yoshi!). I gulped and clutched onto Riri's arm as she spoke up with laughter.

"Ha! Two little puny trainers like you trying to battle with a soldier like me? What big dreams you got."

"Nonsense," Riri grinned, staring back at the man, "Just looking for a friend."

"Oh, is that so?" he tilted his head, putting his hands behind his back and slowly stepping around aimlessly, "And what does this 'friend' look like? Maybe I can pull him from a list of trainers I wiped out today before lunch."

"He looks a lot like me," I heard a third party speak, the mocking and hysterical voice making me smile, "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Yoshi!" I smiled and waved, but then covered my mouth with my waving hand in panic once I realized I was undercover. Yoshi turned and raised an eyebrow, his face looking at me like I was a creepy child.

"Do I….know you?" he muttered, pointing to himself. Riri face palmed herself with a loud _whack _before turning to eye me, as if to say "Do you want us to get killed?!?"

"No, umm, I believe you don't," I replied, my voice shaking minorly. Yoshi looked away and huffed, glancing back at the blond man.

"I have business with your gym, so, lead me to Lt. Surge, will ya?" Yoshi muttered. The man laughed, laying his hands on his hips.

"Why, that would be me," he chuckled, "What business do you have with me?"

"I think you already know."

Lt. Surge frowned at the statement, his face turning serious in mere seconds.

"I have no means to help a cruddy human like you," he replied, ready to walk away. Yoshi gritted his teeth, coming off a bit ticked at the answer.

"Then I'll have to make you help, then," Yoshi grimmed.. Lt. Surge turned and gave a taunting smile.

"I only accept official Trainer battles, you know, and even if I did accept, I'd wipe you out before you could blink!" he chuckled, "Plus, I have some ladies to attend to. "

flashed a radiant smile back to Riri and I, causing us to step back slightly. Riri twisted her lips.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She muttered, "We're not here to battle."

"Yeah, ever listen to a lady?" Yoshi laughed hysterically, sliding his hands under his jacket and shirt to reach for a Pokeball. His face turned pale as he looked over, shocked to see his belt not on. I face palmed myself in dispair as Lt. Surge laughed.

"Well, then I'll battle you, I guess," Lt. Surge mocked, "Oh, well, hate to break it to ya but you need Pokemon to battle, boy."

"Don't…call…me…boy…." Yoshi gritted, hopelessly letting his hand fall to his side.

"Whether you choose to battle with Pokemon or battle with your bare hands, you're still gonna lose, I won't lie," Lt. Surge smiled, "Battling with any of you would seem like playing with toys compared to the wars I've been through."

"Oh, really?" Riri smiled, pulling off her sunglasses as she shook her shook her head cooly, "That would also mean you could take all of us down at the same time without breaking a sweat, am I right?"

"Dead on, little girl," Lt. Surge nodded. I saw Riri smile deviously.

"If we happen to beat you, though, will you tell us what this 'business' is?" Riri grimmed, watching as frowned.

"Sorry. Classified info right there," he muttered, "Not that I'd have to worry about you beating me anyways."

"You sure feel confident," Riri smirked.

"Of course!" Lt. Surge laughed out loud, "I haven't seen any of you go through heart-breaking wars!"

"Well, better be ready to cough up that info, cause we're not losing!"

"We're?" Lt. Surge questioned Riri. Riri just smiled, pulling out a Pokeball and nudging me with her elbow in the process.

"Yeah, we're, you heard me right," Riri grinned, "Or, do you think you'll lose at a double battle?"

"Double Battle or triple battle, bring it on!!" he chuckled and pulled out a Pokeball, "You all are just little babies. I won't even have to try."

"Let's see about that," Riri smiled, "Go!! Ponyta!!"

"Take 'em down, Raichu, Electabuzz!" Lt. Surge laughed, throwing out his own Pokemon. The three Pokemon jumped into the Gym arena, taking sides in the wide tape outline. Riri looked at me and tilted her head a few times to the arena, gesturing me to send out my own Pokemon. I frowned, slipping a black Pokeball from my dress pocket.

"Go out there and show them what you've got!" I cried and threw Yuonal into battle. I eyed Yoshi who was standing in the background, biting his lips madly as he watched us prepare for a fight. I turned to look at the competition. Vicious indeed.

"Huh, how pathetic. I was aleast expecting Pokemon that weren't little unevolved babies," I heard Lt. Surge laugh, "In anycase, this will be a double battle, one pair for each team, no time limit!"

"Fine with me!!" Riri gritted her teeth, pointing at Raichu madly, "Ponyta!! Burn them down with Flame Wheel!!"

"Raichu!!! Electabuzz!! Use Thundershock!!"

Ponyta dashed forward at a very high speed, it's mane and tail fire trailing behind it as fire began to circle around Ponyta. Raichu let out its distinctive cry in unison with Electabuzz's as they sent electricity flying for Ponyta. Ponyta dodged the coming attacks easily, it's hoofs banging the ground as it cried.

"Yuonal! Here's our chance use Sandstrom!!" I shouted. Yuonal nodded quickly as his eyes turned white. The Gym door behind me shook from strong winds and finally flew open, letting in a whirling sandstorm from outside. I covered my nose and mouth with my arm, squinting to see things around me through the sand and dust. My hair was blowing wildly everywhere, filling up with sand. I coughed and glanced at Yuonal.

"Good, Yuonal!" I shouted over the sounds of the wind, "Use Sand Tomb!"

"_Traa!!" _I heard a feint cry from Yuonal as some of the sand from the Sandstorm clustered and came together to form giant rocks. They floated around Yuonal lighty as I waited to Ponyta to attack. Ponyta had rammed right into Raichu and sent it flying in the air. I smiled.

"Now!!" I screamed, some sand blowing into my mouth. Yuonal cried, sending the clusters of sand towards the flying Raichu and the stunned Electabuzz. They tried to shock it, but it was no use. They fell back on impact, their cries drowned by the sound of the roaring wind.

"Stomp them!!" I heard Riri say from next to me. Ponyta reared up on it's two back feet and dived it's hooves into the fallen Electabuzz in the stomach. I glanced over to Raichu, who was getting up and running over to Ponyta fast.

"Stop that Raichu with Faint Attack!!" I shouted, coughing a bit as I inhaled some sand. Yuonal disappeared in his cloud of smoke and reappeard right above the running Raichu, tackling it and rolling with it to the ground. I ordered a Bite as Yuonal chomped onto Raichu's left thigh tightly. Raichu cried painfully and let out a jolt of energy to shock Yuonal but nothing happened. Yuonal was clamped on pretty tight right there.

"Flamethrower that Raichu, Ponyta!!" I heard Riri yell. I glanced back at Yuonal and ordered for him to Faint Attack Electabuzz and get out of the way. The flames shot at Raichu right after Yuonal had disappeared in black smoke. I sighed in relief and watched Yuonal headbutt the Electabuzz that was trying to get up.

"Crunch, Yuonal!!" I shouted. Yuonal jumped up so high, it was remarkable, and he sank his teeth into Electabuzz's arm. In shock, Electabuzz shook its arm wildly, trying to dislodge the Pokemon. I turned back to Ponyta when I saw a streak of lightning pass by, and found that Ponyta had just gotten shocked by Raichu. I gritted my teeth, spitting out some extra sand in my mouth in the process.

"Ponyta!! Fire Spin the Raichu!!" Riri called. Ponyta cried and shot a tornado of flames at Raichu, sucking it into the vortex and traping it in fire. I heard a feint cry as the Sandstorm finally died down, and found that Electabuzz was smacking the Yuonal on its arm to the ground. In surprise, I told him to let go.

"Good, Yuonal!" I praised, watching the fire tornado come up to Yuonal, "Get out of the way and use Sand Tomb on that Fire Spin!!"

"_Traaaa!!" _Yuonal cried, jumping out of the Fire Spin's path. Electabuzz jumped up and out of the way also as the fire tornado passed by. The wind had died, but the Sandstorm has left a layer of sand on the ground, perfect for Yuonal. Yuonal's eye's turned white as the sand clustered once again, this time merging into the Fire Spin. The tornado was now a mixture of fire and sand. It would now be more effective on that Raichu.

"Good job!" Riri glanced at me and smiled, turning back to the battle, "Ponyta!! Use Bounce and come down with a Stomp to the Electabuzz!!"

"_Ponyyyytaaa!!!!" _Ponyta cried, getting a running head start before kicking off the ground. It seemed like it was flying, soaring into the air and casting a large shadow by blocking one of the bright lights. Electabuzz looked up and I saw it crackling electricity, ready to shock Ponyta off course.

"Don't let it attack Ponyta!! Sand-attack it!!" I shouted and pointed to Electabuzz. Yuonal sprinted forward as fast as he could on his short feet and jumped up. As he landed he skid on the ground and sprayed sand all over Electabuzz and in its eyes. Electabuzz winced and shook its head, trying to clear it's eyes. Too late.

With a cry and a bang, Ponyta landed from it's ten-foot jump on Electabuzz, its two front hooves digging in. The concusion knocked Electabuzz unconscious after Ponyta received an electrocution, causing it to fall down also. My eyes widened as I hoped for Ponyta to survive it, but it seemed like it couldn't take anymore. Ponyta collapsed before Riri returned her with a praise. I turned to look at Riri, my lips twisting horridly.

"It's all up to you," She muttered. I was also hoping she wouldn't say that. I looked back to find the Raichu, and saw it, kneeling in a pile of sand, its yellow cheeks crackling with madness. It slowly stood up, the electricity in its cheeks growing.

"Raichu!! Use Body Slam!!" I heard Lt. Surge call. Raichu let out a strong "_Raaaiiii!!" _before darting in on all fours, its lighting bolt tail swaying behind it. It leaped and tackled Yuonal to the ground, the sand flying up with fury. I ordered a bit as Yuonal opened his mouth wide, chomping down on air as it missed by inches. I felt a rush of panic run through me as Raichu tackled Yuonal once again to the ground.

"Use Mega Punch, Raichu!" Lt. Surge called again. Raichu's fist jabbed Yuonal right in the jaw, sending him skidding along the sand covered floor. Yuonal got up, snapping his jaws in annoyance.

"Use Faint Attack!!" I cried, "Followed by a Crunch attack!!"

Yuonal disappeared in his black smoke, appearing behind Raichu and headbutting it to the ground. Raichu faceplanted the earth, getting up just to get chomped by Yuonal. Raichu tried shocking Yuonal, but nothing happened. It was able to shake off Yuonal right before Lt. Surge ordered, "Double-Edge!!"

With a hard skull, Raichu bashed into Yuonal and the two hit the floor, more sand flying around. I prayed that Yuonal would be alright after that stong attack, and when the dust cleared I found him still standing, glaring at Raichu. Although both looked beaten up and on the brink of passing out, Raichu still looked like it had a better chance of winning, with a large taunting smile on and its cheeks still crackling electricity. Yuonal winced, watching the Pokemon come in to punch him again.

"Yuonal!!!" I cried and saw Yuonal fall to the ground. Sand slowly slid off its body as he tried to get up again. It was no use. After commanding an attack, Yuonal would just try to get up and fall back down, and then Raichu would come up again with another Mega Punch or two. My hand trembled slightly as I shook it off and turned it into a fist. I let out a puff of air to get my head on straight.

"You're not gonna lose after coming this far! I know you can do it, Yuonal!!" I cheered on, punching that fist in the air, "Do it for me!! Do it for everyone who will be waiting to congraduate you back home!! Do it for yourself!! Do the best you can!!"

"Go Yuonal!!" I heard Riri speak up as she turned to give me a wink, "Show that stupid Raichu who's boss!!"

I saw Yuonal get up as we cheered. His body glowed off an on as I looked with awe. Was he really…

"Woohoo!! Shut that basterd up!" I heard a third person root from behind. I turned to see Yoshi flash as smile at me and give me a quick thumbs up. I smiled back with determination.

"Good job, kid," I heard Yoshi mutter faintly as I turned to watch Raichu punch Yuonal again. I gritted my teeth and watched Yuonal get up once more, this time his body glowing for sure.

"That's it!!! Use Steel Wing!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The white shadow that was Yuonal floated off the ground and headed towards Raichu, molding in the process. It flew past Raichu and cut it so fast that Raichu was down in a split second. The sight was wonderous, the shadow vanishing as Yuonal came up to me and into my arms. I fell to the ground hugging a Vibrava, his four wings flapping happily as I praised him.

"That was awesome, Yuonal!!!"

"_Veeeeee!!" _Yuonal cried, its voice not low and cracky but now sounding high and full of joy.

What am I saying? Who wouldn't be happy after pulling off a trick like that!?!?

* * *

***Yeah!!! Yuonal PWNS!!! Take that dam Raichu!! XD**

**R&R :3**


	24. Theory of a Crack Cake

_Author's Note: 10.10.09_

_Heya!! Yesterday my brain went all dry on my an I couldn't write this chapter, so I chilled, watched some anime (Hitman Reborn Rocks Socks!), had some chat time with some friends, got some fresh air (which i don't get much of now, for some reason..), and also updated Pokemon ABC. Lots of very good shorts are coming in, and i just finished my "A is for Absol", which, isn't quite that bad. I've read some of the shorts that have already come in. My god!! they were 10000000 times better than mine!! Plus, mine was really long... :S_

_In anycase, my brain is damp now, and so i wrote this chapter. I'm deciding to slow down my pace and let my brain be soaked with juices again before going for another uploading streak. So, not much excitment here at all._

_Reviews. Wow. I'm surprised. Back at chapter 18, i had 57 reviews. That was the end of September '09. It's been 10 days since then, and I need just 7 more reviews to reach my goal of accomplishing 100 reviews. Guys, i'm shocked. I really am. When I began this fic, noone read it, and the only person who reviewed was Rayshia. And I abandoned "**Belief at Dawn"**, and I'm back, and its only been a few weeks...and I'm just out of words. I never dreamed of having so many reviews... to me 100 reviews was just me dreaming with ambition, and i'm almost there. To me its alot!! When i saw "**A Little Night Music" **having over 3000 reviews, i was like "Whoa. i wish i could get that many reviews. I wish that many people liked my story. But i'm . Thank you all. Thank you!!_

_I've also realized that reviews don't matter. Yes, its exciting, but they don't matter. What matters is that you have fun writing it and you get to exchange ideas with other writers. I've had so much fun changing my plot to something totally different! If i didn't decide to do a collaboration with Silver Leafx's, **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **who knows how bad this story might've been. I would've had no real goal or plot. Thanks, Silver Leafx -.^_

_Muahahaha!! ok, back to my normal self now. I'm twitching with excitment. Are you? Not much that goes on in this chapter, except for some secret reveal-- oops!! shoudln't have said that. ;D Enjoy. Hopefully, i can crank up the gear and make the next chapter a little more appealing (and have a better tittle..)._

_Enjoy!!! _

* * *

**Chapter 24: Theory of a Crack-Cake.**

It was beautiful. The orange and yellow metal was cut clean and had a shining finish, as if it was a gem. It looked like a sun, and on the back wasa small and sturdy pin. I could feel my face light up as Riri and I stared at the Thunder Badges we got.

"Nice job, kid," Yoshi walked up to be and gave me a light pat on the head, "Let's head back to the hotel."

I raised an eyebrow, throat drying up suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I faked, sliding Yuonal's Pokeball and the Thunder Badge into my dress pocket. Yoshi tried not to, but ended up breaking out in a laugh, his eyes watering slightly. Riri face palmed herself miserably.

"You really think you could fool me?" Yoshi let out his breath, "You lost your cover since the part you yelled out my name!"

"Not true!!" I frowned, pulling off the shades furiously, although I did know my voice could very much be all Yoshi needed to find out who I was. Still…

"What? And what were you doing battling? I can very much realize it was your Pokemon anyway!" Yoshi smirked.

"Lots of trainers have Trapinches!" I glared, my face still in a frown.

"Yeah, true, but only you would name your Trapinch a stupid name like Yuonal," Yoshi sneered.

"Yuonal is NOT a stupid name!!" I cried, "It's a better name than what you could ever come up with!"

"Oh really?" Yoshi smirked, "I could so come up with less stupider names."

"Oh, like, I don't know," I spoke with a tone of sarcasm, "Crack-cakes?!"

Riri bursted out laughing, her fingers wiping away tears. Yoshi glared at her as I too, laughed.

"Next thing you know he's gonna name m--"

"Shut up, Reecy," Yoshi interrupted Riri. Riri and I started laughing like crazy once again, holding our stomachs in pain.

"It's Riri!!" Riri giggled, gasping for air.

"Like I care," Yoshi muttered, "Come on Slinky, I'm hungry lets go."

*************

Yoshi, Riri, and I reached the hotel in 20 minutes, flopping down on our beds miserably. In the end, Lt. Surge refused to tell us about his business. Yoshi did also, but he was a different story. What a waste of time, still, since Yuonal evolved I say it was worth it. Plus, I got myself an awesome Thunder Badge to show off.

Riri ripped off her disguise and madly served Yoshi his meal, sliding in her bed that was next to mine, putting the covers over her head. She's been very upset about not finding out about anything, and also about Lt. Surge not keeping his end of the deal. Yoshi eyed her and went to eating his lasana, taking a sit of sizzling pop in the process. I layed down and closed my eyes, running my fingers through my brown hair and realizing that sand was all over my scalp, dispite I had a wig on during the battle (stupid wig).

"I'm taking a shower," I muttered to whoever cared to listen. I grabbed a towel and strided in the bathroom, stripping the many accessories of annoyingly. I came out half an hour later, fully dress in oversized pajamas, my hair smelling fresh and clean with the scent of Cherri Berries.

I looked over to the table and found Yoshi still eating, and raised an eyebrow. I discarded the question in my head and looked over at Riri, still in her bed. I head a loud knock on the door and walked over to open it, putting my damp towel around my neck. It was Broly.

"Where have you been?" I asked him as I stepped aside for him to come in. He shrugged, his emotionless face looking at Yoshi.

"Smoke," he replied simply, taking a seat at the table. He helped himself at the lasana, walking over to the microwave in the kitchen to heat it up. I looked at him confusingly.

"Smoke?" I questioned.

"Yeah, smoke," he muttered, leaning against the stove, waiting for his food to be done. I sighed and decided not to ask any more questions. I was too tired to.

I heard a beep and a clattering of silverware as I crawled into bed for an afternoon nap. I closed my eyes and slipped my hand under the pillow to support my head and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

*************

"_K-kira?" _he called once again. I looked up from the sandbox and saw Akeno standing there, and quickly wipe the tears off my face to hide them from him. I continued to run the sand through my fingers, shifting to a better sitting position, since kneeling was getting my legs tired.

"_Go away," _whined, watching as Akeno took a seat across from me. He blinked and stared as I frowned angrily at him.

"_Lee told me you were crying, so I hurried and rushed over," _he frowned, _"What happened?"_

"_Nothing, so you can go away," _I muttered, turning to look at my feet.

"_I know you're lying!" _Akeno growled, _"Grandpa told me lying will send you to hell, and then from there Heatran will burn you to ashes."_

"_I don't care," _I muttered. I gritted my teeth at an unknown anger, stabbing the sand with my finger. Akeno sighed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. I stood up as he dragged me down the street to a small building on the corner. Mr. Dokaro was out in the yard, raking up leaves of the fall. We walked past him and went down an empty dirt road, taking a left as we marched through our secret path under the trees to a small pond. Akeno stopped, letting go and looking at me with his navy blue eyes.

"_We're at the Lake of Truth now," _he muttered, _"Tell me what happened or else Arceus will come down and eat you."_

I shivered and looked at the other side of the pond. If I didn't tell the truth, Arceus would come out and eat me alive. I knew from the moment Akeno called this the Lake of Truth something like this would happened. I gulped down some air and looked at my feet.

"_Lilian took my Dratini doll and fed it to her evil Spinarak," _I muttered through clenched teeth. Akeno sighed and bonked me on the head.

"_You're six and you're still afraid of Lilian?"_ Akeno muttered, _"Ah. Don't care about her. I'll get your stupid Dratini doll for you. Stop crying already!"_

I sniffed and nodded, rubbing my eyes lightly. Akeno growled with annoyance before marching out to the dirt road. I followed him as the two of us walked down to Lilian's treehouse, eyeing the Spinarak that hung down from it. I backed away and hid behind Akeno's back, looking at the small girl that came marching out.

"_I want that Dratini doll back, Lili Creep!" _Akeno shouted, watching Lilian smirk evily. She lifted up the doll that now looked like a long blue and white rag, the fillings falling out and one button eye hanging from a string. I watched in horror as she dropped it to the ground and stomped on it, tears filling my eyes. The Dratini doll that Sano had given me…it was gone.

"_Stop it!!" _I hear Akeno scream madly, stomping over to Lilian and shoving her over, knocking her down. He grabbed the doll and picked it up, watching as its button eye slip off. He glared at her and grabbed her by her dress collar, hearing a feint cry from aways.

"_Boy, what do you think you're doing!" _a woman spoke up. Lilian hurried and turned to her, erasing her smirk and putting on a sad face, faking a sniff in the process. She broke free from Akeno and rushed to her mother, faking a cry horribly.

"_He ripped my doll and now he's going to beat me up, Mommy!!" _Lilian cried. I saw Akeno's face fall in hate and horror as he grabbed me and ran, the woman cursing in the background. I looked back and saw the Dratini doll dead on the ground as I ran away until it was out of sight.

"_You alright?" _Akeno huffed as we sat next to the pool supposingly named the "Lake of Truth". I nodded sadly, wrapping my arms around my knees. Akeno sighed and bonked me on the head once more.

"_You're such a crybaby," _he remarked, _"Get over it. I'll get you a new one."_

"_But that one was the doll Sano gave me…" _I whined. Akeno rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"_Well, when he comes back I'm gonna punch him in the face if he doesn't get you a REAL Dratini."_

Akeno's face got blurry and I tried to open my eyes, but instead of Akeno I found Riolu in front of me, looking at me curiously with a face of curiousness on. I yawned and stretched my arms out, looking around to room for anyone else. Yoshi was on his bed on the other side of the room, reading some magazine with a lady in a bikini on the cover. I didn't even want to clarify if he was doing what I thought he was doing. I heard the door creak open and saw Riri walk in, a few sheets of papers in her hands. I blinked and called her over.

"Oh, great timing!!" she giggled and sat on my bed next to me. She handed me the papers she had printed out from somewhere and pointed at the one on top, "Ok, so, I was at the library and I looked up on the computers where the Vermillion Orphanage Center was. That's the orphanage right there!"

I looked at the picture of the building Riri was pointing at. It looked rather old, its brick walls looking shabby with paint peeling off of it. It looked like a normal facility, large, old, three stories high with a lot of windows…

"Oh, and then I went there and asked them about Broly Banes," Riri lowered her voice, "They said he used to be there until three or four years ago. I asked them why he was there and all, and how long was he there. They told me he was there pretty much right after birth. His mother didn't want him, for some reason and all. I also asked how he behaved and what he was like, but they told me they didn't know him much because he never seemed to be around."

I nodded at the information Riri was giving to me at high speed. Riri grabbed the papers in my hand and pulled out a different sheet to hand me. It was a picture of Broly, with his hair slick and black and his eyes a deep brown.

"That's what he looked like at the orphanage before he was hospitalized one day due to some sort of poisoning…" Riri lowered down to a whisper, "…so I asked them what hospital he was housed in an I went there."

Riri once again pulled the paper out of my hand and replaced it with a third one. This one was a bunch of paragraphs that I was too lazy to read. On the bottom was a picture of a young sleeping Broly with dirty blond hair and a dark greenish sort of colored eyes. I nodded to Riri, gesturing for her to continue.

"They couldn't tell me much because most of it was 'classified information'," Riri rolled her eyes as she imitated an old lady while saying the words "classified information", "But they were able to tell me that Broly was put in a coma for about a year or so. He looked like like when he first was housed."

Riri pointed to the picture of Broly. I twisted my lips. What had happened to Broly? I looked up at the paragraphs above.

"And here's something freaky I found," Riri pointed to a sentence floating above the paragraphs, "When I tried to look up lasts names for possible relatives or family lines, I found this. It's the definition of the word 'Bane'."

I looked at the words. _A cause of misery or death. An affliction or curse. To kill by poison, especially any of several poisonous plants. _Such crucial meaning it brought. How Broly was put in a coma by poison. The whole thing was just pure irony. I heard another loud creak coming from the opening door. Riri and I hid the papers under the covers in unison, watching as Broly walked in and looked as us, discarding our existence as he flopped on his bed by Yoshi's. Yoshi looked up and took no note of Broly, turning back to his magazine to flip the page. I let out a breath as my heart pumped through my chest.

"_That boy must have a messed up past." _Riri's words echoed through my head as I looked at Broly, his turquoise eyes looking far off out the window. It all came back to me; his angered face as he stood up in fury, his tone of hatred and annoyance all put together. His teeth clenched together as the glared at Yoshi as he screamed those terrifying words.

"_Stop reminding me about a past I have no interest in sharing let along knowing!!"_

* * *

***Muahahaha!! Intense!! Sorry, Claroosoo, that I bent his past a little. Truly sorry :( **


	25. A Promise Unkept

_Author's Notes: 11.10.09_

_Heya!! lol This chaper, well, not the best, but i managed to include some forsh- oops!! Oh!! And i got great updates for YOU!!_

_Ok, some of you mightn't (might + not = mightn't?) have heard about the new fic i just posted a while ago. **"Chronicals of Fate: The 17 Knights" **is the title, just to let you know. I'm searching for OCs!!!! Muahahah i love OC hunting! The best thing is, they come to me, and most of them are making me twitch with "i wanna start writing right now" syndome. Nuhuhuh...can't start now. Since I'm only accepting 16 OCs and I'm only giving time till the end of October, you better hurry, or don't cry when I say "Sorry. I got my cast. Better luck next time!"_

_Read my profile (which i finally updated) for more details, and read the fic about posting OCs. Be sure to read the curcumstances of your OC by filling out MY form. Did'ja hear it. MY...FORM. No? Louder? **MY...FORM!!!!!!!!!! **_

_Muahahahahahah anyways, sorry this chapter isn't as great (the past few haven't been also, huh?). I wanted a filler between the events of last chapter and the next chapter. I'm purposly keeping some questions unanswered, one of the top ones being "How did Bomber get back?" and "What is Yoshi's business?". Yes. Alot of people ask me that. Muahahaha!!! May you continue to be puzzled!!!_

_Ok, so, i'm evil. We all know that. Don't forget about "**Chronicals of Fate: The 17 Knights", "Pokemon ABC!", **and **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"**._

_Always check my profile for more details. Except the last one. Check Silver Leafx's profile for that. :3_

_Well, hope you guys are happy that Chappy 25 is up!!! I can't believe i need just 2 more reviews until i get 100!!!!_

_Love ya all!!_

_Enjoy! :3_

* * *

Chapter 25: A Promise Unkept.

"We're headed to Fucshia City!!" was the scream I heard at midday while I was participating in a sleeping marathon with myself. The picture of Akeno disappeard as I looked up crankily and saw the happy face of Riri, her purple eyes twinkling with an overjoyed sensation. I nodded and pulled the covers over my head, ready to fall back asleep. Thanks to her, I completely forgot what I promised Akeno in my dreams.

"Aren't you excited?!?" Riri cried. I looked up from the blankets and shook my head before going back under with annoyance. Riri frowned, pulling the covers off my face.

"How can you not be excited!?!" She whined. I shrugged, closing my eyes from the sunlight pouring in. Did she not get the message that I wanted to sleep?!

"But, the Safari Park is there!" she muttered, "Oh well. I guess that really isn't your thing.."

Riri finally left me to sleep. I smiled at the peaceful sound of silence, and pulled the covers to snuggle it between my shoulder and neck. A loud creak could be heard (damn that stupid hotel door!) and a few heavy footsteps could only mean…

"Hey, Kari." Yup. More intruders of doom.

"It's….Ki….ra….." I groaned, lazy enough to not open my mouth. The sound of Broly stirred me back into the suffocating position of pulling the covers over my face. I heard him let out a long sigh before poking me with his finger.

"Kari…Kira…whatever…" he began. I groaned and put my fist to my ear with annoyance, curling myself into a ball, "I think Kiki has gone crazy. She keeps talking to this little machine she holds up to her ear."

"Its either a PokeCell or a PokeKey," I muttered, trying to get him out of earshot, "Now go give your Pokemon a bubble bath or something…"

"But why does she keep talking to it? Is she secretly a robot…..?"

"Yes, Broly, she's a friggin' robot. Now go discuss this with Yoshi."

"Yoshi's not here."

"Then go discuss this with Riri."

"Who's Riri? I only know a Lexi, a Kiki, a Courtney--"

"GO!!"

"YES'MM!!"

I heard Broly stomp away as the door creaked open and close. I sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position, flipping my pillow over to sleep on the other side. The cool feeling relaxed me and I felt myself doze off to sleep. Apparently, not for long.

"KID!!"

Ugh!! Its Mr. Friggin Yoshi…

"GO AWAY!!!" I screamed off the top of my lungs, pluging forward furiously to sit up and growl with madness. Yoshi took a step back and put his hands up in surrender, his face in shock.

"Alright…alright…sweet dreams little demon."

"GO AWAY AND TELL EVERYONE TO STOP WAKING ME--"

"Kira!! You're awake! I made breakfas-"

"NOT HUNGRY!!"

"….alright then…" Riri muttered, taking out her little microphone pen and scribbling something on her palm, "Note to self : Maakkee…lesssss…fffooooodd…onn…Sssunnndayysss….."

*************

I ended up only sleeping for half an hour after that. It was around four when I finally headed out to the shopping district with Riri. I never knew Vermilion had so many shops! A feint cheering of people met my ears as I tugged Riri and told her about it. She nodded in intrest, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the origin of the sounds. Over there I saw a fairly large crowd of people gathering around a Pokemon battle between a Scyther and a Doduo. The Scyther looked like it was having a total loss to the Doduo, supporting itself with one strong leg while is breathed heavily. The Scyther's trainer looked mentally torn down as well, his eyes flashing dispair as he watched his opponent finish the Pokemon off.

"_Doooooooooee!!!" _the Doduo cried, zooming it at high speed. The two heads leaned in and both gave the Scyther a strong peck and a large kick, sending the Scyther skidding away. Finally, it toppled over in defeat, the dust flying from underneath it.

"Scyth!!" the boy cried out in horror, kneeling down to look at his Pokemon. Scyther was unconscious and motionless. The crowd gasped and watched the boy get up and return his Scyther, staring back at his opponent.

"We'll get you next time…" he growled. The opponent smirked smartly and pulled out his Pokeball, ready to return his Pokemon. I jumped up and down to get a better look at the winner, but everyone towered over me. Riri was in front of me giggling, and I was desperate to see what was going on. STUPID HEIGHT!!

"There won't be a next time," I heard the winner say, "So long now."

I saw a flash of light as the Doduo disappeared into red mist-like flames. The sound of footsteps indicated that the winner of the battle was walking away, Something clicked loudly in my brain. It was one of those times where something was utterly familiar yet you couldn't think of it. That voice….

Suddenly it just punched me in the face.

"Akeno!!!"

All the eyes looked at me as I made my way through the people. I got a view of him, finally.

"Akeno!!" I screamed, "Akeno!! Wait!!!"

He turned around with a confused look in his navy blue eyes. I panted and came to a stop in front of him, grabbing his shoulder to support my tired self. He let out a small laugh as I stood back up straight.

"Kira?" he chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to ask you!!" I growled. Akeno just laughed, scratching his head lightly. I smiled and looked at him, watching as he smiled back. He still looked the same from when I last saw him. His dark maroon hair still spiked out supported by clear gel, his navy blue eyes still flashed a sense of security, he still wore those same horizontal bar shirts with wide V necks over those distressed skinny jeans and checker sneakers. And that checker belt. That was the same one he had years ago.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Akeno muttered, failing to keep a smile. I glared at him, letting out a deep sigh.

"Well, I was _going _to show off my new Pokemon after I came back from Paranana, but your Grandpa told me you already left!!" I replied with a frown.

"Hehe. Sorry, Kira," Akeno laughed, "I went to Paranana to go see you, but they said you didn't enroll there. Then I thought you already got a Pokemon and you were starting on a journey, so I hurried and began mine. The last thing I wanted was to be one step behind you."

"Obviously, you need to stop jumping to conclusions!"

"It's not my fault you weren't in a place you should've been!!"

"Oh, and like that, the dunce says it's all my fault!"

"I never said it was your fault!" Akeno laughed and bonked me on the head, "I was just sad I couldn't go on a Pokemon adventure with you like we promised."

I opened my mouth but with that line I forgot what I was about to say. Was that what I had promised him in my dreams? That we would go on Pokemon journeys together? I watched him smile warmly as he looked down on me, his maroon hair blowing lightly with the wind. I gave half a laugh and looked at the ground. What we had promised, huh? No matter how I looked at it, I just couldn't imagine traveling around with Akeno. Akeno would refuse to follow us around as we traveled aimlessly. He knows exactly where he wants to go. I thought of Yoshi, Broly, and Riri. There was no way I could just leave them and go with Akeno, promise or not.

Riri came up from behind, looking curiosly at the two of us. She smiled deviously, giving a pat on both of our backs.

"Aww, how sweet. Go on a date!"

"WHAT?!!?" Akeno and I turned to Riri and yelled in unison. She snickered, using her two hands to grab our wrists before dragging us along. I turned to look at Akeno in shock as we came to a small coffe shop and entered, a small bell declaring our entrance. She shoved us in a booth, gave me a wink, and handed money to the clerk before trotting off, giggling.

"Damn that hyper…." I held my tongue as I crossed my arms. Maybe I should just leave Riri behind or shove her off a thousand foot cliff blindfolded with duck tape over her mouth…

"Kira?"

I looked up at Akeno and shook the thought out of my head. Why was I now imagining death to my friend!?!

"Yeah?" I muttered, looking at his lit up face. I had never seen him so joyful ever in my life.

"Let's go to the Pokemon League together."

At once my heart plopped to the ground and shattered. I knew he was going to ask that. I looked down hoplessly at the table, my arms loosening as I breathed out slowly, thinking of words to say.

"Where are you going from here?" I asked, hoping for a welcoming answer.

"I'm going to Celadon next after I train a bit to beat the Gym here," he smiled, "You and could train and get the Thunder Badge with me!"

I gave a small smile and pulled out the Thunder Badge. It was beautiful. I only managed to get it with the help of Riri. Akeno gasped at it and looked at me in awe.

"How many badges do you already have?" he asked. I lifted up a single finger (no, not my middle one!!).

"One?" he raised an eyebrow, "Don't they have a rule about getting them in order now?"

I shrugged and watched as Akeno frowned. He let out a sigh right before I did.

"Well, that's alright. We'll head back to Pewter and get you your Boulder Badge from Brock. I heard his Pokemon aren't that hard to beat…"

"I also heard he was born with his eyes glued shut and he owns a lifetime supply of gel…" I murmured softly. Akeno laughed a bit, scratching his head in the process.

"Well-"

"Thanks for the offer, Akeno, but tomorrow I'm headed to Fuchsia with Yoshi and the others," I interrupted Akeno coldly and got up from my seat, taking a few steps before turning around to see his confused face, "Do your best to beat that cocky soldier and his stupid Raichu. I'll be expecting an epic battle the next time I see you, 'kay?"

And I left without a sound. I didn't hear Akeno say anything after that. Poor guy. He better beat that Gym Leader. I won't just sit down and chat the next time I see him. I glanced at my hoodie pocket. My Pokemon won't end up like that Scyther for sure.

*************

"All aboard!!"

The crowd of people boarded the small ship as it bellowed deeply, echoing through the morning dew. I gave a yawn and followed Yoshi up the steps, half trying to stay awake. I yawned once more as Yoshi handed me a card key for my room before walking away tiringly. I turned to Riri and nodded, and the two of us dragged our feet aimlessly around the decks before someone had to escort us to our room. I flopped down on one of the beds and just died. No more boat trips at three in the morning!!

I felt myself drift aimlessly through darkness, the cold slowly coming in to wrap around me cruely. I felt myself shiver as I fell in slow motion, images passing by me like many on-screen flashbacks. A picture of a Poliwag forming from red mist-like flames, a golden Vulpix wagging it's three tails in unison , a Cubone with a toxic wound oozing painfully, beautiful bright flames pouring from a Quilava's mouth, a surge of electricity lighting the sky from a torn down Manetric, and a Ponyta leaping as high as the sky and coming down to beat up an Electabuzz. I realized these were all my companion's Pokemon. Their most beloved Pokemon. Why was this happening? I had asked too soon. Yoshi's voice echoed through the darkness in the sadest tone I've ever heard from him.

"_Sometimes Pokemon end up in places they don't belong…"_

Then I saw his face. The patches of light on his face as shadows from a flame bounced on his skin, his pale, lifeless eyes looking at me with coldness…just as I was about to shiver, it all went away, with a quick stomach churning drop, a rush of a freezing feeling, and the loudest scream I've ever heard that rang deadly in my ears.

* * *

***Muahahahah!!! What is happening???**


	26. Drowning

_Author's Notes: 15.10.09_

_Hey!! Important news!!  
For the next week or so I won't be on the internet. I'm not sure if you know or not, but I'm having a road trip between tomorrow and and 25th of October. I'll be driving from Oregon back to home sweet home in Ohio. The ULTIMATE road trip EVA!! Don't worry. I'll be writing on my laptop during those long, boring hours on the road, so when I come back i may be having another upload streak and posting all those chapters I wrote during those many days._

_Oh, also. Send in OCs for my other fic "**Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights"**. Read my profile to see what its about, but hurry. I think that fic is going to be epic, and I'm only including 17 OCs, well, 1 of them being my own, though. So, check that out!! Hurry!!_

_Hmm...also. **Pokemon ABC** is coming along nicely. I've posted some chapters, and there have been alot of volenteers already, but its still not enough! I need more volenteers!! Help me, please!! Contact me or read my profile for more info._

_Have you checked out **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"** yet? If the answer is "No, I'm too lazy bish leave me alone!" then, well, sorry to say this but Yeah, you're totally missing out. Why do you not notice total epicness!?!? Silver Leafx is epic and if you don't recognize her epicness then, too bad, so sad, good luck on finding a funnier fic than that._

_Besides that, I also want to say sorry about how last chapter might have been a bit terrible and rushed. Hopefully, though, this chapter wouldn't be like that. I wrote it off with a fresh brain that has been slowly getting soaked for the last couple days, and I hope the results of me taking a writing break helped alot. I really liked this chapter, or, at least more than I liked the past couple chapters that weren't very focused or serious. Hopefully, you like this chapter too!!_

_I'll leave you with that in mind, and see you all in a week or so!! _

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Drowning.

Water. It was filling up the room fast. I felt goosebumps run up my spine as I sat there in the icy water, my teeth chattering and my skin turning pale. I was still in shock and didn't know whether or not to classify this as dream or reality. Riri was up in the corner, standing tall on her bed with horrified looks on her face. She was partially wet, drenched from her waist down. She slowly eyed the walls as I heard a splash come from the other side of the closed door.

Another splash, followed by a bang and a crack, could be heard. Not knowing what to do, I slowly stood up and crawled onto my bed, pushing myself to lean against the very back of it. I eyed the door. I was more confused than anything. What was going on? Was this real?

The door shook wildly as something came and rammed into it, and a small craking of the wood made me shiver. I glanced over to the foot of the bed where a chest stood. There was where I kept all my stuff.

I jumped as the door shook again, this time twice in a row. I slowly put my head on straight and began crawling on all fours to the chest, which now seemed like miles away. My hands shook, not from the cold, but from the fear. I placed my hand on the edge of the top and pulled it up, looking at my bag inside. I felt a rush of relief run through me, but that wasn't all my worries.

Suddenly, the door flung open and I saw a blue blur rush in at me. In shock, I jumped back away from the incoming object, placing my hands behind me and slipping off the sides of the bed. I felt myself fall back and into the icy cold water that blinded me as my face went under. I hurried and sat up, my brain screaming from the cold rush. The water was now up to my chest as I sat, when before it only went up to my hips. I concluded one thing. The ship was sinking.

I had almost no time to think as a sound of rushing water met my ears. The blue blur sped towards me, the spraying water masking its face. I stood as quick as I could on my shaking legs and felt a tug to my arm that pulled me out of harm's way. I jumped onto Riri's bed and stood pinned against the wall next to my savior, watching the blur run into the desk that was placed in between the two beds. The desk shook wildly and toppled over, stuff flying off and into the water. The lamp slid out of sight and drowned, making the room turn utterly dark and that particular spot in the water luminous. An idea sparked in my tramatized head as I glanced at my bag in the chest.

With a courageous leap, I reached my own bed on the other side of the small room. I heard the water splash and saw it come in toward me at high speed. Adrenaline made my body almost soar to the chest and reach into the bag. I saw the dull red Pokeball and grabbed it, pulling my hand away just in time to dodge the sharp teeth of a blue Pokemon.

"Ari, Thundershock!!" I cried in fear as I threw the ball away from me. Ari jumped out in front and sent a giant bolt of lightning at the water. The room shook and the light bulb from the lamp went out along with an ugly, earsplitting scream.

"_Shhaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

The bright light from the electric attack died down and everything went quiet. The room was now dark again and all I could hear was the soft sound of water brushing up against the walls. I took a deep breath in and felt my system collapse, taking the next few seconds to sum up what had just happened in those couple minutes. I shook my head and leaned over the bed to look at the floating body of a knocked out Sharpedo.

"What….was….that….?" I muttered softly, slowly glancing back at Riri. She shook her head blankly, still pinning herself against the wall. I grabbed my bag and stuffed all my things in it before strapping it around my shoulder.

"Let's go. Maybe Yoshi or Broly would know what's going on," I spoke up, helping Riri down from the bed. She collected her things and followed me through the icy cold knee-deep water out the door to the hallway. I glanced down to both the left and right. The entire place seemed to be filled with water. I noticed that the water was traveling down towards the back of the ship. Twisting my lips, I gestured Riri to follow me up the stairs to the decks.

As we climbed off the few last steps, a big commotion met out ears. The various sounds of screaming and roaring of Pokemon made me perk up in surprise, cautiously trudging down along the deck to the large opening. I was overwhelmed by the sight.

Off the rims of the ship crashed ice cold waves, led by a line of various water Pokemon. Hooks were being shot up and grasped to the steel bars, grabbing hold tightly to allow as many as ten similarly dressed men and women to climb to the deck. The shocked passengers either ran and cried in fear, or took a step forward with their Pokemon out, ready to fight the many upcoming water Pokemon. The ship shook wildly once again, causing me and many others to collaspse over. It gave a loud and painful creak as it slightly tilted its face up, the water rushing toward the back of the ship carrying the front line water Pokemon.

I quickly grabbed the stair railing to stop me from plunging backward, glancing back at Riri who failed to do the same thing. She slid back as if down a water slide, screaming in surprise. With a quick hand she withdrew a shining Pokeball and released a ray of mist-like flames that molded into a large Pokemon with wings. With a loud cry, the silver Pokemon grabbed Riri by the claws and carried her back up at me towards safety.

"Thanks…Scarmory…" Riri smiled, tucking her Pokeball away and petting the bird Pokemon lightly. Its shining steel armor-like feathers shined brightly in the fresh sunlight, stinging my eyes. I glanced back at the incoming Pokemon. As much as five Sharpedos were headed for us.

"Look out, Riri!" I gritted, pulling out Ari's Pokeball and sending it to the slanting ground. Ari emerged, crying strongly as she beated the hardwood floor, trying not to slide backwards.

"Thundershock!!" I cried, jumping up onto the rail to avoid the conduction of electricity in the water. Riri quickly jumped on Scarmory's back, taking flight as Ari electrocuted the water wildly. The Sharpedos cried in pain, hauling themselves away from Ari. I smirked.

"Don't let 'em get away!!" I pointed at the Pokemon, "Thundershock them!!"

"_Reeeeeeee!!" _Ari cried, sending electricity in pursuit of the Pokemon. They cried angrily before passing out, floating down to the back of the ship with the water. I saw more waves crash up on the deck as more Pokemon barging in, the few countering trainers fighting back. I trotted up and started commanding a streak of Thundershocks, each shocking at least five of the Pokemon at once. A trainer next to me ordered her Sneasel to send a bright white beam to freeze an incoming Carvana. I glanced at her, twisting my lips as I looked at the tough looking Sneasel. Shaking my head, I turned back to electrocuting the many Sharpedos, Croagunks, and Carvanas, watching as Ari turned wildly to keep up with them all. I gritted my teeth and watch Ari run out of gas, glancing at the water Pokemon yet to come. How many Pokemon were there!? Did these weirdly dressed people bring the entire ocean with them or something?!

I saw out of the corner of my eye a small Geodude falling to the ground, knocked out. The Carvana that had beat it was headed towards the unarmed trainer wildly. I was so busy with the half a dozen Pokemon over here that I didn't have time to help him. Luckily, a ray of stars came out and shot at that Carvana, knocking it out of its path. I looked at the attacker. It was Scarmory from up above the ship and in the sky. Riri winked at me from its back, waving at me in such a carefree manner that it was shocking. I gave a thumbs up, hearing a splash near me.

"Ice Beam, Flicker!" The trainer next to me shouted out, commanding her Sneasel in sending a bright white beam inches past my face and shooting a Shapedo headed for me. I ducked in surprise, watching it splash into the water-filled ship deck. I glaced at Ari. She looked pretty tired. With my teeth gritted, I pulled out the black Pokeball from my backpack, sending in Yuonal to help Ari out.

"Yuonal, do what you can to stop the incoming water Pokemon!" I cried, pointing at the steel rims of the deck, the water splashing over carrying even more Pokemon with it. I growled in annoyance, commanding yet another Thundershock attack.

"Ugh!! These people just won't stop sending in more Pokemon!" I heard Riri's feint voice cry from above as a ball dropped from her. Out came Haunter, surprisingly no camera in his hand this time. Riri cried, "Haunter!! Shadow Punch!!" before Haunter nodded and let its two floating fists grow ten times its size. The fists zoomed in at blinding speed, striking multiple Pokemon at once with a single stroke. I heard a loud cheer from the sky as I looked up to see Riri throwing her fists happily in the air.

"That's right!! Bow to the blinding blur of purple doom, suckas!!"

I grinned at the sound of Riri, watching as Yuonal cut an attacking water Pokemon with his shining wings. Ari was close by, shocking a Carnava until it was motionless. Disappointingly, out of the many trainers that stood up to fight back, only half a dozen remained, sending out all the Pokemon they could to fight off the intruders. The girl trainer next to me growled angrily as her Sneasel zoomed in and clawed a Sharpedo, it's Rough Skin hurting her Pokemon back. I glanced off to the other side of the deck where a Manetric was dominating the lot, alongside a rapidly spinning Armaldo and a vine lashing Ivysaur knocked through the crowd. I knew immediately that it had to be Broly's Pokemon. The trainer that owned the fainted Geodude fought back with a Golem now, but I doubted it was going to last long. Riri madly threw out another Pokemon, this time sending out a large, fierce Arbok ready to go into battle. The water Pokemon were still coming, and then someone familiar emerged.

"Go!!! Beat off their asses!!" I heard him cry, throwing out four Pokeballs rapidly as he trotted up beside me. I smirked at him, watching as a Sentret, a Murkrow, a Quilava, and a Gardevoir jumped out of the red mist-like flames and started attacking right away.

"_Lu!!" _Riolu cried, jumping off of Yoshi's shoulder to join his fellow companions in battle. The deck was now full of comotion as flames blasted into the sky, blurs of purple flew into the incoming Pokemon, Swift's stars fell from the sky, bright white beams periced the water, lighting flashed wildly, and brown Pokemon slashed. Not long until the crashing water no longer carried Pokemon with it, and the shocked, awkwardly dressed people retreated in fear. Only one remained, a large smirk on his face as he readied himself to jump off the steel rim.

"Send in the torpedos!!" I heard him sneer, disappearing out of sight. I quickly turned and felt my face turn pale. Torpedos?

Only seconds had passed. The ship roared as it shook wildly, the impact causing me to lose my balace and fall to the ground. I felt the boat slant its nose up, the water hurrying to the back of the ship loudly. Various crys from surprised people and Pokemon could be heard as the boat continued to creak, still shaking with multiple concusions from underneath. I felt myself slide back with the water, toppling uncontrollably as if I was riding down a water slide backwards. I saw Ari roll over also, and reached into my Pokeball to hurry and return her. Still toppling around, I caught glimpses of the ship's deck that was pointing towards the dawned sky, water rushing down with me as I passed through the long hallway. I coughed madly, water pouring into my mouth and lungs. My heart pumped with craziness as I tried to restrain from falling, but latching onto door edges of the passing rooms just pounded my forearms and caused me to cry in pain. I felt my back hit the ice water finally, my body sinking under as it knocked the wind out of me.

I heard the creaking of the boat as I quickly surfaced, feeling a loud concusion that shook the water with its buzzing sound. The ship leaned to its side, allowing furniture from the rooms to slide out to the hallways and fall down in between the walls. The smaller items slid down to where I was, trying to dodge the incoming debris. My heart sank as I watched a desk slide down the hall, roaring at me as I kicked away. I managed to dodge the desk itself and watch it sink under, but guess what.

I wasn't a very lucky person that day.

A strawhat that was caught with the desk's leg had tied around my ankle in some way that I never thought was possible. The sinking desk pulled me under as I breathed in a gulp of air, looking at the water sufface escaping from me. I bent down and hurried to unknot the hat's strings from my ankle, but the more I rushed the more tangled it became. My heart pumped wildly as I raced to dislodge myself from the sinking desk, wincing as I heard my heart beat slower and slower. My eyes began to sting from the salty water as I forced them open to look at what I was doing. I felt my ears start to beat in pain as I got deeper and the water presure rised. My brain was now thumping as it was squeezed tightly, along with my lungs that were drastically running out of air. I finally broke free from the grip, but I just realized that I was too late. I thrashed my arms and kicked wildly to peddal my way to the surface, my heart beats echoing through my pounded ears and squeezed brain. My whole body was too numb to even feel the cold water, and I had no interest in caring at all. All I thought of was reaching air, breathing, and getting out of this freezing water.

For some reason, I now didn't move as I commanded. My legs no longer kicked, my arms no longer swam, and my lungs no longer held onto any air. I watched my last remaining breaths slip away as large bubbles from my mouth, bouncing to the surface and out of sight. I felt my lungs almost shrivel up and my vision go blury, and I watched the dancing lights on the surface of the water. Unable to see beyond that made me feel trapped in an underwater prison, my numb body restraining from my orders like I was tied up in chains. I was only able to lift an arm and open my hand in front of me, as if trying to grasp the surface of the water that kept on moving father and farther away. My hair slipped in front of my face, my numb eyes began to become heavy and eager close, and I failed to do anything but feel myself being engulfed into darkness and, what I realized, eventually into the most haunting thing I have ever thought of becoming.

A corpse.

* * *

***Muahahahah!!!!! I wonder what will happen next!!! You'll have to wait 13 days to find out!! Muahahaahah!!!! I've brought out the unluckiness out of my lucky number, 13!!!!**


	27. Migrains and Voices

_Author's Notes: 25.10.09_

_Well, hope you all welcome me back from my one week road trip! I didn't get to write as much as i expected too, partcially because i didn't think writing a story in a crammed car with a stepdad i just met, a hothead mom and a best friend whose phone makes music sounds when texting, and a whiny weiner dog ... would be hard. Well, take it from me. It's harder than it looks. _

_IN ANYcase. I didn't like this chapter THAT much... i mean.. it was interesting but...still kind of weak. Oh well. Living in a car and eating junk food all day didn't help me at all. Ugh. I'm farther behind than i tended to be. Oh well. _

_Oh!!! Updates!!  
**Pokemon ABC:** I just posted chapter "D is for Dragonite" by "pokemaniac1234". It's awesome!!! Check it out.  
**The 17 Knights:** Deadlines for OCs are this Halloween!! I've picked out three OCs I definately want already, but I still need 13 more that I probally will choose on Deadline day.  
**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt: **lol the last few chapters had me cracking up until i started coughing like crazy. I'm telling you, check out that fanfic by Silver Leafx right now!! (or after you read this chapter XD)_

_Also, check out my profile for anything else, like pictures on **"Belief at Dawn"** charactors! _

_Alrigt, I'm leaving you with this....shit...._

_Lol. Whatever. I'm going to bed._

_Oh!! i forgot to say what i usually say!_

_*ahem* Enjoy!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: Migrains and Voices**

I felt like I was trying to wake up from a nightmare. My body was too heavy to lift, the feeling of pressure on my chest made me unable to breath, and I couldn't open my eyes, let alone lift a finger. The burning feeling of liquid in my throat made me want to scratch it and cough. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a breath of air to cough out the burning liquid. Seconds later, I felt the pressure on my chest increase and decrease rapidly as multiple beats. It was like taking the breath out of me, except having no air excape. When it finally stopped, I felt a relieving rush of air go to my lungs from my mouth, allowing me to cough up the burning liquid in my throat.

I felt myself jerk up, salt water running out of my mouth as I continued to cough. The burning sensatioin of the water was now replaced by the pain of coughing so much that I was desperately gasping for air. I could feel myself shaking as warm tears filled my eyes, wishing for it all to stop. Feeling something cold settle on my back, I opened my eyes, seeing a forest of legs gathering on white, soft sand. I turned to see who was rubbing their hand on my back, and saw worried peridot eyes staring at me, the messy and soaked brown hair sticking around it.

"Kid…you alright?" I heard him mumble. I hurried and shook my head at Yoshi, my lips shaking to say words as I wrapped my arms around his chest, digging my face in his soaked shirt. I couldn't help but break down and cry, hugging him tighter once I realized I excaped from death.

"Shhhh…shhh…it's alright, it's alright, kid…." I heard Yoshi whisper repeatedly as he gently rubbed my back and the back of my head. For so long, all I heard was the sound of him calming me down, until a mix of whispering people met my ears. I looked up from Yoshi's chest, glancing around with watering eyes at the group of people huddling around me, standing close by as they stared in both relief and shock. I saw the crowd break slightly as Riri darted in, her face in disbelief. Following close behind her was Broly, his unemotional face now looking slightly surprised. The two knelt down beside me as Yoshi let go, allowing Riri to choke me with what seemed like a Candi death hug. She was shaking slightly, sighing in relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she finally said, letting go to smile at me. I saw Broly smile as he handed me a dripping blob of brown cloth, which I finally realized was my backpack. I hurried and grabbed it, rampaging though the contents to check if everything was there. To my surprise and relief, all my clothes were still there, and my Pokedex still worked perfectly, dispite being soaked in ocean water. I checked and saw I still had all my money, and that I also had all four of my Pokeballs. I thought crossed my mind, and I hurried and grabbed the black Pokeball to throw it to the ground. Like I expected, it was empty.

"Yuo…." I tried to say a word, but it barely excaped my lips. Luckily, Riri had understood what I meant and kept me from freaking out.

"It's alright!!! He's with us no need to worry, Kira!" She hurried and said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I slowly nodded, looking off across from me at the scene I now noticed was an ink black ocean in the dark night. The bright moon was partially covered up by gray, mistly clouds that floated along the cold wind. I was fixed by the scenery, the sounds and voices of everything else but the crashing waves began to fade, as if a thick, plastic bubble excluded them from my life. In the background I heard a soft, harmony of whale-like sounds, hollow and dull, yet lively and full of great unknown beauty.

I stared at the water where the reflection of the moon was being casted. Was I the only one who had noticed the sweet sound? Looking around, it didn't seem to look like anyone else was aware of the it, along with the fact that I wasn't listening to a word anyone was saying. I gazed back over the water, and as if an arrow had struck to my skull, a thought occurred to me. How did I get here? Where was I?

Like that, an image had flashed before me, the large, dark red eyes of a being staring at me as it let out that harmonizing whale-like sound. As if I had relived the moment, I found myself sinking into the dark ocean's abist, opening my stinging eyes to watch the being nod. It's face was blury, but one thing I remember seeing was its sharp, white face that contrasted with the blue feather-like skin around its eyes that stood out sharply out of its face. The more I thought about it, the clearer the image became. I saw the being lean it's head toward me, it's long neck bending slightly. I noticed how the being was many times larger than I was, it's long, wing-like arms slowly moving up and down as if it was a bird suspended in flight. It was entirely white except for is baby blue belly and the dark blue squarish thorns from its back. I reached out to it as I leaned in a bit more, allowing me to lay my hands on its beak-like nose. The feeling was like touching genuine Sealeo fur crossed with rough silk. In my head, I heard the whale-like call, but this time, for some reason, I understood it. I didn't know why. I wasn't translating it, nor could I translate it. It was like I just knew, and there was nothing more than that.

"_It's not your time," _it said, _"There is still something you must do." _

What does that mean? I thought to myself. Was I dead? Was this the fate of someone who was merely a corpse?

"_No, you are still living. I cannot allow you to leave this world until you fulfill your fate," _I heard the whale-like sound echo in my head. I jumped, slightly surprised how it read my thoughts. I felt the being pull it's head away from my grasp, floating back and away from me into the darkness. It cried it's harmonizing sounds for one last time, although I couldn't understand it now. I remember reaching out to it, but after a gush of water pushed me back, everything had gone black.

The next thing I remember was coughing up salt water on the beach and Yoshi's worried face as he held me close. I felt someone tap my shoulder, bring me back to my senses. It was a young human nurse, nodding to me as she gestured for two men to carry me onto a strectcher. I layed down and looked up to see the night sky being fogged by gray clouds. I coughed again, looking over to Yoshi, Riri, and Broly as they sent me to the ambulance, waving to me with worried faces before the men shut the trunk on me, leaving me in darkness once more. I shivered, looking at the dim light that shown through the trunk windows. I felt scared of the dark for the first time in forever. Never again, would I want to sink in the ocean's abist.

*************

I woke up with a cloudy mind, my head pumping with a serious migrain that screamed at me every few seconds. I opened my eyes to see bright lights above my head hanging from a ceiling fan. I looked around me at the clean, unknown room of white. I was on a bed with white sheets, beside me was the girl with gray purple hair, her head in her arms as she slept quietly, using the mattress as a pillow. I smiled lightly at her, sighing as I closed my eyes again to sleep some more. To my disapointment, however, the migrain was too much for me to ignore. I winced once more, rubbing my temples annoyingly before hearing the sound of sliding doors. I looked up and saw Yoshi and Broly walk in, the scent of ramen noodles in tow. Yoshi looked a bit pissed, but as soon as he turned my way, his ugly expression changed immediately to relief and surprise. He shoved his groceries into Broly's arms and darted to the bed side, almost kicking Riri out of her seat as he leaned over her to grab my hand. I gave him a look before he let go, his face smiling happily and ignoring small remarks from an awaking Riri.

"Glad your awake!" Yoshi laughed, looking over to Broly, "Just in time! We got food!"

"But, we don't have enough for four peop-"

"Shut it, Crake-cakes!" Yoshi hurried and cut Broly's sentence in half, "You're not eating, so the kid can have yours."

"But…" Broly spoke slowly, slightly confused, "I…am…eating…though…"

"No you're not," Yoshi muttered.

"But…I am."

"I said you're not!"

"But I am!!"

"Shut it, Crack-cakes."

"…….but…….."

"Oh my Arceus, will you two just stop it?" Riri growled though gritted teeth, rubbing her tired eyes as she glared at the two, "It's like you guys are retarded five-year-olds fighting over Power Ranger dolls."

I failed to keep in a laugh as I watched the two boys glance at each other slowly, giving each other a look of total hatred and annoyance. Riri rolled her eyes and got up to walk to the bathroom right next to the door. Yoshi snorted and discarded Riri's remark, pulling over her open stool to sit beside my bed. I giggled, rubbing my temples lightly as it made the migrain worst. Yoshi twisted his lips, reaching over to the table beside the bed and grabbing a fresh bottle of water underneath it. He then reached for a glass and poured me some water, handing it over with a small smile. I smiled back, taking a small sip, watching Yoshi stare with worry. I placed the glass back down on the table, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's with the face?" I muttered, smiling lightly as he shook himself back to his senses.

"Huh? What? Who's face?" He murmured. I giggled, wincing at the migrain pain. Damn this. At this rate I won't enjoy anything today…

"Hey Kira, don't bother talking to knuckleheads like him," Riri smirked as she exited the bathroom, pulling Yoshi out of his seat and stealing it back, "It'll just make your headache worst."

"What do you mean, knuckleheads like me!?" Yoshi growled from the floor where he was thrown to by Riri. She glanced at him and smirked, turning to Broly that stood confused with food in his arms. She reached out for his plastic bag and pulled out a small Hershey's bar, carefully peeling it open and handing it to me. I blinked at it, opening my mouth to take a bite.

"Thanks Riri!" I spoke through a mouth full of chocolate. She nodded in acceptance, pulling out her own chocolate bar to snack on. I could hear Yoshi sighing in the background in unison with Broly. Turning back to Riri, I saw her look up at the boys, something devious floating in her eyes.

"You two," she spoke up firmly, "I don't want Kira eating this spicy ramen you ordered. She's sick, so get her a nice and mild ramen, will ya?"

"What?" Yoshi muttered softly, moving his eyes to look at Riri, "Is there a sign on my face that says 'Slave'?"

"There will be, if you keep up the attitude," Riri sneered, grabbing her infamous microphone pen and taking off the lid. Yoshi twisted his lips, grumpily standing up to walk to the door, dragging Broly along with him by his neatly fixed tie.

"Huh, attitude? Look who's talking?" he muttered, most likely to himself, ignoring Broly's questioning.

"Huh? Wait! Don't you only need one person to order ramen?!" Broly murmured in confusion as he was dragged out the door.

"Shut it, Crack-cakes. If I'm going down then I'm taking you with me."

"Yohji!! That doesn't make any sense!"

"WILL YOU FRIGGIN' CALL ME BY MY NAME-"

"Shut up, you two!" Riri interrupted Yoshi and Broly's argument, slamming the door behind them as they exited the room. I sighed, rubbing my temples before taking another bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Ugh…boys…" Riri sighed, ploping back in her seat. She bit the last bits of her candy and poured water for the both of us. I smiled and accepted a glass, taking a sip to wash down the bittersweet choco heaven.

"So, how are you feeling?" She finally asked, taking my glass lightly. I gave her a shrug and twisted my lips.

"That head of yours still hurting?" she frowned as I nodded, laying back on the pillow. Riri gave half a laugh and sighed.

"I was so worried about you. I'm really glad Yoshi knew CPR!" she muttered softly. I looked at her with a slight confusion and choked on my candy from surprise.

"CPR!?" I coughed, watching as Riri laughed at my expression of disbelief.

"Yup! CPR!" she giggled, winking at me, "He jumped out of that life boat to go looking for you, and then he pulled you out of the water, and when you didn't breath, he started-"

"CPR!" I cried in agony, clutching my head in horror. Just the thought of it made me want to jump out of bed and drink a hundred bottles of mouthwash. Me…Yoshi…CPR…AHH!! The most terrifying thing that could happen in my life!!

"Yup! CPR!" Riri repeated and failed to hold back an all out laugh, watching as I dropped my Hershey's bar and ran to the bathroom sink. I turned the knob all the way and began washing my face and mouth like there was no tomorrow. I whined in anger, coughing out water in my mouth before taking in another mouthful of the cold liquid. Over the sound of rushing water I could hear dying laughs of Riri as she pounded the bed again and again, trying to restrain herself. The feint sound of sliding doors made me perk up from the sink.

"I'm ba- Kira!"

I heard Yoshi suddenly cut through his sentence as he rushed through the door and to the bathroom, laying a hand on my back as if to restrain me from drowning myself to death. I spit out the last drops of water and looked at him, my face burning red once I saw his face and thought of all those images over again. I immediately turned back to washing my mouth with water, a bemused Yoshi shouting in confusion.

"Whoa! Hey kid! Stop, you're gonna kill yourself!!" Yoshi hurried and shut off the water, grabbing onto my shoulders to pull me away from the sink. I whined in anger, glaring at the purple haired freak lauging on the floor. Riri…I would've been better off not knowing all this…

"Your…face…" Riri spoke through breaths of air as she pointed at me. I pushed Yoshi away, marched to the bed, and slipped the covers over my face, hiding my embarassment from the world. The pain in my head increased drastically, making me growl madly and wanting to take a gun and shoot myself.

Yup, just what I needed, Riri. A burning face and and even bigger migrain.

*************

I spent the rest of that day sleeping on and off, usually waking up every few hours to cough or complain how much my head hurt. It's hard to rest when your head is constantly pumping in pain, especially when there's always somebody sleeping on the side of your bed and making noises that wake you up. This time, I woke up to find Broly playing with one of his blue Pokeballs, rolling it between his hands back and forth. He looked up at me and blinked, unchanging his expression as he continued his entertainment. I rolled my eyes and turned to lie on my side, facing Broly. He didn't care to notice that I was staring at him, his bright turquoise eyes following his Pokeball with boredom.

I gave the slightest smile as I twisted my lips in surprise, taking note of something I never realized before. He was just like the Prince Charming I've always fantasised about! The slick, blond hair that represented sunshine's rays of gleaming light…the deep, dark eyes that were like night skies and clam waves of the sea…the tall and strong body structure with great muscles…

"Is something wrong?" I heard Broly pop my little bubble imagination. I quickly brought myself into reality and shook my head in reply, turning around to face my back to him. Pulling the covers over my nose, I could feel myself blush, continuing to compare Broly with the Prince Charming I've always dreamed of. I whined as I felt my headache come back in, rolling at my eyes in dispare. I couldn't even fanatise without a migrain interrupting me.

"Kida?" I heard Broly speak up. I mentally rolled my eyes, too tired to correct him. Seriously, what was with him and names?

"Oi. You awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake, Broly," I whispered, closing my eyes, "But I want to go to sleep."

"Oh, is that so?" Broly lowered his voice, "How long are you gonna sleep for? You've been in bed for hours. How 'bout take a walk or something."

"Nah," I yawned, "Lazy. I got a bad headache too."

"Oh…" Broly muttered slowly. I could imagine his face twisting in an awkward fashion while saying that. The two of us said nothing for the moment, and all I did was turn slightly so I could see his face. His eyes were still following the rolling Pokeball that went back and forth between his hands.

"Hey…Broly?" I finally said after the awkward pause. He looked up in wonder, his hand activities coming to a stop.

"Yeah?" he spoke up. I twisted my lips, trying to find out how to word the questions I had for him.

"Broly…why were you…" I started, but ended up unable to finish it. He looked at me, confused, and glanced at the clock on the wall. He leaned over the bed and stretched his open hand out to my face. Taken back very suddenly, I slightly jumped, sliding back and away from him. He dismissed my actions and finally laid the back of his palm on my forhead softly.

"I think you need to chill a bit. You feel pretty warm," He finally said, "Come on. A walk outside won't kill ya."

"Umm…it will if my headache gets any worse than this."

"Nah. Come on!" Broly gave a light tug on my wrist, persuading me to crawl out of bed and follow him outside the room. With my wrist in his hand, we walked out the door, a light gust of wind blowing into our faces as we stepped out to the hallway that doubled as a long balcony and open space for breathing fresh air. I took a gulp of it and felt myself suddenly feel relaxed, glacing up and the dimming light of the sun from the sky. I was in a building that was quite tall. Of course, it was a hospital, with lined rooms along balcony halways like apartment tenement buildings. Past the balcony walls I saw a small parking lot, small cars with flashing lights driving in and out. Broly and I stood somewhere between the sixth and tenth floors, judging how high from the ground we were. I felt another gush of wind blow by, and closed my eyes to feel it to the fullest.

"Cooling down?" Broly whispered. Without opening my eyes, I nodded and smiled, sighing as the breeze passed before looking over at Broly. He let go of my wrist and leaned forward on the balcony, staring blankly into the sky.

"What were you going to ask me?" He finally muttered. I twisted my lips, a small feeling churning in my stomach when I thought of it.

"Oh…" I started slowly, looking away, "I just wanted to know…why you were in a…."

I stopped. No way could I ask the question. Just by judging how he reacted to personal questions in the past, he wasn't going to take this one nicely. I sighed and shook my head to dismiss it, looking up at the appearing stars in the upcoming night sky. What was I thinking? Sticking my nose in others' business…let's keep it as Riri's job.

"If you're wanting to know about my past," Broly suddenly spoke up, "Then forget about it."

I simply nodded. Just as I expected. I turned to glance at him. He was looking far off in the distance, his face still holding that emotionless mask. I remembered him in the park with his Pokemon.

Oh, how I wanted to see him smile.

_Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……_

There it was again. The sweet harmonizing whale-like sound. I leaned off the edge of the balcony and listened to it sing…it was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered to Broly. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Hear what?"

"That beautiful voice…" I whispered and listened to the whale-like sound. It was carried over with the scent of salty ocean waters that suddenly filled the air. I could make out feint sounds of lightly crashing waves when I closed my eyes. I smiled and let the wind blow through my hair and face. It was beautiful singing of meaningless sounds, but then, for some reason, I understood it. I understood it once I listened to it carefully.

"_Beware of Love…Beware of Trust…Beware of Pride…Beware of Lust…"_

***Muahaaha!! That last line i didn't just make up for fancy stuff, you know!! I'll just tell you, its definatly some forshadowing!!!**

* * *


	28. Safari Sprite

_Author's Note: 31/10/09_

_Happy Halloween!! I finally got this chappy done!! It took me forever, and actually, I don't like it at all. I'm suffering from writer's Block, and it was really hard for me to write this. I was really disappointed in myself. I know I can write better than this crap._

_Anyways, Its just an awful chapter heading your way. Absolutely NO meaning behind it, NO significance, and now i'm wondering why i'm posting this. Ugh. Oh well._

_In anycase, don't expect to see me so soon. I'm actually thinking i can't write chappy 29 because i'm just so stuck!! I hate this NO NO NO NO NO!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!! I WANT TO KEEP WRITING TILL THE ENDING!!!!! _

_I am NOT giving up on Belief at Dawn. NO NO NO!!! Feedback, i need feedback!!! Do you like it when I post "divi-chapters" ?(its what I call a chapter that is divided up into little meaningless sections,like alot of the chapters i have, for example, "Pasts" is one, "Complaints" is also one, and so is, "A Bomb, a Bomber, and a Broly") Or do you like long chapters that actually MEAN something (like, "Papa's Crisis and the Golden Pokemon") ?_

_Anyways, heres a Halloween gift, like it or not. _

_Enjoy...?_

* * *

Chapter 28: Safari Sprite.

Finally, after days in the hospital I was finally released, feeling now better than ever. A few days ago when I found out I was in Fuchsia City, I just smiled and nodded. But today, I found out all the cool things they had here in Fuchsia, and I'm just dying to go check them out.

"Come on come on come on come on!!" I jumped up and down at the hotel doorway, waiting for the other three to sluggishly walk over, "I want to go check out the mall-and and-the Pokemon Zoo-and and-the Safari Zone-and-"

"UGH!! We get it!!" Yoshi cried out as he walked passed me Riolu asleep in his arms, and Riri and Broly in tow, "Jeez. Getting all hyper just after getting out of the hospital…"

"Yeah…maybe you should've let her drown to death, Yoshi," Riri added with a yawn, "Do you agree, Crack-cakes?"

"Huh?" Broly looked up at Riri, "Wait, no…not you too…"

*************

"There!! There it is!!! Safari Zone!"

I was delighted and obviously overjoyed to see the small building North of Fuchsia City. Riri sighed and opened the door, the rest of us following closely. Two women behind the counter greeted us with smiles on their faces. I heard a soft "_Luuu" _come from my arms, and looked down at the depressed Riolu.

"What's wrong, Riolu?" I spoke up, ignoring the two women completely. They restrained from showing anger, but I knew they hated repeating the same things to ugly and annoying tourists.

"Ma'am…would you like to catch Pokemon at our Safari Zone? This month we have 20% discount on all trainers," one of the women spoke up, obviously faking a smile, "And if you own a Pokemon of the day, you get an extra 10 safari balls free!"

"Pokemon of the month, you say?" Riri's lips curled in delight, "What is today's Pokemon, then?"

"To participate we must confirm you are an official trainer first," the other woman stated briefly, accepting the many Pokedexs that were coming at her. I handed her my red one, looking off to the other Pokedex's. Riri's was a totally different style than mine, looking much more high-tech and easier to carry also. Yoshi's was not too different than mine, only being yellow instead of red, and included black lines that made it look spazzy. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Broly.

"You don't have a Pokedex?" I muttered to him. He looked over in wonder and shrugged, going back to reading a random poster on the wall. I twisted my lips and simply ignored the fact, turning back to the woman who was scanning our Pokedex's. She took Yoshi's yellow one and scanned it first, a sexy robotic woman's voice speaking up instantly.

"**Yoshi Kaname from Paranana City, Yori Region. Age 17. Rank: Advanced Trainer. Equipped Pokemon: Quilava, Murkrow, Sentret, Growlithe and Gardevoir."**

"What about Riolu?" Riri muttered, looking at the sleeping Riolu in my arms. Yoshi shrugged lightly, accepting his Pokedex back and shoving it into his bag.

"Riolu doesn't have a Pokeball, so I guess he doesn't count," Yoshi yawned, looking over at his sleeping Pokemon.

"Wait, you don't have a Growlith!" I spoke up loudly, "And what happened to your Aron!?"

There was a brief silence where all of us froze to look at Yoshi's horrid face. He looked at me, shocked, before twisting his lips and finally sighing his answer.

"It's- I-I traded my Aron for that Growlithe," he stuttered, "After you lost that battle, I pleaded that snotty girl to trade with me, and for some reason she did, even though she was dying to have that Growlithe for some type of her revenge. I…"

Yoshi looked at me in the eyes, taking in a deep breath and said, "I just didn't like to see you cry because you couldn't help the Growlithe."

I was speechless. He traded the one Pokemon he was so proud to have, just for a single Growlithe. Why did he never tell me this? Was he ashamed he saved Bomber?

I turned at the sound of a coughing woman, and saw Riri shake her head in disappointment, turning to see her own Pokedex being scanned. Instead of having a sexy robotic woman's voice like Yoshi's, Riri's Pokedex came off with the sound of a high pitched robotic child's voice, energetic as if it just went through many boxes of sugar.

"**What is her name? Ririkuu Honozo! Where is she from? Wisteria Feilds, Fuwa Region!! How old is she? 13, of course!! Wanna know her rank? Invalid Info!! Wow she's tough!! Let's see what Pokemon she has on her!! A Haunter, a Ponyta, an Arbok, a Vulpix, and a Scarmory!! Woohoo!! Yay for Riri-chan, the Invalid Info Ranked Trainer!!"**

Finally, it stopped. The idiotic robot child had stopped it's shouting. Riri face palmed herself upon taking it back and putting it into her purse, embarrassed. I didn't blame her. I would be too. I sighed and watched Yoshi pat Riolu in my arms lightly on top of his head. Riolu stirred in his sleep, yawning cutely and making me want to giggle. Yoshi smiled, turning to the woman behind the counter. I didn't look at her, though. I was too busy fixed on Yoshi, confused as to why he wouldn't want me to know how he got Bomber back.

Last, the woman scanned the bright red Pokedex belonging to me. I gulped, ready to plug my ears and listen to the loud, annoying voice of Mr. Spell-and-Speak.

"**Kira. Uriwa. From. Kinya. Town. Yori. Region. Age. 13. Rank. Beginer. Trainer. Equipped. Pokemon…zzzzzzzzzz…."**

The woman at the desk has to give a light, no, hard tap on the Pokedex to get it to continue.

"…**zzzzzz Mareep. Vulpix. And. Vibrava."**

"Here you go," the woman sighed annoyingly and handed me the even more annoying Pokedex, "Today's Pokemon of the day is Arbok. Congragulations, Ms. Ririkuu!"

"Woo!" Riri cheered, "In that case, I'm going for a Safari round!"

The woman nodded, typing in information into her computer. The other woman reached under the counter and handed Riri a small sack that you could hang on your shoulder like a backpack. Riri took it and opened it up, revealing a large pile of green Pokeballs with large, brown bubbles on them. They were the Safari balls.

"I would like a round too!" I spoke up as Riri handed over some money. Riri stopped me from pulling out my own money, as if to say that she'll be paying for me. The woman took it and handed Riri her change, and too gave me a sack, although this was much smaller than Riri's.

"Are you two going?" I turned to Broly and Yoshi, pulling the sack's strings over my shoulder. Broly shook his head in denial, but Yoshi nodded briefly, turning to the woman to receive his own sack filled with Safari balls. I grinned, and Yoshi led the way on to the entrance of the Safari.

I looked over at the strings on Yoshi's sack. It was ripping.

"Ah- Yoshi!! Its falling!" I shouted, catching the bag as the strings ripped. Yoshi turned in confusion.

"What's falling-?"

"Your ball sack-!"

I hurried and shut my mouth before I could say something else. I felt my face grow red as Yoshi turned to laugh right in my face, Riri joining along the way.

"S-stop!! I didn't mean to say that!!" I quickly spoke up, but I guess the laughing of Yoshi and Riri covered my voice. Riri turned to me, trying to change the subject.

"Do you know the rules for the Safari?" Riri turned to ask me. I twisted my lips, making it rather obvious that I didn't. Riri giggled, trying to keep her voice straight, "Ok, you get 30 Safari balls. Unlike normal Pokeballs, if you fail to catch a Pokemon, it gets transported back and you don't get your chance to use it again. It's Game Over the moment you don't have anymore Safari balls. There's a time limit of 1 hour to do whatever you want to do here. Also, you aren't aloud to attack Pokemon contained inside the Safari Zone, and you can't have any Pokemon battles either. Got that?"

"Yeah!" I replied with a nod. Yoshi was still recovering from his laughs. I rubbed my cheeks, as if _that _would help the blushing go away…

The three of us strided to a door marked "Entrance to Safari Zone", and as I walked through it I gasped in awe, watching myself step into a whole other world.

Before me was a lush, green field, in the distance were tightly huddled bushes among hundreds of tall, berry-filled trees. The wind blew my way and I could smell the soft scent of flowers and lake water, thus making me look around for a lake. What I wanted right now was to just take off and run with insanity, but I knew I had to keep my cool.

"Well, time to look for some awesome Pokemon!!" Riri winked, running off towards the woods and eventually disappearing among them. I turned to Yoshi, and found him ready to walk off also.

"What Pokemon do they have here?" I hurried and asked. Yoshi turned around and shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm only looking for the rare, powerful ones. Ain't wastin' my balls on some crappy bug Pokemon," he said, turning back around and heading to what seemed to be a mini desert. I frowned. Not knowing what Pokemon I wanted, how was I to know where to find it?

I sighed and decided to head straight for the trees.

*************

Right there. The perfect target. A mighty Scyther just screaming to be caught. I slowly crept up on it, a Safari ball in my hand. Just when I was about to thow it, I heard a rustling of bushes, and the alert Scyther hurried and darted away, out of my sight. I growled with madness, and saw the cause of the rustling.

It was a young, athletic girl that came jogging though, going right past me. I really did regconize her, but couldn't think of where I had seen her before. She was very tall, had messy, uneven brown hair resting just above her shoulders, and hazel eyes that seemed to be greener in her left eye and more brown in her right. Vertically along her right eyebrow was a long scar that was noticeable dispite her rather pale skin, and along her nose and cheekbones were many freckles, giving her face a bit more color. She was dressed in a plain, long-sleeved black shirt, part of the sleeves rolled up to her elbows to reveal many bandages and scars. With that she wore worn out, blue jean carpenter pants held up by a brown cloth belt because it was just a little too big. Around her neck was a blue bandana, a black print of a genetic Pokeball on it, and across her shoulder was a green backpack, sewn up in every possible place.

My eyes met with hers briefly as she passed, and in those spit seconds I received an awkward vibe from her, and a spark in her eyes that meant something I had yet to find out. She continued to run into the next segment of the small forest, disappearing out of sight through the leaves and rustling bushes.

*************

…It got away…

…It got away…

…It got away…

Oh, was it so hard to catch Pokemon around here!! Everytime I threw the Safari ball, it either got knocked away by the Pokemon, or it missed completely. Just little concussion caused the Pokeballs to get transported away. When I finally got a Pokemon in the ball, it always broke free. If I just could battle them, I would at least have SOMETHING!! I now knew how the Safari Zone got their money: Off of unsuccessful catches.

"UGH!! I HATE THE SAFARI ZONE!!!" I screamed out loud as I looked in my sack and saw only a single Safari ball left. This was a total waste of money.

"_Vui!"_

"I WISH THIS PLACE WOULD JUST BURN DOWN!"

"_Vui!"_

"SAFARI ZONE SUCKS TOES!!"

"_Vui!"_

"I WISH--" I stopped and realized that someone was agreeing with every word I said. Turning to look at who it was, I found a small, brown and unmistakable Pokemon at my feet. It wagged its large, fluffy tail, its big black eyes looking at me cutely. My heart just melted right there.

"Omiarceusarentyouthecutestthinginthewholewideworld!!!" I screamed so fast the words were bunched together, quickly kneeling down in front of the Pokemon, reaching out to pet its head.

"_Vui!!" _It cried happily as I rubbed it's forhead, the soft, lush brown fur flowing though my fingers. I giggled, watching it wag its tail slowly with happiness.

"So, you hate the Safari Zone too, huh little one?" I giggled. The Pokemon nodded quickly and looked up innocently at me, my heart aching and dying from its cutness. I slowly and carefully pulled out the Safari ball from my sack and held it in my palm in front of the Pokemon. It looked at it curiously, sniffing it along the way.

"Let's go out and have some great adventures!" I whispered, "We'll travel all over Kanto and do a bunch of fun things and meet a bunch of new friends!! You don't have to stay in here if you don't want to, you know!"

The Pokemon tilted its head in confusion and put a look of concern on. I sighed and frowned, knowing that the Pokemon probably didn't want to go anyway.

"_Vui!"_

The Pokemon poked the ball with its nose and the Safari ball opened, sucking it into the Safari ball as red mist-like flames. The Safari ball bounced up and landed in my hand, the button no longer glowing red as an indicated that the Pokemon had been caught. I blinked and simply stared at the Safari ball.

"Did I just catch a Pokemon?"

*************

"OmiarceusitsthecutestthingIhaveeverseeninthewholewideworld!!!!!" Riri cried the moment she saw my newly caught Pokemon, "I didn't know they had these cute fellas!! D'chu know the are booming with popularity right now?"

I stared at Riri and blinked slowly. Yoshi rolled his eyes in unison with Broly as the two boys sat lazily at the table, waiting on their orders. Riri and I were looking at my newly caught Pokemon and deciding what to name her.

"Name her Daisy!" Riri's lips curled into a Meowth's, "Or maybe Lily, Rose, Lotus…"

"Umm…let's avoid names that are practically flowers," I twisted my lips, watching Riri frown.

"Yeah. Flower names for a girl Pokemon? Can't get more cliché than that, Ms. Daisy Town Quasimoto," Yoshi mumbled, causing Riri to growl madly and take off her shoe before firing it straight at Yoshi's skull. It bounced off Yoshi's empty head and hit Broly's. Double KO.

"Haha. Nice!" I gave Riri a whooping high five, laughing at the two boys clutching their heads in pain. I turned back to my Pokemon, thinking of a name for her.

"Say, Riri?" I spoke up, and Riri looked over in wonder, "Are they really that popular?"

"Hell yeah, girl!" she cried, "Everyone is dying to get their hands on these!! I think it's because of all the different Pokemon it can evolve into, plus they're all cute and have awesome abilities!"

"Really?" I twisted my lips, "How many different Pokemon can it evolve into?"

"Seven!"

"Seven!?!"

"Yup!! And they all are so cute!"

"Makes me want to have all seven…"

I looked over and saw Yoshi roll his eyes, footsteps getting louder behind me. I turned to find our waiter, carrying out food and drinks. Before he could set them on the table though, a brown blur flew at his legs and caused him to tip over, food and all. The ending wasn't pretty.

I was screaming bloody murder, lasana dripping from my face, salad slipping into my shirt, and soft drinks soaking in my hair. The warm, gushy feeling of the food made me want to gag. I was paralyzed, watching my Pokemon look at me with guilt as I wiped tomato sauce off my eyes. I heard Yoshi dying from laughter with his signature histerical laugh, and Broly almost failing to keep his laughter in. I looked over and Riri, and saw her in close to the same condition as I was, twice as shocked. The two of us continued to sit in denial on the floor, staring at each other's messed up faces. It was hard not to get mad.

"Looks like dinner's on me…" I mumbled, watching tamato sauce drip off my finger.

*************

"That's the last time I'm eating out…" I muttered, sitting down on the hotel bed next to Riri. We both were washed up, our hair dripping wet, and our clothes fresh and new. Yoshi and Broly were playing around with my brown Pokemon, praising it for causing the waiter to topple over and spill dinner on us. Broly pulled out a can of Sprite, popping the lid open, ready to take a long sip.

My Pokemon suddenly stood still and stared at Broly. Broly, about to take a sip, froze and stared back in confusion. My Pokemon suddenly went crazy and soared for the soda can, knocking it to the ground and lapping the liquid from it off the floor. It then headed for the Mountain Dew that Riri set down next to her.

"Stop, stop stop!!" I called, grabbing the Pokemon before it could get to Riri's soft drink. The Pokemon was wriggling like crazy to break free, as if it was addicted to soda.

"Your Eevee is crazy for soda!!" Riri laughed, pointing at my Pokemon, "Now, that's awesome right there!"

"Stop it, Eevee!!" I growled. Eevee wouldn't stop, though. She just wanted that Mountain Dew and that Sprite on the floor. I sighed and let her go, letting her soar to the spilled Sprite and eventually to Riri's empty Mountain Dew can.

"Well, now I know what you should name her, kid!!" Yoshi coughed from laughter,rolling on the floor and dying for air, "Sprite!!"

* * *

***reread my A/N for remembering. Don't forgot, read "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" or be confused later on, because our stories will overlap and you won't get some of the things that happen. Its the most funniest Fanfic ever, and even if it had NOTHING to do with my fic, i'd still recomend it 100%!!!!!!**

**Pokemon ABC: i need one shots!! read profile for details!!**

**The 17 knights: Submission for OCs will be closed at the end of today, so hurry and get them in!!**

**See ya!**


	29. Tips of the Day

_Author's Note: 01.11.09_

_Happy November!! Did you all have a great Halloween? I sure hope you all did, because i didn't. I was wasting all my time moving into my new house :(_

_But i like my new room. I get free internet from here d:_

_In anycase, I've uploaded a pretty good chappie here. I am SO happy i've gotten over that writer's block!!! I'm almost done with chappie 30!! Just got some more planning out to do, alot more writing, and somemore editing. :S But i feel like this chapter my best one in a long time :)_

_Thank you guys for boosing my confidence after me going all emo in the last chappie. I was serious, to me it was really bad. But, i guess it was just me (or was it people lying?) lol JK. I guess, my mind was so clouded from Writer's Block, i though everything i wrote was bad._

_So, Just letting you know that I just came back from reading the lastest chapter of "**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **for the like, fourth time, and it STILL cracks me up. You should go read it. No, really. Go read it. NOW. No, wait, not now, or you might forget to finish my chappie!!! lol JK. But read it. If you don't, your life will never be complete and you will never know what true comedy is. You think my fic is funny? Well, just think that UUU is three times funnier than mine :3_

_Ok, also, submissions of OCs for **"Chronicals of Fate: The 17 Knights" **(by me, of course :3) is officially closed. If you submitted an OC, keep your eye out for my update, because i've finished picking my OCs and I'm ready to post the results. Even if your OC didn't get a part, or even if you didn't even know this fic existed, just stop by and read it. Its totally awesome, but of course, not as awesome as Belief at Dawn :3 (in my opinion, maybe)_

_Also, **ANYONE OUT THERE? I NEED YOUR HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME FINISH "POKEMON ABC!" BY SENDING ME A ONESHOT!! READ MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS AND CHECK THE FIC FOR FORMER ONESHOTS!!**_

_That is all. _

_I really hope you do..._

_ENJOY!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Tips of the Day**

"…_Kira will fly to Hanalay…  
_…_On her Dratini for this day…  
_…_To sit and watch Sunflora grow…and the Chanseys make a bow…  
_…_.__To place on Kira's night ball gown…_…_With Pikachu's golden crown…  
_…_So that Kira may meet the Prince…to say goodbye with one last kiss…  
_…_Before she slips away to the moon…_…_And dance with Clefaries 'till stars bloom…  
_…_Then walk on happy waves……swim with Dewgongs 'till night fades…  
_…_She'll climb on Cresselia's back and fly…_…_To the edge of the morning sky…  
_…_To jump to the star where Jirachi lays…And he'll ask what her wish is today…  
_……_Today…Today……  
_…_Kira's granted her wish and sent back to bed…  
_…_wondering what she'll do there…tomorrow…instead…"_

"_Sing it again!" _I whispered loudly, but Mama merely let out a small laugh and pulled the covers over my chest and up to my neck. I curled my small fingers over the edges, blinking once or twice in disapointment at Mama.

"_It's time to go to bed, Kira," _She whispered, leaning over to plant a kiss on my forhead. I twisted my lips, letting out a small, angry sound. Mama placed her hand on my forhead and rubbed my hair back, staring sadly into my eyes for the longest time. With a smile finally breaking through her lips, she said, _"Fine, I'll sing it again, but this time you have to fall asleep, or else I'll tell Jirachi not to grant you your wish!"_

"_Yes, Mama!!" _I cried with excitement. With her soft, miraculous voice, she repeated the slow tune, rubbing my hair all the while. Her sweet voice, it swayed my soul and made me want to dance on air to the beat. I yawned and closed my eyes, waiting for the part where Jirachi asks me the wish.

It never came.

I popped my eyes open to see why, and found not Mama, but the white ceiling of our hotel room, the ceiling fan spinning around slowly in dizzy circles. Shuffling through the covers, I found my way out and sat on the edge of the bed, my legs dangling over the side. I looked around the room. Riri was still fast asleep in her own bed that pretty much made up the rest of the small room. I yawned and sighed, watching the curtains from the window sway gently, soft, dim light pouring in through the cracks.

Groaning, I fell back onto the bed and watched the ceiling fan turn out of boredom. I didn't feel like getting back to sleep at all. It was still early; nobody would be awake. Might as well find something else to do.

"Stupid dreams," I muttered to myself, getting dressed in my usual clothes and grabbing my backpack, flopping it over my shoulder. I took the spare room key and headed out the door, making my way down to the elevator, and eventually, to the hotel lobby.

Deserted.

I headed outside and took in some fresh morning air, feeling cleared up and refreshed. Walking towards the nearest Route, I rumbled through my backpack, skimming for my Pokeballs. I pulled the mini Pokeballs out with a single hand and slipped them into my zipped up hoodie pocket, shivering at the cold and wishing that the hoodie actually had sleeves. I felt a light breeze hit my face, and trees rustled gently, some of their leaves randomly falling off. I turned and looked at them fly in the breeze. They were orange.

Smiling, I took a turn down Route 15, watching the many colored trees swayed lightly. Orange, yellow, green, red…all the colors had indicated one thing: Autum.

"Oh, here's our stop!" I smiled, putting my hand into my pocket to pull out my Pokeballs and examine them. A bright red one, a black one with yellow stripes, a dull and dirty red one, a dirty blue one, and a new one: green with brown bubbles on it. I grinned, throwing all of them to the ground and letting them open up, flashes of red light coming out of them. The Pokeballs closed and soared back at me, catching me off guard as I tried to catch them all.

_Thwank!_

The few I couldn't catch hit me straight in the noggan.

"First tip of the day," I frowned, putting the balls into my pocket once more before rubbing my hurt forhead, "Don't send out five Pokemon at once."

The crowd before me laughted, and I just had to laugh along.

"Alright, team, we got a lot of training to do!" I punched the air with my fist, looking at the lot of Pokemon crying back with excitement. Such a nice, energetic group. I actually thought for a moment there we could train all day and never get tired.

I should think again.

*************

I breathed for air, tired and sweaty, and slouched down against a nearby tree, watching my Pokemon drag their feet in tow, tired also. Ari panted and flopped belly-first onto my lap, letting out a small groan. Pix, her golden fur no longer shining, plotted herself against me, her tails fanning out and flopping around everywhere. I raised an eyebrow and noticed she had not three, but four tails now. Shrugging, I looked down the path and saw Yuonal walking slowly, his wings dragging on the ground indicating he was too tired to fly. Following him was Bomber and Sprite, both of them having their tongues hanging out as they dragged on over to me.

"That…was…nice…." I huffed. Jogging around the city and battling random trainors was not a very good idea, "Second…tip…of the day……Don't…run around…'till…you die…"

"_Viiiiiiiii…" _Yuonal agreed and just dropped down dead. He winced as Sprite rested, belly-first, on his back.

"_Roof!" _Bomber barked, causing Sprite to lift her head up and get off of Yuonal before trotting down to Bomber. Bomber rested his head on his paws, and he allowed Sprite to curl up next to him. I smiled at the scene and closed my eyes, resting my head against the tree. The warm light of the sun touched my face, and I allowed it to warm my numb face up.

Although my eyes were closed, I noticed that something had come and blocked the sun's rays from hitting my face. Opening my eyes up half way, I noticed blue jean carpenter pants, dirty sneakers, and a patched up bag. Looking up, I saw that familiar girl I knew I had seen before. Now, I was really wondering where I've seen her before, besides from the Safari Zone.

"It's you again," she muttered in a monotone, looking down on me. I looked up at her tall figure in confusion, too lazy to stand up.

"Excuse me?" I breathed. She continued to hold her straight face her hazel eyes examining me lightly.

"I keep on meeting up with you," she muttered once more in her monotone voice, "I've seen you battle. You have some nice skill there." She glanced at my team and then at Ari on my lap.

"You've…seen me battle?" I questioned, bemused, "Where?"

"You were on the ship to Fuchsia that sunk," she quickly said, "You helped fight off Team Galactic that was raiding it."

"Team…Galactic?" I whispered to my self, thinking about the group of weirdly dressed people that were ordering the water Pokemon to come onto the ship's deck, "The weirdly dressed people?"

The girl gave a quick nod, her messy hair swaying lightly. I twisted my lips and thought of the name.

"Team Galactic…Team Galactic…" I whispered, trying to remember where I've heard it before. It sure was awefully familiar. Darn my bad memory!!

Then it hit me. The newspaper that Sophie handed to me at the Pokemon Center up at Viridian City…it had on it's front page a headline about Team Galactic being a new threat. And then once more, at Cerulean City, the article in the news paper that talked about a bombing at the SNTI and at the PokeMart Warehouse. I remembered now. Team Galactic!!

"Team Galactic!!" I cried out subconsciously, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow, "So, _they _were the one's who attacked the ship? You were there?!"

"Yeah," the girl muttered, "I was standing next to you."

"Next to me.." I went into thinking mode once more. There were the water Pokemon, the people in weird suits, the dying Golems and Geodudes, Broly's Manetric and Armaldo, Yoshi came along before the ship was hit by a torpedo…Oh, and I couldn't forget about Riri up on her Scarmory in the sky, and the Ice Beam attack that grazed my face-

"Oh, I remember you now!" I smiled, finally thinking of the girl and her Sneasel that were doing a great job destroying those water Pokemon. The girl's lips curled and it quickly faded, her right hand coming up for a shake.

"October Ravins," she said as I took her hand and shook it, "I go by Tobi, though."

"Kira Uriwa!" I smiled, "And you can call me anything you want!"

"Alright, Anything you want, nice to meet you."

"Nice ta meet'cha too!" I giggled, "That Sneasel almost busted my face, by the way."

"Sorry…" Tobi twisted her lips, glancing off to my Pokemon, "Care to have a battle sometime?"

"Sure thing," I smiled, "Tell me when and I'll battle you."

Tobi nodded briefly and put her hands into her pockets, "See ya round then. Better rest up, you're gonna need all your strength."

"Same goes to you."

*************

"This is DEEEEEE-LEHHH-SHUSSSSSS!!!" I cried after a bite of Riri's Super-berry Pancakes. The natural sweetness of the berries, mixed with the artificial sweetness of the syrup, topped with the hot pancake's warmth…it made it into breakfast heaven. Yoshi refused to drench his pancakes in syrup (like I did), growling that he didn't like his food too sweet. Broly just ate the thing plain, rolling it up and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Crack-cakes…" Riri sighed, taking a bite of her own food, "Can you be more civilized and eat like the rest of us?"

"What? I enjoy eating my Super-berry Pancake like a Super-Bean Burrito! What so uncivilized about that?," he spoke though a mouthfull. Riri rolled her eyes and got up from her chair to the mini fridge, pulling out a can of Sprite. She popped the lid open, and I heard a loud pop come from my hoodie pocket, turning to find red mist-like flames molding and running off to Riri. I quickly dropped my knife and fork and dove for the brown Pokemon.

"NOOOOOO!!! BAD SPRITE!!! BAAAAADD GIRL!!!"

*************

"……I think I officially hate Eevees now," Yoshi muttered, looking at himself. He was on the floor, soda dripping from his face as he continued to look up at the ceiling. On his chest, licking his face, was Sprite.

"SPRITE!! Get off him RIGHT NOW!" I scolded, running to the fallen Yoshi and picking up the Pokemon off him. Sprite wriggled to break free, watching as Yoshi moved his eyes over and looked at me.

"….Kill it," He mumbled, "Now."

"No, Yoshi, I'm not killing a Pokemon," I growled, "Just get a towel and wipe your face. Big deal."

"Big deal?" Yoshi retorted, "Look how sticky my hair is now! It's ruining my good looks!"

"….What good looks?"

Yoshi's jaw dropped in annoyance as we stared at each other, blinking at the awkward silence. I felt a cold wind blow by as he gave me a look of "What-the-Fearow" for the longest time.

"….You know what? Fine, kid. Be that way," he finally broke the silence and sat up, "I'm just going to get washed up."

"Yeah, you do that," I muttered and rolled my eyes, looking down at Sprite. She was wildly licking her sticky nose, trying her best to look at it, making her seem just silly. I laughed as she tried to stretch her tongue out and lick farther up, her eyes madly crossing when she realized how short her tongue was. I laughed at her face, getting up to walk to the bathroom, Sprite wriggling in my arms, and check up on Yoshi, as he was groaning madly.

"Hey Yoshi…everything alright?" I spoke up, going up to the door and realizing it was cracked open. I gave a small push and poked my head through the frame.

"Yosh-"

Broly looked up at me and blinked at my face that was burning up fast. It was probably the first time I've seen Broly with out a nice shirt, vest, slacks, and tie. He was just standing there, shirtless, his pants button undone and his one hand tightly on the zipper, the other on his pants edge. I could see his whites showing, and his happy trail going down.

"My zipper is stuck…" he muttered and I looked up to his emotionless face once more, his turquiose eyes staring at me and his blond lop-sided hair messy as always. I quickly grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut, my eyes wide with shock.

"Third tip of the day…" I mumbled, trying to bring my senses back, "Knock."

"Smexy?" I heard a small, sexy whisper in my ear, and turned to see a giggling Riri. I could see her face slightly blushing.

"W-what?" I stammered and stomped off away from her to the bed. Taking a seat, I noticed Sprite wasn't in my arms.

"Obviously, you thought so," Riri winked, skipping up to me, "because you dropped your own Pokemon."

"Ugh, I don't think he's 'smexy', Riri," I rolled my eyes and rubbed my cheeks, hearing a loud cry from behind me. I turned around and saw Yoshi slamming the bathroom door shut, his eyes wide with shock.

"LOCK YOUR DOOR, DAMMIT!" he breathed, stomping over to sit next to me. Riri giggled and sat across from us on the other bed.

"Smexy?" he leaned in and whispered to Yoshi in a sexy voice, causing Yoshi to pull his face back and give a look of "What-the-Fearow".

"Don't do that, I might punch you," Yoshi growled, eyeing Riri as she giggled.

"Why? Because its…" Riri whispered in that same voice, swaying her head to one side dramatically, her hair flowing in tow as she turned back to Yoshi, "….Smexy?"

"No, you freak, because I'm not GAY!" Yoshi growled.

"Just because your not gay doesn't mean you can't find it…" Riri swayed once more and changed to her sexy whisper to say, "…Smexy."

"Will you stop saying that?!" Yoshi was up to a cry.

"Saying what?" Riri swayed dramatically, "…Smexy?"

"Yes, Smexy!"

"Smexy?"

"Yes, Smexy, now stop that!"

"…….Smexy?"

"Yes, SMEXY, now STOP THAT!!!"

"You find him Smexy?"

"YES, SMEXY now STOP!! THAT!!"

"Hah. You find Broly Smexy."

"YES! SME- hey! Don't trick me you freak!"

Riri was giggling for the longest amount of time as Yoshi eyed her madly, his peridot eyes flaring up furiously. I couldn't help but laugh along too as he turned to glare at Riri and I yelling in unison.

"……..SMEXY!!"

*************

The end of the day was coming near. I decided to take another walk one more time, breathing in the chilly, Autum air and smiling. I stretched out my arms as I took a seat on the bench in front of the hotel, watching the street lamps flicker on and luminate the dark. I leaned back and watched the sky, its many stars starting to appear. I sighed and began singing a small tune to myself.

"…_Kira will fly to Hanalay…On her Dratini for this day…To watch the Sunflora grow…And the Chanseys make a bow-"_

"Hey there, Kira!" a familiar voice interrupted me, and I turned to see Tobi jogging from afar, heading up to stand in front of me.

"Hey, Tobi!" I smiled, confusingly watching her jog in place. I heard a small bell ring and I turned to look at Broly walking out of the hotel. I called him, waving my hands wildly and pushing today's unfortunate encounter with him out of my head.

"Hey, Broly, what's up?"

"Oh, it's a direction," Broly muttered and walked up to me, glancing at Tobi who was placing her two fingers at her neck's pulse, counting under her breath. I raised an eyebrow.

"A direction?" I let out half a laugh and turned back to Broly, "no seriously, Broly, what's up?"

"I…told you…" he dragged with a tone of obliviation, "A…direction…you know…represents THAT way?" He pointed up to the sky.

"No Brol- what ever," I gave up on him and turned back to Tobi, who recently started jogging in place again, "So, what's hangin'?"

"Nothing much," she breathed, "You ready for that battle we talked about?"

"Batt- Oh…" I twisted my lips, "Uhh…sure…what's to lose?"

"You," she curled her lips, jogging a few feet back and pulling out a Pokeball, "Rules?"

"Uhh…." I stood up and walked a good distance away from the bench, "I don't know. Thhhhhhrrreee? Three Pokemon, KO battle, no… time limit or items…"

"Sounds shabby, but alright," Tobi smiled throwing her Pokeball, "Let's do this, Flicker!"

I hurried and reached into my hoodie pokect, feeling for my dull and dirty red Pokeball. By the time I threw it, Tobi's Pokemon was already on the battlefeild, shaded my the night and letting out its intimidating cry.

"_Sneeeeaaaa!!!"_

I gulped.

"Fourth tip of the day," I whispered silently to myself, my mind thinking back at the rampaging Sneasel on the ship, "Don't promise anyone a battle, especially if you've seen how good they were before."

* * *

***hahaha. I love this chapter. I had a hard time thinking of a title name, but then i got it.**

**In anycase, Tobi belongs to ... DING DING DING!! GrAcEoFaPaNdA!! (i swear, girl, your penname is so hard to write.)**

**Hmm...just in case you might have forgotten (hahahah Silver. I think i'm copying you)**

**Kira Uriwa and Yoshi Kaname (c) me.**

**Broly Banes (c) Claroosoo**

**Ririkuu Honozo (c) Ki-nee-chan**

and** Anemone October Ravens (c) GrAcEoFaPaNdA**

**the "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" charactors:**

**Sophie Ng (c) -**the legendary- **Silver Leafx**

**Seth (c) Money Stax**

**Candi (c) Loli-S**

**all the rest of UUU chars have not appeared in "Belief at Dawn". **

**Well, thats all. Happy November. Say goodbye to Ghost and ghouls, and hello to dead turkeys and Pilgrims!!!!**


	30. Understanding,Undergoing,Underestimating

_Author's Notes: 05.11.09_

_YEAH!! BIG THREE ZERO!! Can i hear a WHOOP WHOOP!! _

_Did you know how long it took me to write this? Days. I hate writing battle scenes. But, in the end, they are kid of fun. There's a reason this chapter is named this way. well, i didn't understand the Undergoing part, but anyways, all three represent a "title" for each battle. Anyways, there's more for me to say. SO, here i am, ranting._

_FIRST OF ALL- READ. THE. MOST. AMAZING. FANFIC. IN. THE. WORLD. TO. ME. : **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"**. One: because i love it. Two: because you will love it. Three: Because if you don't your life will never be complete. and Four: it ties in with my fic, and later on you will be SO confused if you don't know both sides of the story, let alone you won't get the jokes._

_SECOND OF ALL- have you checked out my latest Fic? its called: **"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights"**. Since i'm lazy today, go read in my profile what it's about. Its more popular than i thought, and currenty its up to 83 reviews for 4 chapters. :3_

_THIRD OF ALL- I need volenteers for helping me complete **"Pokemon ABC!" **no, seriously, noone wants to help me? Read my profiles for details and check which letter isn't taken._

_FOURTH OF ALL- Silver Leafx and i are thinking about doing alot of collaged specials for BAD (Belief at Dawn) and UUU (Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt). Well, one random idea was a truth and dare talk show...thing...where reviewers dare the main charactors to do something, or ask them a question they can't lie about, and we, the hosts of this new show, will make sure your wish is at there command. :3_

_FIFTH OF ALL- Hmm...forgot what i was gonna say. :S OH!!!! HEY, Silver Leafx and I say_

_"A LITTLE NIGHT MUSIC!! YOU WATCH OUT, CAUSE WE ARE GONNA ZOOM IN BEFORE YA KNOW IT!!"_

_and SIXTH OF ALL: ENJOYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_That is all. Class dismissed._

* * *

**Chapter 30: Understanding, Undergoing, Underestimating.**

The trees rustled loudly as another cold wind passed, taking leaves along with it. The light from the street lamps casted deathly shadows upon them, enabling me to see the orange, red, and yellow leaves fly in my direction. The trees rustled again, and the wind picked up some speed as it blew into my face, my hair blowing wildy around me. It was a moment of human silence; the two of us didn't dare say a word as we looked morely into each other's eyes, determination flashing in both of us. I now knew what the spark in Tobi's eyes meant.

Desire.

I didn't want to make the first move, fearing it would be my last. I bet Tobi had been thinking the same way, as she failed to give her Pokemon a command. I glanced down at the Sneasel; it looked tougher than any small Pokemon I've seen. Its pink leaf-like tail blew along with the wind, and its white paws curled, claws slowly coming out as it growled, showing its fangs. Ari bleated the ground, electricity crackling in her wool, puffing herself up. She seemed confident and pumped up, more or less, ready to fight. I let out a breath of air.

"Ari-"

"Quick Attack, Flicker!" Tobi had beat me to the command. Flicker darted in with blinding speed, taking Ari off guard. Ari fell back, rolling along the ground. She didn't waste anytime there, though, and quickly got up.

"Hurry and use Thundershock!!" I quickly shouted. Ari didn't wait a moment, and sent a bolt of electricity straight to Flicker. Flicker easily dodged it with her high speed, coming towards us. She was up to Ari's face in seconds, clawing her with a Fury Swipes attack. Tumbling back once more, Ari got up, now a bit mad.

"Use Growl, Ari!!" I shouted, but soon my voice was drowned by an earsplitting cry.

"_Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"_

Shocked and stunned, the Sneasel clamped her paws down on her ears, trying to block out the sound. Tobi and I did the same. I shouted a command as loud as I could, and even before the echo could die down, Ari was darting her way to Flicker for a Tackle attack.

"_Snea!" _Flicker cried on impact, tumbling backwards. Ari didn't waste any time. She hurried and did a Thundershock attack on Flicker before she could even get up. Flicker shook wildly from the electrocution, crying out in pain.

"Two can play at this game!!" I heard Tobi cry from the other end of the arena, "Flicker, hurry and use Screech!!"

I gulped, too slow at plugging my ears.

"_SNEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

Flicker was screaming bloody murder, the sound more deathly and louder than Ari's Growl. Ari, with no hands to close her ears, took the full impact of it, her head shaking to get the ring out of her head long after it was over. Flicker was coming in fast, claws out and ready.

"That's it, Flicker!! Slash attack!!"

With a broad swipe, Ari was cut under her neck by Flicker's sharp claws, her wool flying away furiously. It seemed like her wool had cushioned the attack, keeping the Sneasel's claws barely away from her skin. Jumping back, Ari came to face maddening chunks of ice headed for her, the origin being Flicker's mouth. Ari was to slow to dodge, and got the full blow of the attack. Dispite that, however, she still managed to counter it with a Thundershock. Too bad it missed.

In black smoke, Flicker disappeared, and I clearly remembered this move from seeing both Riolu and Yuonal use it before. Although I knew what was coming, I didn't know how to prevent it, and could only watch the Sneasel reappear from a cloud of smoke behind Ari, head butting her in the sides. It wasn't over. With blinding speed, Flicker had done a Quick Attack, sending Ari skidding though the dust on the road.

"Add some Fury Swipes and finish it with Slash!!" I heard Tobi cry. I clenched my teeth and opened my mouth to give a command, but the attack hit Ari even before one could say "What-the-Fearow". Blinding white paws clawed at Ari, then Flicker pulled her hand back, and gave a broad slap to Ari's face.

"_Reeeeeeeee!!!" _Ari cried as she headed for the ground, rolling over once or twice before coming to a stop. She managed to slowly get back up to her feet, but her stance wasn't stable. I looked over and saw Flicker vanish instantly, turning into a blur circling around Ari. At first, I thought it was another one of those Quick Attack combos that everyone used so much, but it turned out to be Agility.

"T…Try to Thundershock it!!" I yelled out hopelessly. Like I predicted, it missed by yards, failing to catch up with the quick blue blur. I twisted my lips, thinking of a move Ari might know.

"Charge, Ari!!" I quickly spoke out as a light bulb went out in my head. Ari nodded and began concentrating hard, her wool beginning to crackle as Flicker continued to speed around the arena, boosting it's stats. I waited for her to come in closer.

"I hope this works…I hope this works…" I was muttering under my breath as Flicker took a turn and started heading for Ari. I gulped down hard air, and finally yelled out, "Discharge!!"

"_Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" _Ari roared with all her might, sending bright electricity crawling into the sky and all the way around her. I quickly took a step or two back, fearing the attack would be so large it would hit me, like it did with Manetric's Discharge that was so large it hit both Yoshi and Broly. Although in that situation, it was pouring rain and the water on the ground could've carried the electricity to them…

As the bright light died down, I removed my arm that was shielding my eyes away, seeing Flicker crouching on the ground, static running though it's fur. I quickly gave Ari her next command.

"Hurry and get it with Thunderwave!!" I shouted. Ari sent a trail of electricity at the Sneasel, shocking it light enough to cause it Paralysis. Flicker tried, but failed to get up, and could only watch Ari barge in with a Tackle attack.

"_Snea!!" _Flicker cried on impact, tumbling a few feet away from Ari. Ari bleated her paws madly, going in for another Tackle. Flicker knew better than to sit and watch.

In seconds, Flicker was gone and up in Ari's face with a Quick Attack. It slapped Ari's face, not even thinking of stopping there. It clenched it's paws into fists and started rapidly punching Ari with blinding speed, adding a kick or two in the process. It was Beat Up.

"Nice job, Flicker!!" Tobi cheered, "Now, wham it with Ice Punch!!"

For a finishing punch, Flicker withdrew it's fist, ice forming quickly around it. Moments later the snow-covered paw drove into Ari's cheek, causing her to fall down hard to the ground. Flicker dropped it's icy paw to it's side, panting hard as it looked at Ari trying to get up. Gritting it's teeth, Flicker rose it's paw again, about to attack.

"Ari-!!"

"_Maaaa…REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!"_

Out of insecurity Ari let out an earsplitting cry, following close by a loud sound of thunder. Before anyone could figure what was going on, a blinding, bright gold light shot from the sky directly onto where the two Pokemon stood. I closed by eyes and felt the ground tremble beneath my feet, turning away with confusion. I hadn't even ordered anything, so was this the doing of Flicker?

From behind my eyelids I saw that the bright light had died down, and turned to see the results it left behind. Ari was laying on the ground, her chest quickly rising and falling as she gasped for air. Flicker was just a yard away from her, down on it's hands and knees, its head hanging numbly from its body, also gasping for air. The two ponderously got up and glared at each other, both almost ready to topple over.

"Flicker!! Can you go on?" I heard Tobi cry in worry, and Flicker simply nodded in reply, "Alright then!! Icy Wind!!"

"_Sneaaa!!" _the Sneasel cried, blowing cold wind from its mouth. In order to dodge it, threw herself to the side Ari rolled over, the attack missing by inches. Flicker's paw began collecting frost once more, and just when Ari stood back up again, she found a fist to her face. Although it was a very light punch, it was enough for Ari to turn her head, eventually collapsing over.

"A-Ari!!" I cried, running over to the fallen Mareep, pushing the Sneasel out of my way, "A…Ari…"

"_Maaaa…reeeep…" _Ari mumbled sadly, and to make her feel better, I flashed a bright smile.

"You were awesome out there!!" I laughed, punching the air with my fist, "And that-that last attack!! It was totally epic!!"

"_Reeep? Maaa…?" ("The Thunderbolt? It was?")_

"Of course it was!!" I laughed, and suddenly stopped. I blinked at Ari, slightly confused and shocked at the same time. Mareep tilted her head in wonder.

"A…Ari…." I lowered my voice down to a small whisper, "I…I think I just understood what you said…."

*************

"_ROUF!!" _Bomber cried mightily as he took a stand in front of me, looking fired up and ready to roll. The Sneasel in front of Tobi wasn't in the best shape, but she still looked as tough as ever, even after going through that sudden Thunderbolt attack Ari summoned on her. Flicker was breathing heavily, putting less pressure on her right leg as she stood there, her white paws up in front of her face. I let out a breath and told myself not to get cocky. Afterall, noone knows how long that Sneasel could last.

"Alright, Bomber, let's do this!!" I lifted a firm hand and pointed at Flicker, "Flamethrower!"

"_Rouuuu!!" _Bomber howled, sending red hot flames from his mouth. It was viciously headed for the torn up Sneasel, but Flicker easily dodged it and started running quickly up towards Bomber, whose attacks where missing completely. I gritted my teeth and stopped Bomber from making a move, watching Flicker close in. She was just a few feet away from Bomber now, her claws out and held high abover her head, ready for that broad swipping attack she did earlier on Ari: Slash.

"Bomber, take the blow!!" I punched myself to say it, semi-worried Bomber wouldn't go through with the command. Dispite that, he firmly nodded and held his ground, his face calm amid the crisis. I waited for Flicker's paw to be inches away from Bomber before yelling, "Now!! Grab it's arm with Fire Fang and fling her!!"

Perfect. Bomber, fangs smoking hot, turned his head around and chomped hard on Flicker's arm firmly before wielding the Sneasel around in circles, letting go to send her flying. Flicker plunged to the ground and bounced up a foot or two before tumbling along the earth, her hands and legs flopping around like a doll's. For a few seconds the Sneasel was motionless, but eventually she got up, shaking in pain. I saw large teeth marks on her arm burned in, smoke rising from it. Flicker let her burnt arm fall lifelessly to her side, and growled madly at Bomber, wincing in the process.

"We haven't won yet, Bomber, don't let your guard down!!" I frowned as Flicker started jogging to us, "Ember!"

The Growlithe started shooting massive fireballs out from his mouth, the first few missing, but the later ones dead on. Flicker cried on impact, getting up yet again. I gritted my teeth madly. This Pokemon was tougher than I thought. Even after getting burned and hit by fire attacks, the Pokemon could still keep coming back, as if the type advantage of Fire over Ice didn't exist.

"Leer, Bomber!!" Bomber nodded and turned a glare to Flicker. Flicker stopped in her tracks, taking a step back or two in fear. This was our chance.

"That's it!!!" my voice was up to a heart throbbing shout, "Flamethrower!!"

"_Rouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" _

The line of fire was blasted right into Flicker and I saw the Sneasel disappear inside the engulfing flames. Finnally, when the fire subsided, I saw the Sneasel still standing, her skin looking burnt and her eyes on the brink of closing. The arms that were shielding her face dropped to her sides, and she held an expression of numbness. Eventually, as Tobi rushed over to her, she flopped backwards into her Master's arms, defeated.

"You did very well, Flicker. I'm proud of you," Tobi muttered with a warm smile and returned her Pokemon to her Pokeball, pulling out a new one in the process, "Well done, Kira," she smirked, "But you're gonna get a bit of a challenge beat my next Pokemon."

"We'll see about that," I smiled, ready for her to reveal my next opponent, "Bomber doesn't give up easily, I'll tell you that."

"Who does?" She threw out her Pokeball, and a figure appeared from the red mist-like flames, "Let's go!! Razor Wind, Peril!!

"_Sol!!" _The Absol cried, darting forward, it's black scythe horn shining brightly. I didn't even wait to see what would happen.

"Come on, Bomber, Ember attack!!" I shouted, watching Bomber send out a trail of fireballs at the Absol. Peril easily dodged them, it's horn shining even brighter now. With a large twist of it's head, Persil sent the shining light from its horn to Bomber. The light spun wildly like a boomerang and Bomber leaped backwards to dodge it, causing it to madly hit the ground and send dust and rocks flying. I gulped at the damage that one Razor Wind attack did.

"Flamethrower!!" I cried upon Bomber's landing. Immediately after, Bomber took in a breath of air and sent a trail of flames flying for Peril.

"Dodge and use Pycho Cut!!" I heard Tobi cry. Peril leaped out of Flamethrower's way and ran up towards Bomber, it's horn shining with a beautiful light rainbow glow, the colors swerving and mixing with each other. Like how it did with Razor Wind, Peril twisted its head and sent the boomerang of light flying, headed straight towards us. Bomber glanced up at me and noted that I was in Pycho Cut's path of destruction, and jumped in front of me. I ordered him to get out of the way, but this was the first time he's ignored me.

"Bomber!!" My heart thumped hard as I saw the Pycho Cut just a few feet away. To my surprise, the attack stopped in mid air just half a foot in front of Bomber, as if some sort of barrier was there. I looked carfully and saw a thin light holding the glowing rainbow back. I now knew what it was.

"…Protect?" I muttered in question as the Pycho Cut died down. I hadn't been paying attention to the Absol closing in on Bomber, and when I did Peril was already inches away. With a large swoop of it's paw, it Scratched Bomber hard, causing Bomber to growl deeply.

"Go Bite it, Bomber!!" I shouted and watched Bomber leap into Peril, his mouth open wide and his fangs exposed. He chomped down hard onto Peril right on the shoulder, growling deeply as Peril cried in pain.

"They're not the only ones who can use fangs," Tobi spoke up, "Bite, Peril!!"

"_Sol!!" _Peril cried and bit down onto Bomber's shoulder. The two Pokemon didn't dare to let go, both growling and wincing in pain as they were locked in a stalemate, pushing each other back. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Convert it to Fire Fang!!" I cried and saw Bomber unleash flames that flickered onto Peril's shoulder. Shocked, the Absol jumped back, wincing as it tried not to put its paw down. It's shoulder, like Flicker's arms, hard teeth marks burnt into it, smoke rising slowly from the mark. Tobi wasn't in too much of a good mood.

"Future Sight!!" She growled. Immediately my memories recalled the giant ball of glowing rainbow colors, rapidly rushing over me and into Manetric's Light Shield, or something of that sort. I glanced at Peril's eyes that glowed the same rainbow color as it's horn did with Pycho Cut, gulping down thick air. This wasn't good.

"Hurry up and Flamethrower it!! Don't let it use that move!" I cried out to Bomber. Bomber sent the trail of fire at the Absol, but it was too late. Peril's eyes already returned to its normal bloody red color, and Tobi was already giving another command.

"Sucker Punch!"

Peril was up in Bomber's face so fast, I really think it gave less meaning to the word "Quick Attack". With paws that seemed to be emitting purple flames, the Absol swiped Bomber across the face, the purple flames flying. Bomber held himself up and I ordered a Take Down attack quickly before Peril could do another physical attack on Bomber, being so close like that. Bomber hauled himself into Peril and before I knew it, the two were rolling on the ground attempting to pin the other down. I saw Bomber dig his paws into the Absol's shoulders as he held him back tightly to the ground. Persil snarled and bared it's fangs, digging them into Bombers forearm.

"Fire Fang it, Bomber!!" I gritted my teeth. Bomber dislodged the Pokemon from his arm and chomped down on Peril's neck, flames wildly being emitted into the Pokemon's skin. Out of fury, Peril's horn glowed white, and with a figiting twist of the head, Peril sent the Razor Wind attack right into Bomber's chest, giving the Absol just enough time to kick the Pokemon off.

"Use Blizzard!!" Tobi cried leaped back and I saw it's eyes turn a crystal blue color as the air around it began to blow. The breeze picked up and turned into harsh winds, so cold that snow began to form around the arena. I shivered as the winds turned white from the snow and began to materialize into an outline of a Gyarados, flying viciously around the arena and into the sky. It swooped down and roared at Bomber, who was holding his ground.

"Don't let some amatuer Gyarados made out of snow scare you!" I hollered over the cries of the rushing wind, "Flare Blitz-"

I saw the figure soar and rush into Bomber, engulfing him as he disappeared out of sight. I felt my heart drop, not knowing how Bomber was doing. To my relief, he was alright.

"_Rouuuf!!" _Bomber bark as he excaped from the Blizzard's grasp, leaping out towards Peril, fire circling around him like a cloak. He hurled himself into Peril with a full body tackle, sending the Absol back and tumbling along the ground. Peril hurried and got to it's feet, it's right paw emitting deep blue flames. With that paw, Peril scratched the air, sending three waves of deep blue flames side-by-side over to Bomber. Taken off guard, Bomber took in the full blow of it, and when he looked up at his opponent, he was smacked square in the jaw with a paw emmiting purple flames.

"It's right there!" I called to Bomber, my heart pumping in my ears, "Use Heat Wave!!"

Bomber roared loudly and sent an invisible pulse of heat around him, cracking up the earth underneath him. Peril, who was right in front of Bomber, got every bit that Bomber was happy to give, and rolled back into the torn up earth. The wave came round and about to me and Tobi also. Since we were quite the distance away, all we felt was a large gush of burning hot hair into our faces, stinging our skin badly. After the Heat Wave had died, I glaced over to the panting Growlithe and then over to Peril, who wasn't going to get up. The Absol eyed the Growlithe as it was returned to it's Pokeball, Tobi slightly mad.

"Hmm. Your Growlithe's got skills," Tobi smirked lightly, "How 'bout we fight fire with fire?"

I thinned my eyes as I watched her throw her Pokeball, a beautiful Ninetales emerging from the red mist-like flames. It swayed its nine tails with elegance, looking over to Bomber. I frowned, and walked up to kneel down by Bomber's side.

"You did great, Bomber. Another victory!" I whispered and patted his head. He looked over with confusion as I returned him to his Pokeball and glaced at Tobi, who was looking slightly disappointed.

"Since pretty much all Vulpixs and Ninetales have Flash Fire, I think it's a stupid idea to continue on with this," I muttered, pulling out my black Pokeball. I grinned; Yuonal would have a type advantage over Ninetales, plus he could fly. There was no point in spending time on two fire Pokemon that both had the Flash Fire ability. I looked down at the black Pokemon, grinning.

"Yuonal, it's showtime."

*************

Broly nodded his head, seemingly impressed (you always have to guess about these things with him. Afterall, his face is plastered like that. It never changes or shows emotions at all.) I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his slacks pockets and tapped the top of it down on his finger to allow a cigarette butt to pop out. He grabbed it and held it in his mouth, reaching for a lighter to light it. Taking in a long drag, he pulled it out of his mouth and held it between his forefinger and middle finger, glancing at me. After blowing smoke out of his mouth, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he muttered. I glanced at Tobi and then strided off to Broly, who had just put his cigarette back into his mouth. Upon reaching him, I pulled the thing from his lips and threw it to the ground, absolutely killing it with a stomp from my heel. Broly blinked, looking at his dead drug. He then looked up at me.

"You owe me a cigarette now, you know," he muttered. I glared at him.

"Smoking it bad for you," I growled, "Get out another one and feel my wrath!!"

With that I stomped over to my place on the arena and enlarged Yuonal's Pokeball, glancing and watching Broly pull out another cigarette. I ignored him. Now wasn't the time.

"Go Yuo-"

_Pop!_

"_Vuiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

I was interrupted by the annoying, earsplitting scream of a mad Eevee. I looked over and saw that Sprite had somehow excaped from her Pokeball and was now furiously running up to Broly. My jaw dropped as I saw Sprite jump up into Broly's face (can Eevees really jump that high!?) and bite off the cigarette right from his mouth. I was in denial.

"_Vui!" _Sprite growled, threw the cigarette to the ground, and overdid the stomping on it. It just demolished from her maddening wrath. Broly's face actually changed, and he was in as much of a shock as I was. Sprite trotted down and sat right next to my leg, looking up at me with large eyes, as if expecting a praise. De ja vu. Sprite just imitated what I just did to Broly.

"What…just…happened?" I was muttering to myself, forcing my jaw shut. Sprite just wagged her tail in excitement, her ears pulled back happily. I glanced at Tobi and Ninetales. They too, were in some sort of shocked state of mind.

"I wasn't expecting that to be your third Pokemon, but-"

"No no no. This is all a mistake," I interrupted Tobi. She smirked and sighed.

"But, you already sent it out, so, if you take it back, you lose," she muttered, obviously pleased.

"No, I made the rules, and I say I get a redo!" I growled. Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"Only little kids make up rules along the way," she muttered, "If your not afraid, then-"

"Of course I'm not afraid!" I shouted out in annoyance, "Let's show them!! Sprite, use….uhh…." I frowned and twisted my lips. That was right. I never used Sprite in battle before. "Uhh…Use Tackle attack!!" I finally ordered. Sprite stopped wagging her tail and looked at the Ninetales sitting at the other end of the battlefield. She broke out a loud, energetic cry and starting running full speed to Ninetales, leaping up as she reached it. The Ninetales yawned and stood up, stepped to the side, and watched Sprite miss completely, continuing on and eventually running into the light post nearby. I face palmed myself almost ten times before looking up at Sprite.

"Ugh! Use…uh…Quick Attack!" I muttered, and Sprite nodded happily before slowly skipping down to Ninetales. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion, even Ninetales, as Sprite made her way to stand innocently in front of Ninetales, wagging her tail. Ninetales was just too plain confused to even consider the previous actions as an attack.

"_Vui?" _Sprite let out a soft cry, then suddenly her face changed from innocence to pure madness. She twirled around and, with a tail shining brightly, slapped Ninetales right across the face. My jaw dropped and I hurried to pull my Pokedex out.

"**Pokemon…Eevee. Name. Given. Sprite. Move. Last. Used….Iron Tail."**

"What the Fearow!?! Iron Tail!?" my jaw dropped. I saw a picture of an innocent Sprite (since when did that get there!?) and under it came a menu. I clicked on "Recorded known moves". A long list of moves popped up and as I scrolled down it, I was put in denial. Exiting out of the list, I returned to the menu and clicked on "History".

"**History. OT: Gale Shipman. Released. From. Ownership. Three. Hundred. And. Thirteen. Days. Ago. CT: Kira Uriwa. Applied. Ownership. Two. Days. Ago."**

"WHAT THE FEAROW!!" I was screaming. I heard a cry and turned to see that I wasn't paying attention to the battle at all. Sprite was running away from a chain of fireballs, the origin being Ninetales. I hurried and turned back to the menu with the moves that Sprite knew.

"Sprite, use-"

"Niia! Use Confuse Ray!!" Tobi interrupted me, pointing madly at the fleeing Eevee. Niia's eyes glowed and she sent a glowing orb around Sprite, confusing her. As if she were drunk, Sprite walked dizzily in circles as Niia sent a fireball at her. She somehow manage to avoid a full blow, but it grazed her tail and caught it on fire. Snapping out of confusion, Sprite started running madly in circles, chasing her tail and panicking. I face palmed myself once more, and turned back to Sprite.

"Take Down, Sprite!" I shouted after Sprite sat on her tail to get rid of the fire. She looked up at me and then went all hyper again, charging straight for Niia. Niia sent out more fireballs from her mouth, but the charging Sprite easily dodged them and rammed her body into the Ninetales.

"Quick Attack!!" I hurried and ordered, but then I groaned when I thought of what happened before. To my surprise, Sprite did the attack perfectly, turning into a blur of brown and knocking into Niia. I smiled, looked down at the Pokedex's list, and added, "Ok, good girl, now Bite!"

"_Vui!!" _Sprite cried and leaped up, ready to chomp onto Niia. Niia dodged, but her long tail wasn't fully out of the way. Sprite clamped tightly onto the Ninetales' tail as it cried, trying to dislodge the Pokemon by running around in circles. Sprite was just desperately hanging on as she was "flying" through the air, limbs dangling and going around in circles following Niia. Damn. That Eevee had one tight grip.

I felt the winds pick up and turned around to see a familiar giant, rainbow glowing orb headed towards me. I gulped. I had totally forgotten about Future Sight. Leaping out of the way, I felt the orb rush past me with a sweep of cold air in tow. I turned to Sprite, who was going to be the next target of the powerful move. She was still clamped tightly onto Niia's tail. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I yelled, "Hang on a little longer!!"

Sprite did a very good job at that. Niia was too busy trying to get Sprite off, it didn't notice the giant orb coming it's way. It was feet away now. I needed perfect timing, or else Sprite would be screwed.

"…….NOW!! LET GO!!"

Sprite obeyed and let go, landing softly onto the ground. Niia shook it's tail and turned to growl at Sprite, it's back to the orb. Tobi desperately yelled out a warning, but by the time the Ninetales turned around, it was already about to hit it. Sprite ducked as the orb hurled into Niia, a earsplitting cry coming from it. It collapsed to the ground, looking like it wouldn't get up. Tobi gasped, about to run up to her Pokemon, but Niia soon got up, madder than ever. She turned to Sprite, towering over the pertrified Pokemon.

"Extrasensory, Niia!" I heard Tobi growl. Niia's eyes flashed bright pink light, and Sprite was pulling her ears back, screaming in pain. At first I didn't know why, but then I heard it. The high pitched sound that could be heard from a canine whistle of some sort. It was high and brain wracking, giving me a painful headache. I looked up to see that Niia's eyes were not glowing anymore. Sprite painfully looked up at the Ninetales in fear, as she was sent back by a full on head butt.

"_Vuiiiiiiiiii!!" _I could hear Sprite cry as she was sent into the air. As if she was a flying target, Niia aimed a fireball at her, and like a broken disc she fell to the ground, burned. When Sprite got up her eyes were full of tears as she sniffed, her mouth curving.

"_Vvv…vvv…"_ Sprite was sniffling as she sat there like a child who just gotten her candy taken away from her. Niia lightened up and put a look of guilt on as it walked over to the small Pokemon, trying to make her stop crying. Sprite looked up, her eyes big and watery, sniffing.

"_Vvv…vvvvv…" _Sprite sniffled, her mouth trembling, _"Vvv…VUUUUUUUUIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"_

At first I thought Sprite broke down crying, but then I realized she just totally rammed her head into Niia's chin. Snickering, Sprite tackled Niia head on, pounding the Pokemon ten times her size to the ground. I laughed. So it was Fake Tears.

I scanned through the list of moves Sprite knew. Yup, it was there. Right next to an interesting move that would truly benefit going against a fire Pokemon like Ninetales.

"Grrr…Niia burn the hell out of that little squirm!!" Tobi was at the brink of blowing up. Well, Niia probably was, too, since the fire it blew out of it's mouth was outrageous.

"Hurry and use Dig, Sprite!!" I shouted out. Sprite started digging rapidly into the ground right before the fire would hit. She disappeared, leaving just a tunnel entrance behind. My heart waited for the moment she would pop up. Everyone did. Tobi was scanning her eyes madly over the ground, and Niia was holding still and staying alert, daring not to make a sound to reveal her location. It was like minutes were hours as we all waited, our ears open trying to pick up anything possible.

"_Vuiiiiii!!!" _A sound finally came up, followed by the sound of grinding rock and a crash. Sprite emerged right under Niia's stomach, taking the wind of of it. Growling, Niia sent a train of maroon flames at Sprite, a move I recognized as Will-o-Wisp.

Sprite jumped to the side, yet somehow failed to dodge the attack. She was blasted with maroon powder on contact, coughing painfully as the powder from the fire seeped into her skin, burning it. Looking up, Sprite coward from the Ninetales glare as it madly took a step forward.

"Alright, Niia, hurry and Imprison it!!" Tobi was shouting from the other end of the battlefield. Niia barked and her eyes flashed white light, causing Sprite's body to shake, unable to move. The Ninetales darted in and rammed it's head into Sprite, sending her flying, her cries of pain in tow. As she landed, she flopped over, close to being unconscious. I gritted my teeth and took a look at the list on the Pokedex. Yes, there was some last few moves that would become useful at a time like this.

"Sprite! Sprite!!" I hurried and called, trying to get Sprite staying conscious, "Use Rest!!"

Sprite gave a tiring nod and lay her head on her paw, falling into deep sleep. Tobi growled angrily and pointed at her, ordering Niia to use another one of those brain wracking Extrasensory attacks. I, for one, wasn't really up to letting an attack like that go by so easily.

"Alright Sprite, use Snore!!" I snickered. Sprite didn't move, but as she opened her mouth and breathed, she let out a snore that was so loud, is sounded like she was snoring through a microphone, and the amp was right by my ear. Niia crouched, it's ears pulled back as it winced and growled. Tobi and I bent over, covering our ears. When the sounds subsided, I hurried and gave another possible attack, making sure THAT move wasn't used again.

"Good…job…Sprite…" I shook my head, trying to get my ears to stop ringing, "Ugh…alright! Use Sleep Talk!"

"Stop it with Flamethrower!!" Tobi yelled in tow. Like a dead puppet, Sprite rose up and dodged the flames, lifelessly sprinting over to Niia, her tail shining. Sprite's head hung heavily and bounced from her shoulders, her eyes closed and her breathing nomal as if she were sleeping. With a large twirl, Sprite slapped her Iron Tail across Niia's face, and turned back around to smack the Ninetales a second time. Niia threw a fireball at Sprite, sending her backwards, but despite that, Sprite still slept peacefully on the ground.

"Niia, use-"

"SLEEP TALK!!" I hurried and cut Tobi off. Ah, nothing like sweet revenge. Sprite got up like a lifeless puppet once more, darting up to Niia in seconds. With her eyes still shut and her head still bobbing around, Sprite did a simple Tackle attack and knocked into Niia, who was madder than ever now. With her eyes burning, she used that brain wracking move: Extrasensory. The loud sound shook my head as I plugged my ears and watched Sprite wake up from her sleep, screaming bloody murder, the pain bursting through her head.

"SPRITE!!" I screamed over the sound of the death whistle. I looked over and saw Sprite collaspe, laying motionless to the ground. I growled and was about to make my way over, then saw her ponderously get up, her limps shaking like a newly born Ponyta. She had one eye closed as she raised her head, spreading her legs far apart to keep herself balanced up. She barked and glared at Niia, who was preparing an attack, light gathering in her mouth.

"Sprite!! SPRITE!! GET OUT OF THE-"

"_NAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"_

Niia had already shot her Overheat beam. I was blinded by the bright light and turned to sheild my eyes. As the light faded, I looked up to see Sprite flat on her side, motionless. Soon, she winced and looked up at Niia, her entire body trembling. Then, she exploded into ash that flew into the night sky and along the winds.

The ashes faded, the trees rustled lightly, the Autum leaves gently floated down to the earth, and I was shocked to see that the small innocent Eevee was no more.

* * *

***sorry this chapter was so long.**

**Anyways, don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? I know i do d:**

**Muahahah!!!!**


	31. Better Left Undisturbed

_Author's Note: 08.11.09_

_Lol yeah!! Finally updating after so long :3_

**_ATTENTION!! THE FOLLOWING IS IMPORTANT AND IS ESSENTIAL THAT YOU READ IT!!_**

_Today i got a lot of announcements to make though, so, you must read. _

_**Calling all Authors: **First, the most important, is that Silver Leafx, CyberWolf101, and I are making a collaboration fic, and we are looking for 1 more author willing to help up. Yup, its a 4-way collaboration, and it's going to require lots of hard work and effort, and also an open mind. Its a Pokemorph pokemon fanfic, so, if you are interested, go to my profile and read the requirements. If you meet them all, or can easily do some things to meet them all, then give me or Silver Leafx a PM and we'll give you the details about it. After that, if you still agree on helping, then we'll start bringing you to our A.E.P. (awsome epic planning) Sessions. We hope to find an author soon, so that we could begin the rest of our plotting and eventually start writing :3_

_**Epic Truth or Dare: **Okay, so, Silver Leafx and I made a truth or dare... fic... thingy for all the charactors of **"Belief at Dawn" **and **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"**. So, right now we are waiting for people to go and review us some dares so that we can go all out crazy for the next chapters. Come on, B.a.D. and U.U.U. fans. At LEAST go check it out. Its called **"Truth or Dare: Utter Chaos Version" **and you can find the link to it under my favs._

_**UUU: **Alright, earlier today Silver Leafx updated chapter 15 of her fic, which i swear to Arceus and all beings that created this world, is epic, hilarious, filled with laughs, parody, messed up and comical charactors, and the side of Professor Oak that NONE of you, i repeat, NONE OF YOU have seen before in any other fic. Don't believe me? Check **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **and see for your self. A Cubone who loses it when she has sugar, a Bulbasaur called "Super Evil Plant of Doom" that is more like a Totodile than anything else, a lazy flirt, a psuedo-blond airhead, and a boy who can't go for 3 seconds without stuttering or doing something totally uncool. Plus, her Pokedex can't say her last name, and thinks Sepo is part Totodile. Whoop-dee-doo. _

_**17 Knights: **Be sure to check out my other fic, **"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **which i'm updating real soon. Its super cool, epic, and its outshining Belief at Dawn with only 5 chapters posted. What a shame._

_**Pokemon ABC: **Hey, I need help!! Volenteers? No? Come on, who doesn't want to make a oneshot about a Pokemon and add the one shot to 25 more and be part of the Alphabet? Visit my profile for details, and see what letters aren't taken. VOLENTEERS!! NEED VOLENTEERS!!_

_Ok, i will stop ranting. So many anouncements!!! But, in anycase, i want you all to read, review and...._

_ENJOY!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31: Better Left Undisturbed**

"Sprite!! SPRITE!!" I called desperately, looking over around me. The winds picked up and the leaves blew past me, human silences slipping over the night. Tobi was as shocked as I was, her eyes flickering around and about as she too, looked for the answer to this horrifying mystery. I gulped hard air down my throat and glanced at the ground. There were burn marks, skid marks, and holes that Sprite made with her Dig. Niia held her ground though, her ears open and alert. The wind whistled as it blew the trees once more, and the colorful leaves turned into lush waves as they rustled.

I quickly told myself to breathe. My heart raced and I was looking desperately for any signs of Sprite. My eyes grew wide as I looked over to the other end of the field where Niia was standing. A tiny rock bounced nearby her foot, and my eyes flickered to the tunnel entrance of Sprites Dig. A sharp feeling of excitement rushed through me.

"NOW SPRITE NOW!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, pericing the silence. Niia and Tobi glanced with confusion at me as the earth shook lightly beneath my feet. Dust flew as Niia had the wind knocked out of her by a flying blur coming from the earth. Niia's painful cries were drowned by a high pitched squeal.

"_VUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Niia tumbled to the earth and rolled over. Sprite breathed heavily as she landed on her weak limps, but she wasted no time. She darted forward, almost tripping herself, and tackled the Pokemon with all her might. Niia tumbled again and lifted it's shoulders, attempting to get up. It's limbs bent and it collapsed over, wincing as it looked over at the panting Eevee. I noticed the Ninetales gave a small smile and peacefully laid it's head on the ground, closing it's eyes. Tobi gulped in shock before rushing over to her Pokemon.

"Are you alright, Niia!" She whispered with a frown, laying a hand on the Ninetales' dirt filled fur. She pulled out her Pokeball and returned the Pokemon in a ray of red mist-like flames before standing tall and sighing.

I quickly ran over to Sprite, catching her as she fell over. Kneeling on the ground, I cradled the small Eevee in my arms and looked at her condition. Sprite looked at me and let out a wide-mouthed yawn before wagging her tail tiringly. I giggled lightly and stood up. It was a miracle. Sprite was quick enough to think in that single split second to use Subsitute and then go underground using the same tunnel entrance she used before. Because of that, she left no traces of a new tunnel behind, and also she avoided causing the ground to shake from digging a new hole.

"You are so much better than I thought," I smiled, and Sprite let out a small happy cry, "You deserve a nice long rest."

"_Vui……" _Sprite yawned and was sucked into the Safari ball. I put it away and looked up at Tobi, who was giving a small smile.

"Nice battle," She said simply, "Haven't had a nice battle like that in a while."

"You were a pain in the neck," I muttered and laughed, "You got some pretty tough partners."

"Power isn't all, I guess," Tobi patted me on the shoulder, "Strategy is the key to winning."

I simply nodded, flattered. Tobi gave another small smile and put her one of her hands in her oversized carpenter pants pockets. She then put her other hand over her mouth and yawned.

"I need some sleep," she finally said, "See ya again some day. Hope you like your stay at Fuchsia."

"Where are you going?" I quickly asked. Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"Cinnabar Island," she replied shortly, "In a few days they're hosting the annual Cinni Fest."

"Cinni…Fest?"

"You've never heard of Cinni Fest?" Tobi let out a small laugh, "It's a giant festival they hold on Cinnabar Island. There's a bunch of games, sports, events, and best of all, it lasts for three nights!!"

"Really?" I smiled in awe, "I want to go!!"

"It's starting the day after tomorrow," Tobi laughed, "You should go. Who knows, I might see you again."

*************

I heard a feint thunk and I sat up in my bed, staring at the open door. Light was pouring in from the small crack, and as I turned to my Hello Skitty digital clock on the desk beside my bed, I saw it was three in the morning. Yawning, I grabbed the Teddiursa doll Akeno had gave me in replacement of my Dratini doll and slid off the bed to peek through the door frame. I heard another loud thunk followed by the sound of voices, immediately which I recognized as Mama's and Papa's.

"_I can't deal with this anymore, Hiroji," _I heard Mama's sweet voice say quietly, sniffling a bit, _"I want to leave all this behind. We knew it wouldn't last since the day I was pregnant with Kira."_

"_Kisao, listen to me!" _Papa spoke up, his voice filled with agony, _"Kira…she's still so young! She needs you more than Sano does. Sano is old enough to rely on himself. Sure, he won't go on the journey he's always wanted, but at least we'll still be a family!"_

"_I don't want to hear it from you!" _Mama boomed, _"All you've ever cared about is Kira. You've never given Sano the love he deserves. What? Is it because he isn't yours?"_

"_Kisao, you know I love Sano just as much as-"_

"_Hiroji!! I don't want to hear it anymore. I am going, and once things are set with Sano, then send him over."_

With that, I heard a movement of feet, and to get a view of what was going on, I tip-toed to beside the staircase and peeked by head over the wall. Down by the door stood Mama, her coat and scarf neatly dressing her up, covering her dark slacks. Papa was still in his sleep wear, standing in front of the door, not allowing Mama to pass through. I saw a suitcase at the foot of the staircase, and I frowned.

"_I'm not letting you leave, Kisao!" _Papa growled, his back firmly against the door. Mama teared up, her fist clenched madly.

"_Why do you have to make this so difficult?"_

"_Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" _Papa muttered, _"Just divorce him! That's all that you need!"_

"_If it was as easy as that, then I would do that!!" _Mama spoke, a tear running down her face, _"But here, my whole family relys on this marrige I have with John. We are talking about a cut in the entire family's income here. If I divorce him, the bonds between the Ren family and the Forenda family will be lost. I thought I made this clear to you yesterday!!"_

"_You haven't seen him for six years. Do you really expect for everything to be like they used to?"_

"_No, Hiroji, but John is coming back from Sinnoh, Sano is getting ready for his journey, and I need to get back to him," _Mama wiped her tears gently, trying not to ruin her well done make-up, _"I'm not doing this for me, Hiroji, I'm doing this for Sano and my family."_

"_And we aren't part of your family? Are you saying Kira isn't your child? Well, she is. She's OUR child, Kisao, and you can't deny that."_

Mama gritted her teeth and stepped back a few feet before sitting down on the first stair step. She put her head in her hands and cried miserably. I never saw her cry like that before, as if she were grieving…as if she had no hope.

"_Kira…she…was never supposed to be born," _Mama cried, _"It's just Kira that is holding us together, huh? It's just Kira that is keeping me with you here in Kinya."_

"_Kisao…" _Papa muttered and knelt down in front of Mama, pulling her hands from her face to hold them, _"She was our mistake, and I know that keeping her wasn't the best choice for the situation we are in now, but we can't change anything. We can't do anything about it. She was our mistake, and we must take responsibility for it. We can't just leave her out of the picture."_

"_I know…I know, Hiroji, but it's just-" _Mama closed her eyes in frustration, _"Things would be so much easier if she didn't exist."_

"_She's your child, Kisao, don't say things like that-" _Papa's head bobbed up as he stared at me in shock. His eyes landed on my tearing face, and through his wide open mouth, he whispered, _"Kira…"_

Mama hurried and turned around. She, too, was in shock to see me looking over the corner, my mouth in a twisting frown and my eyes filled with wet tears. I sniffed as she hurried and stood up to run up the staircase and kneel down beside me, bringing her face level to mine. I looked at her eyes, her sad, grieving eyes, the brown fading away as tears filled them. She pulled me in for a hug, a tight, ever so warm hug. I grabbed the back of her shirt and cried, keeping my grip as tight as I could, not ever wanting to let go.

I sniffed and tried to stop her from letting go, but she did anyways, standing up and walking down the stairs to the door. Papa watched her pick up her suitcase and open the door, a cold breeze blowing into her face. Papa frowned and saw her go through the door. closing it behind her. I let out a long, screaming cry and began to run down the steps, tripping on the last few and landing on my chin. Dispite that I got up and reached for the door knob, turned it, and opened the door. Papa hurried and picked me up as I struggled to break free. I looked out into the darkness of night, snow covering the ground and trees.

"_Mama!!" _I screamed at nothing, the cold, roaring wind drowning my voice, _"Mama, don't leave, please!! Mama, don't leave!! Don't leave me here, Mama!! Mama!!"_

I heard three consecutive knocks and my eyes flashed opened, seeing the plain white ceiling of the hotel room. I breathed heavily and wiped the tear that was running down my face before getting up and making my way to the door. I opened it and saw the hotel manager standing there, his old, wrinkled face willed with fury.

"You…" He growled, his old and boney finger pointing at my face, "Get out!"

"But- what- huh? What did I do?" I muttered in confusion. The old man's face scrunched madly.

"Your roomate, that blond kid, smoked in our buildings and caused the fire alarm to go off at midnight. Your other roomate kept on peeking through the crack in your neighbor's door, your OTHER roommate let his Riolu loose in our kitchen, and YOU caused all that screeching noise with a Pokemon battle!"

"But-"

"Out!! I am tired of you making me lose my guests! If you aren't out in twenty minutes, I'm calling Officer Jenny on you."

*************

The four of us looked at each other and growled, shivering as we stood in the cold wind right outside the hotel. Yoshi was half dressed, in a t-shirt and plad boxers, Riolu was fast asleep in Riri's arms, Broly was in a full pajama set, and Riri and I were wearing loose pajama pants with spagetti-strapped tank wind blew in my face and I glared at Yoshi, Broly and Riri, giving a growl from deep in my throat.

"Great. We're out in the middle of the street with no clothes to stand in the cold at four in the morn'. How much better can customer service get?" Riri muttered sarcastically, her eyes filled with anger. Yoshi let out a huff and we all turned to watch him look at his boxers, putting a hand in front of them.

"Oh, it get's much better when you get the "boxers-in-the-cold" deal," he muttered, also with a tone of sarcasm.

"Put some clothes on, boy. What are you, a pervert or an idiot?" Riri retorted, looking down at the stirring Riolu.

"Maybe both," Broly muttered, most likely to himself. Yoshi turned to glare at him.

"Who you calling a perverted idiot, Crack-cakes?" Yoshi growled. Broly just yawned and looked away, opening his mouth to simply say, "You."

"Do you want to give it a go?!" Yoshi roared, leaning into Broly's face, "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm not in the best of moods right now. Hell, I'm fucking PISSED OFF!!"

"Yoshi, calm down-"

"I'm not going to fucking CALM DOWN!!" he interrupted me. Yoshi was definatly at his peak, "I fucking want to go back to sleep, on a fucking bed, in a fucking room that isn't fucking cold like this fucking hell of a place!!"

"Boy, you need to friggin' stop saying the word FUCKING!!" Riri broke out with annoyance, "We are just as pissed as you are, but you need to friggin' shut your yap before I flip off on you!"

Yoshi glared at Riri, but in the end stopped and threw his bag to the ground, walking over to the bench in front of the hotel and sitting down on it. His face was obviously mad as he leaned against the back and stared off in the distance. Riri let out a loud "ARGG!!" before stomping off down the opposite way to the other bench, flopping down and placing Riolu on her lap before crossing her arms around her chest. Broly sighed and followed her, making sure to keep a full two feet between her and the spot he was going to sit at. I groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Oh, Arceus, why did this have to happen?" I mumbled to myself and looked over at Yoshi, still looking off in the distance. I sighed once more and made my way to stand in front of him. He looked up at me with mad eyes and looked away with a huff. Twisting my lips, I walked a few steps and picked up Yoshi's bag, unzipping it and looking through the contents. Pulling out a pair of jeans, I walked back to him and threw it on his lap. He took it and looked up in confusion.

"Get some pants on," I muttered simply. Yoshi rolled his eyes and obeyed, standing up to slip on the jeans over his boxers. I took a seat and soon Yoshi sat down beside me, tilting his head back over the bench board tiringly.

"I need sleep…" he mumbled, "I'm usually never this cranky…"

"Well, everyone gets cranky," I muttered in reply. Yoshi didn't move, but his face broke out in a smile.

"I'm just cranky for a few hours when I don't get my sleep," Yoshi grinned and looked at me, "But I know you get cranky for a few consecutive days of every month."

"You perverted idiot!" I growled and punched his arm. Yoshi merely laughed and rubbed it, looking back up into the sky. I let out a puff of air and looked up, my breath being taken away with the sight of millions of stars in the unusually clear night sky. Yoshi looked at me and smiled before letting out a small sigh.

"Do you have dreams that repeat a lot, kid?"

I looked at Yoshi in confusion as he stared up into the sky. I nodded and he glaced at me before setting his gaze at the stars again.

"So do I," he whispered so soft I almost couldn't make it out, "I keep on dreaming of the sky. No matter if the sun is up or not, it's always dark. The stars never shine, the moon is never whole, and the sky is never blue. The sun may be up, but all the sky ever is…is black and cloudy."

I blinked and stared at Yoshi as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When I was sure he wasn't going to continue, I looked down at my knees, and frowned.

"At least all you dream of is the sky," I muttered, moving my gaze to the hands on my lap, "But all I dream of is the family I used to have. All I dream about is how my life will never be again."

"Everyone has something they can't go back to," Yoshi whispered, "We all do, just look around." He glanced over to the bench where Riri and Broly were sitting. The two were talking slowly, Riri having her head tilted up to look at the sky, and Broly with his head resting on his hands and his elbows on his knees. They seemed to be cooled down by a lot. Yoshi turned back to closing his eyes and said sadly, "I know what it feels like to have family taken away from you. I dream about them too."

"Who?" I looked up at Yoshi. He shrugged and didn't bother to open his eyes. Disappointed, I twisted my lips and leaned back against the bench. There was a brief moment of silence, where I heard nothing but the sound of the wind rustling the trees. Then, just when I was about to say something, I heard Yoshi let out a sigh.

"My sisters…my father…my mother…" He whispered, "I miss them all. I don't have nobody but them."

"What hap-" I quickly stopped and looked away, staring at a yellow leaf at my feet. It was best if the conversation ended there. Notheless, Yoshi cleared his voice to speak up.

"Killed," he said simply with a small tone of sadness hidden within, "My sisters got away, but they were abducted later on. I don't know if they're safe or not."

"I…I'm sorry…" I whispered and continued to stare at the leaf. I felt Yoshi put a hand on my head and rub my hair wildly with a laugh.

"Nah, don't be, kid," he mumbled, "One day I'll find them. Or, at least, find out what happened to them."

I didn't say a word. I watched the leaf fly away and thought of the dark night; the snow, the cold wind, and Papa pulling me away from the door. Yoshi gently pushed my head to the side and brought me back to my senses. I looked at him in wonder.

"Best if we don't think about what's happened," Yoshi gave me a smile, but then looked away and frowned, "Also best if we don't think about what's going to happen."

"Why not?" I muttered, watching him stare blankly at the sky.

"Sometimes we know how things are going to end, but if we think about it too much, then nothing will come of it."

"What things?"

"Just-" Yoshi sighed and closed his eyes, "Enjoy right now and never think about anything else. If the past is cruddy, and the future is cruddy, might as well make the present a little less cruddy than it needs to be."

*************

When morning finally came, the four of us boarded the small ship headed for Cinnabar Island, all a bit tired and cranky. The sound of carnival music lifted our spirits as we docked and set foot on land, though. A giant ferris wheel had already been set up, and could be seen all the way from the outskirts of the small town. As we joined the groups of people making their way to the town, a pair of boys around the age of five stopped us in our tracks, their eyes looking up in awe. I raised an eyebrow and watched them crowd around Yoshi.

"What Pokemon is that!!" one said, pointing up at Riolu perched on Yoshi's shoulder. Yoshi glanced at Riolu and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk. The other boy pouted and tugged the back of Yoshi's black jacket.

"I want to touch it."

"Don't be silly kid, my friend here is male," Yoshi smirked and began to walk again. The boy broke into a bigger frown, and looked down. I twisted my lips and sighed, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey, don't mind _that _jerk," I eyed Yoshi as he turned to glare at me, "Here, you can look at some of my Pokemon."

"Really?" the boy's face was suddenly lightened, and the other boy came up to watch me pull out my Pokeballs. Gently throwing them to the ground, red mist-like flames emerged and molded, and the boys laughed with joy as they saw the Pokemon standing before them.

"Look at this one, Joey!!" the one who tugged on Yoshi's jacket cried, petting Pix's golden fur gently. Joey looked away from the Vibrava he was examining and ran over to the Vulpix, staring in awe. I heard loud footsteps and turned around to find a woman jogging tiringly over to us, her face in worry.

"Joey!! Brian!!" she called with relief and knelt down beside the boys. She let out a huff of air and turned to look around at us.

"Thank you so much for looking after them," she smiled, "I truly owe you one."

"Oh, it's alright ma'am!" I rubbed the back of my head smiled, "Really, we didn't do anything!"

"No no, dear, here ya go!" The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out two golden tickets. I accepted, immediately thinking "_Darn, do I get to go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory now?"_ but upon looking at the words imprinted on it, I frowned slightly.

"Tickets to a Pokemon Contest?" I read off the ticket. The woman smiled and nodded, standing up and grabbing the two boys' hands.

"Hope you enjoy it! I couldn't go anyway, so, no need to worry dear," she smiled and began walking away with the boys, who were whining to stay with the Pokemon longer. I stood up and stared at the tickets. Yoshi, Riri, and Broly grouped around me to take a look also.

"Coolios!!" Riri smiled, "I love watching Pokemon Contests!!"

"But theres only two…" Broly frowned.

"Pff. I'm taking the free one. You can go buy your own," Riri smirked and pulled one of the tickets from my hand. Broly blinked and said nothing, and Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Contests are boring," he muttered, "Why are you all so excited about them?"

"I don't know," I frowned and bent down to pet Pix on the head, "I'd like to see one tho-"

A call interrupted me, and I turned to see a man dressed up in a neat tux running over, his spectacles almost running off his young face. The man came to a stop in front of me and panted, placing his hands on his knees. He looked up and grabbed my arm, then turned to Yoshi.

"Riley, Jenna, you need to hurry and get dressed for the Pokemon Contest!"

"Huh? What? I think you're mistaken," I hurried and told the man, but he wasn't listening.

"You all seem good to go," he glanced at Pix, "You didn't seem to groom Lila though. Nevermind that. We can take care of it when we reach the stadium."

"But-"

"We need to go, Jenna, no buts," he interrupted me, picking Lila up and shoving her in my arms before grabbing my free wrist, "Come come."

"Sir, I'm not Je-"

"Don't drag me!!" Yoshi's angry voice drowned mine as he was being pulled by the wrist also. I looked at him and he looked back in confusion. I dropped my bag on the ground along with the ticket, and looked back at Riri and Broly.

"Put my Pokemon back in their Pokeballs for me, will ya?" I cried at them, "Apparently I'm going to have to clear this one out the hard way…"

* * *

***So, now Kira and Yoshi are mistaken for contestants in an upcoming pokemon contest. :3 lets see how this unfolds...**

**OH, don't forget, I need Authors to help me with a 4-way Pokemorph collaboration. We need just one person, and Silver Leafx, CyberWolf101, and I are twitching with excitment, waiting for someone to come along to complete us. lol.**

**Read my profile for requirments, and PM me or Silver Leafx for details.**

**We'll be waiting ... d:**


	32. The Contest

_Author's Notes: 18.11.09_

_OMG!! I feel like it's been FOR-EH-VERR since my last update!! I've been not only busy, but I've been having this unbelievably horrid writer's block that was almost impossible to get over. Thank's to a little Blue Jay ;) I've gotten over it, and got this chapter for you._

_I know it's a littler shorter than my usual stuff, but, oh well._

_So, it's been a long time, and just for a recap: Kira and CO. are now at Cinnabar Island. But, Yoshi and Kira have been mistaken for two contestants for a Pokemon Contest!!! So, what will happen? And how will the rest of Cinni Fest end?_

_Haha. Anyways, Guess what? I've passed the 150 mark baby!! Although, I am not very happy with spamming reviews. So, this is my announcment to the annonymous "yomaster" :_

_Please do not spam my fics or Silver Leafx's fics too, because I've seen you spamming her fic **"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" **(which btw, is soooo awesome) and I'd like reviews to stay as reviews. If you cannot keep it that way, you are going to make it a hassle both for me and others, as i will shut off the allowance of anonymous reviews._

_Ugh, anywhooo...._

_I got a new fic out, if you haven't noticed!! its called **"Synergetic Sins: The Mind" **and it is part of the **Synergetic Sins **series. It is a 4-way collaboration between me, Silver Leafx, CyberWolf101, and DevoTheMadCashCow. Be sure to check it out!!_

_Also, for **"Pokemon ABC!"** i STILL need volenteers. Please help, and check my profile for details._

_And, as always, check out my other fics, and don't forget to check out **Belief at Dawn**'s collaboration partner, **Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt** because you might be confused later on in this story if you don't read both sides of it._

_So, I'll leave you all with this chappie. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll try to update a bit sooner :3_

_THANK YOU for the 150+ reviews!! Let's try to reach that 200 mark next!!!_

_And now, read, review, and.._

_Enjoy :3_

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Contest**

The Lolita style dress…it was so beautiful. The yellow and orange blending in perfectly with the gold, the white laces around the edges matching the white gloves I wore, and the white stockings tight around my legs. I looked at myself in the small mirror. Make-up was on my face. The mascara, the eyeliner, the blush and soft yellow eyeshadow. My lips sparkled. Sparkled!! And my hair was held up by a large clip to the back of my head, allowing my hair to point up before falling down, like weak water spurting from a fountain.

I almost didn't know it was me.

Pix rubbed her newly groomed fur at my ankles. I took my eyes off myself and smiled at her, picking her up and petting her glimmering golden fur. She matched well with me. I took a deep breath. Was I really going to do this?

"Jenna, it's time-"

"Her name's NOT Jenna, how many times do we have to tell you!" A lady cut off the voice of the man who dragged us painfully here, which was backstage of the outdoor auditorium where the Pokemon contests were going to be held. She wore fomal clothing, with glasses and a clip board in her hand. I thanked Arceus. At least NOW someone knew I wasn't this Jenna girl.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that she looks like my neice, Jenna. I can't help but call her Jenna-"

"Well, don't call her that anymore," the lady cut him off again, "She has a name, and it's Kokoro!"

…Well, Arceus, I spoke too soon. Apparenlty I'm Kokoro now.

"Excu-"

"Kokoro! Hurry and find Riley. You are up next!!" She then cut me off. Her glare that shot over stunned me to the bone, and I couldn't help but obey.

************

"….I hate you."

"I hate my life more. Don't worry," Yoshi replied, twisting his lips at his reflection. I smiled. He looked really nice, dressed like Riley. Yes. THE infamous Riley, from Iron Island. With his blue tux and black slacks, his black and neatly polished shoes, and that large blue hat with a black ribbon running around it, plus the messy dark hair, and tall, strong build…he looked like a replica. All I needed was to punch him and give his face a scar. And all the better, Riolu was on his shoulder, perched up there and smiling down at me. Nothing could be closer.

"Yoshi…?" I muttered, clutching tightly to the ends of the yellow ribbons in my hair recently added by that scary lady. Yoshi looked down at me and raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Yesshh?"

"What are we gonna do? We have to go up there…I've never been in a contest before-"

"S'ok, kid, that's why you got me. Be happy this is a team coordination," Yoshi laughed, putting his shoulder on my arm and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled back, yet inside my heart wouldn't stop beating.

"**And now its Team 4!! With Riley and his Riolu, and Kokoro and her Vulpix!!"**

I gulped at the sound of the MC. Pix whined, and I looked down at her worried face. I too frowned, and took a step back. However, a warm hand clenched tightly to my own, and Yoshi was pulling me up the oh-so-long staircase leading to the stage, where the clear mid-day sky would be exposed. I looked up at Yoshi as he glanced back and flashed a smile that seemed to make my cheeks tickle with warmth.

"We're up, kid," he laughed, "Let's go out there and show 'em what we got!"

We were at the top of the staircase now. The MC announced our arrival, and the crowd cheered with excitement. Oh…oh no. Crowd.

I stopped walking immediately.

"Kid," Yoshi looked back at me, trying to pull my forward, "Don't 'Karp out now!"

"I-can't!" I shook my head, "Can't-go…"

"COME ON!!" Yoshi threw his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder like a grain sack. I quickly patted his back, which was all that I could see, telling him to put me down.

"Yosh-"

"**And here are the judges!!" **I growled at the MC interrupting me. What was with people not listening until the end of my sentences!?! The crowd clapped and I found myself right in front of three pretty old people, enjoying the soft breeze the outdoor stage provided. Yoshi set me down, and I hurried and faced the crowd, my face beginning to turn to plaster as I faked a smile. There was so many people; it was a sea of heads!!

"Ok, so, here's the plan," Yoshi knelt down in front of Riolu and Pix, and I knelt down beside him also, "Riolu. You are going to do some nice acrobatic tricks while dodging the raging Flamethrowers coming from Pix, 'right?"

Riolu nodded, and Pix soon did also.

"And after that, I want you to…"

"Kira!!!" I heard a voice and turned from Yoshi's plan to where the sound was coming from. Up in the second row behind to judges was surely, Riri, wildly raising her hands as Broly eyed from the next seat. I waved back, then hurried to listen to Yoshi, disappointed I missed the plan.

"….And then bravo!!! The crowd cheers, we get our big ONE ZERO and become the legends of the day!!!"

"_Lu!!!"_

"_Pix!!"_

"Uh.. YEAH!!" I went with the flow, absolutely not knowing what we were talking about. So, 10 is what we want? Great. We broke and Yoshi and I took a stand in the marked area for the coordinators. Pix and Riolu took front stage, and bowed to the cheering (and awing) crowd. The judges looked pleased at the cute Pokemon. **"Contest…Begin!!"**

Riolu did a dramatic flip as Pix jumped back, flames trailing from her mouth. Riolu did a epic slide under them quickly, before jumping and doing many back flips in sequence as he continued to dodge incoming flames. Pix then jumped, tumbled, and headed for Riolu, and Riolu grabbed her by the front paws and threw her up in the air, allowing her to twist like a screw, her beautiful tails twirling behind. She let out weak fire as she went up, the small flames falling down like left overs of burnt paper around her, trickling to the ground slowly. The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed, and the judges nodded with please. As Pix came down, she jumped into Riolu's arms, and Riolu let her to the ground. She tucked and rolled and Riolu jumped on her back. Pix reared up on her hind legs like a horse, and she shot a circle of flames from her mouth, jumping through the rings of fire.

The judges seemed pleased, and so did Yoshi, who was smiling, his thumb on his chin. I smiled, dazzled by the flames that were a mysterious mixture of purple and red and orange; Will-o-wisp.

With one last jump, Riolu plunged forward in front of Pix and turned to hold his arms out for her. She stepped on them and jumped up, her face to the sky, and with a loud cry, she let out a burning Fire Blast, the symbol shooting into the sky. Pix drew in one more breath, and sent out multiple fire balls that passed through the center of the Fire Blast, parting it from the center into a star-like ring. As Pix continued and was coming down, Riolu disappeared in his cloud of smoke. Feint Attack.

Riolu began disappearing and reappearing all around Pix, the reappearing black smoke blowing up as the fire balls shot to the Fire Blast. Soon, it was like a collumn of fire and black smoke going up, reaching the Fire Blast, and giving a look of a fountain of black and orange fire. To finish it off, Pix sent a Confuse Ray orb that circled around the judges before twirling up the "fountain" and disappearing as it met the dissolving Fire Blast.

The crowd clapped as Pix and Riolu landed, the fire trickling down like pieces of burnt paper. It was so beautiful. The flames coming down, the curtains catching on fire, and the judges drunkly laughing like confused idiots.

…Oh wait, that didn't seem to be right…

In mere seconds, one judge, super confused (most likely by Confuse Ray), jumped up in excitement, a pen flying from his hand and across the stage. Riolu dodged it, hit Pix, sent her flying into a slightly burning curtain, and the curtains began to fall along like a wave, until eventually the whole curtain rod smashed into the stage floor. Pix's fur gleamed and sparkled in the fire, and the judges smiled in awe. Yoshi's jaw dropped, and the curtain rod was headed for his head. In fear, I pulled his arm, chucked him across the stage and face flat to the ground as he tripped and fell off the edge of the stage. In worry, I hurried after him, my long dress getting caught underneath my flats and ripping, sending me flying face first over the edge to Yoshi. He wasn't even paying attention as he was wiping himself off, getting up to see me hurling at him. He was hit dead on as I landed on him and pushed him onto his back. It was a nice landing, with his chest and body to cushion me.

With a loud growl I punched his chest and got up, frowning at the wall of fire that was now the stage. Squirtles came out and Water Guned the fire, making it die down. Pix was happily chasing her tails, her fur filled with ash, and Riolu sat there, face palming himself over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

The crowd got quiet. Silent. No one spoke. A small cough could be heard somewhere out there, along with a baby's cry. I gulped as they all stared at me and Yoshi. I tugged on the back of Yoshi's tux, my heart racing nervously. He put a light hand on my head and rubbed my hair. The judges blinked at us, the pen-thrower still standing up and dancing like a lunatic. Did Confuse Ray have that big of an effect on people? Or was it just him?

The head judge handed an envelop to the MC. The MC opened it up, twisting his lips before taking a look. He then turned his mike on, staring at the blank crowd.

"…**Kokoro and Riley with their…uh…" **the MC looked at Pix running around and chasing her tails, **"Pokemon…I guess….Got a score of….uhhhh…..10.…"**

My mouth ripped into the largest smile ever, and Yoshi and I looked excitingly at each other, smiles growing wider as we gave each other a large hug.

"…**.out of 100."**

I immediately let go of Yoshi, and the two of us looked at each other, pissed off, mad, our teeth bareing, and with many more depressing expressions. We both turned and glared at the MC, and Riolu gave himself not a face palm, but a slap across the face. Turning back to look at each other in unison, Yoshi and I muttered blankly,

"Kill me."

*************

"Hit me up with another!!" I cried, awfully drunk. Riri gulped and looked at my face, before seeing me drink down another shot. Riri petted my shoulder, her lips twisting.

"Uh…Kira…maybe we should-"

"'Nother!!" I called, cutting her off. Yet again I drank another shot.

With the sound of a bell, Broly walked into the shop, his emotionless face scanning the room. Upon finding us he headed down to where we were, sitting beside me as I gulped down yet another shot.

"What the HELL are you drinking?" he raised his eyebrow at the shot I held in my hand. I eyed him, and Riri let out a depressing sigh before I handed him the small glass. He took it and launched it down his throat, before coughing and making a nasty face, saying,

"…Milk?"

"Shhhhhhhhh!! Broly!! She's depressed about the contest!! Leave her in peace!!" Riri scowled.

"I just asked what the hell she was drinking!!!"

"Shut up, Crack-cakes!" Yoshi walked in laughing; the weirdest way to announce his entrance, and sat on the stool next to Riri, his elbows on the counter as he leaned his back against it.

"Hey, there's some awesome stuff out there to do," he chuckled, and the three of us merely blinked at him. He must've felt awkward, for his laugh slowly died with a long, "Yeah. Heh. Hehehhhh……."

"There is NOTHING to be happy about, Yoshi," Riri growled as she pet my back. Yoshi sighed and looked at me, his eyebrow rasing slightly.

"What the HELL are you drinking?" he then asked.

"That's exactly what _I _said!!" Broly rolled his eyes, and Riri turned to growl at him too.

"Kira is embarrassed about this morning, so just shut the CHEEZE CAKE up!!" said Riri to Broly. Yoshi merely laughed.

"Nice job censoring-"

"You shut the CHERRI PIE up too!!"

My lips broke into a smile at that statement. Yoshi smirked and sighed, then he got up, about to leave. We all looked at him.

"Well, hope you get better real soon, 'cause Kira," he winked quickly, "Someone is holding a competition, and the prize is a nice well bred Dratini."

With that he left, out the door where a bell chimed lightly. I blinked, then my heart jumped suddenly. I turned and looked at Riri. She looked at me also, and she began smiling ear to ear.

"Dratini!!!" we cried in unison, and left Broly confused as we raced out the door.

* * *

***hahah. So, the day isn't even over, and Kira is already going for another competition. I wonder what kind it will be.... :3**

**And a Dratini, huh? Kira's been thinking about Dratinis for quite the while, of course, unless you forgot or didn't notice.**


	33. Heaven's Rod

__

Author's Note: 23.11.09

_Heya!! :3_

_finally got another chappie done!! Although it IS pretty long, i still think i needs some work._

_But i think its good :)_

_So, a few announcements to make!! My other fic, **"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **has surprisingly gotten to the 150 review goal in 10 chapters!! YAY!! I'm so happy :3 and also, my fist official chapter of **"Synergetic Sins: The Mind" **and the rest of the Synergetic Sins Series has been uploaded, and the next chappie of it is coming soon :)_

_I do still need volenteers for **"Pokemon ABC!" **though, so, please help!!_

_Also, this might be the last chapter in a while. I'm very busy, but hopefully I'll get something along during Thanksgiving break (hooray pilgrims for giving me a five-day weekend!!) :) so, don't give up hope._

_I think I've lost some of my B.A.D. fans, but nevertheless i will keep writing on, because I will finish this fic even if it means wracking my brain and punching myself in the face. I am SO close to the ending...but it seems like nothing has happened yet, huh?_

_Maybe that's why this fic is so boring... :(_

_Yeah. I do need motivation for this fic._

_Please read, review, and Enjoy!!!_

_and hopefully help give me motivation!!_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Heaven's Rod**

Yoshi, Riri and I smiled in awe at the giant stage floating over the sea water. The beach was packed with many people, are staring at the man in the black tux on stage. He waved his hand, receiving cheers from the crowd, and through his mic, he spoke up,

"**Welcome, welcome, to Cinni Fest's most exciting competition yet! Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages, I welcome you to the Bottom Reef competition!!"**

The crowd whistled and cheered. Riri, Yoshi, and I exchanged glances.

"**This is a competition of courage, strength, will, and bond!!" **the man thundered on, **"The object of this defying game is to retrieve the Heaven's Rod from the bottom of the sea. Who ever surfaces with it first wins!!"**

The crowd went wild again. I blinked in confusion, though, and remained quiet.

"**The rules are that each contester must have one, and only one, Pokemon with them that will guide them under the water. Wailmers are disqualified."**

Some people booed and cursed, but the man continued, **"There is a Pokemon rental service if you need a Pokemon." **He gestured to a small shack nearby, a sign written above labled "Pokemon Rental", **"With that Pokemon, you are going to begin searching for the Heaven's Rod in our closed in area. But beware, if your Pokemon is to faint in any way possible, including losing to battles, then you are disqualified."**

Parts of the crowd whispered, and I gulped down a breath of air, **"You will get each an oxygen tank and goggles. The oxygen only lasts half an hour, however, so careful. Scuba patrols are constantly active, and contact them if you wish for assisstance or you want to quit. Contesters, move forth and meet me at the stage. Others may watch this live feed right here, or from your local entertainment chanels, at eight thirty tonight."**

That was all he said. The man set the mic back to its stand, while some people went up to the stages as others scattered. Riri and I looked at each other, nodded, and raced to the very small crowd. Surprisingly, there were not that many challengers.

The man decended from the stage and strided down the steps to the soft beach sand where we challengers stood. He gave a brief bow, and we all smiled back.

"Hello there. There's more this year, I'm seeing," he glanced around, "And I see some familiar faces."

We looked around. There was a total of sixteen other people besides me, Riri, Yoshi, and Broly.

"Broly?" I questioned, "How'd you get here?"

"Oh, I walked, jogged a little…tripped…." he raised an eyebrow to himself, "And then walked."

"Right…." Yoshi looked away, and Broly rolled his eyes. The man cleared his thoat, and began gesturing for us to follow. We began, up the steps of the stage and behind the curtains of the floating building. It was a small room, nicely decorated and filled with a giant half cirlce couche, a few television sets and tables, plus an opening in the back that let in cool beach air and doubled as a doorway to a balcony, with a sectioned off part of the sea for a pool.

The man let us sit down, and the many young teens began taking seats at the large half circle couch in front of the man. I took a seat towards the end between Riri and Yoshi. When everyone was settled, the man cleared his throat once more.

"Well, quite the number of people. This will be a good show," he muttered with a smile, "I'm Robert Buldwick, and I'm the host of this competition. Just letting you know, there ARE no scuba divers on patrol, so, you may so die in this competition."

At that moment, four girls got up and simply left. Robert smiled, "Tah Tah. I was about to tell you about the flesh eating Sharpedos!!"

Bam. Two small boys ran out the door, whining and screaming at each other. The man chuckled, and Yoshi and I looked at each other. I was about to get up. No way would I risk my life, but the one thing that kept me here was Yoshi's firm hand to my shoulder.

"Anyone else willing to leave?" Robert smirked. He was eyeing two girls that were frowning. He turned his head, and the two slowly got up and slumped to the exit. Robert sighed, a smile on his face, "Wow, eight people gone already…Now theres only a dozen left."

"Can we just get on with this?" a girl snorted coldly. I looked over at her. She had long, worn down hair, black in color with red highlights and gold bangs. Her purple eyes matched her purple turtle-neck shirt with a blue vest over it and her light purple fingerless gloves. She had knee length black socks and black shorts that cut off right abover her knees.

"Of course, of course," Robert smiled, gesturing to the back door, "Place your Pokemon in the closed off section there. For those of you who need to get your Pokemon, please be back here at eight."

"Well, guess I should let my Gyarados out for a swim…" a boy stood up, his white hair swaying and his red eyes gleaming. His skin was very pale, the color enhanced by the white jacket he wore over his black t-shit and tan shorts. He strided to the back, throwing his Pokeball up to let a large Gyarados into the water.

"Gyarados, huh?" the cold girl with the long black hair smirked, walking over to the white haired boy and throwing up her own Pokeball, releasing a second Gyarados into the waters. The two Gyarados glared at each other, but didn't move a muscle. The white haired boy shrugged, and leaned in to pat his Gyarados lightly.

"I don't like how this is going…" a younger girl stood up, her light brown hair flowing to her middle of her back and her chocolate brown eyes examining the two large Pokemon. She wore a light pink shirt with blue jeans and black sandals, with a small beanie on her head. Frowning, she looked over to the girl beside her, who seemed to be zoning out as she twiddled her thumbs. The zoning girl looked over at her and shrugged, her dark blond hair contrasting with her turquiose highlights. I swear, she looked like a female version of Broly, with a monotone face, and looked like a cloud, with a light blue t-shirt, baggy white shorts and blue and white sneakers.

"Lindsay, let's let our Pokemon out," the girl with the pink shirt spoke into the zoning girl's face, who seemed to be named Lindsay. Lindsay nodded, smiled brightly, and getting up with her friend. The two walked outside, releasing a Swampert and a Luvdisc into the water. The two Gyarados blinked, but said nothing.

"Markus, Francesco, come on," a tall girl stood up, sighing. Two boys turned at the sound of their names, one very small and young boy, another seeming to be around Yoshi's age. The girl's waist long brown hair contrasted with her green eyes, red shirt and black jeans. She pulled out a Pokeball, and walked ahead to the waters where she let out a majestic Pokemon and probably one of the most beautiful Pokemon I've seen, Milotic.

"Angelica, why you in such a rush anyway?" the older boy rolled his blue eyes, running his fingers through his wild blond hair. He slouched and made his way over to the girl, called Angelica, and put a hand on her shoulder lazily. With a half hearted throw, he let out a large Empoleon onto the deck. The Swampert releashed by Lindsay jumped out of the water and onto the deck, yawning, and the Empoleon raised it's eyebrows at it, rolling its eyes.

"Get off, Markus," Angelica pushed away the boy's hand. Markus, his name was, shrugged, sitting down beside his Empoleon and yawning in unison with the Swampert. The young boy, leaving his name to be Francesco, ran over to join the two, happily adding another Pokemon to the waters: a small Squrtle.

"There's quite the lot of people," I frowned, "And Pokemon."

"Yup," Broly spoke up in his normal, emotionless voice, getting up to join the small crowd of people that had gathered at the deck. He pulled out one of his blue Pokeballs, throwing it onto the deck and letting out his Armaldo. The Armaldo shook lightly, acknowledging his surroundings. It didn't care to go into the water, which probably was packed enough.

"You know what?" I began, "I just realized I don't have a water Pokemon."

Riri laughed, getting up, "Well, I'm headed to the Pokemon Center to get one of my Pokemon from Professor Willows. You gonna come?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged at Riri, turning to Yoshi, "You have a water Pokemon?"

"Sadly, no," Yoshi growled, "Got all the Arceus dammed types except water. How does this even happen?"

"Ima say, ask Arceus?" I smirked and got up, following Riri out the exit and down the stairs leading to the beach. Yoshi was close behind, looking at the deserted Pokemon rental place. It was like heaven, the one place I could get a water Pokemon!! I looked at it before glancing at Yoshi. I found him looking at me also.

"Are you…thinking what I'm thinking?" I muttered, watching Yoshi curl the ends of his lips slightly.

"Depends…were you thinking about raiding that place and seeing if they had any left over taccos?"

"Tac- Nevermind," I rolled my eyes. Riri giggled as she took the lead, marching through the hot sand and up to the main road, the Pokemon Center in plain sight.

*************

"….You mean I have to battle with…with…this piece of shit!?!"

Yoshi was filled with both confusion and rage as he stared at his new rental Pokemon, a small Feebas floating lazily in the shallow ocean water. He looked up at the man.

"This is ugly as fuck. I want a refund," Yoshi demanded, but the man pointed to a sign poorly labled, "Get at random. No refunds". I couldn't help but notice that it was right next to a sign that said "Pay 50 PokeDollars more and get your rented Pokemon for free!!".

"There's something messed up about that.." pointed it out to Riri, and she face palmed herself, a feint "I think they are onto us…boss.." coming from somewhere, which I SWEAR was creepy. I went up to the man and handed him the money, and he blinked at me.

"One rental?" he yawned, waiting for my response. I nodded, and he took out a large cardboard box filled to the top with Pokeballs, and randomly grabbed one. He half heartedly handed it to me, pocketed the money, and the next thing I did was walk up to the shore beside Yoshi, letting out my Pokemon. Its large eyes sent me chilling, but it's bright red puckered lips just made it look silly.

I blinked.

"_Qwil."_

"A…Qwilfish?" I muttered, and it glared at me. Yoshi glanced between the Qwilfish and the Feebas.

"……………….I'll give ya five bucks if you trade with me."

"NO!!" I growled at Yoshi, "You're never getting your hands on my Qwilly!!"

"Qwilly?" Yoshi laughed, "Nonsense, watch this," he put his hand onto the Qwilfish. For the longest time everyone just glared at him, well, that was until Qwilly decided he didn't like Yoshi.

"_Qwiiilll!!!" _it roard and puffed itself up, on of its throns scraping Yoshi's palm. Yoshi retracked his hand in pain, glaring at his Feebas that was laughing at him. (Feebas can laugh? I didn't know that.)

"Well, well. A family already!" Riri mocked, sitting down beside me. She kissed her white Pokeball that had a single strand of red along the middle between the hemispheres, before throwing it to the water. Emerging from the red mist-like flames came a happy squeal, a splash, and a giant green ball.

"_Ma!! Mariil!!!" _the Marill cried, playing in the water. It wasn't blue like normal Marill, but a bright green. Riri laughed and patted its head lightly.

"Kira, Yoshi, this is Neon!" Riri smiled, and Neon cried happily. I giggled at it's cutness, petting its smooth head lightly. Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a water Pokemon," he snorted, "Let alone a shiny one."

"Pfff. Jealous?" Riri grinned at Yoshi, who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Pfff. No," Yoshi did an imitation of Riri and her high pitched voice, only, it sounded terrible due to his puberty. The two of us just started laughing at the coughing Yoshi, Feebas and Neon joining in now.

"Shut up, Dinky," Yoshi tried to get Riri to hush, but it just made us laugh even harder.

"DINKY!!!" Riri and I screamed in unison, our stomachs aching from the laughter, "WHAT THE HECK!!"

*************

I breathed in deeply as I took a seat at the half-circle couch, Yoshi and Riri sitting on either side of me. Robert was standing up front, a rack with many sets of scuba gear hanging behind him. The clock on the wall ticked slowly, the minute hand snailing away, about to reach the 12. The smaller hand was glued to the 8, and in exactly one minute, the half hour countdown would start. In half an hour I would be sent into the depths of the ocean, where blood thirsty Sharpedos and other Pokemon lurked while the others would be out to get me. Robert smiled, and gestured to the scuba gear.

"Please put this on over your clothing," Robert began with a tone of formality, "Your Pokemon that you left in the water out back have been marked and tracked, so that we know where you are, what your status is, and we can also see and hear everything around you. Each of you will be guided personally to your diving destination. You are to stay within the closed in area, and nets will mark the borders for you. You will be disqualified if your Pokemon is knocked out, if you go out of boundaries, or if you surface without the Heaven's Rod anytime after we have sounded the start of the competition. You will each be given a watch that allows you to communicate with me and also check what is being shown on the live feed. It also will tell you how much oxygen you have in your tank, and will tell you if the competition is over or if someone has been disqualified," Robert nodded quickly, "With that, I wish you all the best of luck."

For the moment everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Then, one by one, we all stood and reached for the scuba gear, surprisingly labled with our names on it. I picked out one of the smaller ones (dangit, even here I'm being reminded of my height!!) that had my name on it, and hurried to a corner where Yoshi, Riri, and Broly stood, already zipping themselves up. Yoshi quickly gotten his on, and was taking his shoes off to replace them with the flippers. Riri held up a small mirror and was fixing her hair being ruined by the goggle mask, and Broly was….doing…something.

"Um, Broly, why are you putting your legs through the sleeves?" I muttered my arrival and unzipped the stretchy scuba suit. Broly blinked and put in on in a different way, surprisingly being able to get it on correctly now.

"Why do we have two of these?" I heard Broly say, and I turned to look at him after zipping the suit up to my neck. He was wearing a flipper on his head.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's a spare, just in case you lose it," Yoshi growled with his tone of sarcasm, "Or maybe they just thought you had two heads."

"Oh, really?" Broly frowned, "But you're wearing them on your feet."

"That's just cause I'm not as smart as you, Crack-cakes," Yoshi rolled his eyes and strapped the oxygen tank to his back. Riri looked away from the small mirror in her hand and eyed the boys.

"You two should get married, have kids, then get divorced before putting your kids on trail to see which parent gets custody of them," Riri muttered in annoyance, putting the mirror away in her purse and setting it off to the side, "After that one should commit suicide while the other gets convicted of child molestation."

"You have a very sick and insecure mind, you do realize that right?," Yoshi was squinting his eyes at Riri, and Riri just rolled her eyes and knelt down to put her flippers on.

"You know you love me," she smirked, standing up and testing out her walking skills, "After all, I _am _the perfect girlfriend."

"If you were my girlfriend, I'd take a screwdriver and stab myself in the guts while jumping off the face of the earth into the burning pits of fucking hell," Yoshi snorted madly under his breath, making himself loud enough for Riri to hear.

"Hmmm…we should go out then, in that case," Riri started to laugh, "You'd die so much quicker. Plus, I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Ha. Ha. You are unbelievably funny," Yoshi spoke slowly in a dull monotone voice filled with saracsm. Riri simply snorted and raised an eyebrow at Broly.

"Seriously, Cracky?" she sighed and helped Broly strap his oxygen tank to his back, "The tank doesn't go between your legs, lookin'-boy ."

"What about this nozzle looking thing? Where in the world does it go?" Broly held up the nozzle that connected the tank to the mouth.

"In your face," Yoshi said simply, "No, seriously, it does."

"Ugh, here," I put the nozzle to his mouth, "Bite. Then breathe."

Broly obeyed, and got the oxygen flowing. He nodded, then his emotionless face turned funky.

"You can…breath out too…ya'know…" Riri muttered, and instantly Broly's chest decended and he was looking better. From Yoshi came a feint growl as we all headed to the docks.

"Idiot."

*************

It was dark and cold out in the lone ocean. Everyone was separated, sent to different parts of the ocean. The boat man dropped me off at my diving sight, which was somewhat close to the shore and shallow enough that I could see the sandy ocean bottom. The water was very clear and beautiful, and it reflected the bright moon's rays. I looked up to the clear sky where stars were able to shine brightly after all the lights in the area were shut down. The boat man sped off in his motor boat, leaving me all alone with Qwilly, my rented Qwilfish.

I turned to the watch on my wrist, pushing the botton that was labled "Live Feed". The screen flashed on, and I could see the others getting dropped off, faces zoomed in on with their photos on the bottom right hand corner. Robert's voice was in the background, explaning the rules of the competition to local viewers. The screen flashed and I saw myself floating there, staring at my watch while Qwilly bobbed in the sea. A picture of me, similar to the one in my Pokedex, was pinned to the screen, my name running across the screen. I smiled, then it changed to a video of Yoshi swimming in the middle of nowhere, yelling at his Feebas that kept sinking. (doesn't seem much of a swimmer…). I laughed, but before I could watch some more of the entertainment, Yoshi's name ran across the screen and Robert's face was now being shown.

"Now, we will now begin out competition!! Challengers!!" Robert smirked, his voice sounded a bit robotic from the device, "Ready!!"

I gulped, preparing my mask and test breathing to see if the oxygen was flowing.

"Set!!"

I took in a deep breath, by legs and arms suspending me in water. Qwilly sighed nearby, and I hurried and grabbed onto him. He pouted, but did nothing.

"DIVE!!!!!!"

I dove down under, Qwilly leading me as I paddled with my flippers. The sandy ocean floor could be seen clearly, the seaweed floating slowing with the water currents. We swam along the bottom, my eyes squinted and searching for something…anything…

We reached deeper water, but still everything was the same to me. Seaweed always filled the floor, and occasionally a school of Magikrap-I mean-Magikarp would swim by, which was not peacefull. I don't know if you've been squished between dozens of idiotic and overly rushed fish before, but take my adivice: don't try it, because it is NOT pleasant.

After what seemed like forever (really only 5 minutes but…anyways..), I came to a spot that seemed to be extra "leafy"(if you could say that under the sea) and dug my hands through the slimey seaweed, thinking something would be hidden in it.

"Look, Qwilly, I think I found something!" I spoke through the speakers, my voice extra retarted and robotic. I felt something hard, squishy though, and slightly hairy….

"Apparently, you have your hands in my hair…" a male voice sounded, and I immediately retracked my hands and swam back a few feet. A tall boy emerged, his face covered mostly by the mask, and his body covered by the stretchy scuba outfit. But one thing that defined him was the white hair floating from his head, swaying like the seaweed, and through his goggles I saw bloody red eyes staring at me. I recognized him as the boy from earlier.

"AHHHH!!!" I cried, a small _kkhhschckk _at the end caused by the speaker, making it sound really retarded. The boy laughed, the same _kkhhhsshkkk _at the end, making HIM sound retarded. I laughed, and he laughed along with me. After trying to catch my breath, we both stopped, and then I realized he was my enemy.

Well, craphole.

"Aren't I supposed to battle you?" I spoke up. The boy tilted his head in wonder.

"I'm Ray Remo, pleasant to meet you, and yes, I do believe so," the boy frowned, "Sorry."

"I'm Kira…do I HAVE to battle you?" I frowned also.

"Yeah. We're being recorded."

"Sucks."

"Yeah…Sucks."

"What Pokemon ya got?" "Just a Gyarados. Nothing much."

"Oh. A Gyarados. Is it big?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"……So……"

"….So….."

"How's life?"

"Eh, pretty good."

"Glad ta hear."

"Glad ta say."

"Glad meeting ya."

"Same here."

"Bye!"

"Aren't you gonna battle?"

"Oh…forgot…."

"Yeah…."

"What Pokemon did you say you have again?"

"A Gyarados."

"Is it big?"

"Somewhat. Not really. Small."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"That was total De ja vu."

"You can say that again."

"That was total De ja vu."

"Yeah……."

I sighed and looked at the boy, who stared back. In the background a large, ferocious Pokemon emerged, and I gulped. Gyarados.

"Oh hi, Gyarados!" the boy smiled and gestured a casual wave to the Pokemon.

"H…Hi…Gyarados…" I gulped, "Big fella."

"Yup."

"Thought you said he was small."

"Oh, I wasn't comparing him to us. He's just a baby."

"That's a baby?"

"Yeah, compared to other Gyarados."

"….So…."

"…So…."

I frowned, not wanting to battle a Pokemon that size after glancing at my small little Qwilly. I looked back up, shaking a small question.

"Cookie?"

* * *

***Lol. OMG, so many disclaimers in this chapter....**

**Rey Ryuki, aka, cold girl with long black hair and the Gyarados, (c) PrincessAnime08**

**Francesco Piaggesi, Angelica Cessarini, and Markus Pearl (c) Legendary Fairy**

**Catherine Meadows and Lindsay Skies (c) somepersonoutthere**

**Rey Rimu (c) GingerKid4**

**phew. Dug through all those OCs sent in reviews and looked for anyone that had water Pokemon. Sorry for some of you, since i didn't look through PMs.**

**also, as a review....**

**Kira Uriwa, Yoshi Kaname, and Akeno Dokaro (c) me**

**Ririkuu Honozo (c) Ki-nee-chan**

**Broly Banes (c) Claroosoo**

_and "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" charactors that have appeared:_

**Sophie Ng (c) Silver Leafx**

**Candi (c) Loli-S**

**Seth (c) Money Stax**

***takes deep breath* oh...dear god...that's alot of OC disclaimers...**

**wait till i have to disclaim everything at the END of my fic......**

* * *

also, if you love UUU, or BaD, be sure to check out the Truth or Dare fic featuring the main charactors from these two ultimate fics!!

its called "Truth or Dare: Utter Chaos Version" and it can be found in my favs.

Give us some dares please!!!!! Yoshi, Kira, Riri, Broly, Sophie, Candi, and more are in it, so, please do at least give it a look!! :(


	34. Underwater Wraths

_Author's Notes: 03.12.09_

_Happy December! Sorry it took so long for me to update. :)_

_Well, not much for me to say besides YAY!!! 200 reviews!!! Awesomeness. But there's something not so awesome about that too._

_We'll have Dr. Silver Leafx tell us why. I give you our live report!! It's our newest segment called "Rant-a-Chapter!!" (brought to you by PetCo. Where the pets go.)_

* * *

_J. Whit : So, Silver Leafx. What are you going to rant about to day? *points mic in silver's face, hitting her chin*_

_Silver: *glares* How stupid mics are always getting shoved into my chin!_

_J. Whit: *nods* And how do you FEEL about that?_

_Silver: Admittedly pretty bad. but not as... passionatley enraged as I am by *shudders* EEVEELUTIONS AND MARY SUES!_

_J. Whit: *gasps* Eeveelutions and Mary Sues!?!? *cues dramatic music: Dun dun dunnnnnn…!!*_

_Silver: *waves arms dramatically* Yes, that's right! The scourge of the universe! the utter barf-creating, soul-bleaching, retarded creations of ANONYMOUS and ANNOYING reviewers! If this fits you, please reevaluate your PATHETIC lives!!_

_J. Whit: *nods* and how does this all make you feel?_

_Silver: Absolutely, utterly, DE-FUN-ETELY like killing Mr. *coughs* yomaster *cough* and ALL the eeveelutions AND the people that created them! And while we're at it, why not burn all the volumes of sues that we have aquired, its not like we're gonna USE 'em so, BRING IN THE MATCHES!_

_J. Whit: *nods* yes...yes..._

_Silver: *takes deep breath* …and while we're at it, why not kill every person that speaks of violence? It disgusts me what's coming out of people's-- hey, wait a moment. what the fuck?_

_J. Whit: *raises eybrow* yes? Aren't you speaking of violence urself?_

_Silver: I just realized... I'm a buddhist. Darn. that means you get to kill yomaster..._

_J. Whit: Oh... Well, that made my day. *looks at watch* sorry kiddo, it's my lunch break._

_Silver: *waves* bye bye J!!!_

* * *

_And…that wraps it up. That was today's segment of "Rant-a-Chapter!!" (brought to you by PetCO. Where the pets go.)_

_Oh, but that's not all we have for you today! This damn program isn't over!! To our great reviewers, we picked out an especially, loved…one… *cleches fists tightly*… that we have a letter to. From the authors, to you, oh anonymous one._

Dear Yomaster,

I saw you have given me thirty-four consecutive reviews without actually giving me a real review. Only someone so utterly annoying and stupid could possibly pull that off. The twenty or so "USE MY OC!" messages were very thoughtful and warmly accepted. Thank you so much for the best Christmas gift ever. I'd really want you to make an acount sometime! That way, your lovely authors, Silver Leafx and I, can send you letters filled with fuzzy and warm hate and rage. I especially want to keep a very special review from you in my heart, that was the following message:

" _. "_

Isn't that review right there filled with pride? Thank you for the single period. It will forever have a place in me and Silver Leafx.

Merry X-mas, from the incredible,

J. Whitnee.

P.S. Don't spam me again, yomaster.

P.P.S. Note that the entire letter is filled with sarcasm.

* * *

_And for our last segment, "Advertisement!!"_

_Fics you must read:_

"_**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"**__ by the incredible, totally ninja "Silver Leafx" which ties into this fic. :) or be sorry XD_

"_**Truth or Dare: Utter Chaos Version" **__because if you love __**Belief at Dawn **__and __**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt**__…then you will love this truth and dare. Which I say isn't normal. Features the cast of both fics and more!!_

"_**The Synergetic Sins Series" **__which is the 4-way collaboration fic between me, Silver Leafx, DevoTheMadCashCow, and CyberWolf101. Awesome series, and you can find them all in my favs._

* * *

_Fics I am promoting/ support 100%!!:_

"_**An Idiot, a Nutter, and a Loony" **__by "I didn't kill the queen"_

"_**Please?" **__by "TreyP"_

"_**Meika" **__and __**"Cyber Entity" **__by "Ki-nee-chan"_

"_**Seven Deadly Eons" **__and __**"12:12:" **__and more by "Loli-S" __**"Playing with Fire" **__by Pokemaniac1234__**"Turning over a New Leaf" **__by "lil' white Raven_

* * *

_Ok, enough A/N. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy!! Happy December!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Underwater Wraths**

Ray was prepared to tear me apart with his "baby" Gyarados that really made me want to cry every time I saw it's face. Qwilly swam forward and puffed himself up, but after realizing it couldn't outgrow a GYARADOS, it shrivled back and took a stand behind me. With a firm finger pointing my way, Ray sent his Gyarados roaring at me, its body rippling like a wave, and its large mouth wide open (do Gyarados' mouths ever close, really?).

"Qwilly, use…" aww craphole. I should've done a bit of studying. I twisted my lips in worry, thinking of the best way to get out of this situation. My heart raced as seconds passed and I realized I only had moments left till Qwilly would be eaten alive.

"Qwilly-"

_"GYAAAAAARRRRR__!!!!"_

A large blue blurry streak crashed into the Gyarados and sent it tumbling through the water. The Gyarados roared at it's new opponent that was ramming it in the sides, fangs digging in. It was the other Gyarados, now looking much larger in size.

"_GYARRRRRR!!!" _The Gyaradoses roared at each other and began ramming their heads into each other's long bodies. Their bloody red eyes glared with fury and their mouths opened wide, ready to crunch on the other. A loud, robotic snicker came, and I turned to see a girl in scuba gear, her purple eyes gleaming from behind her goggles. Her black hair was long and floating aimlessly around her, her bangs a yellow gold and her red highlights turning darker from the water. I immediately recognized her as the cold girl from earlier.

"Get 'im, Rage!!" She called out to her Gyarados. The Gyarados roared and slapped its face into it's opponent's body. Ray was grunting and he turned to the girl, angry.

"Who do you think you are?!" He growled, and the girl smirked lightly.

"The name's Rey Ryuki. Remember it, 'cause you'll be seeking revenge!" the girl laughed, "Rage, use Hydro Pump!!"

"Gyarados!!" Ray growled as Rage began stocking up energy in his mouth, it's face only yards away from Ray's Gyarados , "Counter with Hyper Beam!"

Both Pokemon released their packed engery into large beams from their wide open mouths. The beams collided, a wave of water currents pushing everyone back. The impact was so major, It was like an explosive went off underwater.

"Your Gyarados is tough," the girl, Rey, smirked after the energy subsided, "Got a name, boy?"

"Ray Rimu," Ray muttered, "Gyarados use Dragon Rage!"

"Twister, Rage!"

Both Gyaradoses twirled into underwater tornadoes, Gyarados' being a purple color, and Rage's being a dark sea blue. The tornados collided, and once again water currents pushed us back. Everything seemed to merge together into a giant whirlpool of deep blue and purple, sucking everyone in. Qwilly cried and rolled forward, being caught on the tail by me.

"Same Pokemon, and now same name huh?" Rey screamed, fleeing from the whirlpool, "I won't let you surpass me."

"Hmm. 'Fraid?" Ray smirked, "Aqua Tail!"

"Brine, Rage!"

I could see the shadows of their Pokemon through the rushing bubbles of the whirlpool. Gyarados twisted and flicked his tail like a whip, sending water currents over at Rage. Without hesitating, Rage send rushing water from its mouth, countering the Aqua Tail. Ray and Rey growled at each other, and so did their Gyaradoses as they swam in circles.

Seeing the tension build, I began to push myself back, fleeing the scene. The Gyaradoses began going out on a full scale battle, their rage visible in their cries and roars. I picked up the pace and began swimming off, Qwilly in tow. I kept on going, ignoring the crashes behind me.

I had swam quite the distace, the water getting deeper as I went. Qwilly was puffed and mad, and I didn't want anything to do with those needles of his. Passing the seaweed, the kelp, and the occasional school of calm Goldeen and Magikarp, I came to a stop near a mossy boulder and floated there, checking the live feed from my watch. It buzzed and Robert's voice came to meet my ears. A video of a small boy and an unconscious Warturtle flashed, the boy turning to frown at his opponent, a girl with long, brown hair hugging a red…heart?

"…and it seems to be that the ten year old Francesco and his newly evolved Warturtle has been beated by our mighty young Catherine Meadows, and her Luvdisc!!" Robert chuckled. A woman's laugh came in.

"Yes. That Luvdisc seems very confident in itself!" She laughed, "Oh! What have we here!! A whirlpool forming in section seven!!"

The video flashed to the scene of the two fighting Gyaradoses, Ray and Rey growling with fury as their Pokemon madly lashed at each other. Robert's voice let out a tone of agreement.

"This is very intense folks!!" he muttered, the picture changing once again. A neon blur hurled itself at a large Swampert, bubbles rising. The Swampert was sent back, almost knocking into his master; a blond headed girl that didn't seem to be paying attention. The blur jumped back and it turned out to be the green Marill from earlier: Neon.

"_Neon! Iron Tail followed by an epic, blinding Ice Beam!!" _I heard a static version of Riri's voice shout. Neon darted forward, the ball on it's tail shining brightly as it darted to the Swampert and twirled, smacking it's tail into Swampert's jaw. Neon backed up just a foot or two and breathed in a deep breathe, before shooting a bright, icy blue beam at Swampert. Robert and the woman clapped before the screen flashed again and I frowned.

"Ok, now, this seemes to be interesting!!" The woman laughed, "Here is a Feebas refusing to swim!! It's trainer isn't looking too happy about this!!"

The screen focused onto a might-as-well-be-knocked-out-Feebas that continued to sink, it's eyes drooping. I broke out laughing as Yoshi pushed it up frantically, barking complaints and threats. He wass outraged, yelling something the top of his lungs and lashing his fists around angrily. I couldn't hear anything but a long, high pitched _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!!_

"Hmm…we'll hope that this fish has his day!" the woman totally ignored the fact that this boy was abusing a Feebas, "In the mean time, let's check up on the infamous Kokoro, who earlier today was in Cinni Fest's Pokemon Contest! I heard a rumor that the Kokoro on stage was a fraud…"

The screen flashed yet again to a mossy, seaweed filled area. A rather small girl was swimming along, her very long, brown hair flowing gently after her, with a bright colored bow in her hair keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She peddaled slowly over the seaweed, her hands latched onto a small, adorable Piplup that had a bow around it's neck. The girl reached a large mossy boulder where another girl floated, short brown hair wandering around her. She was too busy staring at the watch on her wrist to notice someone coming. She tilted her hand and leaned in closer to the watch, swimming around her was a small, pissed off Qwilfish.

I gulped.

"Hmm…I sense a battle is going to start soon, Nicole!" Robert laughed, "Kira Uri-"

I quickly turned off the live feed and turned around to see Kokoro standing (or floating, what ever floats your Lapras) there, her dark, redish pink eyes staring at me coldly, and her Piplup at her side. I stood still, watching her teeth clench and her firm index finger point at me.

"You!! You were that girl who pretented to be ME!!" She growled, and I soon found myself swimming back a few feet.

"Whoa, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to! They mistook me for you and I found myself on the stage before I could say 'Honaluka'!!" I shouted, almost face palming myself for missaying "Hallelujah". Kokoro maintained her glare, Piplup getting pumped also.

"You made me look like a retard," She growled coldly, her voice down to a soft mutter, "Piplup, Bubblebeam!!"

"Oh craphole," I found myself muttering as the Piplup sent raging bubbles from it's mouth. Now, I know bubbles don't seem harmful or scary in any way, but if it's coming from a Pokemon, you damn better be dodging. Arceus knows how dangerous bubbles can be. Anyways, I hurried and got out of the way, pulling Qwilly's tail in the process has he puffed himself up madly. I groaned, turning to Qwilly, muttering, "Uhh….Water Gun!!"

"_Quiiillll!!!!" _Qwilly dodged the bubbles and puckered his fat red lips, spiting out water. Unfortunatly, it quickly desolved in the ocean and was pretty much useless. Ok, great. He knows Water Gun, but can't use it. Arcues loves me so damn much.

"Uhh….Poison Sting? Toxic? USE A POISONOUS MOVE!!" I screamed frantically as more bubbles headed for us. Qwilly's poor swimming skills got him hit, and he tumbled back, rolling out of control. He growled and puffed himself up, before madly swimming (or, attempting to swim ) over to Piplup and ramming his side into it. Toxins oozed out of Piplup's shoulder blade as it cried and winced in pain. Kokoro growled.

"Use Fury Atta-!"

"Slap it's face, Qwilly!!" I interrupted, watching Qwilly's tail whirl around and smack Piplup right in the cheek (Oh yeah, BIATCH SLAP THAT PINGUIN!!). Piplup puffed it's face madly and began jabbing Qwilly with it's beak, just to find one of Qwilly's thorns to it's face. The Piplup took itself back a few feet and wiped its scratched, toxin filled cheek.

"Good!! Now use some…just hit it with your spikes!!" I rolled my eyes. Qwilly nodded and wobbled forward. Kokoro groaned, not accepting defeat that easily.

"Drill Peck the thing, Piplup!" she muttered, and Piplup was twirling itself into a large water drill, spinning like a corkscrew and heading to Qwilly. In seconds it jabbed Qwilly and sent him flying through the water, rolling out of control. He recovered soon just to find it in his face once more. I muttered some swear words under my breath, but a smirk came when I found Piplup panting, it's toxic wounds growing worse. Kokoro gulped, her face in deep worry.

"Toxic Needles!! Toxic Thorns!! Whatever!" I called out to Qwilly, "Toxic Spikes, yeah, use that!!"

Qwilly puffed up once more and headed for Piplup. The small pinguin glared and shot itself forward beak first, grazing one of Qwilly's thorns as it missed. The Piplup cried in pain and Kokoro swam up to it, her lips twisting with worry and concern. She pulled out a small cantine with a nozzle spray on top and held it up to Piplup.

"Hey, no using Antidotes!!" I frowned, but then realized that it wasn't against the rules to come prepared. She turned to me and looked away, rolling her eyes. With the spray in her hand, she aimed it at Piplup's wounds, her thin finger ready to pull the trigger.

"_Eeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _A loud shriek came from nowhere, closely followed by a blinding light that shot at Kokoro's hand. It came from above, and we all looked up to see a boy floating above us, with wild blonde hair and a large, strong Empoleon by his side. Markus, was it? In any case, he put on a smirk and Kokoro growled, clenching onto her hurt hand and broken bottle of Antidote. I looked at him as he sent his Empoleon diving forward at a great speed, white light forming at the Empoleon's beak. Kokoro, Piplup, Qwilly, and I quickly dodged the second beam of light, frozen ice particles trickling up after it passed, floating to the top.

"Great," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Kokoro and I took a firm stand in front of the Empoleon, it's master in tow as it charged forward, spinning like a corkscrew similar to Piplup's earlier attack. I pointed and ordered Qwilly to dart forward, along side Piplup.

"_Piplaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"_

"_Qweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllll!!"_

Our two Pokemon cried in pain as the Empoleon lashed at them in a single swipe, coming back around for another shot. It twirled again, but this time not like a screw, but like a top, with it's wings straight out to the sides. Water moved in circles and soon we were all sucked into a forming whirlpool. Ugh, whirlpools… Qwilly fished around near my legs and I grabbed onto his tail, crying in surprise as I was whipped around, particles of the ground flying around me and getting into my face. Kokoro and her Piplup zoomed pass me, hugging each other in horror. Eh, didn't envy them. Who wants to hug a Qwilfish?

I felt sick as my body lashed around and around out of control, not knowing which direction was which by now. I saw a shadow of Empoleon face me, and a large gust of water blew me out of the whirlpool and down to somewhere unknown. My body continued to twirl uncontrollably, heading down, down, down….

I didn't know where I was when I stopped. It was all just water, and nothing else besides a ledge and a large whirlpool twirling far above it. I guess I must've been carried down some crack in the earth, where not much was going on. Flashing lights met my eyes and I looked down just to see some school of Chinchou led by a Lanturn swim by. Frowning, I sighed, finally realizing that my hand was still gripped onto Qwilly's tail.

"_Qwill……" _Qwilly glared madly and I hurried to let go, faking an innocent smile. It faded when something beautiful met my ears though. I was a soft high pitched chant, sung soflty and beautifully, filled with mystery and wonder. It seemed to echo in the dark waters.

_Just two quaters you have to seek  
__The heaven in waters oh so deep  
__Few do know where it's asleep  
__Answer me now, it's yours to keep  
__  
Minutes left, you shall be shook  
__Where's the moon? Why don't you look?  
__Alas the heaven shall be took  
__By the master of the book_

I turned around and saw a large Pokemon headed towards me. It was purple, with a salmon colored underbelly and a large, silver corral-like shell on it's back. It's neck was long, and it's head had a single, small horn on it's forhead, along with lolipop-like ears. It's four large fins helped it swim to me, it's large black eyes blinking in wonder.

"…A purple Lapras?" I muttered, and the Lapras grinned and bowed. Opening it's mouth, it chanted once more, following the same tune as earlier.

_Here is your trial of fate  
__Shall heaven you get or death you take  
__Only you can underestimate  
__The following code left to debate_

_What is always facing two ways  
Is half yellow and half grey  
Has two minds yet one doesn't say  
__And has a name that is mirrored always?_

"…Uh…what?" was all I said, scratching my head in wonder. The Lapras growled and grew mad, glaring angrily at me.

_"UGH!! I make a dramatic entrance, spend hours making that chant up, and all you say is 'Ugh'!?" _the Lapras blurted. I raised an eyebrow.

"You call that a chant? I had no clue what the Fearow was going on!" I grunted, receiving a look from the purple Lapras.

"_GAH! My creativity is wasted on you! Do you know how long it took me to make that up?" _She growled. Well, I supposed it was a she. Or else it wouldn't be so bitchy.

"Ummm…Hours?" I muttered, backtracking what she had said earlier,

"_Yes, hours! And I practiced all year on making my mysterious appearences and you ruin it all!!!"_

"Wow. Sucks for you," I sighed sarcastically, looking over to the ledge. Something random caught my eye (and when I mean random, I mean WOW what the FEAROW!). It was some creepy purple oyster shell, floating down along the side of the ledge slowly. It seemed to have come from the top, possibly misplaced by that giant whirlpool that didn't seem to be there now. It kept on floating down, and down, but what really freaked me out were the large, tiny black pupiled eyes that were staring at me from between the shells. It watched me and I watched it in an awkward fashion, as it continued sinking down lower and lower until it was almost out of sight. The it _giggled_ and stuck out a long ass pink _tongue_ before sinking into the darkness.

"Wow, that was probably the creepiest thing I have ever…ever…saw in my life…" I muttered after a few long pauses had passed. The Lapras raised an eyebrow and gave a look of shock, then turned back to me.

"_Shelldons ARE creepy…" _she muttered, _"Anyways…wha- WHAT was I talking about?"_

"Dunno. A chant? Some weird chant that I had NO clue what the Fearrow you were talking about," I replied and shrugged. The Lapras nodded in satisfaction.

"_Now solve my riddle!!!!!" _She suddenly screamed, taking me by surprise, _"Or else I won't tell you where the Heaven Rod is!!"_

"Aww come on!! Your riddles sucked balls," I complained with a frown, "Just give it to me!!"

"_Sucked balls? SUCKED. BALLS?" _she was furious now, her teeth clenched and her eyes flashing wildly, _"That's it, no riddle. You beat me, get the rod. You don't, well, then you are disqualified and most likely going to die!!"_

Awww….Fearrow.

* * *

***Hmm…what is the answer to Lapras's chant? No, Jay, you cannot say anything since you know the answer. I give credit to CyberWolf101 and my forever freaky but awesomely cool partner, Silver Leafx. They were the one's that got me through this writer's block!! THANK YOU guys!!**

**But still, can you guess what Lapras riddle means?**


	35. Deep Sea Chaos and some Deap Sea Phobia

_Author's Note: 12.12.09_

_Finally, I pulled myself together and got this written out. It was funny how I struggled on figuring how I was to finish the second half of it, and stumbled on it for days. But when I finally went and just went in and wrote it, I easily got it done in less than an hour. My mind works in a weird way…_

_But anyways, I've come to realize that this story has so much plot, that there's not much character development. Well, with the help of __Silver Leafx__ I planned some easy, non-intense character development chapters to ease you all a bit. I bet all these intense events have gotten you spinning, and you all might enjoy a relaxed chapter, no?_

_Ok. Soon, (and oh how much I hate giving spoilers) there will be a mini tournament in this fic. *rips out hair for giving spoilers* . And, I'll need a good number of OCs. If I haven't used your OC yet, most likely I will now. But, because so many OCs were submitted, I really want you to give me a small reminder that you've submitted an OC and it hasn't been used yet. I'm going to have to rampage through my PMs, and I PM way too much, so that is going to take forever. Oh well._

_Hmm, also Silver Leafx and I were thinking of doing yet another fic, but just one that updates every holiday with a chaotic, holiday special. No, really, like these chappies are everything BUT holiday cheer. Bald Stantlers, Silver Leafx killing Santa, and purple trees? Vote "Yesh!!" on the poll on my profile if you want to see some random, gut busting comedy of messed up holiday specials. More like holiday parodies._

_More info on my profile. Don't worry, it's at the very top. No need to go searching for it._

_Well, besides the whole "vote if you want to see some funny holiday specials!" thing, just wanted to say that this fic is in collaboration with Silver Leafx's** "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"** __which is HILARIOUS. No, seriously dudes, I'm not saying that for advertisement. It really is funny! I mean, all you see is those Shipping fics that make me want to hurl, and those adventures of Mary-Sues that stride out to beat Team Rocket/Galactic/Magma/Aqua, or "become the Pokemon Champion!" Really. This has NOTHING like that._

_Well, 'nough of my ranting. Don't forget to check out my other fics, including the one of a kind __**"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **__and the totally awesome __**"Synergetic Sins: The Mind" **__of the __**Synergetic Sins Series**__. (the series is a four-way collaboration between me, __Silver Leafx, CyberWolf101__, and __DevoTheMadCashCow._

_As I always say:_

_Read, review, and most of all ENJOY!!_

* * *

**Chapter 35: Deep Sea Chaos and some Deep Sea Phobia**

For some odd reason, I found it really hard to get a Qwilfish to listen to me. Then, I found it even harder to get a talking, purple Lapras to listen to me. Qwilly shot forward once again with some random attack he felt like doing. That Lapras must've been really badass, because Qwilly couldn't lay a scratch on her. Or, it might've been the fact that Qwilly just plain sucked.

"Qwilly!! Use Toxic Spikes!!" I shouted, bubbles rising from my mouth piece. The needles shot out at Lapras, but she easily pushed them away by freezing them with some ice attack. I growled. Things weren't going well. I checked the time on my watch real quick.

00.14.43

I only had less than that fifteen minutes until I ran out of air. This was going to be difficult.

My senses came back with a cry from Qwilly. Lapras had used those frozen spikes to send them back at him. He was pushed back, and was growling. I gritted my teeth.

"Qwilly, try Rollout!!" Qwilly nodded, telling me he knew this. He puffed up a bit and began spining rapidly to Lapras. She dodged the first time around, but got hit right in the jaw as Qwilly came back to her. She growled, her eyes burning purple, and with a roar the water rippled with purple aura. Qwilly was pushed back into the ledge, the rocks crumpling and sinking as he made his way out. Light gathered in Lapras' mouth, and she shot a beam of light at Qwilly, who dodged it just in time. The rocks behind him froze into solid ice. It was an Ice Beam.

"Let's go, Qwilly, use Poison Sting!!" I cried. Qwilly shot thin, blinding needles at Lapras, but they all met some barrier before they hit her. UGH… Protect. I hate that move. Lapras' eyes changed to a milky brown, and the rocks of the ledge began to rumble.

"_Fear my Ancient Power!!" _Lapras cried, and chunks of the ledge broke off and spun around her. I thought of that battle with Loti back at the Saffron National Trading Institution, how those chunks floated around her Tangela. The more I thought about her, the more I was pissed. The only good thing that came from Loti was Yuonal. That stupid Growlithe stealer…

The chunks of earth came flying for Qwilly. His lack of swimming skills and big round body made him slow to dodge. I gritted my teeth.

"Use Minimize!!" I called, slightly surprised I thought of that move in time. Luckily, Qwilly knew how to use it, and began shrinking down a forth of his size, increasing his ability to dodge the rocks. He zoomed past them, and Lapras was getting awefully mad. She shot forward, her single horn emiting trickling blue sparks.

"_Take this Zen Headbutt!"_ Lapras growled, and hit the tiny Qwilly dead on with her horn. Without hesitating, her tail glowed bright and she spun around, hitting Qwilly with her tail as if she wear playing baseball, _"HOMERUN!!" _Lapras laughed, watching Qwilly fly into the ledge. Qwilly puffed himself up to normal size, mad.

"Revenge!!" I growled, half realizing it was an actual move. Qwilly darted forward, his body glowing an eerie red as if he ate a light bulb. He knocked himself into Lapras, the impact most likely as hard as that last Iron Tail he received from her. Lapras rolled back, grunting in pain.

"Think…Think…" I growled. Should've done some research. A common move…or… "Stock..pile? Do you know that?" Qwilly nodded, "Okay then, Stockpile!!"

Qwilly puffed himself up slowly, growing larger than I have ever seen. He was twice his size, glowing a slight orange. His needles shined like steel. Lapras was swimming back now, furious.

"Qwilly use Harden!!" I prepared him. Not only did he raise his Special Defense and Defense with Stockpile, but with Harden also. Lapras' body slammed into Qwilly, and it sounded as if someone hit a steel plate. Qwilly rolled back a good distance, luckily not hitting that ledge again.

"Use Harden again!! Then shoot that thing with some Toxic Spikes!!" I roared. Qwilly took a moment to put a stern look on, his needles growing slightly. He then unleashed a herd of needles at Lapras, and this time they hit. Lapras cried, cut up in mutliple places with her wounds oozing toxins. She gathered blue light in her mouth. I figured it was another ice type attack. And most ice attacks are Special Attacks. Time to raise some Special Defense.

"Stockpile quick, Qwilly!!" I shouted. Qwilly puffed up again, growing more into a giant spiked ball than anything else. He was half my size now, not including the thorns that were looking more and more like rapiers. Lapras unleashed millions of white, chunky pieces of ice from her mouth. A lot that hit Qwilly bounced off, but some cut his skin. He growled, his red lips puckering with madness. Lapras was furious that her attack was close to useless. She growled, her eyes turning dark purple, and emited aura that was a similar color.

The aura formed into definite shapes. Many pure purple, sloppy looking Gyaradoses circled like electrons of an atom around her. It was a unique move that I easily remembered after seeing Pokemon use this on live battles on TV.

Dragon Dance.

"_I'm going to regret using Outrage…but this you birthday present!!" _Lapras spoke lightly, and roared and earsplitting cry, the dragons circling her shooting out like fireworks. It had no aim, randomly hitting the ledge and zooming by me. Qwilly got hit by a few, rolling around as the waters shook and the rocks of the ledge began to crumble.

"Qwilly!! Use Harden and Stockpile!!" I cried, not sure whether this Outrage attack was a Special Attack or just a plain Attack. He listened, puffing himself up once more to a larger size. He was almost as large as Lapras now, his needles turning into metal rapiers and oozing toxins. The chaos of Lapras' attack had stopped, and she merely floated there now, shaking her head with confusion. She was dazed. Perfect.

"That's…" I counted down with my fingers, "Three Stockpiles!! Please tell me you know Spit up!!! PLEASE!!"

"_Qwill!!!" _Qwilly spoke, surprisingly in a very, very deep and creepy voice. Must've been from the large size. I gave him the order, and Qwilly rolled forward, needles looking more like swords now.

Lapras was done for.

Qwilly's needles retreated, rapidly sinking into his skin. He was like a grape rapidly turning into a rasin as he shrivled up, shooting a giant yellow orb from his mouth at Lapras. The orb was as big as Qwilly was when he was at his third Stockpile. I knew this was going to do some damage. Scratch that. A LOT of damage.

The orb shined brightly and collided with Lapras, water roaring and pushing everyone back. The rocks of the ledge shook, cracking in some places. I could see Lapras' run down body sinking into the ocean's abist.

We had won.

"You are so awesome Qwilly!!" I grabbed Qwilly and gave him a painful hug, quickly letting go as his needles poked me. He cried happily, his voice back to normal now. He puffed up madly though, and I turned around to look at what was causing him to do that.

Lapras was there, half dead almost, with a long staff in her mouth. It was very long, and gleaming gold, with dazzling designs engraved on the it. On the top was a large, shining yellow orb, caged in golden bars. Angel wings came off of the bars. I gasped in awe.

"_Congradulations…" _Lapras whispered, clearly tired, _"Here is the Heaven's Rod, as I had promised."_

"Th…Thank you…" I was out of words. Lapras nodded, and as I took the heavy staff in my arms, she began swimming away, a chant filling the sea.

_Gift of Heaven you received  
__Gasp in awe as you believed  
__Apoligize I should to you  
__Though your strengh has shined on through  
__Farewell, I bid my last goodbye  
__Until next time…I hope you thrive  
_

*************

Qwilly and I headed up the along the ledge. It was quite the trip up, and I could feel my heart pump in excitement. The surface was getting closer and closer. So was my victory. The last of the ledge passed me by, and I took a step onto it, kicking myself up. The seaweed and mossy boulders could be seen on top of the ledge now as they got father and father below me. I smiled. Just a bit more.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll!!!" _

I turned too slow. Something white and blinding zapped at my hand holding the staff, and I let go, my hand screaming out loud as it crippled into the chilling ice that froze it to my forearm. The staff flew off, twirling in rapid flips as it went and stabbed itself into the seaweed covered dirt, dust rising. The caged orb was sticking up, shaking from the sudden diagonal impact. I looked at my hand frozen in sharp ice, shaking from the burning frost. It bit my skin, and I winced, turning to see who did it.

There was a green Marill, puffing itself up madly. Riri was close behind, her mad face covered by her mask. Her short, purple hair swished weightlessly around her and she headed to me. I growled.

"What was that for!!" I shouted. She snorted a repley.

"Neon!! Iron Tail!!"

"Fine!! If you want to play it rough then…" I turned to the mad Qwilly beside me watching Neon buzz in, "Qwilly!! Toxic Spikes!!"

"_Qwill!!" _Qwilly hurled himself at Neon. Fortunately, he was much faster and was able to send his poison needles to Neon before it could slam it's tail into him. After his attack pierced Neon's skin, Qwilly puffed himself up and took the Iron Tail, the glowing ball for a tail knocking into him like a hammer. Qwilly rolled wildly off to the side. I growled.

"Qwilly hurry up and use Rollout!" I shouted. Neon was already coming in with another glowing tail. Qwilly rolled like a giant ball of spikes, heading for Neon. Although he was fast, Neon learned quick, and launched his spinning attack seconds before. The giant, glowing ball smacked Qwilly, shooting him off like a baseball. Riri snickered, and Neon was headed for Qwilly, who was coming back.

"Abort Rollout and use Minimize!!" I cried. The rolling Qwilly was soon disappearing as he shrank out of sight. Seconds after looking for him, Neon felt a sudden sting in it's cheek, rubbing it just to find it's other cheek getting hit. It was the small Qwilly.

"Okay, Qwilly, now Stockpile followed by a close up Rollout!"

Qwilly was suddenly growing at a rapid pace, only a foot away from Neon. He rolled, and Neon was too close to prepare. The shiny, magnified needles slashed Neon, making him cry in pain. Something passed me from the corner of my eye. I turned from the battle to see Riri heading for the Heaven's Rod.

"Oh no you don't!!" I headed after her, wincing as I slashed my sharp, frozen hand against my thigh. My hand was so cold, it was numb now. I didn't feel anything. Riri pulled the staff from the ground with much effort, and seeing me, she headed to the surface. I quickly followed her, pumping my legs as fast as I could. Reaching out to her, I latched my free arm on her leg, and she bent down to see me before kicking wildly. Pulling her down, I brought myself up to her face, and launched my free hand to the staff. Riri thrusted her free hand at my shoulder, and I took my ice fist and plunged it to her chest.

Riri dropped the staff. We both watched it sick to the mossy ground, fearing it would not land in the moss, but over the ledge and into the abist. We hurled ourselves at it, grabbing it upon reaching it. I glared at her, and she glared back. With our hands that weren't latched onto the staff, we began shoving each other, our legs bashing and our hair flying everywhere. I seemed to be pulling back, and she was pushing forward, causing us to travel farther and farther away to the seaweed-topped ledge and our two Pokemon that were battling.

It seemed like several, long minutes before we even realized we were in the middle of nowhere. The ledge couldn't be seen anymore, and nothing was around us. I looked down at the darkness and nothingness below me. Then I choked. I took my frozen fist, the ice almost completely melted and chipped away now, and saw the watch flashing a "Warning!" sign. Riri must've saw it too, because she slowed her breathing and squirmed even more. I fought against her, but with a firm kick to my guts, I let go, and she began swimming up. I was about to follow her, but after looking around me, I froze. It flashed before my eyes.

The images of myself reaching out to the dimming light of the surface, my ankle feeling dead weight, pulling me down…it flashed before me. Bubbles rose from my lips as I watched them float to the surface. My sight dimmed, and my lungs screamed for air.

I saw it over and over again. I couldn't move, nor could I even push them out of my thoughts. I looked around me. The dark, nothingness engulfed me. Riri was gone now, and I was all alone, in the middle of nowhere. I struggled to breathe as I was running out of oxygen. I failed to slow down my breathing, and realized it was happening all over again. I didn't swim up. I couldn't. For some reason, my limbs didn't push me up. I reached out to the light before me. So close…

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I was scared. The dark void inside of knowing you are all alone, air running out with each ticking moment, and being suspended in past feelings and total darkness... It was such a scarey thing. I felt so alone. I felt like there was nothing around me, as if I was in a world of nothingness. Everything was dark, I heard no sound, and the only light came from the small watch on my wrist. Pulling myself together for the moment, I tuned in to the live feed channel, but I was out of the signal's reach and it just buzzed. I took a look at my remanding time. three minutes until I ran out. I had to slow down my breathing, and swim up. But I couldn't do a thing. I was paralyzed, and my limbs were made of rock.

I felt so cold and alone.

"Kira!!" I heard a familiar male voice call me. It was the most beautiful thing, to hear someone say your name right when you felt like you were dying of lonliness. Through blurry eyes, I looked around me, and I saw the tall figure of a teenage boy head for me, long messy hair flowing on top of his head. I pushed myself to move towards him. That was all I thought of doing. Nothing else went through my mind. He was in my reach now, and I felt so relieved. The loneliness... It was dying.

I hurried and embraced him, not wanting to ever let go. He hugged me back tightly, a hand to the back of my head. I didn't want him ever to leave. He was going to take me out of this nightmare, this dark void that I hated. I trembled, yet felt safe in his arms. I wasn't alone now.

"Everything's alright, okay?" he whispered. My brain was too slow to know who exactly he was, but I knew that he was a friend of mine. I couldn't see clear in the dark, and although I couldn't figure out his identity, I felt happy. Really, I wouldve asked for anyone. Anyone that would've stayed here and hold me tight. Not let the lonliness and nothingness engulf me.

I couldn't find the words to thank him. I couldnt explain how much his precense meant to me. I hung on tight, cursing at my body that no longer moved, and at my sight that slowly went blurry.

The only thing I heard before everything went black was the harmony of singing, whale-like sounds. The beautiful tune that I mysteriously understood. It was so familiar.

"_Beware of Love…Beware of Trust…Beware of Pride…Beware of Lust…"_

* * *

***Ok then. Three guesses on who saved Kira. :)**

**And now we're hearing MORE whale-like sounds?**

**Don't forget to visit my profile poll!! And happy December!!**


	36. Pinkie Pies on the Beach

_Author's Note: 06.01.09_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_

_First update of the year, and I'd like to say sorry for the slow update. This chappy is pretty long, so I hope the wait was worth while._

_While this chapter is long, beware that there are a lot of things it covers, so you might forget what was in the beginning when you finish at the end. :(_

_While I hope you had a good 2009, let's welcome 2010 with open arms!! In less than 20 days, Belief at Dawn will be having it's one year anniversary, and I'm hoping to PARTAY!! Although this story was published on the 25__th__ of January, 2009 technically, I really think the real birth of it was mid-September, where the "September Boom" occurred and I received 0 to 1500k+ hits in a week of constant updating. It was all in the effort to do better. _

_I hope you can come PARTAY with us as my forum!!! It's named __**Grey Hat, Purple Scarf**__ and you can find the link in __Silver Leafx's __profile, since its her forum and I'm just a mod ;)_

_There we have help for other authors, a chat room, a FAQ thread, a thread for flaming us (if you wanted to flame us in anyway), a Role Play, and many other things._

_Also, many things in this chappy are linked to Silver Leaf'x __**"Unseen, Unhead, Unfelt" **__which I am collaborating with. Not only that, but it's a great fic. Check it out if you love B.A.D. because soon our fics will overlap and you will need to read both fics to get a full possible experience of them._

_So, I'll update "Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" soon, and I'd like to announce that because of the holidays, an update of the "Synergetic Sins" series will be delayed by a lot. Sorry._

_Now that all has been said and done, read, review, and have a Happy 2010._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Pinkie Pies on the Beach**

I woke up the next morning in bed, slightly tired and especially stiff. My bag was placed on the nightstand beside me, an unfamiliar Pokeball beside it. I looked around me. I was in the hotel room of Cinnabar Hotel.

I sighed, getting up to see myself fully dressed in pajamas. I raised an eyebrow at the fact, and shrugged, yawning and walking over to the hotel room mini kitchen where sounds of sizzling and boiling could be heard.

"Morning…." I yawned, and saw Riri preparing a meal. Our eyes met, and I immediately turned mine into a glare.

"What was all that about last night!!" I screamed. She growled, violently putting down her knife and placing her hands on her apron covered hips.

"I WAS going to say sorry with a meal, but it seems like I'm not getting the chance!!" she roared. I took a step forward.

"You nearly got me killed!!"

"You nearly got me killed also!!" she pulled off her apron and took off her shirt. On her chest was a red, three inch scar, the end being covered by her black bra, "That's what you did to me!"

"Well, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't turn my hand into ICE!!" I threw my hand in the air, the one she froze and turned it into a chilly fist.

"That's it!! Make your own food!!" She stomped her foot and threw her shirt over her shoulder, trudging past me and heading for the door. She opened it, and Yoshi and Broly walked in, raising an eyebrow at her and staring in shock as they saw she was shirtless.

"Breakfast ready?" Broly blinked, and Riri roared past him, shutting the door violently. The boys turned to me, both a little red.

"What's wit-"

"ARRRRRRRGGGG!!!" I screamed, and stomped past them, opening the door. Closing it, I could already picture their faces as Broly's voice muttered behind me,

"You SURE they don't need anger management?"

*************

I was in my pajamas, down at the coffee shop across the street from my hotel. I sighed, and the owner was washing tables and welcoming customers. The shop was small, with a long counter lined with stools and many round two man tables. I sat at the counter, sipping my latte to calm myself down.

The news flashed on.

"Cinnabar Island's annual Cinni Fest held it's infamous Bottom Reef Competition last night," the reporter spoke in a bored, monotone voice. She shifted the papers in her hands, "During the last few minutes of the Competition, the winner of the competition, Ririkuu Honozo, emerged with the Heaven's Rod, and some distracting news."

The screen changed to a shaking video of Riri being pulled onto the boat. She took off her mask, her wet, purple hair lashing around, and threw the staff away before shouting, "Someone get my friend!! I went down to look for her after emerging, but I don't have anymore oxygen!"

I tilted my head in confusion. The boat shored, and I saw Yoshi running up to her, Broly in tow. Many people and Pokemon were in the background.

"Riri! Where's the kid!" he shouted. The reporter's babble about something interrupted what Broly had said. I didn't care to figure what the reporter was saying. I just stared at the silent picture of Yoshi and Broly running into the water, pulling their mouth pieces on and goggles over their eyes.

"Kira!" a familiar voice interrupted me and I turned to see Riri entering the coffee shop. She sighed, and I jumped from the stool and ran to her, giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry!!" I frowned, and Riri laughed.

"I'm sorry more!!" she let go, and I was practically confused on how fast we got over this, "Look, I should've kicked you and all that. I was thinking so much about winning that I forgot about the well-being of my own friend…"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you!!" I frowned at her, "And I'm sorry about the scar I gave you!! I didn't mean to do it!!"

"It's fine!" she waved her hands lightly, "Really!"

I sighed, and we laughed. It was freaky, but in any case I was glad we were over this, "So? Did you get the Dratini!?"

"Yup!" Riri replied, "You know what? I was thinking about letting my team meet her, so wanna head to the beach?"

"HELL yeah!!" I cried, "But first, you what this calls for?"

We grinned widely at each other, knowing what we were thinking.

"BIKINI SHOPPING!!" We cried in unison, and headed for the hotel.

*************

"Because of this illegal win," the reporter's voice rang through the cafe, "Ririkuu is going to be fined, and the prize will not be given to her-"

Someone had interupted her, handing her a paper.

"Oh, it seems like we have some distracting news," the woman sighed, "The Dratini award has been stolen."

*************

"Come on, Yoshi!!" Riri laughed as we dragged Yoshi through the mall. He growled and gave a glare at the smirking Broly in tow, and rolled his eyes as we dragged him into the men's section.

"You need a makeover!" I giggled with Riri, and he sighed with grief.

"Just leave me alone!!" he muttered.

"Tsk tsk. Look at you!! How can you get a girl looking like this!" Riri rushed over to a nearby rack, pulling up some t-shirts, "Here, try this!!"

"Never!!" he struggled to break free from my grasp.

"But, that green army shirt will SO make your eyes pop!" I smiled, and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Dammit, NO! I don't want popping eyes, so go play dress-up with Crack-cakes over there!" he looked over to where Broly used to be, just to see he was gone, "Ugh…dammit…"

"Oh!! Here look at this!" Riri held up a pair of pale skinny jeans, "How's this?"

"Hmm… I like it!" I smiled and pulled Yoshi over, "It would be best if he wore converse with that…"

"True…true…" Riri nodded and turned to Yoshi, throwing the khaki, army design shirt to him along with the pale jeans, "Try this on."

"No."

"Please?" Riri put on pleading eyes, and Yoshi looked away.

"No."

"Pretty, PRETTY PLEASE with a Cherri Berry on top?" I joined Riri with my Pikachu eyes and a small frown. Yoshi stumbled a bit and pulled himself back, twisting his lips.

"I already told you I don't like Cherri Berries!" He muttered and looked away. Riri growled under her breath.

"Then how 'bout a….Pretty Pretty Please with a Kira-in-a-bikini on top?" she muttered, and Yoshi and I turned to her, both red and in shock.

"WHAT!?!?"

************

The weather was nice for a day in autumn. The sun made the beach of Cinnibar Island nice and hot, and the clear waters that crashed to the shore were very refreshing. All of us seemed to have the beach to ourselves, since most people were enjoying the amusement parks of Cinni Fest.

Riri and I rushed out of the small shack that was the women's restrooms, dressed in our two piece bikinis with sunscreen ready on our skin. Riri wore a purple top with pink shell designs that was a single thick strip going around, the straps hooking around her neck, and a matching bottom that was tied with a large bow. I, in contrast, wore a light blue bikini top with light yellow clouds around it, with the regular straps, and a dark blue bottom that was a short floppy skirt, light blue with yellow clouds and black stripes. It was the "Mareep" design.

We rushed over to the small part of the beach where an umbrella was stabbed in the sand and four towels were laid underneath. Yoshi was laying there in his dark green swim trunks, legs crossed and his arms behind his head. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes, and next to him was Riolu, doing the same thing, using his ears in place of shades.

Broly was sitting near the water, tending to his large Ivysaur and Manetric. His other Pokemon were roaming in the distance, and the thought gave me a great idea.

"Hey Yoshi, you seen my bag?" I called out to Yoshi, putting my hands on my knees as I leaned in to look at him. He slowly stirred and took his sunglasses off, staring at me wide-eyed. I tilted my head in confusion, and he shook his head and got up, muttering a quick, "No…"

"It's right here, Kira," Riri giggled and crawled over Yoshi's lap to grab my brown bag, "Here!"

"Will you just get away from me, Slinky?" Yoshi pulled his legs from under Riri's body, "My Arceus…"

"Pff. Shut up Yoshi. I know you enjoy hot girls in bikinis all over you," Riri snorted her reply with a taunting smile, handing me my bag. I laughed and pulled out my Pokeballs, sending out my team. Yoshi did the same.

"Sure, I do," Yoshi yawned, putting on his sunglasses again as he slept against Quilava like a pillow, Sentret flopping across his stomach and Murkrow flying away to peck at Broly, "Too bad you aren't a hot girl in a bikini."

"But…" Riri gave a snort and stood up, kicking Yoshi's knee in the process, "Screw you."

"Will you stop hurting me?!" Yoshi rubbed his knee with his foot in annoyance. Riri gave a smirk.

"Boo hoo! Go run to yo mama then," she growled and walked away, grabbing a Pokeball from her bag and throwing it out. A long, snake like body formed from the red mist-like flames, and I gasped at the Pokemon.

"A…Dratini!" I smiled at it. It looked just as I imagined, just like the blue doll Sano gave me, just like the picture I drew when I was young…

"Hey little fella!" Riri giggled and patted the Pokemon's head. I joined her. It was smooth, and surprisingly soft, like the fuzz of a Peacha Berry.

"_Pix?" _I heard a small voice, and looked down to see Pix at my feet, standing in curiosity beside Ari.

"Oh, hey Pix!" I bent down to pick her up, her soft gold fur sparkling in the bright sunlight. She gestured her head to what seemed to be the water side, and I looked over in wonder to see Yoshi knelt down, staring at a pink Pokemon. Bomber was wildly barking at it, while Yuonal flew in circles around Broly along with Murkrow. Broly was running away like someone insane, screaming, "No!! Not the hair!!"

"Alrighty then…" I sighed and made my way over to Yoshi and the pink Pokemon. It was flopped on it's belly, seeming to be snoring while having it's eyes wide awake. I wasn't mistaken.

"…A Slowpoke?" I muttered, and Yoshi looked up at me. The creepiest thing was the fact his smile was wide, stretching ear to ear, with teeth and everything as he nodded energetically.

"_Pix?" (Squishy?) _I laughed at Pix's comment, but it suddenly it hit me. I understood what she said.

"Hey, can you lend me a Pokeball?" Yoshi jumped up and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. Pix giggled, leaning back and forth in my arms as if she was riding a Ponyta.

"N…n…no!!" I struggled to speak as Yoshi continued shaking me.

"Why!! Not!!" He spoke with each strong shake.

"Be!! Cause!! If!! You!! Do!! It!! Will!! Regi!! Ster!! Slow!! Poke!! To!! ME!!"

"Then!! I'll!! Just!! Trade!! Growlithe!! With!! You!!"

"Good!! I!! Dea!! Now!! Let!! GO!!!"

Yoshi finally jumped away from me, rushing over to the towels under the umbrella where my bag was. He rampaged through the contents and pulled out a brand new Pokeball, running back over to the Slowpoke as if he was afraid it would run away.

"Murkrow!!" Yoshi gave a loud whistle and the night bird growled, flying away from it's chasing of Broly to perch on it's master's head, "Drill Peck!!"

Murkrow gave a loud caw, headed off of Yoshi's head, and flew over to the Slowpoke, rapidly twisting itself as if it was a drill. It hit the Slowpoke and it bounced off, as if it hit raw rubber. Yoshi twisted his lips and looked at me.

"What?" I muttered, feeling Pix squirming in my arms.

"Um…GO!!" he threw the Pokeball at the Slowpoke, sucking the Pokemon in. The Pokeball didn't shake. Just went _bleep _indicating the Pokemon was caught.

"Wow, that was easy…" Yoshi muttered, picking up the Pokeball. He shook with excitement as he threw the ball in the airm sending out the pokemon.

"…_poke," _The Slowpoke muttered, in its same position, using its paw to rub the spot where Murkrow attacked.

"Hey there little buddy!!" Yoshi knelt down in front of his new Pokemon, a wide smile on. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Yuonal and Murkrow were back to chasing Broly (now upgraded from running on foot to riding on a Rhyhorn). Riri was playing in the water with her new Dratini, joined by Bomber, Sprite, and Ari. Pix squirmed in my arms, wanting to break fee. I set her down as she ran off to join Riri and the others.

"Hey, miss!" I turned around to find a small boy running up to me, his mother chasing him in worry. I knelt down to meet the little's boy's eyes, and he gave a big smile before saying, "You were that miss with the TOTWALLAY awesome fishy, right?"

"The…Qwilfish?" I muttered. He nodded with excitement, his mother hurrying to pick him up.

"I'm very sorry dear, my son just has no manners!!" She gave a glare to the boy as I stood up.

"It's nothing…" I cocked my head to the side. I do remember seeing an extra Pokeball in my bag…

"Miss!! Can I have your TOTWALLAY awesome fishy?" he remarked, and his mother gave a dark scowl.

"Don't ask people for their Pokemon, Charlie-"

"No, it's alright!" I walked over to my bag, pulled out an older Pokeball, and headed to the water, throwing the ball in the air to release the puffer fish into the sea.

"Hey, Qwilly!" I smiled, and Qwilly happily bloated himself up with joy. I frowned.

"You don't deserve to be a rental Pokemon," I sighed, and Qwilly was still as he listened, "Rental Pokemon are never treated nicely, don't you think?"

"_Qwil? Qwillah FISH FISH!!" (Does this mean I'll be staying with you? Oh Joy!! Joy!!) _Qwilly replied happily, and I frowned.

"No, but I know someone who will take care of you," I replied. I turned to gesture to the mother and boy, and they joined me by the water side, "Can you take care of my Qwilfish for me?"

The boy stared in awe at the Pokemon, leaning in with curiosity.

"I've always heard that Qwilfish suck, but after seeing this one I think they're awesome~" he giggled, wanting to touch it. I laughed and glanced at Qwilly.

"His name's Qwilly," I muttered, "If you promise to take real good care of him, I'll let you keep him."

"Really?" the boy's eyes lighted up, "Mommy!! Look I'm getting my first Pokemon!! Now I can prove to Daddy I can be the Pokemon Master!!"

"Charlie, let's go home," his mother sighed, and looked at me, "Sorry for all the trouble, dear, but we'll be going now."

"Wait!" I returned Qwilly and handed the Pokeball over to the woman, "Please, give it to your son."

The woman looked down at Charlie's depressed face and sighed, "Oh…alright…"

"Take good care of him!!" I waved a goodbye at Charlie and his mother. The two walked over to the street and disappeared in the crowds of Cinni Fest. I sighed, and looked over to Yoshi, who was poking his Slowpoke as the Slowpoke was poking him with it's tail.

"Poke," Yoshi laughed and poked it.

"…_Poke," _the Slowpoke touched Yoshi with it's tail in return.

"Poke."

"_Poke."_

"Poke!"

"_POKE!!" _the Slowpoke took it's tail and angrily slapped Yoshi across the face. Yoshi tumbled to the sand, rubbing his cheek.

"Ow…" he muttered, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"…_me…no like…POKE!!" _the Slowpoke growled slowly in it's dumb voice. My jaw dropped in unison with Yoshi's. Before either of us could say a word about a talking Slowpoke, there was a loud cry, and we turned to see Broly headed for us, running not from a Pokemon, but a girl in a very, should I say…revealing…bikini.

"Well well well, look at what Crack-cakes fished up," Yoshi observed the girl with the edges of his lips slightly curling, pulling a towel around his neck and latching onto it tightly with both hands. She had short, bleach blond hair in a fine pixie cut, with parts of her hair dyed red and hot pink. Her body was supermodel slim, fine tan skin, very tall, and yes, you guessed, big breasts that seemed to guide her as she ran.

"H…help!" Broly was scurrying away from the girl, panting, "Help meh!"

"What's up?" I muttered in curiosity. Broly ran to the umbrella, attempting to hide behind it.

"The sky," Yoshi gave a smart alec reply, and I turned a glare to him. He merely laughed and turned his head to observe the girl again, running is eyes up her slowly.

"I…I don't know!" Broly was freaking out, very out of his cold, emotionless self, "She gave me a kiss, and so to be polite I kissed her back, and now she won't stop talking about a hotel, and how she has 'the pills'!"

My jaw dropped at that statement, and only half a laugh escaped my lips. Riri walked up to me, and raised an eyebrow in a look of "What-the-Fearow". Dratini was nowhere in sight, probally in it's Pokeball, and my team was following her.

"…the 'pill'?" Riri put her fingers up to make hand quotes.

"Yeah…what ever that is…" Broly turned to see the girl coming, "HIDE ME!!"

As Broly took a brave tuck-and-roll dive behind his roaming Ivysaur, the girl came giggling along, stopping in front of Yoshi and, apparently, checking him out.

"Hey, like, have ya, like, seen this blondie that is like…" she took a flat hand and raised it above her head, "…this high-ya? And like, he has, like, these rally, rally, RALLY, gorgeous turquoise eyes-za…"

"Ah…no, not at all," Yoshi dragged on. He was staring wide eyed at her, adjusting his grip on the towel around his neck. She bit her bottom lip and giggled, flashing her eyelids at him.

"Well, to bad-da…" she put on an obviously fake smile, "Would you, like, wanna go out for a drink, or somethang? I'm rather…like…lone-lay…"

"Sh…sure," Yoshi's lips curled and he was ready to take a step forward when a loud throat clear was heard. It was Riri, her arms crossed as she impatiently tapped her finger on her elbow.

"You. Big. Slut," was her three words that made up her ten second sentence. Riri took a large step between Yoshi and the girl, and gave a small snort, in unison with her.

"I am, like, NOT a slut!!" the girl growled, her dark eyes forming a glare, "I just…know what I like."

"And guess what SLUTS like?" Riri gave a fast reply.

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm like, NOT one…"

"You sure?" Riri gave a small smirk, "I thought that the 'pill' was strictly for them."

"The pill?" the girl made a small confused look of disgust, "Where would I, like, get something like that? They're like, SO expensive-vah…."

"AHA!!" Riri's finger was suddenly pointing at the girl's face in a split second, "How would you know if you haven't bought them before!?!?"

"I, like, bought them for my, like, sister, m'kay, batch?" the girl snorted, rather pissed, "She's, like, a REAL slut, if you even care-rah…"

Riri gave a small chuckle, not even flinching, and pulled up her hand quotes, "Versus a, what should I say, 'fake slut'?"

"Well, yeah, like…" the girl was looking around her for answers, "There's, like, those that just wear too little, and like, those that take it the whole othah level-lah…"

"Again…how would you know this?"

"My sis and I are…like…" she looked around her again, scratching the back of her ear, "Just rally close…."

"So that you can share your oh-so-mighty secrets of SLUTINESS?"

"I would NEVAH share, like, my-" she stumbled, "I mean-"

"I think I just won that round," Riri merely gave a small laugh, and imitated the girl's nasally voice, "..batch."

The girl clenched her teeth and looked Riri over with disgust, before throwing her nose in the air with a snort.

"At least you'll, like, nevah win a boy," she formed a glare. This really must've thrown Riri in the ditch, because her calm, taunting eyes were now flaring up, glaring back.

"Pff. AS. IF!" Riri grunted, and the girl wore a winning expression.

"Then, like, prove it."

"I certainly will!!" Riri looked around her, and as her eyes came upon a confused Yoshi, she glanced back to the girl and gave a taunting smile. With two strong hands she grabbed onto Yoshi's towel around his neck and pulled him forward, his lips quickly locking with hers as he was forced to bend down. The kiss was at least five seconds long, or maybe longer, since that was the craziest five seconds of my life.

As Riri let go and pushed Yoshi away, she put on a small victory smile to taunt the girl, licking her lips as she walked over to the umbrella to grab her purse and walk away, waving a goodbye without turning around. Yoshi was in a state of shock, his face partially red and his eyes wide with confusion.

"Ugh, that batch…" the girl grumbled, and pulled her arm around Yoshi's, "Let's just, like, go…"

As she attempted and failed to get a stunned Yoshi to walk, she grew impatient, and stomped her foot. I was breathless, a bit stunned myself and in confusion. Although I knew it wasn't technically meant…there was just something wrong about it that made me feel…misplaced.

"Kid…?" Yoshi turned to me in confusion, and I shook the thoughts out of my mind.

"Y…yeah?" I turned to look at him, and he pulled his arm away from the girl slowly. He took a light hand and rested it on the top of my head.

"You a'right?" he muttered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl stomp away, cursing under her breath. I gave a nod and a small smile without looking at him, only the towel around his neck.

"Let's…" I shook his hand off my head, "Let's just go find Riri."

"M'kay," he muttered, looking over to Broly, "And I think I need to get Crack-cakes some lessons on socializing…"

"Yeah, you do that," I laughed, looking over at Broly crouching behind his Ivysaur.

*************

Riri didn't seem to be anywhere in Cinni Fest. She must've gone back to the hotel or something. It was kind of a shame, since there were so many things I wanted to do with her, like the three-legged race, or throwing baseballs at milk bottles for prizes. I had to return all my Pokemon, but I decided to let Ari and Pix out for some air. Bomber didn't seem to like the loud noises, there was too much soda around for Sprite to be roaming about, and I was too scared Yuonal would go after Broly again.

"So, you two, want something to eat?" I looked down at the two as I passed a Pokeblock shop. They cheered happily, and I laughed before buying two red Pokeblock slushies.

"Here ya go!" I muttered, setting the slushies on the ground for them. Pix quickly munched down the stuff, while Ari looked uneased, and stared at Pix before giving a small lick.

"_Pix!!" (Yummy!) _Pix cried, and I laughed as she swayed her golden tails back and forth. I was surprised to see she had five tails now. Arceus, I needed to pay more attention to my Pokemon…

"_Reep…" (It's ok…) _Ari put a look of concern on, and I frowned.

"What…you don't like red Pokeblocks?" I muttered, but Ari shook her head.

"_Ma ma…" (I don't like slushies in particular…)_

"Oh…" I twisted my lips and rubbed her soft wool, "That's ok, Pix-"

"_Vul PIX!!" (Pix can have it!!) _Pix cried and butted Ari over to hog her slushie, scarfing it down. I sighed and laughed, and so did Ari. But something suddenly happened, and Ari shocked Pix really hard.

"_Pixxx!!" (what was that for!!) _Pix turned to glare at Ari.

"_Ma! Reep Reep!!" (I changed my mind, I want my slushie!)_

"Oh, no no NO you don't!!" the owner of the shop hurried and waved his hands at us, as if to go "shoo shoo!!"

"What?" I looked up at him in wonder, and he gave a glare.

"I don't want a repeating incident!" he roared, and I let out a breath of air through my nose, picking up both Pix and Ari as I walked away.

"Pff…what repeating incident..?"

I returned to the hotel when nothing of Riri came up. I kinda missed her and her nosey self. She wasn't at the Farris Wheel, the beach, or even at the clown house (well, now that I think about it, I know why). Cinnibar was a lot bigger than I thought it was, being an island. Sighing, I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to descend to my level.

Entering the hotel room, the scene before me wasn't as pleasant.

Both boys were laying on the bed, staring at me, Broly shirtless, while Yoshi was on top of him, using his knees to pin down Broly's legs and his hands to pin down Brloy's arms. I stumbled for the moment, and raised my finger up along with opening my mouth to say something, then returned to normal.

"Sorry," I muttered, my face growing red, "I'll just…go."

I turned to head to the door when a few grunts came and Yoshi was up to his feet, grabbing my shoulders.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" he cried, shaking me, "NEVAH!!"

"A-Alright!!" I pushed him off, "It's okay to be gay. I'll always support cha. Thank and same sex marrige."

"NO!!!!!"

"….pie."

Yoshi and I turned to see a Slowpoke grumbling as he watched rainbow Ponytas prance on the T.V. screen.

"….pie…" it muttered again as the high pitched voices of the talking Ponytas rang through the speakers. We all raised an eyebrow, Broly getting up (UGH!! ABS!!) and pulling some book out to read. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a picture of a half naked girl on the cover, the title "How to socialize in your Love Life" running across her face.

"Your…ah…Slowpoke still talks?" I muttered through the awkward silence. Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no kid, that Slowpoke doesn't TALK at ALL," He muttered with a tone of sarcasm, sighing and scratching his head in the process. I noticed he was in his new clothes, the dark green army shirt under his black jacket, and pale skinny jeans with black converse. I looked over him and nodded with satisfaction.

"You look nice," I giggled, practically praising myself. Yoshi gave a small smile.

"Apparently me looking nice is more important than a talking Slowpoke."

"Naturally." Sighing, I walked over to sit in front of the T.V, grabbing the remote off the top along my way. As I pointed the remote to the screen, the Slowpoke turned to glare at me. Was that even possible, for Slowpokes to glare?

"….no…change T.V.!!!" he muttered in his slow and deep voice. I gulped.

"_Pinkie Pie!! Did you steal my map to my secrest stash of Cocoa?" _A yellow Ponyta on the screen questioned the pink one in an obvious tone. Gah. Worse than Dora the Explorer.

"_Of course not, Sugar Puff!" _the pink Ponyta muttered in it's high voice, hiding something behind it's back (which is not physically possible, since I never thought a Ponyta could put a hoof all the way behind its back while still managing to stand on three feet.). Yoshi took a seat next to me, Indian style, and raised an eyebrow.

"Creepy," he muttered. I nodded a reply.

"_Are you hiding something?" _Sugar Puff raised an eyebrow, and Pinkie Pie shook it's head in denial. Sugar Puff then turned to the "camera", _"Kids, is Pinkie Pie hiding something?"_

There was the longest silence in the world. Slowpoke slowly nodded his head up and down, sophisticated on the screen. I groaned as Yoshi took the remote from me and changed the channel to Local News. For that, Slowpoke whacked him across the face with his tail.

"Dammit…" Yoshi groaned. I laughed and watched the reporter place his papers on the desk, curling his fingers together and setting his hands on top of them.

"In Other News, a slushie bar in Cerulean City was torn down my what seemed to be a Magikarp!" he gave a small laugh, "Here is a video retrieved from the owner."

"Oh, THAT incident..." i muttered, thinking of the slushie bar owner shooing me away. The screen changed to a poor quality, black and white video of a normal slushie bar, except being torn down by a rampaging Magikarp. People were running out to the exit at high speed, and one girl was waving a goodbye as another girl dragged her out.

"Wow… that's messed up," Yoshi muttered. The screen changed back to the laughing reporter. A small "psssstt!! You're on!!" came from the background.

"Oh…haha…" he got back in place, "Today is September twenty-seventh, and Kanto seems to be hosting it's annual Seizonsha Trials, at the Poké Tech Academy. Here in Kanto, we will be hosting Trial Virtual, where trainers will be battling with the all new Battle Sims-"

The T.V. shut off. I looked over to see Yoshi yawning, throwing the remote away.

"Hey!! I was watching that!!" I grumbled. He raised an eyebrow.

"BOOOOOOring."

"I wanted to see what that Trial thingy was!!" I frowned. Yoshi sighed.

"Just look it up on the internet…."

"I don't have money to go to the internet café."

"Take my-" he paused, "Nevermind. I don't want you using my Debit Card."

"You have a Debit Card?"

"Those who can't afford Credit go with Debit," he stood up. Pulling out a Pokéball, he pointed it at Slowpoke, "Come on, let's go Slowpoke."

"Pinkie Pie."

"Huh?" Yoshi thinned his eyes at the Pokémon's statement.

"Me… Pinkie Pie…." Slowpoke muttered.

"What ever Slowpoke," Yoshi sighed. Slowpoke whacked him with his tail across the leg, "OW!! What the-"

"ME!! NAME!!! PINKIE PIE!!"

"He's trying to say his name is Pinkie Pie," I muttered.

"I know he's trying to say his name is Pinkie Pie!!" Yoshi growled back, rubbing his leg.

"Well why didn't you call him Pinkie Pie!!"

"I didn't know his name was Pinkie Pie!"

"I thought you just said you knew his name was Pinkie Pie!!"

"No I didn't say I knew his name was Pinkie Pie I said I knew he was trying to say his name was Pinkie Pie!!"

"That means you knew his name was Pinkie Pie!"

"No it doesn't mean his name was Pinke Pie!"

"….pie…."

"What do you mean 'it doesn't mean his name was Pinkie Pie'?"

"I'm not going to name my Slowpoke a stupid name like Pinkie Pie!!"

"Well your Slowpoke wants to be named 'Pinkie Pie'!"

"Well he's not getting a stupid name like 'Pinkie Pie'!!"

"But he wants to be named Pinkie Pie!"

"….pie…."

"He's not getting a stupid name like Pinkie Pie!!"

"What is the problem with naming your Pokemon Pinkie Pie!!"

"Its stupid to name a Pokemon 'Pinkie Pie'!"

"But he wants to be named Pinkie Pie!!"

"I'm not naming him Pinkie Pie!!"

"Fine then don't name him Pinkie Pie!"

"I certainly will not name him Pinkie Pie!

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

"……………pie?"

* * *

***Haha. Sorry, I just had to add in a pointless argument that consisted of many "Pinkie Pies". **

**For a review, this is what pretty much happened.**

**-Kira made up with Riri.**

**- News say the Dratini prize was stolen (Kira and Riri did not hear this, btw.)**

**-Beach!!**

**-Kira gives Qwilly to a Pokemon Master Wanna-be boy.**

**-Broly needs more socializing skills.**

**-Riri kissed Yoshi.**

**-Slushie bar incident of Cerulean on the news was the same one as Sophie Ng's and Candi's. Magikarp, named Cupcake, belongs to Sophie.**

**-Slowpoke wants to be named Pinkie Pie.**

- **Kira hears about the Seizonsha Trials and Kanto's Trial Virtual. (Read "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" for more info).**

* * *

:) **so the drama of B.A.D. builds. Where is Riri? Is that kiss going to have meaning later on ?(Ki-nee-chan)? Or, is Slowpoke never going to be named Pinkie Pie?**

**Haha. What a filler. See ya next chappie!!**


	37. It's October!

_Author's Notes: 01.17.09_

_Wow, finally updated. Talk about taking so long. I feel so bad because I only gave you a short, filler chapter. Why? I'll explain at the end ;)_

_So, I couldn't find a good name for the chapter. So, yeah, pun intended._

_Oops!! Was that a spoiler?! ;D *gasps* _

_And also, if I could have you see me right now, I'd be standing in a dark room, looking like a total scientist maniac, rubbing my hands and have lightning flashing in the background with a BOOM!!! While I go "MUA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" _

_Why? Because Silver Leafx and I have finally AEPed the end chapters of this fic, which will be collaborating with Silver Leafx's "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" at the time. Oh. AEP stands for "Awesome Epic Planning" by the way. I feel so ebil right now. So ebil, I think I need **Ki-nee-chan** to scream bloody murder for me right now._

_And you know what? You all will be in my trap if you fail to read "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"._

_So read it!! It's awesome!!!!_

_And also, I need like a LOT of OCs for the tournament coming up. If you gave me an OC, tell me, because I am running through reviews and Pms (god, I need to clean out my Inbox) and I'm sorry that it's a minor part, but after the tournament which I pack in ocs there will be no more parts for OCs._

_I mean, come on, even a movie needs extras, right?_

_Besides that, I hope you all check out my, I mean, Silver Leafx's forum which I moderate, called "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf". It's totally wicked. _

_And Woo!! Belief at Dawn's Birthday is coming up!! How should I celebrate? Review suggestions!!_

_Now, enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 37: It's October!**

_Seizonsha Trials_

_Seizonsha Trials are annual tournaments that are hosted among nine regions. Since 1970, these regions have been hosting a myriad variety of tournaments and competitions each year to challenge fellow trainers, breeders, coordinators, and more. Every Fall, each region sets up its own trial, whether it may be battling or racing, or another competition of some sort. These trials are usually challenger-friendly and are suitable for all ages._

_---_

_Logo_

_Representing the Seizonsha Trials is the Ninetales, each one of its tails representing the hosting regions. The tails are colored each a different color and symbol to represent each region, and is usually following this order: Red circle, gray diamond, brown cross, pink heart, blue pentagon, yellow crescent moon, green clover, purple club, and orange star, representing Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Fiorre, Almia, Fuwa, and Yori respectively. _

_---_

_The following is the list of trials held for each year. Click the link of the year for page view._

Yoshi sighed looking down the long list of consecutive years from 1970 to 2009. I was looking over his shoulder, my elbow on his chair, watching as he took his finger and scrolled down the roller of the mouse, the screen moving down the list rapidly. He clicked on the blue link for "2009" and the page opened.

"Wow, people have got to get better hobbies," I muttered as Yoshi waited on the site. It was slow, very slow, and the internet café charged a lot for it too. Yoshi tapped his finger on the mouse impatiently, and as a bell rung the entrance of a customer, we turned briefly to see Riri skipping in, Broly slowly walking in tow.

"Hey, what's up?" I muttered to Riri, who took the seat of the desk beside Yoshi to sit down. Little did she know someone was going to sit in it, and he just crashed to the floor, "and please don't say it's the sky."

"No hard feelings," Broly briefly muttered to him, not caring to help him up.

"Nope!! It's the ceiling!" Riri giggled as I sighed, "So, what you two looking at?" Riri sat on the chair backwards, her arms and chin on the back of it, "Porn?"

"Yea, Slinky, I'm looking at naked chicks stripping and dancing against poles," Yoshi muttered sarcastically, still waiting for the page to load. Riri gave a smirk.

"So THAT'S the kind of porn you like? Interesting, never knew that," Riri snickered her reply as Yoshi rolled his eyes. Broly raised an eyebrow.

"There are types of porn?" he mumbled, "Nothing like that was said in my new book…"

"You mean your new book about socializing in your sex life?" Yoshi let out a laugh in his throat, "Dude, that is messed up on SO many levels."

"Well, I find it quite useful," Broly looked up in thought, "as it gives tips on what or what not to say."

"Tip number one, don't talk at all," Yoshi grinned, "Finally, the page is up!!"

We all turned to the computer screen, in the corner was the cartoon of a Ninetales facing forward with its tails fanned out, colored different colors and had prints of different symbols on it. The text loaded slowly, but soon we could all read it.

_2009 Seizonsha Trials_

_The Seizonsha Trials of 2009 are taking place between September 15th__ to October 30__th__, depending on each region's trial._

_Kanto will be hosting the most recent trial, Trial Virtual, where challengers are put to the test in the new Battle Sims, and compete using their virtualized teams against others. Hosted by the Poké Tech Academy. _

_Johto will be hosting Trial Gold, where challengers are put to the test of patience and memory with easy to compete contests in mine digging, underground battles, gold finding, and more. Hosted by Victory Road._

_Hoenn will be hosting Trial Sport, where challengers and their Pokemon join others in intensified sports. Included is football with the use of a Golem instead of a soccer ball, three hundred mile sprints, and more. Hosted by the Slateport Dojo._

_Sinnoh will be hosting Trial Sled, where the cold region will take on the frost with downhill Empoleon sledding! Challengers are to bring their own Empoleon. Hosted by Snowpoint City Gym._

_Orre is hosting Trial Beat, where challengers are determined by not their strength, but tempo and skill, in an all new Pokemon Dance Revolution. Hosted by Orre Pokemon Ranger Academy._

_Fiorre will be hosting Trial Labyrinth, where challengers and their Pokemon are put in a giant maze. Battle until you are the only one left, or reach the trophy with the help of your memory, guts, and knowledge, in the Maze of Wits. Hosted by Gardener Williams. _

_Almia will be hosting Trial Survivor, where challengers are put on a stranded island and left to survive against wild Pokemon, other challengers, and nature itself!! Hosted by Stranded Island._

_Fuwa will be hosting Trial Pasture, where challengers are put up against a collection of mini contests. Included are Flower Picking contests, race to find the golden rose in a field of flowers, and more! Hosted by Queen Anne's Lace._

_Yori will be hosting Trial Snow, where challengers are pushed to the limit in winter wonderlands. Mini games are held in rounds. Included are Pokemon Racing, Sneasel Hunting, and more. Hosted by Haro Snow Town._

_--_

"Hey, I didn't know that Yori had stuff like this…" I muttered to myself. Riri nodded in satisfaction, and so did Yoshi.

"When are Yori's and Fuwa's?" Riri asked, and Yoshi scrolled down the page even more.

"Yori's is…October 3rd, and Fuwa's is October 25th," he soon gave an answer, "Yori's is coming up fast…"

"What's the prize?" I muttered. Yoshi scrolled down the screen again.

"Um… says here 'The grand prize is a one of kind Togepi Egg and a rare Shiny Stone, or a male Tyrogue and a Mach Brace'…lame," he rolled his eyes, "I like the prizes for the Kanto one. Either Scyther and a Metal Coat, or an Eevee with a choice of stones."

"Pfff. I already have an Eevee," I muttered lowly.

"Eevees are so overrated too," Riri added, "Cute, but bleh."

"Talking about the Scyther here, peoples," Yoshi rolled his eyes, "Anyway, too late now. It's already the first of October."

"We only got two days to get to Haro Snow Town!?!" I jolted up, "Let's hurry!!!"

"It's going to take a day just to get to Yori, Kid," Yoshi closed the window and got out of his seat, towering over me with his height, "Besides, I don't feel like the cold today."

"If ya'll want to hurry, better get on the ship setting for Haro right now."

The four of us turned to see an athletic girl walking towards us, a smirk on her face. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, a blue bandana around her neck, carpenter pants, worn down sneakers and had messy dark hair that went with hazel eyes.

"Tobi!!" I cried and gave a large wave.

"Sup, Anything-you-want? How are you?" she muttered with a smirk, her hands slipping into her pockets.

"Huh?"

"You did say I could call you 'Anything you want'…" she gave half a laugh, "Enjoying Cinni Fest so far?"

"Erm!" I gave a large smile, "The haunted house was okay, but the scariest thing here was that competition I entered."

"Hmm… I heard that the Dratini was stolen," Tobi eyed Riri for the moment, "Wonder what happened."

"It was?" I looked over to Riri, who put her finger to her lips as a gesture to keep quiet. I turned back to Tobi, "Hey, you should come with us to Haro."

"I'll go if you battle me again," Tobi snickered, "Not many good trainers around recently. I'm thinking about going to Lavender Town to see a friend of mine, just for a battle. But, he can wait."

"Oh…" I twisted my lips, glancing at my bag to my side, "Hey, why don't you battle Yoshi? I've never seen him lose before, I bed he'll give you a nice battle."

Tobi took a moment to glance at the other three. She looked up in thought before muttering, "Deal. Who's Yoshi?"

"The incredible me," Yoshi took a step forward and leaned in towards Tobi's face, showing off his height, "If you aren't afraid, of course."

"Geez, just because she said she never saw you lose doesn't mean you have to get all cocky," Riri mumbled, her arms crossing over her chest, "Acting like you're all that."

"Shut up," Yoshi threw a glare over to Riri, "Let me have my moment."

*************

"Double KO battle, two Pokemon each, no items, no time limit," Tobi smirked as she pulled out her Pokéball. We were on the beach of Cinnabar Island, and tourists and locals were watching us with curiosity. Riri was pulling out some aluminum foil to reflect light, tanning her face, shades already ready, and Broly was fanning himself with his new book. I was holding Riolu in my arms, the small blue Pokemon already cheering his master with excitement.

"Sounds good to me," Yoshi smirked back, pulling off his black jacket and throwing it off to the side before pulling a Pokéball from his belt, "Let's do this, Quilava!!"

"Come on out, Flicker!!"

"What do you know, their main Pokemon," I let out a sigh, which came with a snicker from Riri.

"Yoshi is so predictable," she muttered, "He always sends Quilava out first, which usually does the trick, so his other Pokemon don't fight as much. Because of that, his other Pokemon are far weaker, and because his other Pokemon are far weaker, he uses Quilava."

"And… you know this because…?" I looked over to her. Riri adjusted her shades lightly; head still up at the sun.

"I do some research when they train," she muttered, "I've also been watching Broly train, and he seems to favor his Ivysaur a lot more than his other Pokemon. I'm thinking that it's his first Pokemon, or a Pokemon that went through something emotional with him."

"Wow, you sure are nosey," I turned to the battle.

Wait, where's the battle?

Yoshi and Tobi were stopped by two teenagers, both vaguely familiar. The boy was tall, with wild blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and red running shorts to go with sneakers, and he pulled the scarf from his neck due to the heat. The girl leading him did the same with her white scarf, revealing a blue shirt and black skirt for her outfit. She had waist-long brown hair and bright green eyes. To me, she was a very feminine copy of Yoshi. At the newcomer's sides were a Leafeon and Glaceon, trotting in the hot sand.

"Angel!!" the boy grumbled lightly, "We can't just barge in!!"

"Sure we can, the battle hasn't started after all," the girl muttered in reply. Then it clicked. These two were both at the Deep Sea Competition thing, Angelica being the girl with the Milotic and the boy, Markus, the one with the Empoleon that trapped me in that whirlpool.

"What is this?" Tobi threw a glare at the two. Angel simply sneered and gave a small smile.

"If ya'll are going to have a double battle, why not take things to the next level?" she pulled out a Pokéball and began throwing it up repeatedly in a taunting manner, glancing between Yoshi and Tobi, "Me and Markus versus you and that cutie over there."

"Pfff. Cutie," Riri crumpled up her aluminum foil with a large, forced grin, her eyes not visible because of her shades, "Hey, you four, how 'bout this?"

"R-Riri!!" I followed Riri down to the four trainers, who were watching with confusion. Riri just had to poke her nose in everything. Riri took a stand proudly, and took off her shades in such a cliché matter it was as if she was doing it for a photo shoot.

"Yoshi and Tobi against Markus and this girl that no one cares about," Riri threw a smirk to a glaring Angel, "The rules will be three Pokemon each, double KO battle, one item each, no revives, no time limit. Winner pays for dinner. Or lunch. Whenever I feel hungry."

"How do you know how to set so many things for rules?" I whispered to her. She shrugged lightly and muttered, "I watched a lot of Pokemon battle shows with my sister growing up."

"I like that," Tobi gave a smile and began walking over beside Yoshi, "Don't get so many interesting battles here after all."

"Hmph. I wonder why," Angel muttered and threw out her Pokéball, "Let's show them, Milly!!"

A large mermaid fish formed from the red mist-like flames, towering over the rest of us. Its scales shined in the bright light. It was her Milotic.

"Ugh, what's with you dragging me into battles. I thought you only did contests!!" Markus ran up to Angel's side, his Leafeon in tow. He turned to the Pokemon with a sigh, "Okay, you know what to do, Leaf."

"_Leaf!!"_ the Leafeon bolted forward, tiny against Angel's giant Milotic. Riri nodded with satisfaction and ran back to where we were before, not wanting to get pinned from the fight with our backs to the sea. I followed her, Riolu squirming in my arms, and as she saw everyone was ready, Riri yelled, "Alright, since I set the rules I'll be the referee."

"That's a surprise. Who guessed she would be so nosey?" Yoshi threw a taunting smirk over to Riri, who glared, "Eh Scars," he nudged Tobi, the name most likely referring to the many scars on Tobi's arms and face, "You know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course you dim wit," Tobi rolled her eyes, "I've seen your Pokemon on that boat to Fuschia. Pretty good, I gotta say, but unless you haven't improved, my Pokemon are much better."

"I train every day, F-Y-I. My Pokemon are in such good shapes, you could call them pentagons and hexagons."

"Wow. Forget your Pokemon, you need better jokes," Tobi rolled her eyes, "And my name's October Ravins. Don't call me Scars, please."

"I'll call you whatever I want," Yoshi turned to the Leafeon and Milotic charging in, "Heads up! Here they come!!"

"I didn't even say 'Battle Begin!' yet!!" Riri shouted, stomping her feet.

"No one cares about you!!" Yoshi shouted without looking away from Quilava, "Let's go!! Rollout attack!!!"

* * *

***Ok, the reason I didn't put in the battle is because I have this guttish feeling that it's gonna be LONG!!! And EPIC!! I haven't written a battle lately, hope im not getting rusty. For battle tips and more, visit my forum!!**

**And also, both Markus and Angel belong to "Legendary Fairy"**

**October (haha. The pun) belongs to "GrAcEoFaPaNdA" **

**Ps. Grace, you need a penname that isn't so hard to type. ;)**

**Look forward to an epic chapter full of battling!! Also, don't forget suggestions on what I should do for "Belief at Dawn" 's birthday!! On January 25****th****!!**


	38. Battle of the Beach

_Author's Note: 01/25/10_

_It's Birthday of Belief at Dawn!!!_

_But, death day of __srgeman's "A Little Night Music"_

_Yup. A little Blue Jay told me the news that ALNM was gone forever. I was ecstatic, but then I realized , "Dude, this legend I was to one day surpass is….gone…"_

_I never got my chance to read Fan fiction . Net's greatest Pokemon Fics. Blah, never would've read it anyway. It makes me scared. Fanfiction deleted that fic. FOUR THOUSAND AND SIX HUNDRED PLUS reviews for a fic. All because of a flamer? I never reviewed ALNM, let along read it, but it makes me scared. Will fan fiction. net side with a flamer of my fic and delete my fic? I don't want that to happen to me._

_Another reason to hate this site. _

_A gloomy birthday for Belief at Dawn. A full year and almost forty chapters and I'm almost at the halfway point. But now, do I have to watch my back? Will fan fiction side with flamers instead of authors? Will my story get deleted? I've had flamers…_

_What about Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt by Silver Leafx? What about all the other great fics? Have we stepped across the line? Will they warn us? Or would they go straight as us with swords and cut out our guts._

_I put myself in srgeman's shoes. This fic, and my other fics, are my heart. But this one in particular.. I was born to write this story. This story means so much to me, and although it may not be as good as ALNM, it is MY heart. MY soul. I love it to the friggin core of my BONES, why can't fan fiction . net understand that they just ripped out someone's heart by deleting a fic? _

_Here's to a birthday. A really sad one._

* * *

**Chapter 38: Battle of the Beach**

The Quilava and Sneasel jumped into battle with the Leafeon and Milotic. Quilava was already starting out with his signature Rollout attack, while Flicker the Sneasel already disappeared in a cloud of black mist, using Faint Attack. As the two offensives sped in at full speed, the defensive team stood their ground.

"Milly!! Dive!!"I heard Angel say, and the Milotic dodged the upcoming blazing blur of a Rollout and disappeared in the ocean. Quilava didn't care to cry over the miss and headed straight for the Leafeon, who was quickly jumping back from multiple slashes of Flicker's claws. Seeing the Rollout coming from behind, the Leafeon gave a firm kick to the sand, spraying the particles in the Sneasel's eyes, blinding her. Once it jumped, Leafeon was out of Quilava's way, and the Rollout was quickly executed on the blinded Flicker.

"Doesn't your Quilava know how to NOT hit my Pokemon!!?" I heard Tobi scream in Yoshi's face. Yoshi simply rolled his eyes, watching the growling Sneasel hiss at his Pokemon.

"Tell your Pokemon to get some manners," he muttered, "Let's turn up the heat, Quilava!! Add on a Flame Wheel!!"

"_Quil!!"_ Quilava cried, the fire of its Rollout now doubling in size and emitting a dangerous aura. It headed on to Leafeon, who was quick to dodge, landing firmly in the hot sand and opening its mouth wide. In merely seconds bright green light had gathered there and was shot at Quilava head on, sending the Pokemon skidding back into the shallow waters of the shore.

"Holy FUCK!!" Yoshi yelled out, staring at the Leafeon, "How'd he get a Solarbeam ready so fast!?"

"Look at the weather, DUMBASS!! It's midday on a beach!!" Tobi growled back at him, "Look out!!!"

Yoshi turned to Quilava at once. A narrow twister of water was shooting out of the ocean to Quilava, Milly's large mermaid body visible inside. Yoshi cried out a warning, but just as Quilava got up, the attack hit him and drowned him instantly. The water sprayed all over the beach side, briefly showering everyone with cold drops of water. Milly and Quilava emerged, the mermaid serpent wrapping its tail tightly around the opposing fire Pokemon.

Flicker, on the other hand, was having her own problems. Her speed was certainly impressive, but Leafeon had incredible skill in defending itself. A lot of moves were dodged, others blocked, and occasionally when the two jumped back from each other, Leafeon would fire a round of leaves or a Solarbeam. Markus seemed very confident, and didn't order his Pokemon at all, while Tobi was certainly feeling stiff.

"Icy Beam, Flicker!!!" She hollered, and Flicker jumped back away from Leafeon, who also did the same. Both Pokemon gathered light in their mouths, and shot them out almost in unison, the Ice Beam and Solarbeam colliding in the middle with an explosion. Back with Quilava and Milly, the Milotic's head was shining as a tail would with Iron Tail, and it started bashing the fire Pokemon with its skull. Iron Head, I was guessing, was really getting under Quilava's skin, and the Pokemon tried to pry himself free. Yoshi growled in utter annoyance, his fingertips fiddling with his palm as he glared in thought.

"'Ay, Scars, a little help here?" He muttered over to Tobi with irritation. She didn't pay attention at him at all, all her focus going to her Sneasel succeeding in slashing the Leafeon with a Metal Claw, "Scars!!"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but my Pokemon is busy!!" she growled, "That's right, Flicker, Beat Up!!"

"Fuck this," Yoshi quickly turned back to Quilava, "Swift!!"

The squirming Quilava turned to his opponent and rapidly shot flying stars into its face, the Milotic screaming and loosening its grip. Once he had more room, Quilava began curling himself up, slowly starting off his Rollout and soon breaking free. Skidding through the sand, Quilava zoomed away from Milly and hurled himself into Leafeon, knocking the Pokemon into the air. Flicker quickly got out of the flaming barrel's way and growled, leaping up high to attack the Leafeon. Quilava then rolled back to Milly, Angel growling in the background.

Water from the ocean shot up like a tsunami as Milly's eyes glowed, hurling the water at Quilava. In surprise, the fire Pokemon began shooting himself away, but the crashing waves tumbled into everyone in the arena, and also soaking bystanders and the Pokemon's trainers. I could feel my skin screaming from the cold, my hair soaked and dripping. Riri was growling and complaining about her phone. Cursing, Yoshi turned to his partner.

"We need to focus on that bitch," he muttered. Tobi rolled her eyes, but soon nodded as the battleground was cleared of water, sand soaking wet. She ordered a few basic moves directed to Milly, and soon Yoshi did also. At high speed Flicker began slashing at Milly's scales, tiny compared to her opponent, and Quilava began shooting Swift at the serpent's face, before he too clawed at the Pokemon.

"Aqua Ring, Milly!!" Angel shouted in annoyance. Water from the ocean started forming a thin circular barrier around the Pokemon, some of its wounds from the previous attacks healing up. Tobi and Yoshi were mad now, and Leafeon was coming in with some Razor Leaf attacks.

"Freeze the Aqua Ring with Icy Wind, Flicker!!!" Tobi shouted. Flicker nodded and began blowing snow-filled air out of her mouth, creating a thin crust of ice on the water barrier. Although the Milotic wasn't touched, a firm Ice Punch from Flicker shattered the barrier into millions of shards. Flicker didn't wait, however, for another order, and turned to the upcoming Razor leaf attack, eyes glowing white as she shot the ice shards at the leaves and Leafeon at high speed.

Quilava was still clawing and shooting Swift at Milly, wearing it down. Leafeon started glowing green as palm trees shook, the leaves ripping out and encircling Leafeon. With a mighty cry, Leafeon shot the billion-leaf beam at Flicker, who dodged out of the way, allowing the Leaf Storm to be executed on a confused Milotic. Yoshi laughed and pointed in mockery, as Angel watched in shock at her now unconscious Pokemon.

"You IDIOT!!" She turned a death glare at Markus, who winced, and she returned her Pokemon before pulling out a new Pokéball, "UGH!! Ok, Blaze!!! Kill that Sneasel!!!"

Through red mist-like flames emerged an intimidating Infernape, the fire flowing from its head trailing behind in the breeze. Before anyone could take a good look at it, however, it was gone in a flash, appearing in front of Flicker so fast she didn't have time to react as she was punched square in the jaw. The Sneasel tumbled back, and growling she quickly got up at an equivalent speed, taking her claws and slashing the Infernape's face.

Quilava had other things to worry about. Leafeon was coming at him with glowing leaves that I knew, from the help of Gardevoir, was Magical Leaf. They shot at Quilava and now he was Rollout-ing away from the homing attack, occasionally shooting out flames to burn the leaves. There were so many leaves though, that a few attacks didn't take care of them all, and Quilava was soon hit, leaves cutting his skin.

Turning back to the blinding battle between Blaze and Flicker, I saw the two throwing hits at each other, Flicker not looking so good at the moment. With fists of flames, Blaze's punch was met with Flicker's fist of ice, and with high speed the Infernape jabbed its knee into Flickers abdomen, knocking the air out of it. To finish its opponent off, Blaze fired a flaming hot Flamethrower at the fallen Sneasel.

"F...Flicker!!" Tobi took a few steps forward, "Re…Return!!"

"Bleh. Only a matter of time," Yoshi sighed as Tobi returned her Sneasel and pulled out a new Pokéball, "Damn…first Sprite, now this retard. I'm NOT liking eeveelutions."

"Go, Tune!!" Tobi cried, ignoring Yoshi's blabbering as a majestic blue bird with white cloud wings appeared before her. The Altaria cried in a loud, musical voice, maybe even more beautiful than Gardevoir's. Quilava had grazed Leafeon with a Flamethrower attack, but he was quickly distracted by an incoming Infernape.

"Synthesis!! The weather is on our side, Leaf!!" Markus rang, and everyone cheering for Yoshi and Tobi groaned instantly. Even Riolu in my arms closed his ears and eyes, both in annoyance and because of the loud cursing of the sailor behind us (he put down money for Yoshi to win, apparently). In sunny weather like this, Synthesis would most likely heal Leafeon right up as if Nurse Joy had stopped by. The multiple wounds, scratch marks, and burns on Leafeon's skin began healing up rapidly, and with Quilava too busy dodging punches from Infernape, Tune the Altaria would have to stop it.

I noticed the Altaria clear her throat lightly before diving in, talons first. The Leafeon kicked up the sand with a cheap Sand-Attack, halting Tune before leaping up and head butting the Pokemon. Mad, Tune took a shining wing and slapped Leafeon across the face, the sound of steel ringing on contact. I noted Tobi ordering a "Poison that brat with Toxic!!" before Tune threw up a goop of purple sludge onto Leafeon, but nothing seemed to happen as both Markus and his Pokemon smirked.

"Leaf is most powerful in the sunlight, isn't that right?" Markus blurted up with confidence, "Solarbeam!!"

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!!!" Tobi growled as Leafeon found ground to prepare its attack, "Tune, use Mist!!"

Suddenly, the area around us became foggy, mist as thick as soup flowing in rapidly from the ocean, covering everything. Markus laughed, ordering for Leafeon to abort the Solarbeam, and through the haze all I could see was the bright light from Leafeon dying out, and mighty flames bursting in the distance indicating Blaze and Quilava's fight.

"Use Sunny Day!!" I heard Markus' voice, and although I couldn't see anything, I noted strands of light attempting to penetrate the mist. A confused growl came, and now Tobi was laughing.

"Because Mist isn't a move that changes weather, Sunny Day won't get rid of the Mist. Only Defog could," Tobi sneered lightly, "and I doubt a Leafeon could learn that. Now with your precious sunlight gone, you won't be able to heal as much, you would have to charge your Solarbeam, and your oh-so-lovely Leaf Guard won't protect you from this!!! TOXIC!!"

"_Altaaaaaaaaaaariiiiaaa!!!" _I heard Tune screech, the sound of muck spitting out soon following. Flames from the fire Pokemon were still dancing a bit away, and a shadow I could see through the mist zoomed in on Leafeon's shadow, the concussion sending the grass Pokemon flying.

As the mist began to finally clear, I could see Quilava rapidly dodging Blaze's quick punches, getting the short end of the stick without the ability to stand on hind legs for combat like his opponent. Leafeon was covered in purple goop, wincing at the pain of the toxins oozing from its skin. I saw Yoshi growl in annoyance, his peridot eyes glaring at both Angel and her Pokemon. With teeth clenched, he ordered his Pokemon to jump back and out of the fight.

"If we can't fight fist to fist, we're gonna be screwed!!" he muttered to Quilava without taking his eyes off of Blaze, "So, we're gonna need to get Altaria to attack the Infernape and we'll finish off the Lea- Hey!!" He glared at Quilava who was trying to execute a Rollout on the Infernape before the end of the teaching, "You have to listen to me!!!"

"Tune, Feather Dance and follow it up with a Sky Attack!!!" Tobi cried. Tune began shedding bird feathers and shot them at Leafeon, the feathers sticking to the leaf Pokemon's skin and causing it to execute its attacks harder and slower, reducing its attack. This stalled enough time to get Tune high in the air, turning into a tiny cloud in the sky. The Leafeon began glowing green again like before its Leaf Storm attack, leaves encircling it in an intimidating fashion.

Meanwhile, the Infernape was throwing many Mach Punches at Quilava, causing Quilava to abort his Rollout many times. If the Rollout were just to hit, the type advantage would surely do some good damage on Blaze, however Quilava doesn't seem to be getting that chance. With flames flying everywhere, the two Pokemon jumped away from their opponent and glared.

"Merge Rollout and Flame Wheel!!" Both Yoshi and Angel shouted in unison, and now the two trainers were glaring at each other. Quilava and Blaze leaped and did a tuck-and-roll as their bodies emitted flames, turning into barrels of flaring fire. The two collided, bouncing off each other, and zoomed in to hit each other again, sand flying everywhere. Back at Leafeon and Tune, the Leaf Storm was spiraling to the diving Altaria. Tune didn't care to dodge, but shot a series of dark, purple-blue dragon type flames to burn the leaves. Some did cut through Tune's skin; however, none slowed her attack down. With beak first, Tune slammed into Leafeon, the Pokemon crying in pain as it tumbles across the arena.

"SWEET!!" Tobi shouted, but frowned as she saw the Leafeon still able to stand. It was healing up again with the help of Synthesis, and Leaf Guard had helped get rid of its poisoning.

"This is Tauros shit!!" Yoshi growled, eyeing the eeveelution, "How long is that thing going to last!! Quilava is almost through!!"

I watched the two fire Pokemon unroll and pant, glaring at each other. With a look of determination on, Quilava darted in, the flames on his back blazing even more powerful once he was really weak. Just like Blaze, the fire on its head started becoming stronger as it grew weak. This was probably due to both Pokemon's same Ability.

With a roar, Quilava and Blaze collided, Blaze grabbing Quilava's paws with its feet in order to stop the Fury Attack. Quilava began slugging down with the lack of ability to stand on back legs, and Blaze took this advantage to do a Mach Punch to its opponent's long abdomen. Tumbling back, Quilava slowly got up, shaking.

"This is no use. He's got hands he can use as feet and feet he can use as hands!!! And we can't even stand on two legs!!" Yoshi growled. Quilava shook his head as if to tell that Yoshi was wrong, and took a deep breath before darting in again, this time glowing bright white. With a loud roar, Quilava's white shadow of a figure began to grow at an outstanding rate, the shadow dissolving as he rapidly gave a firm punch to Blaze's jaw, fire flying off Quilava's fist.

Wait… this is NOT Quilava.

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!" Yoshi whooped, "FIST IN THY FACE!!!! WAY TO GO QUI- I mean- TYPHLOSION!!!"

The newly evolve Typhlosion stood on his two back legs, arms bending over to show off his muscles as he roared in triumph. The Infernape glared, readying itself also. Typhlosion bared his fangs. I shuddered. Defiantly not the cute Quilava anymore. With fire blazing only from the back of his head now, Typhlosion stood ready to even out the fight.

Right when everyone was cheering, Typhlosion, Blaze, and all the other Pokemon in the area shook and dropped to the ground, eyes rolling up as they became motionless. Not only were the Pokemon in the battle all knocked out cold, but the Glaceon beside Angel and fellow spectator Pokemon were as well. Surprisingly, only Riolu in my arms was the only Pokemon not affected, and a few Pokemon far out in the distance. Everyone looked around in confusion at all the Pokemon around us seemingly dead, and Yoshi looked at his Typhlosion in shock, his mouth opening for a scream.

"Noooo!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!?!?!!!"


	39. Below the Influence

_Author's Notes: 02.14.09_

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! Is everybody out on a date or getting ready for one?_

_Love is in the air~ But apparently my love life is so screwed up I had enough time to finish the rest of this chapter today. Doesn't that make me feel awesome…_

_Anyways, I think I haven't updated in two darn weeks. I'm sorry, but there's 2 main reasons I have._

_1) "Belief at Dawn" is too far ahead of where it should be, and because I'm so close to the collaboration point, I need to slow down and allow time for "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" to catch up. This will probably take UUU almost ten chapters to catch up, and I only have maybe… three? More chapters to go to reach the collaborating point. So, I need to allow UUU some catching up to do. So, I'm trying to update slowly._

_2) This battle was a BATCH. It was planned to be a full battle but I cut most of it out, simply because it was too hard and way over my head. I think that even though this happened, it was a pretty good battle. Very hard to write and tie in smoothly with the events after the battle, but I think I did a pretty good job. I'm trying to venture away from the command battle style, and hopefully I didn't make it too draggy or too rushed._

_Other than that, I gotta say __**read "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" by Silver Leafx**__ because we're collaborating soon, with one more brief collaboration and one major one that will last until the end of the story, so, if you read UUU, you will get most of the experience. I'm not making you; if you choose not to read it, I actually think you might get more of the cliffhangers, since the cliffhangers in BaD will be solved in UUU._

_So, if you are REALLY into cliffhangers, don't read UUU. If you totally hate them, read UUU now._

_Other than that, I was told long A/Ns at the beginning suck. So, I'll cut off here and tell you to enjoy :)_

_PS. I am looking for villain OCs for my other fic, __**"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights".**__ Please visit my forum for the form and do NOT send me the OC via PM or review, form reply only._

* * *

**Chapter 39: Below the Influence**

We all took three minutes to look at the lifeless Pokémon around us, white eyes rolled up as they laid there on the ground. The hot sun beat down on us as if to mock us, Markus running up to his Leafeon in shock while Angel simply growled and returned her Pokémon like Tobi did. Riri was getting ready to send out her cameraman Haunter when Yoshi suddenly roared in anger, snapping out his Pokéball and pointing it at his newly evolved Typhlosion.

"Mother f- Scars!!" He turned to Tobi, who simply glared back at him, "Why the HELL did you do that?"

So, Tobi is wrong here?

"Don't cry about it now-"

"We were going to win anyways!!" Yoshi cried to the sky and madly returned his Pokémon, slipping the Pokéball in one of his belt pockets, "I could've easily destroyed that Leafeon and-"

"ANNNNNNNDDDDDD the partners are barking at each other!!" I turned to see Riri with her back faced to the battle, standing in front of Haunter who had the giant camera on his shoulder. _Where did that COME from?_ Riri had her microphone pen in one hand as she narrated the situation while the little red dot on the camera blinked. People around us stared and Broly examined the camera with curiosity, "The result of all the knocked out Pokémon on both the battle field _and_ any Pokémon within fifty feet must only be the result of 'Perish Song'!!"

"…Perish Song??" I frowned. Riri turned to me, sticking the microphone pen in my face.

"Very much so," Riri grinned, flipping on her shades at high speeds, "Perish Song is a high pitched 'song' that can be sung by a wide variety of Pokémon. Humans can only pick up sounds in a small range, so they are not affected by Perish Song because simply they cannot hear notes that high, whereas Pokémon can, and are affected by this 'fatal' move."

"But, what about Riolu?" I frowned, holding up Riolu under the arms in front of me. Riri frowned. Then it hit me. Riolu had covered his ears when that sailor was cussing angrily at Leafeon earlier, right when Tune was getting sent out. That must've been when Tune used Perish Song; she did clear her throat before diving in at Leafeon…. And if Riolu didn't hear this song, he wouldn't have been affected.

"Alright!!" Riri turned to the battle, microphone pen still held up, "According to the rules that _I _had set up," she briefly turned to give a peace sign and wink to the camera, "Yoshi Kaname has two Pokémon left, October Ravins has one left, Angel-fallen-to-hell also has one left, and Markus-whatever your last name is-has two remaining Pokémon. This is going to be the battle of the decad-"

"Shut up, already," Angel threw a brief glare, rolling her eyes and causing Riri to send over death aura, "Let's finish this, Dragoon!!"

"Ugh…Leaf was my best Pokémon too in these conditions…" Markus sighed, watching as Angel sent out a blue bipedal dragon with some hammer-like head. I whipped out my Pokédex.

"**Garchomp. The. Mach. Pokémon. This Pokémon. Can fly. So. Fast. You be. Wondering. If it. Be. Superman. Yo."**

I raised an eyebrow at the monotone robotic voice actually speaking ghetto slang. In any case, Markus had already sent out a Pokémon standing like a jackal on two feet, almost as tall as I was and looking a lot like Riolu, except with fur around its chest like a vest. I pointed my Pokédex at it.

"**Lucario. The. Aura. Pokémon. This Pokémon. Can. Sense aura. In all. Living. Things. And-" **The screen suddenly changed to show some woman using a brand name mop to clean her floor, and a lady's voice came on, **"Once you switch to Swiffer Sweeper Vac, you'll never go back to your OLD broom again." **I raised my eyebrow suddenly, as some old broom slammed into the window onscreen, the startled woman wringing around her mop like a sword as some old-school music played, _**"BABY COME BACK!! ….You can blame it ALL!! ON!! ME!!"**_

"Oookay then…" I hurried and switched off the Pokédex, "…Freak. Even Pokédexes have ads now…"

"A Lucario, eh?" Yoshi's smirk widened as he glanced between Markus and his aura Pokémon. The eyes of the two boys met and flashed, and something was telling me this was a dominating male thing. Yoshi looked over at me and Riolu in my arms, and with a swift gesture of his head, he called Riolu over. Riolu hurried and jumped out of my arms before happily darting to Yoshi, arms open wide for a hug. Riri and I looked at the scene and could help but go, "Awwwwww~"

"What Pokémon you got on you?" Yoshi kneeled down to pet Riolu and looked up at Tobi. She frowned.

"I got two left, a fire and a dark," she said simply, and sent out her Absol, Peril, in a flash. The Absol growled, all four Pokémon in place now. As the four trainers looked at each other for the following moment, their eyes thinned, and it was like they all cued to rapidly point at an opponent and order and attack in unison.

Dragoon the Garchomp rushed in at blinding speed into Peril, the Absol crying on impact and skidding along the sandy beach. Riolu and Lucario darted in at each other, palms left to be dragged behind in such a ninja style. Lucario's palms were glowing a misty blue as it almost pimp slapped Riolu across the face, Riolu rolling out of control into the shallow water. Yoshi gritted his teeth, like Tobi who just saw a bunch of Peril's Razor Winds miss.

With scythe horn glowing, Peril tried his hand at yet another Razor Wind, twisting his neck and launching the blade-like glow at Dragoon. This only grazed the quick Pokémon, and with wings for swords the Garchomp sliced the Absol violently. Tobi ordered some Psycho Cuts and shadow claws, but the rainbow blades and claws of back fire failed to do much damage.

Riolu was also in such a pain. Lucario was defiantly built for more speed than it's prevolution, although every time Riolu managed to land a hit, Lucario would look in much more pain. Peril managed to get up in Dragoon's face with a rapid Sucker Punch, claw of purple smoke turning Dragoon's face ninety degrees or more.

"Dragoon, use Earthquake!!" I heard Angel practically scream, and we all don't need an explanation of what that possibly was. Everyone was wide eyed as the Garchomp took a fist and punched the earth, everything shaking violently and cracks appearing, quickly getting filled by sand and water. Lucario roared as jagged rocks hit him in the chin, terrain getting messed up as boulders emerged out of the ground. Peril and Riolu got hit too, and we watchers on the sidelines swayed, some of us toppling over. Yoshi barely managed to stay on his feet as he dodged a stray boulder getting shot up. Tobi fell to her knees, and Markus was growling as the commotion was coming to an end.

"Don't you care that my Pokémon is going to get hurt too!!" He shouted. Angel frowned, and quickly discarded his complaint with a, "Dragoon!! Let's finish this off with Dragon Rush!!"

Peril sent many Razor Winds at the incoming Dragoon, who had its wings set on blue fire, but all only managed to graze the Pokémon and do little damage. Dragoon rushed in with its Dragon Rush, blue fired wings slicing rapidly. Peril rolled back, crying in pain, and Tobi simply smirked

The Absol blew up into dust, and a feint snickering came with a new Peril pouncing onto Dragoon as it leaped from the surprised crowd. I smiled. Substitute. Peril dug his fangs into Dragoon's head, the bipedal dragon roaring and shaking madly, trying to dislodge the Pokémon. After successful in throwing him off, Dragoon's eyes glowed a light brown, chunky boulders from the Earthquake rising from the ground and lunging at Peril.

The wind picked up, getting colder by the millisecond and the skies clouded, sand blowing up like dust. Inhaling a deep breath, snow gathered in the Absol's mouth as the chunks of the Stone Edge were flying in. As Peril sent out a Blizzard from his mouth, sending most rocks off course, Angel ordered a quick, "Sand Tomb!!" and the sand of the beach encircled the ice attack, hardening into a sand coffin and sealing in snow.

As Peril opened his mouth to try again, Markus growled, and noticed that it was coming.

"Blade!! Get in there and stop the attack with Extreme Speed and add a Force Palm for super effectiveness!"

Just as the Absol's attack was about to launch, Blade the Lucario was up in Peril's face in the blink of an eye, palm glowing deep red. It gave an open-palm thrust to the dark-type Pokémon, causing Peril to abort his attack and allow the remaining chunks of the Stone Edge to hit a Paralyzed Peril. Dragoon launched the sand coffin at Riolu, who barely managed to dodge and close in on Blade the Lucario, hitting him up with a firm kick to the guts. Blade winced, round-house kicking Riolu away, and leaping up high to come down on Peril with a karate chop. With Peril being a dark type, this wasn't very fun.

At one last attempt to stand, Peril jolted up and leaped for Blade, just to find Dragoon whacking him away with its tail. Riolu, desperate to protect his teammate, latched onto the back of Blade's head, paws over the Lucario's eyes. Blade tried to shake Riolu off, and with two paws, grabbed Riolu and launched him away, sending him past Dragoon. Tobi returned her fallen Absol with a growl.

"Let's get this over with!! Dragoon, Crunch that brat into pieces!!" Angel called. Dragoon zipped behind the flying Riolu, jaw open as if waiting for a snack. Blade had its wrists together by its hip, a blue orb of mist spinning and growing at its palms. With a large thrust it sent the sphere flying to Riolu. Angel was surprised.

"Dragoon!! Get out you'll get hit by that Aura Sphere!!" She cried, but Dragoon simply looked over in confusion. Riolu twisted himself around mid-air and grabbed onto one of Dragoon's torpedo-like structures on the side of its flat head, pulling himself around to hop on the Garchomp's neck. The Garchomp wringed its neck around in confusion, not seeing the giant blue Aura Sphere headed for it. Riolu kicked off of Dragoon as the giant blue sphere hit, sending Dragoon skidding to the water side. Riolu came down with a rapid Assurance, doing twice the amount of damage.

When the Garchomp tried its best to stand, Riolu gave a firm kick to the gut, adding a few rapid Bullet Punches. The Garchomp fell to the water, unwilling to get up and stand.

The battle was between Blade the Lucario and Riolu now. Glaring, the two fighting Pokémon rushed in, fist held up to their faces. The two exchanged firm punches, seeming to almost be equal when it came to damage wise. Markus smirked.

"Just you and me now, bud," he chuckled, "Can your unevolved Pokémon do THIS!? Extremespeed!!"

The Lucario took only one millisecond to give Riolu such a strong uppercut, it caused Riolu to fly up in the air nose fist. Blade did a roundhouse kick to Riolu's stomach, sending the Pokémon soaring to the waters. Right when Riolu was getting up, in another blink of the eye Blade was up in Riolu's face, giving a firm punch to the face. Yoshi was growling madly.

"Well, we all know Lucario has one thing Riolu doesn't," he still managed a weak smirk.

"Speed and special attack?" Markus grinned. Yoshi shook his head, smirk widening as Riolu got kicked again.

"Nope, the Steel Type!!" Yoshi began to laugh as Blade retreated, sand encircling its palm and forming some sort of long bone. He pointed at Blade, who had just used the sand bone to whack Riolu, "I was waiting for you to use Bone Rush!! Riolu, Low Kick and Copycat!!"

Riolu slid under Blade, knocking the Lucario over. If I wasn't mistaken, the more the Pokémon weighed the more damage this move was going to do. And I'm thinking the Lucario weighed as much as Yoshi did. Hitting the ground hard, the Pokémon cried in pain, and Riolu stepped back to do the same thing Blade did, sand forming in his little palm to form a long sand bone. Using two hands, Riolu took the bone and repeatedly whacked Blade as if playing "Hit-a-Diglett" at some arcade. As Blade managed to roll over and dodged another blow, the Lucario got up just to find Riolu whack it across the face.

"Although Lucario is resistant to three times as many types as Riolu," Yoshi began, watching Blade fall to the ground, "and the steel type it gains from evolution causes it to lose its weakness against both flying and psychic moves, Lucario isn't all that kickass. It gains weakness against fire, ground, and fighting types. So, you just got pwned with Riolu's fighting type moves and that ground type Bone Rush. Ironic?"

"You seem to know your Pokémon well," Markus glared, returning Blade with a frown. Yoshi simply smirked.

"I'm a prodigy who collects Pokémon, what can you say?" Yoshi knelt down and let Riolu slowly crawl into his arms, "Now it's just the two of us left. This time, send out a real challenge."

"Oh, you better count on it."

Yoshi smirked at the retreating Markus, who was ready to send out his last Pokémon. This was going to be the deciding match, Markus against Yoshi. Yoshi took a finger and held it up as if to ask for time while Markus pulled out a Pokéball. With Riolu cradled in his arms, Yoshi quickly walked up to me and handed him over. Angel, mad she had lost, was getting ready to stomp away, but Riri had other plans on making her feel worse. With microphone pen in hand, she dashed over to Angel, cameraman in tow, yelling something like, "And how about an interview with a loser!!"

"Good job," I smirked and turned to Yoshi. Yoshi glanced at Riolu in my arms and then at me, "Good luck-"

"KIRA!!!" I heard Riri's scream interrupt me and I turned in shock to see her racing towards me, returning Haunter in the process. Herds of cops were chasing after her, their Growlithes barking madly as she cried in terror. Yoshi and Broly both froze, faces in shock, as one cop pulled out a megaphone and practically screamed, "Halt!! You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Robert Green's Dratini, Ririkuu Honozo!!"

"SO YOU REALLY DID STEAL IT!!" I shouted, and Tobi coughed madly. Broly muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, and Yoshi growled, "…aw Fuck. I was just getting a good match…"

"By order of law I demand-" the cop took a moment to look at us five teenagers, the only ones not scattering with the gathered crowd. As his eyes came to Yoshi and Broly, he growled, "YOU!! Broly Banes and Yoshiro Kaname!! You both are under arrest for damaging government property and fleeing the law!!"

"Holy Miltanks, even on Cinnabar they still know what we did in Celadon!?" Yoshi took a few steps back, watching Riri race over, "Ok, I am running!! I'll beat you some other day, Max!!"

"It's MARKUS!!!" Markus shouted after him, confused as ever. Yoshi had begun sprinting up the sandy hill to the street sidewalk, Broly close in tow. I traded glances with Tobi and thought to myself; _why am I always caught up in illegal stuff?!_

"WAIT FOR ME KIRA!!!!" Riri was screaming at the top of her lungs, and as soon as she was only a few feet away from me, I ran. Yoshi and Broly were small in the distance, and Tobi surprisingly darted along with us, smirking.

"You four head out to the docks down south… I'll take care of these goons for you," she shouted over our panting as our feet hit the hard sidewalk, our speed increasing, "When you get to Haro, call the Fuschia Pokémon center so I know you're alright."

"But, wait, isn't that obstruction of justice!?!" Riri barked, wincing as she began growing tired, "You'll get arrested!!"

"I make my way around these goons all the time when I go to free abused Pokémon," she gave a wink, "Good luck!! I hope you catch up with the boys!! And thanks for getting me into an exciting battle, Kira. Sorry I can't go to Haro with you as I promised!!"

"T-Tobi!!" I called as she slipped her hand into her patched up bag over her shoulder and pulled out a Pokéball. She only had one Pokémon left, if I wasn't mistaken. Her Ninetales. Tobi sent out said Pokémon in a flash, stopping as Riri and I ran on, looking desperately over our shoulders. The cops jumped in at her with their Growlithes. At least, I knew that the Ninetales had Flash Fire, in all things that could be useful. The cream-colored Pokémon growled, fanning out its nine tails deceivingly, and the cops hollered for her to move or be arrested for obstruction of justice. She held her ground.

The last thing I saw was a raging Flamethrower as Riri and I turned the corner and whipped out of sight. Together, we sprinted past surprised people and weaved around venders, panting louder and louder with each step. I wasn't a big fan of running, and was terribly out of shape. By the time we weaved around the next corner, my chest was aching and my throat pumped an accelerating heartbeat. Riri was beginning to run ahead, but occasionally she would slow down when she saw I was dragging behind.

We had reached the south port on Cinnabar Island in less than five minutes of constant running, which was killing me right now. It was hard for me to breath, and my legs could go on but it was my chest that couldn't take it. I saw Yoshi and Broly gesturing for us to hurry, as a crowd of people were getting on a boat, probably set for Yori. Riri dashed forward and I slowed down, too weak to continue. Yoshi sped up to me, grabbing my arm and forcing me to run.

Without a word the four of us boarded the boat, Yoshi having bought four last minute tickets as he had come before us. Because of that, we were sent to the crappy part of the boat, to sleep in only one room. We all crammed through the door frame, each person trying to get in and call the single bed. I didn't care, just too tired to even stand.

My heart was racing a mile a second and my chest was about to explode. My throat hurt when I tried to breathe, lungs screaming as they ached. Breathing heavily, we all collapsed to the floor, Riri successful in taking the twin-sized bed, dying upon reaching it. Yoshi sat against a bare wall, resting his head against the hard plaster as he too panted. Broly just went ahead and sat in that open square chest at the foot of the bed, looking as if he were resting in a bathtub four feet too small with legs and arms dangling out.

What did I do? Smack dab in the middle of the room I laid down on my chest, using my arms for pillows. I couldn't stop the heavy breathing that was such a pain. It was silent, with only panting coming from everyone as the boat took off, relief washing over us all. I closed my eyes, now feeling a little less in pain and more tired. I think we all did the same thing.

I don't remember how long it took for me to fall asleep. All I knew is that I went through a long, seemingly endless slumber, again disturbed by slideshows of my past.

Funny how all the things we try to forget are the things we always end up remembering.

* * *

***Yay!! So the gang is traveling to yet another city, and running away from the law. Don't you love it when that happens? What will happen when they reach the Yori region and Haro Snow Town? Will they join the Seizonsha Trials? **

**And, what other problems will these four encounter?? AND HOW MESSED UP WILL THIS POKEDEX GET!?!?**

**Ps. Is it just me, or do I seem to spell 40% of Pokemon's names wrong?**


	40. Questions Left Unanswered

_Author's Notes: 02.20.10_

_Wow, finally updated. Silver Leafx didn't want me so much to, since she still needs to play catch up __**on "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt"**__. She has maybe 10 chapters to go, and I only got a max of 5, to reach our beloved collaboration point._

_So, expect a veryyyyy… verryyyy slow update from me. I need to give Silver some time. _

_In any case, I'm sorry, I know I should be updating __**"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **__but its just that my computer shut down on my when I was writing and I am still pissed I have to write half the chapter over again…_

_Anyways, this chapter is a very important chapter. It's mainly a recap, because I needed to remind you all about the important incidents that occurred for future chapters. I don't want you all to think that the bomb incident, and the boat wreck and all that was just there for show… it all will have meaning soon._

_So, big recap to boost your memories, and towards the end an important "plot event". It's going to really boggle your minds if you haven't been paying much attention, but for some you might get a good idea what Yoshi is. :)_

_So, again, I'm accepting Ocs for __**"The 17 Knights"**__ and I'm going to close the door on OCs at chapter __**45**__, so keep them coming until then. OC form can be found in chapter 7._

_So, until my next update (I've written to chapter 42 already, so no worries, I'll update in exactly a week), I hope you enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Questions Left Unanswered**

"_You're such a crybaby," _Akeno muttered, taking a seat beside me at the Lake of Truth, _"Get over it. I'll get you a new one."_

"_But that one was the doll Sano gave me…"_ I whined. Akeno rolled his eyes with annoyance. Earlier, Lillian had told on her mom that Akeno ripped up her Dratini doll and was going to beat her up. It was really _my_ doll, though, and Lillian's Spinarak was probably the one to blame.

"_Well, when he comes back I'm gonna punch him in the face if he doesn't get you a REAL Dratini," _Akeno muttered. I frowned and nodded. He said it at the Lake of Truth, so I knew it was a promise he would keep.

"_I hope Sano comes back soon…"_ I put my head on my knees. Akeno took his elbow and nudged me lightly.

"_He's ten years old. I bet he got eaten by some Radicate by now-"_

"_Akeno!!"_

"_Sorry, geez, you whine too much," _he rolled his eyes, _"You cry every single time something comes along."_

I kept silent. For the moment he merely looked at me in curiosity, and sighed.

"_I don't think Arceus likes you. First your mom leaves, and now your brother leaves. Next thing you know your daddy's going to be heading out the door and you're going to the evil Barren's house."_

"_NO!! I don't wanna go to the evil Barren's house!!" _I whined, latching onto Akeno's arm. The image of a fat man in a black suit floated in my head, red fire for hair and large Oran berries for eyes. Papa had told me if I wasn't good, he'd give me to the evil Barren, who roasts kids over his head and eats them after supper. I shivered at once.

"_Do you seriously still believe in the evil Barren?" _Akeno looked at me in a funny way, _"You're six years old. Get over it."_

"_Shhhhhh!!" _I hushed him, _"The evil Barren eats kids that doesn't believe in him first!!!"_

"_You are so stupid!!" _Akeno growled, rolling his eyes, _"We can't go to the Pokémon League together if you're like this forever."_

"_I already told you, I'm not going. I'm going to be a famous Pokémon researcher!!"_

"_Good luck with that. I'm going to get ALLLLLLL the Pokémon in the whole wide world!!" _He shot his fist up in excitement. I laughed.

"_And I'll be able to learn about ALLLLLLL the Pokémon in the whole wide world when you catch them!!"_

And then I saw his face, the face he had during the last time I saw him at Vermillion City. I noticed how much he's changed, not only physically but personality wise. From someone ruthless, always excited, and looking out for me, to someone so calm and collected and relatively mature.

"_Kira?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Let's go to the Pokémon League together."_

"_Thanks for the offer, Akeno, but tomorrow I'm headed to Fuschia with Yoshi and the others._ _Do your best to beat that cocky soldier and his stupid Raichu. I'll be expecting an epic battle the next time I see you, 'kay?"_

I woke up to find everyone still intact, Riri curling up on the bed, Broly snoring as he slept in that large chest at the foot of the bed, and Yoshi on his back next to the wall, his arm covering his eyes. I sighed, my breasts hurting from pinning them down for so long in my sleep. Then I realized I needed a new bra size…But in any case, I rolled over and rubbed my eyes.

I recollected the recent events in my head as I looked up at the ceiling. So, again we ran from the law and got away? Why were we always running from the law? First Yoshi and Broly destroying Celadon with their fight…and then Riri stealing that Dratini.

With one question came another. The bomb in Celadon…so was it a hoax? Because I haven't heard news about anything blowing up. And that Team Galactic…were they really a threat?

Speaking of Celadon, what business did Yoshi have there? He suddenly disappeared after the fight with Broly around half an hour before the designated time for the bomb to go off. He dragged me all the way from Paranana City just to reach Celadon, claiming to be in a hurry.

Yoshi had always been like this, all mysterious and shady. When we first met, what made him want to catch me my first Pokémon and take me to the Pokémon School, way back then? I knew he wanted Riolu back, who this Denzi kid took it from him or something crazy like that. But why did Yoshi take _me_? I had no Pokémon, just caught a Mareep, and he just took me along and broke into school property, taught me how to pretty much fight and when we met Denzi the two had a large battle. I was pretty much useless!! That Denzi was a real creeper. Handsome, oh yeah, I _am_ a big fan of blond haired boys like Broly- but that's off the point. This prince-like boy had told me something I just now remembered:

"_Never trust him, you hear me?"_

The more I thought about it, the more mysterious Yoshi was becoming. When we were at Viridian City, I remember seeing Yoshi barking on the phone when I walked into the Viridian Inn along with Sophie. He said he was postponing his business. Rather angrily, I was thinking. That wasn't the only time Yoshi was on the phone- When I met with Riri for the first time and the two of us were headed to my hotel in Saffron (we had been spying on Broly that day, watching him hang out with his Pokémon and some little kid), we spotted Yoshi on a payphone also. I only heard a simple ending fragment of his conversation, him simply saying he understood something and that he'd be off first thing the next day. I asked him who he was talking to, and he freaked out about me hearing him, demanding I tell him how much of the conversation I heard. He was angry, very angry.

After the sad incident at the SNTI, where I loss Bomber to that creeper girl Loti and her Tangela, it took the longest amount of time for Yoshi to tell me how he got me Bomber back. He told me via trading his Aron for Bomber, when we were back at the Safari Zone. But if it was something that simple, why did he hide it for so long?

When we headed to Vermillion for Yoshi's business (this the morning after I caught him on the phone for the second time), I remember Riri saying she needed to tag along and do something at Vermillion, but she never did anything. I never knew what she had to do, either. But in any case, I remember Yoshi disappearing that day, leaving only a note that he went out for business. Riri and I got disguises and tried to spy on both Broly and Yoshi. Haunter was supposed to film Yoshi or Broly if he found them, but got nothing. Riri and I ended up at the Vermillion Gym, and Yoshi was there.

He had business with Lt. Surge. He didn't seem to know what Surge looked like, because when Yoshi saw Surge for the first time, he asked to talk to the gym leader. When Surge asked what business Yoshi had, Yoshi simply muttered, "I think you already know". Surge replied with a simple, "I have no means to help a cruddy human like you."

Also, when Riri and I tried negotiating a deal with Surge, that if we beat him he would tell us this business, Surge replied that it was classified information.

Speaking of classified information, Yoshi wasn't the only shady one. There was Broly, also. The information Riri had gotten a while back told us he had been housed in a hospital due to some poisoning, but the rest was "classified information". He was also in some orphanage or foster home of some type, close to his whole life, and when Riri asked about what he was like when he was there, they simply said they never knew because he was barely around half the time.

The incident with his coma triggered his hair and eye color, from all black to light blond hair and turquoise eyes. When Riri asked about the colors, he started riling up.

"_Stop reminding me about a past I have no interest in sharing let along knowing!!"_

His words still echoed in my mind.

And it wasn't like I knew so much about Riri too. She was working on some case, I think. I vaguely remember it being about the mass abduction of over four hundred children back at Fuwa, the region where she came from. From time to time I would see her on her phone, talking and talking and sometimes searching stuff, but I never took note simply because I found this unimportant.

Why did Riri steal the Dratini? There was some reason she wanted it so bad that it made her actually freeze my hand during the competition just a few days ago. But because she did freeze my hand, the illegal move took away her win. Riri went as far as to steal that Dratini. There's something behind this.

Speaking of that competition, in the end who saved me? I remember someone coming to help me, and I knew that I knew him. But, I just can't remember…The clip on the news showed Riri surfacing and Yoshi running into the water alongside Broly, so it was one of the two?

And the reason for my sudden petrifaction at that time was the fact I was in deep, dark water and running out of air. It reminded me of when I was drowning as the boat to Fuschia sank. Some sudden phobia that overcame me, I was guessing. The boat to Fuschia sank as a group of weird people raided it. I didn't know why, though, but we trainers were able to hold them and their army of water Pokémon off.

That reminds me, why were we headed for Fuschia in the first place? I just remember Riri waking me up one day, all excited that Yoshi said we'd be going to Fuschia City. Did Yoshi have some business again? I was with him most of the time, besides going out to train a bit. All I remember of Fuschia is the highlight of battling Tobi and getting kicked out of the hotel. Yoshi and I spoke for a bit, too. He told me about the murder of his parents and how he didn't know how his two abducted little sisters were doing.

And I thought my life was messed up.

Besides the battle in Fuschia, a lot of what I remembered there was me in the Fuschia Hospital after my drowning incident. Riri told me Yoshi saved me. And also, CPR… but I will keep in my mind that it was a joke. I refuse to think of it as anything else. When I was on the balcony with Broly, I heard that whale song again. The same one I heard when I was drowning with a vision of a large, majestic white Pokémon seemingly like a large whale-bird in the water filling my mind. What was the chant again?

Beware of Love…Beware of Trust…Beware of Pride…Beware of Lust…?

This just baffled me. I think it was a dream, hallucinations or just me going crazy. But hearing it more than once…just plain weird. What did it all mean, anyways? I was too confused to think.

So, bombs, businesses, baffling pasts and bewildered songs? This was way out of control. Why did all these questions remain in the back of my head for so long? It's like since the moment I began my journey I've been held in mystery, beginning from the point I met Yoshi. Yeah, so Yoshi started this whole adventure in the first place, getting me a Pokédex from Oak back in Pallet Town- wait, why _did_ Yoshi make me a Pokémon trainer? But, if he wanted for me to be a Pokémon trainer… don't trainers go out to battle gyms? Here he's just dragging me around pointlessly.

Speaking of Oak, I wonder if Yoshi knew Oak beforehand because Yoshi's from Kanto…but that's trailing off topic. I don't know where Yoshi is from and it's not that important right now. Anyways, during the whole trip, Yoshi left no room for me to go out and catch some cool Pokémon at the Viridian forest. That Pidgey I was trying to catch looked pretty darn awesome too- well, it was so awesome that even Sophie wanted to catch it too. Made me and her almost battle, but we ended up teaming up to battle these two preps.

I sighed. I wonder what she's up to…maybe Sophie and her gang are having a blast. At least they don't have to run from the law, or deal with mysteries or crazy Pokédexes and soda-crazed Pokémon. I wonder how they're doing. Blah… I'm probably never going to see her again, her and that crazy leg-chomping Bulbasaur of hers-

"…Kid?"

I quickly turned to see Yoshi sitting up, stretching in unison with Riolu. His brown hair was messy as ever, standing on end as if supported by gel. I yawned and sat up also, looking over to see him rubbing his peridot eyes.

"…Morning?" I yawned once more with a sniff. I almost forgot, last night we got on a last minute boat to Yori. Yoshi frowned.

"Zoning out there?" He smirked. I twisted my lips, dying to ask these questions I had for him. Nevertheless, I remained quiet. I think it would be better if I talked to Riri about it. The upside of this is that she was nosey; she would do everything possible to get her hands on info. And the downside was that she was nosey; telling her one thing would result a chain reaction in telling her EVERYTHING. So, she's nosey. Glad to make a point.

"Just… thinking," I muttered finally. Yoshi looked at me in wonder.

"About what?"

"Just… things. So much has happened in the past month it's just crazy."

"Oh…" Yoshi took a second to pet the hurt Riolu beside him, "Well, I'm going to make a phone call, so, take care of Riolu for me, will ya?"

"Erm."

Yoshi slowly stood up and stretched his arms casually, before heading out the door, closing it on his way out. I jolted up at high speed to wake Riri up, the purple-haired girl stirring and asking for five more minutes of sleep.

"Riri!!!" I hissed in a whispering voice, trying not to wake Broly up, "Psssssttt!!"

"Kari…I said five more minutes…you're such an annoying sister…." Riri mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wake up!!" I hissed again.

"Kari…." She opened her eyes and yawned, "Oh, hey Kira…"

"Get up!!!" I whispered loudly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes in confusion.

"What…?"

"Yoshi's going to make a call!!"

This made her bolt up, wide awake. The two of us nodded, quickly going to the door with light feet. Peeking around the frame, we looked left and right, saw no one, and rushed down the hall as quietly as possible, sounds of ocean waves meeting our ears. We were headed for the lobby, where there would be payphones, and of course if Yoshi was really making a call, he would be there.

Yup, just as we thought, Yoshi was there, picking up the earpiece to the phone, and ready to dial up a number. Riri hurried and scurried to behind a nearby decoration bush past the door, taking out her microphone pen and clicking the top to expose the writing tip. I followed her shortly, parting the leaves of the bush to see Yoshi at one of the pay phones at the far end of the room, dialing the number. He waited on the line for a few seconds, and I saw Riri scribble something on her hand.

"Two shakes and a sundae," Yoshi muttered into the receiver, and I raised an eyebrow. Riri scribbled more things down on her palm, and seeing that Yoshi was waiting on something, she grabbed my arm and rolled my sleeves up rapidly.

"What are you do-"

"Shhh," She hurried and cut me off, "I don't have paper, so let me use your arm."

"What? No-"

"Shhh!!" She interrupted again, gesturing to Yoshi. I looked over.

"Zero-two-one…two-six…six-six-eight-three," Yoshi muttered, looking around him briefly. Riri began writing numbers on the back of my arm above me elbow, tickling yet very annoying. She wrote dashes after the one, and the first six. I would ask her why, but that was not important right now.

"M-and-M," Yoshi muttered. He cleared his throat, "B-sixty-five…" there was one more pause, "Finally, my Arcues, you do realize I hate this, right?" There was a slight pause, and Yoshi sighed, "Right. There's been a sudden… mistake and I can't head out to Cinnibar's- Yes, I know but- no…He wasn't too happy about it. I doubt he'll be of any help with the M-and-M, though, but no worries, I'm headed to Haro right now. King's Crown is on the way there."

As Yoshi paused for the longest moment, I continued to feel Riri jotting a whole lot of notes down at high pace, all these abbreviations inserted in every place possible.

"I find that quite- Will you please not interrupt, sir? Right…sorry." More notes were taken on my arm. "No, I just find that M-and-M is quite the leap, or, at least for someone only working on King like me. I suggest we shouldn't worry about the timing too much right now…the thing I am worrying about is Rodent. I mean, is it really the best way to get the resources? I thought keeping a low profile was important."

Yoshi shifted and fiddled around with his fingers, tapping the privacy glass extending off to both sides of the booth. He sighed. More notes were even taken of his behavior.

"Yes, I do realize I am failing to do that. I try not to but I get carried away," he paused, "No, the three don't know anything, not that I know of…Yes I know it's risky but it gets me blending in more. Better than Denzi and his creepy Sinnoh- No, I already said I don't like being put on watch, especially by him. I'm not very happy with the fact he kept me sulking around Paranana, just because someone decided to report me for trying to get in Rodent's way."

Riri smirked as she flipped my arm over and began writing on the underside now. Apparently, she ran out of room. Yoshi gave a long, annoyed sigh, waiting for a moment to speak again.

"Just the failure of Seasick made things worst enough, all the spoils were lost with that and I thought you canceled the need for back-up. I told you I would execute it myself and that you should only station them at Fuschia," Yoshi finally continued after a few seconds, "I told you when I called last time," Yoshi paused, "The commotion some kid caused at Sinty allowed a loop hole. Simple as that."

_What the hell is Sinty? _I leaned in closer, trying to see his expression, leaves of the bush running along my nose. It started to itch, and apparently both my arms were occupied by Riri. I tried rubbing my nose against my shoulder, but that only caused stray leaves to brush my cheek, causing me to try to rub my check on my shoulder. This made the leaves go mach under my nose, and suddenly I had the urge to sneeze. I inhaled, and Riri, out of shock, slapped a hand over my nose and mouth, stopping me. We both sighed in relief.

"No, I don't have it anymore. Sorry, bu-" Yoshi winced painfully, holding the earpiece away from his face, "I'm sorry, I know we needed one but- Right, sorry," sighing, he put his head against the glass side, muttering a few bored "Yes, sir..." and finally saying a quick, "I'll do that first thing when I get there-"

"Ahhh-CHOOOOOO!!!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhiiitttt!!" Riri lowly hissed in my face, covering my mouth too slow. She quickly pulled the sleeves of my shirt down and pushed me to the ground, wincing painfully in the process. I heard Yoshi bark a, "Got to go!" before he slammed the receiver down and rushed over to where we were.

_Shiiiiit!! _I was screaming to myself as Riri and I attempted to crawl away. We were so close to the exit when I saw him run around the decorative bushes, seeing Riri and I with flushed faces of horror on. His face was flushed too when he came storming to us, and I was guessing we had hell to pay.

"What do you think you're doing!?!" He roared as I quickly found myself being pulled from the ground by my arm. He had my wrist tight in his grasp, forcing me to stand and pinning me against the wall right beside the door. His peridot eyes were furious, the scariest thing I was ever seen, even scarier than Papa's glare. He repeated his words madly and pulled me away from the wall just to slam me into it again. I tugged on my arm, but he was too strong.

"Let her go!!!" Riri screamed and lunged at Yoshi, shoving him aside with much effort. He let go of my wrist and Riri soon held onto my hand, glaring at Yoshi and sending death aura to him, "What are you so worked up about!? Kira and I were just trying to stalk people for fun and you come along out of nowhere and try to kill us?!!"

"Don't make up lame bullshit, Slinky-"

"I'm not making lies here," Riri scowled, storming out of the room, dragging me with her, "Grab some serious chill pills, you jerk!!"

We power walked down the hall and came to the women's restroom, slipping inside and locking the door behind us. It was one of those bathrooms with only two to three stalls and a few sinks, smelling filthy, but we didn't care. Heart pumping, I laid against the wall across one of the stalls, breathing heavily with fear.

"We are _sooooo_ dead…" I sobbed, breathing getting uneasy as I thought of Yoshi's face at that moment. Riri whipped out her phone from her jeans pocket and knelt down in front of me, rolling up my shirt sleeves and reading off of her writing. She opened the flip top of her phone and started typing using the number pad rapidly, a constant clicking that never stopped. She would briefly look up and mouth something to herself, type something in, and glance up again. This continued until she had everything written on my arms transferred down to her phone.

"We are so lucky I didn't change before I fell asleep, or we wouldn't have my phone OR my pen…" Riri sighed, and took a seat beside me against the wall to show me the note she had written in her phone. She pulled up a side menu and quickly emailed it to _riri_honozo_epicreports39yawhee. com, _the subject written as "Copy of note 309".

"You take a lot of notes?" I muttered. She grinned and nodded, turning to me.

"Okay, so even if my phone breaks, we got a copy of this," she sighed, "Man, that was intense and so messed up…there were so many keywords and generally, none of it makes sense…" She scrolled up to the top of the note. A phone number was there, "This is the number Yoshi dialed," she pointed to the few phrases underneath, each having their own line, "These phrases were said before the conversation, maybe like a password or confirmation of who he is… Or at least that's what I think so."

"Why…?"

"Come on, Kira, who says 'Two shakes and a sundae' first thing in a conversation? If he was ordering food, most people go 'Hi, I would like to order…' and move on, and then if it's a normal conversation, it usually starts with a greeting."

Riri _did _have a point. She pointed to the series of numbers.

"The way Yoshi said it…it's most likely a social security number, since it was spoken as three, then two, then four digits at each time. It's one digit too short to be a phone number, and the way he said it doesn't match with the typical remembering of phone numbers anyway, which is three digits for area code, then three digits, then four digits."

"…how do you even FIGURE this kind of stuff!?!" I sighed at her, head spinning at all this info. She gave me a wink.

"I don't know, but I think the best way to find out what this all is, is to just call the number, and try to follow any password procedures if there's any."

I nodded. Riri took a deep breath and paused, taking a pen and jotting a few of the first words down along with the nine-digit number to her palm. She scrolled through and noted words like "Seasick", or "M-and-M", and when she was done, she exited to the home screen, and began dialing the number Yoshi dialed.

She put the call on speaker phone, the number being dialed filling the screen with a small "Calling…" located at the top. I gulped, my heart pumping hard as long, monotone beeps were heard, indicating the ringing of the phone on the other side. I could feel my palms sweating and see Riri's fingers shaking, and finally after what seemed to be forever, the beeping stopped with a click and a monotone voice of a calm robotic woman could be heard through the speakers.

"_**Please insert order now."**_


	41. Clarifying input data

_Author's Notes: 03.09.10_

_Wow, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. Silver Leafx needs some time to get her "Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" going (tsk tsk tsk XD) and well, I can only delay so much. __**"Chornicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **__will be updated later on today or tomorrow afternoon- I've finally gotten over my writer's block :)_

_Now, last chapter was a recap and now this one is more or less a filler, with some important factors in the beginning and the arrival of the gang to Fredomy City, Yori. Most things I put in here have meaning, for the most part, so its not 100% filler stuff. Besides that there's nothing else for me to say except that I've decided to stop accepting OCs now and that I will only be accepting OCs for __**"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights".**__ If you are interested please visit Silver Leafx's forum __**"Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" **__(now upgraded to first page on the Pokemon Forums list!!) and you can submit some Ocs there._

_Other than that I don't have anything else to say, just wanted y'all to know that I'm still breathing and writing this fic. I won't give up on it- trust me. Flame me if you want but it's a waste of time and strength, whoever the hell you are. (you know who you are.)_

_Ok, enough of my blabber!! Please read, review, and enjoy!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 41: "Clarifying input data..."**

Riri and I took three seconds to look at each other. It was like we were afraid the robotic lady on the other side would hear us, maybe yell at us with her robotic voice identical to one of a GPS.

"Two shakes and a sundae," Riri spoke clearly, gulping down hard air in unison with me. We both took deep breathes as the robotic woman on the other end cooed softly, _**"Clarifying input data…"**_and finally, the wait was over.

"_**Data confirmed. Please insert social security password now."**_

"Zero-two-one…two-six…six-six-eight-three," Riri tried to say it as professional and clear as possible, putting in pauses as Yoshi had. Again, the robotic woman cooed, _**"Clarifying input data…" **_for the seconds that past, and I was more nervous than the time I was on stage for that Pokémon contest.

"_**Data confirmed. Please insert project name now."**_

"M-and-M," Riri muttered. Again, the woman cooed her same reply. The wait wasn't so long, now.

"_**Data confirmed. Project M-and-M is now in partnership with Project Rodent and Project King. Insert A-seventy-two for contact on Project Rodent, B-sixty-five for contact on Project M-and-M, C-eighty-seven for contact on Project King, or D-forty for further options."**_

"D-forty," Riri gulped. I raised an eyebrow. _I thought Yoshi said "B-sixty-five"…._

"_**Dial one for information update. Here you will be directed to a representative. Dial two for reports. Dial three to return to Project menu for direct contact."**_

Riri took her shaking thumb and pressed the number one on her phone's number pad. The long beeping that came from it almost made me winced, as if it was a big error of some sort. The woman cooed her reply again.

"_**Data confirmed. You will now be redirected to a representative."**_

With that came a click and the long, monotone beeps came again as we were calling someone. I took a few deep breathes, my heart unable to stop pounding. We looked at each other, and almost jumped as an actual woman spoke up.

"_Hello. You have reached the information desk. How may I help you?"_

"Yeah, I would like to hear the update on Project M-and-M and Rodent," Riri mimicked a woman's voice quite well, sounding very confident and professional. There was some keyboard clicking for the following seconds.

"_You're security password?"_

"Zero-two-one…two-six…six-six-eight-three," Riri muttered, and looked at her nails coolly to get in the mood. A few clicks came from the other end.

"_I'm sorry, you seem to be registered as Marrok of Project King."_

_Oh shit. _

"I think you are mistaken," Riri winced.

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. No correct security password, no information."_

"Is there any way I can reregister?"

"_I can redirect you to the registration office so you can get an appointment, ma'am, but you would have to go into the main building for your interview."_

"Thank you," Riri sighed. The phone clicked and again, and once more we heard long, monotone beeps from the speakers. I leaned towards Riri. I had no idea what was going on. Main buildings? Interveiws? What was this, a job offer?

"What is this? So, the passwords are registered to certain people?" I whispered. Riri nodded slowly.

"Apparently, Yoshi's password belonged to someone named Marrok," she replied softly, "Or, maybe Yoshi _is _Marrok."

"That-"

"_Hello, this is the registration office, how may I help you?" _This time it was a young man's voice, rather bored if I must say. Riri and I turned to the phone.

"Hi, I apparently remembered my security password wrong, can I reregister please?" Riri spoke in her confident, professional voice. Some typing was done on the other side.

"_I can pull you up from the data base if you want, or do you want to reregister up entirely?"_

"Reregister, please."

"_Give me a moment. You will be put on hold."_

With that, the phone clicked, and Riri let out a long, tiring breathe. She put the phone on the floor, the timer for the outgoing call still ticking as she put her hands and ran them over her face. I took a deep breath, too confused to say anything at the moment. Riri looked at me.

"I think we've gotten too far in this one…" Riri sighed, "I don't even know how we're going to pass the registration, Kira…"

"You know, this would've been so much easier if we sounded like Yoshi," I sighed. Riri blinked at me.

"You are a GENIUS, Kira!!!" She shook my shoulders. I looked in confusion.

"W-what!?!"

"We just need a guy to help us with this!!" Her smile widened, "And we got Broly!"

So, the two of us headed down to our room, slightly in fear. No, scratch that, I was trembling and praying to Arceus, hands together and all, and Riri was constantly muttering, "Please, Yoshi, don't be in there!" over and over again under her breath. Our faces were so relieved when we only found Broly still sleeping there, accompanied by a tired Riolu on his torso.

"Psssssssst!!" Riri hissed, locking the door behind us, "Broly!! We need your help!"

Broly didn't stir, just continued snoring as usual. Riri pouted, taking a mighty hand and clamping onto his dress shirt tightly before shaking him using all her might.

"W-what's going on!!" He angrily pushed her off, yawning in the process. He got out of the chest and sat on the floor, angrily looking off to the side and rubbing the back of his messy blond hair. Riri thinned her eyes.

"I need you to do something for me, and say it exactly as I say," Riri held her phone in her hand and flicked I back and forth. Broly snorted, denying the offer through a headshake, "Or else!!"

"Or else what?" Broly coldly looked over. Riri simply threw back the most evil grin I've seen, digging her hand into Broly's backpack beside the door and pulling out a book with a half-naked girl on the cover, the text "How to social in your love life" running across her face. Broly stumbled at once, his once emotionless expression now turning to sudden shock.

"I'll throw this off board-"

"GIVE IT BACK!!" Broly jumped in towards Riri, and I flew to the wall just to keep safe. In two seconds Riri and Broly were rolling along the floor, tackling each other angrily with grunts and growls. When this all stopped, Riri was on Broly's lap, sneering her victory as she pinned Broly's arms down. Broly smirked back.

"You got nothing to bargain with," he simply muttered, shaking the book tight in his right hand. Riri looked in confusion, and her eyes formed a glare.

"GIVE IT!!" she lunged for it. Broly rolled over, and now he was on top of her, "GET!! OFF you stupid or- ugh!!"

"Stupid what?" Broly coldly looked at her trying to break free of his grasp, "Orphan?"

"That's…not what I meant…" Riri was still, frowning with surprise and looking like she wanted to face palm herself a hundred or so times. Broly's cold glare not only kept her in place, but me against the wall also.

"How much do you know about me?" he muttered, the grip on her wrist tightening, "The orphanage? The poisoning? The bullying? Running away everyday because my life was a huge piece of shit?"

"Well…I…" Riri frowned, and eventually after a long moment of staring at Broly, she sighed, "I'm sorry I got all in your business…okay?"

"'I'm sorry' isn't enough."

"Well what do you want me to do? Slit my wrists? Spin in circles? Or do you want me to strip naked and dance for you?" Riri growled, rather annoyed at the moment. Broly simply held his glare. This was not good, and me just standing here was not helping.

"Guys… let's not fight, please?" I cleared my throat and spoke up, their glares of hatred shifting to me now. I backed up, unsteady, holding my hands up in defense, "Please?"

"I would get up and hug you and all, but apparently there's an ORPHAN keeping me from doing that!!" Riri sent death aura to Broly now, who gritted his teeth angrily.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!" He shouted, voice booming. Riri looked like she was going to claw his face.

"GET OFF-"

"What is all this nonsense?" We all turned to the cold, muttering that was so familiar, we all knew who it was. My heart skipped maybe not a beat, but three, before tripping and falling on its ass with a _plump!_ I took a deep breath and watched Riri turn to the door, face white as a Dewgong's, before Broly simply turned his glare over also, rather pissed. I was the last to look at him, his peridot eyes coldly looking down on Broly and Riri on the floor.

"Y…Yoshi…" Riri gulped, not paying attention to the boy on top of her. Yoshi looked back down at her, one hand on the door knob, pushing the door, that was supposed to be locked, in to its fullest. I was dooming the minute Yoshi would look at me, my hands gripping my shirt sleeves to my wrists, fearing he would see the writing Riri had done on my arms.

He finally looked over, peridot eyes cold and numb, just like the day I first met him in the alley. Dull, lifeless, now upgraded to include a hint of anger. I gulped, and couldn't help but take a step back as he walked over the mess that was Broly and Riri on the floor. He approached me, and I took so many steps back I was against the back wall, pinned in the corner of the room. Riri and Broly painfully eyed his back; I could see them do so in the corner of my eye, but the one thing I couldn't do to save my life was look away from Yoshi's icy stare. His dull, peridot icy stare.

"Y-Yoshi…" I was choking on my words, feeling so small now as he towered over me, keeping me pinned against the corner of the room. Fear rushed over me like a Swampert's Surf, questions popping in my head too fast for me to even consider. Was he going to beat me up? Throw me off the boat? Murder me for knowing too much? Or was he just going to give me a warning to keep quiet, or else?

"Kid…" he whispered, chilling my spine so fast I didn't shiver in time. He place a palm on my head and ruffled my hair, this scaring me so much I was stiff, "…Sorry to scare you, 'kay?"

Ok, murdering me was one thing, but saying sorry was NOT what I expected. The smallest smile broke his lips and I simply watched him turn it back to a frown again when I said nothing. I wanted to sigh in relief and collapse to the floor, but that really wasn't an option when I couldn't move. Yoshi removed his hand a sighed, slipping his thumbs in his pockets swiftly.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Kid," he sighed his repeat. I nodded to accept his apology, "Just… don't make me mad, alright?"

"Why…were you mad?" _Kira damn it why did you say that you idiot!!!_

"What I do in my life stays in my life, you got that," he muttered only loud enough for me to hear. It took me a second or two to finally nod, and he sighed, "Personal things are better left personal. I don't need you getting involved…it's complicated enough as is."

"…Right…" I gave another few nods, "Personal things stay personal… got that."

"Pass it on to your nosey reporter amateur, too," he gave one last sigh, "Not one more word about this, you hear me?"

"Yes…"

With that he headed out the door, eyeing Riri with a raised eyebrow. Riri let out one big sigh of relief and kicked Broly off of her, barking something incomprehensible in his face before falling onto the bed with a snort. I slid down the wall and sighed. Such a long and very mind-boggling day…

*************

"_Sunnyshore City Gym Leader, Volkner, has once again cause commotion to the city with the use of too much electricity to run his gym, causing power outages across half the city. Officers say that shortly after his return from Paranana City, Yori region, Volker has…."_

I yawned, the rest of the reporter's words just appealing to me as mumbo jumbo. The three of us were getting rather bored, all laying down chest first in front of the small, crappy television set the room had provided. It had a lot of noise going on with the picture, which occasionally rolled up five times every few minutes or have jagged black lines flying across. It was colored, but the quality was so poor it was probably better off being all out black and white. Behind the reporter on screen was a few car wrecks at an intersection with nonworking traffic lights. In the corner, above the strip of "other news" running along the bottom of the screen, was a picture of some teenage boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen, wearing some prince-like clothing and having messy hair and eyes filled with boredom. I couldn't make out any colors and such, and that bothered me slightly. I was guessing that this was the Volkner the news was about. He looked vaguely familiar, but it was one of those annoying things where you just can't seem to figure out where you've seen someone before, and you are just too tired to care.

"When are we gonna reach Yori-"

"_**Attention passengers: We are approaching the bay area of Fredomy City momentarily. Please gather all your belongings and prepare to depart from this ship. We thank you for choosing Kyogre Kruises." **_A woman's voice spoke up through the ship's speakers, cutting me off.

"Well, there you have it," Riri yawned, "Man, it doesn't even feel like one day."

"Yeah, more like three," I sighed, "I hope we get to Haro soon… we only got two days left…"

Riri nodded. She turned off the T.V. and stretched, getting up to start packing her stuff. I sighed, finally deciding to do the same thing. Broly remained on the floor, back against the wall and nose inside that R rated book of his. Yoshi walked in, sighing through his nose, and for a moment we all stared at him and he stared back, eyebrow raised. I dismissed his arrival and continued what I was doing, heart pumping rapidly.

"When we get off, we need to head to King's Crown City as soon as possible," Yoshi finally muttered half heartily, collecting his items, "I have some stuff to do there."

"…R-right…" I muttered. I eyed Riri not to say a word. After all, we already knew he had some business there.

Some very suspicious ones indeed.

* * *

***SOO… things getting a little rough within the gang, I see. If you like "Belief at Dawn" or any characters within it, you have to read these three fics also:**

"**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt" by Silver Leafx (you should know by now that this fic is in collaboration with "Belief at Dawn")**

"**Meika" by Ki-nee-chan (which follows the story of Riri's little sister, Kari, who uncovers some of Riri's greatest mysteries and the case of 400 abducted trainers across the Fuwa Region!)**

**-Coming Soon- "Ginyuu" by Ki-nee-chan (Riri's story on how she started her adventure, met Kira and Co. and the explanations behind Riri, from why she came to Kanto to why she stole the Dratini!!)**

**Also, Don't forget to visit Silver Leafx's forum, "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf". There's a link to it on my profile page.**

**And last but not least, "Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" is accepting OCs (go to forum for submission and PM me for more details/please use form provided for you) and BaD isn't. **

**I won't be updating again in a while, so see you until then!! :)**


	42. Welcome Black

_Author's Note: 03.27.10_

_Okay, sorry for the slow update, I did warn you about it. For the past week and a half I have been taking the Ohio Graduation Tests, which I have to pass or I won't graduate from high school. Isn't that awful? I've been studying for the tests for the last month or so and our teachers have been telling us about these tests since my freshmen year! So I'm really glad I have these tests off my shoulders and that I can go back to my life of writing and drawing and playing games._

_Now that I have time because of Spring Break, I'm going to get a few chapters of "__**Belief at Dawn**__" done, and hopefully Silver Leafx will catch up also. "__**Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **__will finally get some attention and I will surely work most on that for the time being until Silver Leafx catches up with her __**"Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt".**_

_Ok, yes the chapter name was intended to be "Welcome Black". Its not a typo. Also got the plot going and introduced someone near the ending. It's not anyone else's OCs so don't get all hyped up. _

_Speaking of OCs, I'm not accepting OCs for this fic anymore but I am accepting OCs for __**"Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights" **__and you can find the OC form and submit the OC on Silver Leafx's forum, "__**Grey Hat, Purple Scarf".**__ There's a link to it on my profile._

_Besides that please enjoy and wish my Daddy a Happy Birthday!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 42: Welcome Black**

The four of us didn't spend so much time in Fredomy City. After all, to Yoshi it was merely some peaceful, "non-advanced" town by the northern shore, merely there for traveling conveniences. We headed northeast, traveling on the dirt path leading us to King's Crown City. There wasn't much nature, getting rather cold in the autumn, with red leaves covering the path and fields of grass on both sides of it. For the most part, the path was rugged terrain, which really sucked when you were tired, confused, and thinking that this day couldn't get any longer.

Well, it just did.

"I'm not going to camp and try to reach King's Crown early in the morning," Yoshi had announced a few hours ago, when the sun had set on us and we were _still_ walking. This route was a lot longer than I had expected, and I was cold, tired, sleepy, and just plain bored. The day's been absolutely never-ending, just when I'm about to call it a day something else comes along. I actually called it a day after the incident of getting caught spying on Yoshi. Did you know that happened only ten hours ago? So, yes, my day has been very flipping long.

"Are we there yet?" I couldn't help but whine. It got the frustration out of my system.

"Another mile and a half," Yoshi sighed. Riri groaned immediately, arms lifelessly hanging as she hunched over, growling. Broly was dragging behind, not seeming to pay attention to anything else but his dumb book.

"Yori is officially hell," Riri almost flopped over and died right there, "I know it's smaller than Kanto and Hoenn, but my Arceus the cities are like placed on opposite sides of the region…"

"Not…really…." I muttered, thinking of the Yori map, "Once we hit King's Crown, we would have to climb over the Yori Mountains to reach Moradok City, which is the most eastern tip…and we would have to go a perfect north to reach Haro Snow Town…most northern tip…"

"So, King's Crown is pretty much smack dab in the middle of the map?" Riri let out a puff of air. Yoshi and I shook our heads.

"That's Kinya," we both muttered in unison, and looked at each other with a smile. Riri groaned once more, pulling out her little phone with some complaining.

"There is like…NO BARS out here…" she held her phone up high in the air. Broly looked up from his book.

"Of course not. Why would they have a bar in the middle of nowhere?" he muttered, and returned to his life. Riri rolled her eyes, snapping the flip-open lid shut and sliding the phone in her pocket.

"Boring," she muttered, "I just want to reach- OH. EM. AY, is that a building I see?"

We all looked down the path. Sure enough, poking its tip up from over the hill in the distance was a building. I smiled at once, and I really did feel like breaking into a run. But, there was that hill, and just like me trying to get to Paranana, this was stopping me from getting to King's Crown City.

"Yup! It's King's Crown City!!" I yelped, excitement evident in my voice. Broly looked up from his book and raised his eyebrow, pulling his backpack from over his shoulder and putting the book away. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, looking up at the dark sky of the night and muttering, "What time is it?"

Riri pulled out her phone, "Almost nine."

"…Nine?" Yoshi stopped in his tracks, face turning pale, "Let's run!!!" He bolted ahead at full speed up the hill, the other three of us looking at each other for answers before following him on instinct. I swear, if this hill was any steeper, I would've rolled down like a Golem with not legs.

Upon reaching the top, my stomach churned for two reasons. One, the hill was farther away from the city than I thought, and the way down looked a lot steeper than the way up. We must've been a mile or so away from the city, perched on the big hill and overlooking it. The second reason why my stomach churned was because as we stood there looking at all the beautiful lights in the distance, they all began turning off in large chunks; left, right, center, and all the rest that weren't touched yet. In three seconds, the whole city was swallowed by darkness; a massive black-out.

"We have to hurry!" Yoshi growled and rapidly began his way down the hill, leaning back to prevent toppling over. Broly did a jump-and-skid on the sandy path down, racing to where Yoshi was and running alongside him. Riri went next, whooping her way down to catch up with the boys. It took me a long minute to grasp the courage and go down myself. I couldn't help but wince as my feet slid on the sand once or twice.

It's harder to run down a steep hill in the darkness than you think. I ended up tripping head over heels and tumbling down faster than Jack and Jill could ever. I felt myself knock into Riri and we both were rolling down now, stopping only when we knocked into Broly and landed with a thump on paved earth.

"Get up, you three," Yoshi was looking over us with a glare, "Hurry!"

"I'm trying, but this fat-ass is on top of me!!!" Riri grimaced, shoving Broly off of her stomach and adding a kick to the poor boy, "Why are you in such a hurry?!"

"I need to go, okay?" Yoshi looked between us and the city, "Now all of you, get up or I'm leaving you behind!"

"I…I'm up…" I got to my feet and winced as pain bolted through my ankle, causing me to topple over, "Sorry, I lied."

Yoshi face palmed himself, taking a deep breath, "Slinky, take her to some clinic. Here, take Riolu," he let said Pokémon jump off his shoulder and into Riri's arms, "Get a hotel and meet me at the Pokémon Center at ten tomorrow morning."

I sat up just in time to see Yoshi jog off down the path to King's Crown and soon disappeared in the darkness. Broly helped me up with ease by throwing my arm over his shoulder and grabbing me by the waist. I limped along with him as the three of us headed to the city, Riri complaining about his behavior as she stroked Riolu and let him perch on her shoulder instead.

When we got to the city it was full of chaos. Cars were crashed into each other, only their headlights telling us where the sidewalks ended and the streets began. All the buildings were blacked out, allowing the moon to be visible in the night. People around us pulled out flashlights and helped those in the car wrecks. Sizzling smoke could be heard from the vehicles, and Riri ran up to a man and helped him open his car door that was dented in almost six places.

"Where's a clinic, or a hospital?" Riri muttered as she helped him stand and handed him his cane. The man tapped his hearing aid once or twice, and Riri repeated her question.

"Just look for the crowds of injured people," he wheezed. And that's what we just did. Down the street a block or two was a building with its lights flickering on, maybe powered by a back-up generator. Although some letters were missing because the lights didn't flash on, I knew it read "Pokémon Center".

A long line of people and Pokémon stood at the entrance. Riri, Broly, and I were about to limp over when a few more buildings flickered their lights on, most being important Department stores and one was a clinic. We headed over to the clinic and waited in the long line going in, some people on the stretchers getting to go in first.

Hmph, so you use an oxygen machine and you have a broken leg, some gashes across your chest and you have the risk to be put in a coma? Big deal. Don't you hate when they get to cut?

"What in Arceus' name is going on…" I muttered and winced as we advanced up the line a bit, "It's like the world came to an end or something."

"Who knew city black-outs were this bad…" Riri frowned, looking at another man pass by us in a stretcher, "Kira, go break a few more bones and rip your stomach open."

"NO WAY!!" I growled, "I'm in enough pain now."

"No shit," Broly look down at me and rolled his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with Yohji lately?"

"…You mean Yoshi?" I muttered, and twisted my lips, "I wanna know the same thing."

"It seems like every place we go with him there's always a problem," Broly turned to glare at nothing, "I don't trust him."

"You're not the only one," Riri snorted, petting Riolu lightly, "The more I know about him, the less I like him."

"Well…come on…guys…" I hesitated, twisting my lips. It was pressuring to go against the crowd, "It's probably just coincidence-"

"Coincidence? Kira, you heard what I heard on the phone, and it doesn't sound like coincidence to me," Riri barked, "You and I both know that Yoshi was planning to come here since this morning."

"You did?" Broly raised an eyebrow, "Then he must know what's going on here."

"Well, maybe he just was… shocked?" I could hear my voice getting softer, "Maybe he knows someone here and he was worried about them?"

"I really doubt that," Riri sighed, "Finally… this line is so long. It's a miracle we got through."

*************

It wasn't bad. Just a sprained ankle. It was swollen before but now that it's numb from the ice, it's down a bit. Riri was freaking out that I might've broken a bone or a few toes, and Broly was worried that I'd have to walk with crutches. Thank Arceus I don't have to.

I got some bandages and some Asprin and was ready to go to the hotel. Riri had already gotten us two rooms and Broly was already sleeping there. Riri and I took a good half hour to get down there (because of my leg), and by then the back-up storage energy was kicking in through most of the main buildings of the city. The night was cold and we hurried down the street as fast as we could, but that was kinda hard with a bad foot and dead vehicles scattered everywhere. Good thing no dead bodies. I would've become one myself from screaming my lungs out.

Just as I expected, when I woke up the next morning, Yoshi wasn't back yet. Sometimes I worry sick of him- he never tells anyone what's going on in his life and I wish he did. I truly don't know anything about him, but I feel like he know's me like the back of his hand. Now that I think of it, I don't know much about Riri either, and even less about Broly. Heck, I barely know anything about myself.

Like Yoshi had told us, we waited for him at the Pokémon Center. My ankle was feeling a lot better and I think it healed up all the way. I gave the nurse my Pokémon (it feels weird to see someone other than that pink-haired joy freak behind the counter) and handed over Riolu before I sat down at one of the video phone booths with a sigh. I felt like calling Papa but maybe it was better I didn't.

Just as I was about to dial Papa's number, there was a loud scream that came from nearby. I stood up immediately and saw Riri on the couch, hugging some girl. The girl seemed to be choking and trying to pry Riri off, and Riri screamed, "THANK YOU~" that sounded more like bloody murder.

"What is it?" I jumped over to Riri and saw her holding some giant cream-colored egg the size of a plushie doll that had light pink spots. The girl slowly slipped out of the door and out of sight. Riri held up the egg and smiled brightly, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"The girl that found this egg told me it was abandoned on some ship arriving from the Fuwa region. And look," she turned the egg to show the underside and stuck to it was a tag poorly taped on with Scotch tape. On it was a name so poorly scribbled on it wasn't legible, with a bearly readable _"Queen Anne's Lace"_ underneath.

"It's a name and city name. I live nearby Queen Anne's Lace, so I can return this when I get back to Fuwa!" Riri proceeded to cradle the egg as if it were her child, "It's a Hapiny egg, and it's making me sooooooooooooo happy!"

"I'm…glad it does?" I faked a smile, not knowing how to react to her sudden hyperness.

"I'm hoping this is connected to the 400 cases of abducted trainers," she continued, "I mean, if someone was making sure this egg would be returned if it was lost, wouldn't they make it as neat and legible as possible? Here it seems like whoever wrote this was in such a hurry to abandon the egg."

"Or, maybe he was just shaking because someone was forcing him to abandon it."

Riri and I looked over to see a boy, around Broly and Yoshi's age, walking in through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center. He was rather tall, wearing a sky blue hoodie that zipped down mid-way, revealing an ocean blue t-shirt inside. His hands were in his hoodie pocket and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off tan skin. He was wearing gray skinny distressed jeans with black converse, and he had chocolate brown eyes that were the same color as his curly, messy hair.

He clicked his tongue and gave a wink before walking past Riri and me, handing over Pokéballs to the nurse casually. Afterwards, he proceeded to sit at the lounge couch, crossing his legs and setting them on the glass table as he flipped through a random magazine. Riri and I exchanged looks and returned to our couch on the other side of the room, twisting our lips in both confusion and annoyance.

"Uriwa, your Pokémon are fully healed," after a while the nurse read the surname off the tray in her hands, dented to hold in up to six Pokéballs. She set it on the counter and I sighed, getting up just to see the boy standing up also, looking over in confusion. We both cautiously took steps to the counter, eyeing each other's movements and not looking away until we both were at the counter, each of us having a hand on the tray of Pokéballs.

"Excuse me?" we both rose our eyebrows as our voices met in unision.

"Umm, let go?" I cleared my throat loudly and eyed the boy. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Umm, no?" he muttered, "Why would I let go of my own Pokémon for you?"

"Clearly, they are mine," I thinned my eyes and growled, "She said 'Uriwa', not 'Big Blue Freak'."

"Exactly, she said 'Uriwa', so let go."

I let out a hot, maddening breath and pulled the tray over, just to find the boy holding it back and pulling it over his way. We both got both our hands on the tray and started tug-of-war, grunting and glaring as we demanded the other to let go. The nurse at the counter came back to this mess as she held another tray, Riolu happily sitting on top of it and pretending to be a Pokéball. The boy and I looked over in unision and raised an eyebrow as the nurse read of the name tag, "Uriwa, your Pokémon are fully healed."

"Riolu?" the boy and I chirped at the same time, and looked at each other with a glare. Riolu looked between us with confusion and clapped happily, crying at the top of his lungs as he flung himself off the tray and around the boy's neck. In shock, the boy fell back, pulling on the tray and tugging me to the floor also, Pokéballs rolling everywhere with clattering sounds.

Patting dust off myself, I looked up to see the boy laughing as Riolu was rubbing his face on the boy's jaw. Now I was confused: was that his Riolu?

"Now what?" I growled, and both Riolu and the boy looked over at me. We both quickly picked up the Pokéballs and set them in the tray, filling all six slots. The nurse peeked over the counter and muttered, "Are you all alright?" with a worried look on her face. I immediately went, "Umm, no."

"This is still my tray," the boy hurried and picked the tray up and I was too slow to stop him. I could only grab a Pokéball from his tray and snicker, ready to throw out the Pokémon to see whose tray it REALLY was.

"NO!! NO NO NO DON'T SEND OUT THAT!!" the boy shouted, flinging himself up as I threw the Pokéball to the ground.

Too late to stop me, the boy hurried and grabbed my wrist before dragging me out the door as the red mist-like flames from the Pokéball began expanding and taking shape. Riri darted out with us and so did the nurse, screaming as the light didn't stop. It grew bigger and bigger, outgrowing the room and breaking counters and tables to make up for it. We stood a good distance away from the Pokémon Center and watched the walls crumble and the roof cave out, red light still expanding. The Pokémon Center was no more and now people were screaming as they ran out from neighboring buildings that were starting to get destroyed by the growing light.

After the two houses neighboring each side of the Pokémon Center were destroyed and demolished, the red mist-like flames stopped expanding and it grew a large tail and fin, and finally the light died out, revealing the largest Pokémon I have ever seen in its place.

"Oh….shit…." the boy and I muttered at the same time, though I think we both said it for different reasons. The nurse fainted upon looking at her Center and Riri _was _quick enough to catch her, only she didn't because she was too busy tending her egg, letting the nurse fall head first to the ground.

"I…tried to warn you…" the boy gulped, looking at his Pokémon wobbling and trying to swim, "But you just had to think the Uriwa tray belonged to you."

"That's because _my _tray is Uriwa," I growled, and eyed him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Just who are you?"

We probably stared at each other for three whole minutes with thinning eyes and clenched teeth. I know I didn't want to lose to him and I knew that he didn't want to lose, either. But right when we least expected it, we both gasped, and our glaring eyes suddenly grew wide with disbelief.

* * *

***So, Riri has a Happiny egg and a giant fish Pokemon just tore down the Pokemon Center!! What is going on with this and how is everyone going to react to Kira and this "Big Blue Freak" ?**

**Don't forget- Accepting OCs on the "Grey Hat, Purple Scarf" forum.**

**And not going to update anytime soon, maybe in a week but no guarentees.**


	43. Like Sister, Like Brother

_Author's Notes: 30.06.10_

_Oh. My. Buddha. I can't believe I haven't uploaded this in so long! I guess the end of the school year (and getting so obsessed with drawing lately...) has really gotten me out of my writer's zone and into a writer's block..._

_But at least I updated. I went ahead and went with the advice from Mysteryless and Jigglypuff's Pillow and revealed some mysteries. After the third collaboration point with Silver-Leafx , everything will generally be going downhill and everything will be solved. Well, except for a few key things that will later become the plot for the sequel... (coughifievergettoit)..._

_But stop my ranting! I want you to enjoy this :) And also, don't forget to go to my profile and take my poll that will determine illustration posts for my fic "Chronicles of Fate: The 17 Knights". _

_I reccommend reading the previous chapter to refresh yourself. Thats all!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Like Sister, Like Brother.**

"KIRA!"

"SANO!"

We screamed at the same time. Riri jumped and I think the nurse was suddenly revived also. I watched him quickly return his ginormous Wailord that destroyed three buildings and a half and turn to me in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" we shouted in perfect harmony, then paused. "Pokémon Adventure." We thinned our eyes. "STOP THAT!"

"Wait, YOU know HIM?" Riri glanced between the two of us.

"Riri, Sano," I gestured over to the Big Blue Freak, and back to Riri, "Sano, Riri."

"But, you know him?" Riri repeated. "Well, after that freaky twin act I wouldn't be surprised if you were fraternal twins or something."

"No," Sano grumbled and cleared his throat. "Kira's my sister."

"…Twins can be siblings too," Riri muttered.

"He means I'm his younger," I looked at him, "sister."

"You never told me you had a brother…" Riri cocked her head to the side lightly, "I mean, you only told me about Akeno and your Papa and you dream-ba-ma-jazz."

"_Akeno_?" Sano raised his eyebrow lightly. "You're still hanging out with that dork?"

"Hey, at least that 'dork' didn't suddenly leave with no reason." I gave Sano a glare. He raised his eyebrow even higher now, crossing his arms over his chest casually.

"I told you I was leaving on a Pokémon journey," he sighed.

"Yeah, a journey that convieniantly started right after Mama left, too." I couldn't stand it. Giving a small snort, I pulled Riolu from off his shoulder and turned on my heel, ready to head towards the hotel. It won't kill Yoshi if he couldn't find me for a few hours. After all, it wouldn't be surprising if he couldn't find the Pokémon Center.

"Come on, Kira…" I could hear footsteps and Sano calling from behind me. I started walking faster. "I haven't seen you in like," there was a slight pause, "seven years, let's sit down and talk about this."

"Yeah, and I don't want to see you for _another_ seven years!" I broke out in a run, holding onto Riolu so tight he started wriggling wildly in my arms. Stupid, stupid Sano. How could he leave me all alone? "You knew how much I needed you!" I growled back, holding the tears, "And you still left!"

"Kira, I had no choice, I was-"

"YOU HAD-" I almost choked on air "-SO…MANY CHANCES!" I only turned around briefly to see his hurt face, and before I knew it I had turned a corner and ran into someone. It was like de ja vu almost, pain on my forehead, an "oof!" and "Ow!" and I was on my butt again. Looking up, it was de ja vu big time as I saw who I had ran into.

"Yoshi?" I grumbled and slowly got up, rubbing my forehead. At least this time he wasn't going to close my mouth and drag me into some dark ally. I lent Yoshi a hand, helping him up to his feet. He muttered a brief "Thanks, Kid…" and patted dust off himself. I cleared my throat, "You're an hour late, Yoshi. Where were you?"

"Business…" he trailed off as he looked over my shoulder. He let go of my hand and gently pushed me out of his path. I turned around to see Sano turning the corner and calling my name.

"Hey Ki…" Sano stopped. Yoshi was staring at Sano as Sano was staring at Yoshi. I looked between the two uneasily, trying to figure what was going on. The staredown lasted over a minute, just Yoshi looking at Sano and Sano looking at Yoshi. Finally, Sano opened his mouth.

"Kaname." He thinned his eyes at Yoshi. I looked between the two.

"Wait, YOU know HIM?" I directed my question to Sano, glancing between the two boys. Now I just realized I was just in Riri's shoes for ten whole seconds.

"Tch." Yoshi spat out and looked away. Sano twisted his lips and shifted uncomfortably as I continued to examine their awkward reactions.

"Hey guys!" Riri's voice was heard before she even turned the corner into sight. She stood looking at Sano, who was looking at Yoshi, who was looking off to the side. I felt Riolu squirming in my arms again and so I let go, Riolu leaping to the ground with easy and skipping over to tug on Yoshi's pants, looking up with worry.

"Riolu's been whining for you, Yoshi," I added lightly with a small fake cough to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Wait, YOU know HIM?" Sano pointed at Yoshi as he looked at me. Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my _beloved_ Kira knows me, Sano." Yoshi's sarcastic words made me jump and look at him with wide, confused eyes. Riri coughed loudly; knowing her, probably slipping smart remarks in there also.

"Wait…" Riri looked at the three of us, then at Yoshi, "…YOU know HIM?" she pointed at Sano.

"YES! EVERYONE KNOWS EVERYBODY!" I finally grumbled, choking a bit. We all looked around at each other, each more confused that the last. Sano let out a snort.

"I don't know _her…_" he used his thumb to point at Riri. Yoshi shrugged.

"I don't either."

"Yes you DO!" Riri growled, "Ok, what ever! Can someone tell me what's going on?" She looked at Yoshi, then Sano, which caused me to look at Yoshi, then Sano, then Yoshi again.

"Let _him _tell you." Both Sano and Yoshi spoke at the same time. What was with people talking at the same time as Sano?

"Well, I trust Yoshi as much as Sano, so I don't care!" Riri was getting angry. Ouch. Riri trusts a stranger as much as she trusts Yoshi. That's not good to hear. "Someone just explain it to me!"

"Same goes to me." I rolled my eyes. "Though, I think you all know my remark is more positive than Riri's."

"You mean you trust him as much as you trust your own _brother?_"Sano growled at me, and I nodded for a reply. "Are you _nuts?"_

"No, she's Kira." Oh Arceus. I know that voice from anywhere. I turned around and there he was: Broly Banes, strolling as if it was the most beautiful day ever, holding a brown paper bag filled with groceries and casually looking at the destroyed Pokémon Center. Yes, what a normal day.

"Who are you?" Sano raised an eyebrow.

"The question is," Broly slipped one of his hands in the back and grabbed a lolipop, "who are _you?"_

"Don't- nevermind." Sano looked over to me. "Who is this guy? A-a-and _him..."_ Sano gestured to Yoshi before holding his forehead. "I thought Pops taught you to stay _away _from boys."

"Good idea. I'll stay away from you then," I rolled by eyes. Before I could leave, however, Sano quickly grabbed my wrist. "What?"

"It's just-" he stopped and the grip on my wrist was even tighter now. I repeated my question. He opened his mouth and closed it again, and all he ended up doing was look at me.

"Let go of her," Yoshi muttered indifferently and walked up to Sano. The two boys started glaring at each other as Yoshi pulled my arms from Sano's grasp slowly. Sano thinned his eyes.

"Don't… touch… her…" he growled. Yoshi's expression didn't change. "I said…"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" I quickly roared and jerked myself away from both of them. What idiots—what do they have on me? "I'm going to Haro." Riri started walking. "ALONE."

I turned on my heel and stomped down the street, ignoring the cries of a fire truck heading over to douse fresh flames from the Pokémon Center. I didn't look back even though it felt like everyone in the world was staring at me. Cursing under my breath, I angrily kicked a rock down the road, and suddenly realizing what a mad person I had become.

Stopping at a children's park, resting on a low-built swing, I sighed. I never was this frustrated before. Pulling out my five Pokéballs, I threw them to the ground, releasing my party. It seemed like they already knew my anger.

Bomber layed his head on my knees, whining lightly. Pix did the same, her six golden tails motionless on the playground sand. I pet both of their heads softly and tried to fake a smile. That was the bad part—I tried, but failed.

_"Ma ma reeeppp…" (What's wrong?) _Ari whined and I gave her a shrug. She was sitting a bit away next to Yuonal, who was oblivious to whatever was happening as he examined a dead dandelion. I nodded to myself.

"You know what guys?" I paused. "Wait, where's Sprite—"

_"~!" (Cooookkkkeeeee~!)_

"Sprite! BAD SPRITE! NO ATTACKING CHILDREN WITH COKE!"

The more I thought about it, the more I was becoming Riri.

Darn that purple-haired reporter wanna-be. Her words and tacktics are seeping into my skin. I can almost hear her voice echoing in my head, screaming, "CNN live! Ririkuu Honozo brings you this amazing news!"

I shook her thoughts out of my head. _Concentrate, Kira! _

So I did. Peeking through the rose bush, I watched Sano carefully, him sitting on a bench in front of the department store, head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. I saw Riolu running up to him, arms open wide and a large smile on his face, Yoshi slowly walking in tow. He had his hands in his pockets, a frown on his face, and he came to a stop a few yards in front of Sano, Riolu running ahead and leaping at my brother. Sano looked up and gave a small smile, hugging Riolu and letting out half a laugh.

"Been a while huh buddy," Sano muttered and patted Riolu's head. I almost awed at the scene, but Riri's annoying voice prevented me from doing that. Sano sighed.

"Marro…you need to stop this business."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. _Marro? _

"Keep your nose out," Yoshi gave an indifferent reply. He still stood there, watching Sano play with Riolu.

"You're dragging my sister into this."

"Since when did you care so much about her?" Yoshi's words made Sano frown and thin his eyes. "I never thought that of all people, _you _would change."

"Me?" Sano tried to laugh through a glare. "Look at yourself. I don't even know who the hell you are anymore." He looked at the ground, moving his feet over the gravel. "At least I cared for the people I loved. At least I cared about my sister all this time." He looked up at Yoshi. "At least I'm not a monster."

"Sano…" Yoshi gritted his teeth and formed his eyes into glares, the peridot color flashing with anger. "You don't know half of what I'm going through—"

"Half is enough. Marro—"

"Shut the hell up!" Yoshi's voice sounded forced and full of anger. "Stop calling me that." He took a moment to breath in heavily, voice dropping to a whisper. "Marro is dead. He died long ago."

"Is that really what he said?" Riri was estatic, flipping through her cell phone's notes rapidly using her thumb. I nodded, looking around the hotel room to make sure Sprite wasn't doing anything bad, like running with scissors or the sort. I gently pet the stripless fur of Bomber on my lap, petting Ari and Pix at my sides as well. They seemed sound asleep for the most part. Besides Yuonal examining the dead dandelion I brought him back. He seems to like those things.

"Okay! Found it." Riri finally squealed with joy, clearing her throat. "It says here that the security password was registered to a man named 'Marrok' of Project King."

"Marro sounds awfully close to Marrok…" I frowned. Riri just gave a wide smirk. She pulled out a small notepad and her infamous microphone pen before writing down the word 'MARROK'. She underlined 'MARRO' and shoved it towards me.

"Marro is what Sano called him, correct?" she pointed at the word. "When Sano saw Yoshi for the first time, he called him by his last name, Kaname." She circled the 'K'.

I gulped. It was all I needed to see to understand her.

_**

* * *

**_

_***great. Exposed more than i thought i would...**_


	44. JWhitnee has returned

Hey guys.

Nope, your eyes are not playing tricks on you. If you remember me, or this story, in any way possible...

listen up. And listen well.

...or read too that works.

It's been what, 2 years since my last update on Belief at Dawn (or, rather, any of my fics)? I am sorry about that.

Life, you know.

I'm happy to tell you that I will be graduating from high school next month.

I've been accepted and plan to go to MICA, a very largely accredited Art University.

My absence from the world of fanfiction was because I discovered my talent in art.

But life happens, and so does nostalgia. And the spark that ignited when I first wrote this fic...

that spark that allowed me to post chapters in a matter of days

even having daily posting streaks...

I'm happy to say that the spark has returned.

Believe it guys. **Belief at Dawn **is coming back.

Fresh. New. Revised.

I will be posting it as a **brand new ****story**, so keep your eyes open.

I'll be posting the intro in a few days' time. Give me some time to come up with a better intro.

I'm 18 now, and I believe that the writings of my 14-year-old self are just...

Stupid, haha.

Wish me the best of luck. This time, I don't plan on backing out.

**JWhitnee**


End file.
